Sweet Temptation
by Rasen Rougue
Summary: Él representaba en más de un sentido a los demonios que inútilmente había intentado sumir en lo más profundo de su pasado. Ella no era más que una extraña que le desconcertaba y le hacía percatarse de que incluso el lobo más solitario puede disfrutar de la compañía. Ambos eran lo que ninguno necesitaba, pero al mismo tiempo, eran lo que desesperadamente habían estado buscando.
1. Capítulo 1

Buenas noches a todos los valientes que decidieron adentrarse en el link de este fanfiction. Antes de que den inicio con la lectura quisiera hacer unas aclaraciones para que no haya problemas/quejas en el futuro.

**Este fic inicia justamente sobre el punto temporal cuando el equipo de Seidou se prepara para el torneo de invierno tras la salida de los de tercero. Por ende, se mencionarán eventos futuros (y que obviamente sólo han salido en el manga de momento), por lo que están advertidos sobre los spoilers.

**Los pensamientos van en cursiva.

**Para los que no me hayan leído nunca, seguramente se confundan en ocasiones por los cambios de escenarios pero es cuestión de estar al pendiente de lo que leen.

**Si esperan un romance rápido y una declaración amorosa en menos de seis capítulos, están leyendo la historia incorrecta XD Soy de las que suelen desarrollar todo lo mejor posible.

Dicho esto, ¡disfruten de la lectura! :D

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Glitter**

Suspiró por cuarta vez en cuanto logró hacer que aquel moño celeste alrededor del cuello de su camisa se viera lo suficientemente decente como para no causar burla. Jugueteó su suéter azul marino para que mostrara soltura y su figura quedara difusa entre su espesa tonalidad.

Lanzó una mirada más al espejo de cuerpo completo que se detenía contra la pared de su habitación, y examinó cada pequeño aspecto de su uniforme escolar para que nada estuviera fuera de lugar.

—…Un cambio de aires, ¿eh?

Nunca se sintió muy satisfecha por lo pálida que podía llegar ser el tono de su piel. No cuando contrastaba enormemente con el azabache de su lacia cabellera y el penetrante gris de sus pupilas.

—Debería de cortármelo pronto o será molesto —fue su comentario fugaz para el flequillo en capas que ocultaba sin demasiado esfuerzo su frente.

Cesó su monólogo mañanero en cuanto escuchó pasos acercándose hasta la entrada de su habitación.

—¿Tan tarde es? —su mirada enfocó de inmediato a la recién llegada.

—¿Te sientes indecisa con tu nuevo atuendo? —preguntó con sumo interés, adentrándose y quedando justamente a un lado de su hija; el parecido físico saltaba a la vista.

—No es eso…—refutó—. Si no más bien…

—Deja de pensar en el pasado —le indicó, pasando su mano sobre su cabeza y acariciándola suavemente—. Vas a disfrutar mucho yendo a la misma escuela que tu hermano, ya lo verás.

—¿No es algo extraño que alguien entré prácticamente a mitad de curso? —siseó.

—No existen imposibles cuando se tienen los contactos adecuados —señaló, muy sonriente y descarada. La pelinegra simplemente suspiró y se abstuvo de decir nada más—. Ahora apresúrate a bajar que debes desayunar e irte con tu hermano.

El desayuno terminó y eso significaba que debían irse lo antes posible. Para su fortuna o desgracia, el nuevo instituto que le abriría sus puertas estaba muy cerca de su hogar, por lo que podían darse el lujo de ir caminando a paso lento y contemplando lo temprano que era. Ni siquiera había una sola alma además de ellos dos.

¿Pero podía esperar algo diferente con un hermano como él que a diario se levantaba antes de las cinco de la mañana? No, claro que no. Y muy probablemente a causa suya tendría que acostumbrarse hasta que le permitieran irse sola.

—Disfrutarás de tu estadía en Seidou —habló con ese tono serio que tanto le caracterizaba.

—Entiendo el punto, pero…¿por qué tuvimos que llegar tan temprano? Aquí no hay nadie más que nosotros.

Sí, estaban justamente frente a la puerta principal de aquella escuela tan prestigiosa que estuvo a sólo un out de poder llegar a las nacionales y aspirar a una de las glorias más grandes que cualquier equipo de béisbol en todo el país sueña alguna vez alcanzar.

—¿A dónde iremos ahora? —estaba un tanto confusa de que en cuanto entraron se desviaran de las instalaciones y se encaminaran hacia una zona totalmente desconocida para ella.

—Ya te enseñarán la escuela después, así que de momento te mostraré esta parte de la escuela.

—Debí suponer que me daría un recorrido por su área de entrenamiento…—suspiró con resignación, pero al poco tiempo se recompuso y sonrió un poco. Sabía lo que había ocurrido con su hermano y comprendía lo importante que era el club de béisbol para él, incluso cuando ya lo había dejado.

Se detuvo por mera inercia en cuanto observó que había un par de chicos que corrían energéticamente, arrastrando un pesado neumático, mientras intentaban ganarse mutuamente. ¿Quién se ponía a entrenar antes de que llegara la rutina de preparación? Al parecer esos dos.

—Se ven muy motivados… No son ni las seis de la mañana.

—Tienen la dedicación y eso es muy bueno —sonrió con disimulo. Tenía una enorme fe en los compañeros de equipo que en algún momento le cuidaron las espaldas—. Ahora continuemos.

—Estás actuando como un guía turístico, hermano —se burló a sus anchas y éste solamente miró hacia otra dirección.

Después de un poco más de veinte minutos arribaron a los dormitorios; la última escala en el recorrido por el Club de Béisbol de Seidou.

—Sí que es bastante grande todo esto —comentaba al tiempo que miraba el letrero que marcaba dónde terminaba el área de entrenamiento y daba inicio la zona de descanso de los jugadores.

—Pensaba que los que tenías en tu antigua escuela eran más grandes —dijo, clavando su curiosa mirada en su hermana menor.

—Bueno, en eso tienes razón.

—Ya que hemos visto este sitio, lo mejor será que regresemos —esa era su intención, pero antes de que pudieran dar media vuelta y marchar fueron abordados por aquel grupo de jugadores.

—Es extraño verte por estos lugares, Tetsu-san —la filosa mirada de Kuramochi pasó del pelinegro a su acompañante—. ¿Y ella es?¿Tu novia acaso? —tanteó.

—Kuramochi, no creo que sea propio decirle algo como eso —recomendaba el bueno de Kawakami.

—Entonces nuestro querido ex capitán se ha conseguido novia. Eres de lo que ya no hay —bromeó Maezono con una enorme sonrisa.

—No, se equivocan. Ella no es mi novia —habló de inmediato el ex capitán de Seidou—. Es mi hermana menor y estará estudiando aquí a partir de hoy. Así que espero que cuiden de ella —se inclinó ante sus queridos kouhais como una manera de agradecer por los futuros cuidados hacia ella.

—¿Hermana? Pensaba que sólo tenías un hermano menor —carraspeaba Youichi—. Aunque…—él iba a empezar con su pequeña inspección visual, pero su deseo se frenó en cuanto su mirada se cruzó con la de ella; esos calmos ojos no le daban buena espina.

—…Yuki Sora, encantada de conocerlos —repitió el acto de Tetsuya hacia quienes posiblemente podrían ser sus compañeros de salón—. Por favor, cuiden de mí.

—Tsk…Es tan formal como él —susurraba Kenta, mirando a la jovencita que apenas le llegaba al hombro a su hermano mayor.

—Andando Sora. Todavía quedan muchas cosas por ver —se despidió de sus ex compañeros de equipo y empezó la retirada. Ella apuradamente pudo seguirle el paso.

—Tetsu, son apenas las seis de la mañana…y las clases inician a las 8:30…¿Qué vamos a hacer durante esas dos horas y media? —si tan sólo le hubieran permitido venirse sola esto no estaría pasando.

—Observaremos la práctica —sentenció firmemente. Ella se quedó a cuadros.

Pronto su recorrido por toda la escuela dio por concluido y eso significaba únicamente una cosa: dirigirse hacia su salón de clases.

La hora de las presentaciones nunca fue algo que le agradara hacer, pero tenía que fingir que al menos no le molestaba lo suficiente como para que el profesor o el resto de su futura clase se dieran cuenta de ello.

Yacía parada frente a todos, examinando con cierto detenimiento cada uno de los rostros que le acompañarían hasta el siguiente curso, aguardando a que el profesor terminara de escribir su nombre en el pizarrón.

—Chicos, denle la bienvenida a su nueva compañera de clases. Espero que todos sean amables con ella y aclaren cualquiera de sus dudas, ¿entendido? —todos respondieron al unísono con un tajante "sí" —. Ahora preséntate ante la clase y diles algo sobre tu persona —le animó el profesor.

—Mi nombre es Yuki Sora. No hay mucho que contar sobre mí, únicamente que anteriormente estuve en una escuela exclusiva para chicas antes de llegar aquí. Espero podamos llevarnos bien —terminó su pequeña presentación, ofertándoles una amable sonrisa.

—Puedes sentarte en el asiento libre que hay casi al fondo —fueron las indicaciones del hombre. Y en cuanto la joven estuvo sentada las clases dieron por iniciadas.

—Por lo visto en esta escuela las actividades extracurriculares son obligatorias, lo que significa que tendré que meterme a un club, incluso si no quiero…—suspiró internamente. Para ella lo que el profesor decía le entraba por un oído y le salía por otro; ni siquiera lograba enfocarse en su libro de texto.

—Será mejor que no te distraigas o sufrirás mucho en el examen —¿quién estaba hablándole tan sueltamente? Y sobre todo, ¿por qué lo hacía a media clase?

—Eres uno de los ex compañeros de Tetsu —reconoció de inmediato al joven que le miraba de soslayo, desde enfrente. Lo había conocido hace un par de horas atrás.

—Kuramochi Youichi —se presentó con esa sonrisa bribona. Nada como un poco de flirteo discreto.

—Deberías tomar tu propio consejo, Kuramochi —una segunda voz masculina se unió al parloteo. Esta vez, desde su lado izquierdo—. Por cierto, mi nombre es Miyuki Kazuya —dijo antes de que ella preguntara.

—Parece que no les importa ser cachados en medio de la clase —enunció, mirando a ambos, tan joviales y despreocupados—. _Recuerdo que Tetsu mencionó que el nuevo capitán era un tal Miyuki Kazuya… A simple vista se ve confiable_.

—¡Ey ustedes tres, guarden silencio o los saco a los pasillos a que sostengan un balde con agua! —nada como el profesor imponiendo autoridad y dejando al descubierto a esos dos chicos; el resto de la clase disfrutó del buen regaño.

Tras un par de clases más, el período para el desayuno llegó. Y eso únicamente significaba una cosa para los recién llegados: una avalancha de preguntas absurdas, innecesarias y con las que no quería lidiar. Por lo menos no el primer día de clases.

Su almuerzo estaba demasiado cerca de ella, pero al mismo tiempo tan lejano. Sus queridas compañeras de clases ya estaban alrededor suyo con enormes ansias de quitarle el poco tiempo que tenía en un interrogatorio rutinario para los nuevos.

—¿No serás de casualidad familiar de Yuki Tetsuya?

—Ey, ey, ¿por qué te cambiaste a esta altura del año?¿Algún problema o algo así?

—Si quieres puedo mostrarte toda la escuela para que no te pierdas —nada como un caballero queriéndole facilitar la vida.

—Sí, él es mi hermano mayor y me cambié de escuela por cuestiones económicas. Y no hay necesidad de un tour ya que Tetsu se ha encargado de ello para que no generara problemas a ninguno de mis compañeros de clases —contestó en el orden establecido y se levantó de su asiento tanto para que le dejaran pasar como para conseguir su tan ansiado momento de paz—. _Le dije a mi madre que era una mala idea cambiarme de escuela, pero no atiende razones. Aunque creo que cualquier otra madre en su posición lo hubiera hecho…—_ se movilizó hacia la salida del salón de clases y por mero reflejo miró hacia su puesto; allí estaba su ansiado desayuno. Tendría que comprarse algo más.

Podría decirse que tuvo suerte de principiante por haber obtenido algo de la cooperativa sin morir en el intento y gracias a su escaparate ya no tenía a más personas cotilla alrededor. Así que aprovecharía para sentarse y reposar en lo que le restaba de descanso.

— _Parece que son buenos amigos_ —fue el pensamiento ingenuo que Sora tuvo en cuanto contempló que Kuramochi había decidido moverse hacia donde estaba Miyuki examinando con enorme cuidado un cuadernillo.

—Ey capitán, ¿qué vamos a hacer? —era el cuestionamiento que por un largo tiempo deseó escapar de los labios del peli verde. Incluso su atención estaba puesta en el relejado chico.

—¿Respecto a qué? —preguntó, sin mirarlo a ver.

—¡A Sawamura! —exclamó notablemente molesto—. Se vino abajo en el juego contra Yakushi, pero es un zurdo importante para el equipo… ¿No lo necesitamos para el torneo de otoño? —incluso él reconocía el potencial del muchacho.

—Umm… Te ves muy preocupado por él.

—¡No, idiota! —menos mal que el castaño no prestó atención al tenue sonrojo que invadió sus mejillas—. ¡Me molesta que siga deprimido en mi habitación! —refutaba.

—Nuestra prioridad actual no es cuidar de los de primero, sino hacer algo para mejorar la alineación de bateo, ¿no crees? —habló, mirándole seria y secamente.

—Tienes razón, pero… —algo no estaba bien. Simplemente no lo sentía correcto—. Él siempre ha sido el motivador del equipo…

—Ahora que se acerca la temporada hay que priorizar el equipo sobre los individuos. El entrenador dijo que usará a los jugadores que sean buenos, ¿no? —sabía que Miyuki era de ese modo, pero estaba esperando una respuesta un poco diferente.

—¡Eso ya lo sé! —el seco y fuerte sonido de su mano derecha estrellándose contra el pupitre del capitán causó un silencio abismalmente garrafal, así como miradas indiscretas dirigiéndose hacia ellos. Incluso una mueca de desconcierto se cernió en quien permanecía más cerca de ellos, escuchando su conversación sin desearlo así—. ¡Pero los mayores no podemos ignorarlo!

—…En el juego del otro día yo también fui culpable de que Sawamura jugara tan mal. Porque durante las vacaciones de verano le insistía en que mejorara su control —cada una de sus palabras hicieron sacudir la mirada de Youichi. No estaba seguro si la frustración y estupefacción que le envolvían era por su soberbia sinceridad o porque no estaba esperando a que le confesara algo como eso tan abiertamente—. Seguramente afrontase el partido contra Yakushi con una gran tarea que cumplir… Sobre todo porque su rival lanzó tan bien frente a él…Ya había perdido mentalmente antes de subir al montículo…—sentenció seriamente, con impávida mirada.

—Si sabías todo eso, ¿por qué…? —espetó totalmente confuso. No comprendía las acciones y palabras de ese hombre; no cuando caían en la contradicción absoluta.

—Porque es una parte importante del equipo…—inquirió con seguridad—. Por eso le pido mucho; porque necesitamos que siga mejorando… Nos traerá un problema si se viene abajo por un "yips"…

—Lo que dices no tiene coherencia —era un buen momento para soltar una risa nerviosa. Ese nuevo capitán suyo iba a sacarle de sus cabales.

—Lo sé.

— _No sé si decir que es un sujeto que se mantiene firme ante las inclemencias o ha decidido no involucrarse demasiado tanto por su propio beneficio como para el equipo. Además, es muy discrepante entre todo lo que ha dicho… ¿Se supone que el actual capitán del equipo se comporta de este modo? No es ni remotamente parecido a otros que haya conocido… ¿Qué pensaba mi hermano cuando lo eligió para el puesto?..._ Por cierto Kuramochi, ¿qué clubs se ofertan en esta escuela? —preguntó una vez que esos dos ya se mostraban más relajados ante su calurosa charla.

—Está el Club de Béisbol —Sora lo miró con cara de pocos amigos en cuanto terminó de decir algo como eso—. ¡Claro que hay otros, no me mires así! Aunque…—acaricio su barbilla un tanto pensativo.

—Dudo que te puedas meter a un club a estas alturas —mencionaba Kazuya sin apartar su vista de aquellas estadísticas que estaban plasmadas en su cuadernillo.

—En eso tienes razón —ya encontraría algo en lo que pudiera ocuparse por las tardes.

—O podrías ser una de nuestras managers —dijo Youichi, tomando asiento frente a ella. Incluso una sonrisa se desplazó desde la comisura de sus labios.

—¿Manager? —reflexionó durante unos cuantos segundos—. No tengo madera para algo como eso, Kuramochi —no podía imaginarse haciendo esa clase de tareas.

—Tú te lo pierdes —inquirió burlonamente—. Es extraño que tengamos alumnos nuevos regresando de las vacaciones de verano. ¿Acaso te sacaron por mala conducta? —se burló.

—¿Quieres saber el motivo por el que me cambiaron de escuela, Kuramochi? —interrogó con una tenue sonrisa y esos grisáceos ojos puestos en su persona. Él asintió en automático—…Mi profesor de matemáticas me acosaba…hasta el punto en que se volvió un verdadero problema para mí —estipuló, sin despegar ni un solo momento su atención de él. Youichi estaba estupefacto por lo que le había dicho que incluso se puso de pie de golpe, mirándole con enorme aversión—. Obviamente es una broma —sonrió risueñamente, con cierto regocijo—. Siempre quise decir algo como eso para ver cómo reaccionaba la gente —se alzó de hombros y le invitó a tomar asiento—. En realidad fue por cuestiones económicas; la escuela a la que asistía era privada y por ende, sumamente costosa.

—¡No hagas esa clase de bromas! —añadió cabreado. Ya suficiente tenía con Miyuki como para soportar otras burlas.

—Ya, ya, no seas tan impulsivo —recomendó.

—No te pareces en nada a él —comunicaba el peli verde.

—¿A Tetsu? —sus labios ensancharon una sonrisa casi fugaz—. Mis hermanos son muy particulares, empezando por él —dijo con cierta diversión—. Él es muy ingenuo y despistado, además de que apesta para el shogi a pesar de que es de las cosas que más le gusta.

—Siempre agarraba a Miyuki como su oponente.

—Y nunca pudo ganarme ni una sola vez —se jactó el de las gafas en cuanto fijó su interés en la plática—. Realmente es un asco para el shogi.

—¡Miyuki! —regañaba Kuramochi. ¿Qué clase de faltas de respeto eran ésas?

—No está diciendo que no sea verdad —apoyaba la peli negra.

Tener el resto de la tarde libre era para muchos, sinónimo de felicidad, pero no cuando se tenía que intentar hallar algo que pudiera ser denominado como actividades extracurriculares y que simultáneamente le permitieran unirse y así escaquearse de los futuros llamados de atención de su tutor.

Sin embargo, la suerte no formaba parte de su persona ese día y lo único que obtuvo fue negativa tras negativa. Así que únicamente le quedaba el marcharse a casa; aunque no podía hacerlo hasta que su hermano apareciera.

Y eso únicamente significaba permanecer cerca de donde entrenaban tan afanosamente los jugadores del equipo de Seidou. Después de todo, Tetsuya se encontraba intercambiando palabras con algunos de sus ex compañeros de equipo.

—Irónicamente terminé viniendo a este lugar…—suspiró, extrayendo de su mochila su carmesí móvil. Quizás hallaría algo interesante en lo que matar el tiempo—. ¿Umm? Pensaba que esta foto ya la había guardado en mi ordenador pero veo que sigue aquí…—lo que miraba con tanta atención era el cuadro perfecto que reflejaba el impecable resultado que se había obtenido ese domingo a mediodía, ese día en que los de tercero enfrentaron a los de primero y segundo.

No le molestaba salir de vez en cuando con su hermano mayor y mucho menos sí era un día que no había escuela. Pero el detalle residía en que no iba a ir a ninguna parte que ella fuera a disfrutar; y aunque intentó replicar, ante la sugestiva mirada de su madre y la persistencia de Tetsuya, terminó yendo.

Las clases iniciaban al día siguiente y ella estaba allí, dirigiéndose hacia el campo de entrenamiento de Seidou en compañía de un muy motivado muchacho.

—Es bueno que cambies de panorámica, Sora —habló el mayor con autoridad.

—…De alguna manera…—dijo sin escucharse en lo más mínimo convencida.

—Estoy seguro de que disfrutarás del partido.

—Pero eso significa que…—guardó silencio por su propio bien. Sabía que cavaría su propia tumba en cuanto dijera algo más.

—Te darás cuenta de que no todo es tan desesperanzador como crees.

—Tetsu, ya no tengo diez años —objetó. La mano de su hermano estaba acariciando su cabeza, revolviéndole el cabello sin compasión alguna.

—Realmente te has dejado muy largo el cabello —sonrió—. Es bueno tenerte de vuelta en casa, Sora.

Para cuando estuvieron en el lugar adecuado, ella se trasladó hacia el lugar donde los visitantes podían apreciar el juego. Así que no demoró en integrarse entre todos los allí presentes y empezar a inundarse del ambiente que rápidamente empezaba a formarse cuando un buen partido estaba a punto de iniciar.

—Apenas están llegando…—su mirada se deslizó hacia el grupo de ruidosos chicos de primer año que venían en camino, justo del lado opuesto a donde estaba. Se les notaba un tanto desconcertados por tener un juego tan repentinamente.

Ella no comprendía a ciencia cierta los motivos reales que impulsaron a su hermano a pedir que adelantaran un evento como tal, pero optaría por mirarlo todo y hacer a un lado los cuestionamientos innecesarios.

—¡Oigan, ¿por qué caminan tan lento?! —todo el ambiente se inundó de la fuerte voz de Ishashiki. Por lo visto no estaba nada complacido de que sus kouhais se dirigieran al campo con esa lentitud abismal—. ¡Corran!¡Les doy diez segundos!¡Uno…Dos…!

— _Lucen de lo más emocionados pese a que Jun les ha dado una buena reprimenda junto con el resto de los de tercero_ —existía cierta diversión en ver a todos esos jóvenes en cuclillas y siendo sermoneados por el castaño y el resto—. _Y los de segundo tampoco se salvan_ —ahí estaba Miyauchi regañando a los que apenas estaban llegando.

—Los de segundo se han vuelto muy importantes en este tiempo —decía Keisuke. Miyuki y compañía únicamente guardaron silencio.

—Su desempeño en la fase de grupos fue horrible. Así que vinimos a fastidiarlos —nada como la destellante sonrisa de Ryosuke y sus envenenadas palabras para darles una cálida bienvenida.

—Ryo no cambia —comentaba Sora mirando únicamente al peli rosa—. Seguramente les estará diciendo sus verdades.

—¡Les faltan ganas!¡Los batearemos mil hits para entrenar todos los días!¡Prepárense!

—Incluso hasta acá eres audible, Jun — la pelinegra rio un poco ante la energética personalidad del bateador.

La tensión era palpable para todos los que permanecían en silencio, aguardando a que el partido diera comienzo. Era sencillamente un momento que no volvería a repetirse y que nadie deseaba perderse; no cuando existía esa conjunción entre excelentes jugadores y el deseo ferviente de dejarlo todo dentro de la cancha y poder seguir adelante sin remordimiento alguno.

—Llevan el uniforme del partido —hablaba un tanto perplejo uno de los visitantes.

—¿El partido de despedida se hacía en esta época? —siseaba otro más. La audiencia estaba indudablemente anonadada y emocionada.

— _Por supuesto que no. Es sólo que Tetsu estaba preocupado por sus ex compañeros de equipo… Él sabe que esto es lo único que puede hacer por su equipo…—¿_ existía algo malo con su razonamiento? No, en lo más mínimo, era asertivo. Pero al mismo tiempo le producía una tenue mueca que únicamente se acentuaba cuando se ponía a reflexionar sobre lo que ella misma había concluido—. No me digan que el entrenador para el equipo de los de tercero será…

—Haremos toques y sacrificios de ser necesario. Recuérdenlo —habló Chris con una sonrisa de confianza hacia sus compañeros.

— _Él de verdad…ha…_ —sus pupilas vibraron alrededor de un mismo punto, en torno de un rostro y la expresión que en ese momento esa persona poseía. Incluso sus labios se obligaron a sí mismos a perecer en una entrañable sonrisa mientras soportaba el estupor que comprimía rápidamente su pecho—. _Me alegra saber que has vuelto a ser el mismo de siempre, Chris. Sabía que podías hacerlo…_ —esa sonrisa se ensanchó aún más y aquel temblor de sus pupilas se transformó en una imperturbable calma.

—¿Cuatro lanzamientos fuera?

—Creo que doce —comentaba en automático quien permanecía al lado de la pelinegra.

— _Se la dejaron demasiado fácil a Jun_ —en definitiva empezaba a disfrutar del partido. Especialmente cuando eran los de tercero los que comenzaban a robar bases a diestra y siniestra—. _Lo peor es que ya viene Tetsu_ —no iba a negar lo orgullosa que se encontraba de su hermano mayor y menos cuando le tocaba batear—. Enséñales lo que sabes hacer.

El juego había terminado hace menos de media hora y todavía podía contemplar esa mirada de enorme satisfacción plasmada en la mirada de su hermano. Uno que había jugado hasta el final con todas sus fuerzas sin subestimar a sus adversarios ni un solo momento.

—Lo hicieron muy bien, Tetsu —ella fue la primera en romper el silencio que se formó en cuanto emprendieron su retirada a casa—. Ellos indudablemente se las vieron bastante negras.

—Lo importante es que entendieron el mensaje —pese a lo serio que se encontraba se le veía más relajado—. Sé que de ahora en adelante se esforzarán aún más.

—…Hoy vi muchas cosas interesantes…—no deseaba mirar a los ojos a su hermano, únicamente quería seguir movilizándose y contemplar los bellos colores que el atardecer le ofrecía.

—…Tú también podrás volver a tus raíces, Sora. Así que no te desanimes. Estoy seguro de que encontrarás nuevamente una oportunidad para que la motivación regrese a ti —aseguró, como si fuera capaz de ver el futuro y lo que estaba diciendo en ese momento fuera ya un hecho irrevocable.


	2. Capítulo 2

¡Hello gente! Ya que ando en mi ciudad y tengo la gracia del internet, decidí subir el siguiente capítulo. Las cosas quizás —a primera vista— parezcan demasiado precipitadas, pero no se dejen engañar XD Todo era estrictamente necesario para que la trama pudiera desarrollarse del mejor modo posible. Sin más, disfruten la lectura y nos estaremos viendo en próximas actualizaciones. ¡Au revoir!

 **Capítulo 2**

 **Selfish**

No era el creciente barullo a su alrededor lo que comenzaba a incordiarle, sino más bien esa enorme sonrisa socarrona que no dejaba de dibujarse en su rostro y que había sido causada por ese trozo de papel que sostenía entre sus manos.

Era un momento que alguien como Kuramochi no podía ni debía pasar por alto. Ya que situaciones como ésas no se veían todos los días.

—¿Y quién ha sido la pobre incrédula que te ha visto interesante, eh Miyuki? —preguntó con inocencia fingida el castaño, como si quisiera ocultar sus verdaderas y oscuras intenciones.

—Parece que aún quedan personas con buenos gustos en esta escuela —siseó con humor pasando su mirada de él hasta el reverso del sobre rosa.

—¡Deja de hacerte el interesante y chulo! —gracias a su temperamental persona era fácil para Kazuya sacarlo de sus cabales—. Mejor dime el nombre de la pobre chica que ha tenido la desgracia de fijarse en ti —una parte de él no creía que algo como eso sucediera.

—Lo mejor será que nos enfoquemos en el entrenamiento de esta tarde. Posiblemente podríamos…-y continuaría hablando al respecto si alguien no le hubiera arrebatado el objeto de la actual burla.

—Mmm, veamos —examinó en la brevedad posible el exterior del bonito sobre rosa, encontrando con lo que tanto ansiaba conocer—. ¿Y. Sora? —y por extraño que pareciera, se le veía más que serio pensando si ese nombre pertenecía a la persona que ambos conocían.

—Si pusieras ese empeño en los entrenamientos quizás ganaríamos partidos más fácil…-claramente Youichi no iba a dejarle terminar ninguna oración esa mañana de lunes.

—¡…Tiene que ser una broma…!—gritó el hombre importándole poca cosa que todos posicionaran su atención en ellos dos. Genial, más miradas indeseables—. Alguien como tú no podría lograr que una chica como ella te mirara de esa manera —Kazuya simplemente se limitó a atravesarle con la mirada; le estaba insultando abiertamente.

Después de que el actual capitán de Seidou decidiera salir del salón de clases a tomar un poco de aire fresco y tener sus ansiados minutos de paz, podía encargarse de deshacerse de esa carta que tantos problemas le había causado y pensar en la manera para evitar en la medida posible que aquel escandaloso hablara de más ante sus kouhais.

—¿Por qué me estás mirando de esa manera, Kuramochi? —fue la pregunta que la pelinegra hizo desde el instante en que entró al salón de clases y tomó asiento. El moreno le observaba con enorme diversión, como si tuviera el mejor chiste de la historia pegado en la cara.

—Nada en particular —fingió demencia. Lo mejor era evaluar la situación un poco más antes de decir algo respecto a cierta bochornosa carta—. _¿Realmente alguien como ella habrá escrito esa carta comprometedora? Es decir, se sientan lado a lado y charlan entre ellos ocasionalmente…Y esa es más convivencia de la que le he visto a Miyuki en todo un año escolar…¿Eso es suficiente para lograr que una chica se fijé en alguien como él?_ —entre más lo pensaba, más se irritaba. Inclusive sus facciones se torcieron abruptamente. Sora sencillamente no comprendía qué le pasaba.

—¿Te ha hecho enfadar Miyuki? —porque no se necesitaba ser un lumbreras para percatarse de que amaban reñirse mutuamente.

—Ni me menciones a ese idiota insensible —gruñó. Incluso chasqueó la lengua.

—¿Y los hombres se atreven a decir que nosotras somos complicadas?

Y para cuando las clases concluyeron la hora de la práctica llegó y eso significaba empezar a correr alrededor de la cancha pese al extremoso sol que se cernía sobre sus cabezas. Pero no existía otro modo si deseaban estar en forma para el torneo de otoño que estaba a nada de dar inicio. No obstante, parecía existir cierto barullo en la parte trasera de ese grupo de jugadores.

—¡Kuramochi-senpai, deje de golpearme!¡No he hecho nada en esta ocasión! —las fuertes quejas de maltrato de Eijun se escucharon hasta donde permanecía el entrenador, pero poco o nada les importaba eso a todos. Ya estaban acostumbrados a ello.

—Un idiota como él no puede conseguirse una novia antes que yo. Primero tú y luego ese narcisista —bufó mientras continuaba ofertándole suaves y amigables patadas a la espalda del pobre pitcher.

—¡Que Wakana no es mi novia! —gruñó enfurecido.

—Parece ser que Kuramochi-senpai está de peor humor que de costumbre —le susurraba el peli rosa a su amigo.

—¡Qué deje de golpearme! —nada como abusar de tus lindos kouhais.

—Ah, creo que ya me siento más tranquilo ahora —otra vez Youichi volvía a ser el mismo de siempre. Todo gracias a la terapia que Eijun le proporcionó.

—…Quiero lanzar ya…—palabras que no podían venir de nadie menos que Furuya.

—¿Algo malo ha pasado? —curioseaba Haruichi a su senpai.

—Tsk…El idiota de Miyuki recibió una carta de amor esta mañana…—relató, provocando que esos dos compañeros suyos quedaran con cara de extrañeza. Por lo visto no era el único que consideraba un evento como ése como algo improbable.

—Seguramente es una broma —por algo Sawamura le caía tan bien. Ambos compartían su misma visión hacia su actual capitán.

—Vamos, Miyuki-senpai no es tan mala persona como creen. Tiene puntos buenos a su favor —Kominato había sido ignorado totalmente por esos dos—. ¿Chicos…?

—Como iba diciendo, es imposible que él haya atraído una chica como ésa.

—¿Por qué lo dice Kuramochi-senpai? —su pregunta era movida tanto por curiosidad como por esa palpable oportunidad de cobrarse alguno de los abusos verbales del castaño.

—¿Quieres conocerla? —invitó sonriente y burlón el buen senpai.

El momento de la comida era de los pocos espacios en los que podían respirar y descansar antes de continuar con los espartanos entrenamientos auspiciados por Kataoka. Y por ello se encontraban lejos del comedor con dirección clara hacia los jardines traseros de la escuela.

Y como no se podían privar de la valiosa comida tanto porque morían de hambre como por el hecho de que sin ella no soportarían el resto de la tarde, habían llevado sus sagrados alimentos consigo.

—¿Y este lugar?

—Sawamura, ¿cómo es posible que no conozcas este sitio? —regañaba su superior.

—Estamos en el área donde el equipo de arquería práctica diariamente —ilustraba el siempre bien enterado Haruichi.

—¿Y entonces, quién es? —hablaba como bien podía porque tenía los mofletes atascados de arroz.

—Justamente la chica que no está practicando. La que permanece sentada en la banca mientras se pone la dragonera.

La atención de ambos chicos fue directo hacia donde su senpai señalaba sin descaro alguno. E ignorando al grupo de jovencitas que lucían de lo más animadas ejecutando tiro al blanco, se encontraba la chica de quien ya se rumoreaba en todo el equipo de béisbol gracias a cierto cotilla que no pudo resistirse a soltar todo el chisme en medio de la comida.

Y mientras la inocencia e inexperiencia de Sawamura y Kominato les llevaba a examinar a la chica de manera superficial, cierto amigo suyo no se limitaba únicamente a esas trivialidades. Él hondaba más en la anatomía prácticamente palpable de la víctima de su escrutinio.

—…Yuki Sora…—presentó en automático Kuramochi. Esos dos continuaban observando los movimientos de la pelinegra.

—¿Estás seguro de que es ella? —meditaba el peli rosa.

—Es la única Sora que hay en toda la escuela —aseveró más que confiado de sus amplios conocimientos sobre el nombre de todas las tías que asistían a Seidou—. Además…

—¿Además? —porque Eijun estaba pasándose el último bocado de comida.

—¡Deja de hablar con la boca llena, imbécil! —menos mal que no lo golpeó lo suficientemente duro o hubiera ahogado a un elemento importante del equipo—. Como iba diciendo, ella es ni más ni menos que la hermanita de nuestro ex capitán…

—¡¿Qué…?! —es que ese par eran un poco lentos y no relacionaban los apellidos a la primera.

—¡Shhh! ¡No armen un escándalo o nos descubrirá, idiotas! —regañó. Su trabajo les había costado ocultarse entre los arbustos para no ser avistados.

—Creí que el líder sólo tenía un hermano menor —expresaba Eijun con cierto asombro.

—Ella apenas entró hace un par de semanas atrás. Es por eso que era imposible que la conocieran —Youichi y sus conocimientos inservibles sobre chicas.

—Quizás al que deberíamos conseguirle novia sea a usted, Kuramochi-senpai —pese a que sus palabras fueron un mero susurro, el otro le escuchó y le dio una calurosa patada.

—Parece bastante popular —susurraba el peli rosa contemplando la escena que descansaba a pocos metros de distancia. Sora parecía haberse vuelto parte central de la charla entre sus compañeras de quipo.

—¡Kuramochi-senpai, ¿a dónde va?! —vociferó el castaño en cuanto vio a su superior alejare y aproximarse con una seriedad abrumadora hacia ese grupo de jovencitas. Su resolución era más que evidente.

—¿Necesitas algo? —interrogó una de las cinco tías allí reunidas.

—Quizás ha venido a declarártele, Haruka —alegaba una segunda, observando de soslayo a una llamativa rubia. Ambas rieron ante la sola insinuación.

—En realidad vengo a hablar con ella —no sólo pasó de largo sus hostiles comentarios, sino también las hizo callar en cuanto contemplaron que sus asuntos iban con Sora y nadie más.

—¿Pasa algo, Kuramochi? —enfocó su gris mirar en el chico. Indudablemente estaba confundida por su aparición.

—Algo así…—rascó su nuquilla y delineó una sonrisa en sus labios—. Únicamente quiero comprobar algo. Un detalle sin mucha importancia.

—Soy toda oídos —por un lado iba hablando y por el otro se dirigía hacia la zona de tiro. Ya llevaba el arco y un par de flechas consigo.

—Se trata sobre una carta.

—¿Una carta…? —tensó su arco y ajustó la flecha para que colocarla en la posición óptima de disparo. Ahora visualizaba el centro de la diana.

—Esta mañana dejaste sobre el pupitre de Miyuki una carta donde confesabas tus sentimientos hacia él —esa simple revelación fue como una bomba atómica, como un tsunami que se tragaría entera una ciudad entera.

—¡¿Q-Qué…has…dicho?! —al diablo que su disparo hubiera ido de la diana a la copa de los árboles. Sencillamente debía estarle tomando el pelo.

—Ya lo dije…Que tú le has dejado una carta de amor a Miyuki —bravo, el cabrón lo había dicho lo suficientemente fuerte como para que todas allí lo escucharan y empezaran a susurrar quien sabe qué ocurrencia.

—¿Yo…? Jamás he hecho algo como eso —agregó presurosa—. Debes estar confundiéndome con alguien más Kuramochi —gesticuló rápidamente.

—La carta estaba firmada con tu nombre y apellido. No hay otra Sora en esta escuela —por si no le creía llevaba consigo la muestra del delito. A saber cómo logró quitársela a Miyuki.

—Déjame ver eso —pidió por mera cortesía porque ya tenía la carta entre sus manos—. Y. Sora…—gracias a que el sello había sido retirado podía apreciar el contenido del sobre sin inquirir en ninguna desfachatez—. "Sé que no hemos cruzado demasiadas palabras significativas y que quizá esto suene demasiado apresurado y vergonzoso, pero debo confesarte lo que siento por ti antes de que el tiempo siga corriendo…" —calló de golpe. Todo es mundo de palabrería era demasiado para ella.

—Estás roja como un tomate —soltó aquella carcajada que tanto le caracterizaba. Ella por su lado lo atravesó con una mirada de fusil.

—Yo no escribí nada de esto —replicó. Pero el suave tono carmesí en sus mejillas dejaba claro que era la autora intelectual.

—Tu cara te delata —Sora chasqueó la lengua ante la conclusión que estaba sacando el peli verde.

—Admito que la caligrafía es idéntica a la mía, pero eso no prueba nada. Alguien más pudo haber hecho esto —Youichi solamente sonreía más y más, sin desfachatez alguna.

—Ya todo mundo sabe que te le has confesado a Miyuki. ¿Qué puede ser más vergonzoso que algo como eso?

—¡¿Cómo que todos lo saben?! —vociferó ya con el humor un tanto perturbado.

—Ya sabes, Miyuki es muy egocentrista y no dudó ni un momento en presumir esta bonita carta con todos los de nuestra clase —era el momento de vengarse de cierto toca narices—. _Bueno, teóricamente él no hizo nada, pero esos son detalles sin importancia. Lo que interesa es que reciba su merecido._

—Lo que me faltaba —apretó esa carta entre sus manos intentando calmar sus impulsos—. ¿Así que por esa razón sentía que todos me veían raro y cuchicheaban quién sabe qué cosas? Esto tiene que ser una mala broma…—sabía que no había sido ella, y por ende, la persona que le jugó la bromita posiblemente estaba esperando a que se volviera loca y actuara de manera precipitada—… _¿Quién pudo haber hecho una broma de tan mal gusto? Espera un momento, quizá Kuramochi se haya adelantado en decir que soy la única Sora en todo el colegio. Mi nombre es tan común como el onigiri, así que seguramente hay alguien más…Debo tranquilizarme y pensar mejor las cosas; tal vez la verdadera Sora esté aguardando la respuesta de Miyuki y no la obtenga porque este cabeza hueca se piensa que se trata de mí…_

—Tengo algo más que decirte —Yuki parpadeó con expectación. ¿Qué otra cosa querría agregar? —. Pensaba que tenías buenos gustos, Sora-chan, pero he errado —mencionó melodiosamente—. Tu hermano debe sentirse muy decepcionado por esto.

—¡Pequeño rufián!

Juraría que aquella noticia podría ser el sabor más amargo de su inicio de semana y que rápidamente pasaría a formar parte de su pasado en cuanto dejara de estar de moda. Pero estaba totalmente equivocada; lo supo en cuanto los días empezaron a correr y todo el ambiente escolar se impregnaba del rimbombante chisme del que todos parecían estar hablando.

¿A dónde se había ido el pudor, el respeto por la vida personal de cualquier ser humano?¿Por qué de repente empezaba a creer que hacían un melodrama entero por una absurda confesión que ni siquiera había hecho?¿Y qué era esa extraña hostilidad que se respiraba en el aire?

—Kuramochi, ¿no te aburres de hacer esto? —preguntaba sin despegar su atención en la revista que tenía entre sus manos. Todo era mejor que prestar atención a sus compañeros de clase.

—Vamos en el mismo salón —informó con su usual tono—. Estamos en la misma fila de hecho y Miyuki se sienta a un lado tuyo.

—¿Y qué sucede ahora? —levantó su atención hacia él, aguardando a que le dijera lo obvio.

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan cursi? —Sora únicamente frunció el ceño y se abstuvo de responder precipitadamente—. Primero la carta, luego ese delicioso almuerzo con un enorme corazón —estaba disfrutando de lo grande con cada palabra que decía—, y esos pastelillos rosas…¿Y de qué manera lo haces sin que nadie se dé cuenta, estando sentada justamente a un lado?¿Madrugas?¿Mandas a alguien más a que entregue tus encargos? —podría seguir, pero enmudeció en cuanto sintió esa gélida mirada sobre su persona; en esos breves instantes sentía que estaba frente a su ex capitán cuando se concentraba totalmente a la hora de batear contra un gran pitcher.

—Como ya he mencionado desde la semana pasada, yo no le mandé nada a Miyuki —y si sus palabras no eran suficiente para que se diera cuenta de que no mentía, nada como azotar la palma de sus manos contra su pupitre—. Segundo, no sé cocinar nada.

—Pudiste mandarlo a hacer —rio estruendosamente antes de darle la espalda y sentarse como dios manda—. El amor te hace hacer cosas muy locas.

—¿Qué tanto odio le tienes a Miyuki como para estar haciendo todo este tipo de cosas?

—Yo simplemente quiero que conozca las mieles del amor y empiece a divertirse y no tenga arrepentimientos de que ha desperdiciado su juventud.

—Aclaro que ustedes viven, respiran y comen béisbol. Teóricamente no tienen vida social, no conocerán el amor y seguramente la gente piense que existe algo más que mero compañerismo entre todos ustedes por ausencia de todo lo antes mencionado. Y bueno, tú formas parte del equipo de Seidou…—expresó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sintiéndose más que orgullosa por la reacción que había logrado en el moreno.

—¡Yo no le hago a esas cosas! —se levantó de golpe, señalando a la descarada joven que le ofertaba su mejor gesto de amabilidad.

—Pues no es lo que todos en la escuela piensan…—relataba sin darle mucho interés al asunto—. Pero el amor es el amor, ¿no? No importa si es un chico con otro.

—… _Jamás creí que podía llegar a ser tan vengativa. Eso solamente significa que tengo que ser cuidadoso de ahora en adelante…_ —como el buen sabio y temeroso chico que era optó por ya no agregar más sal a la llaga.

El viernes al fin llegó y eso no significaba justamente descanso. Era solamente el suave precalentamiento para lo que vivirían el fin de semana. Pero ya estaban más que acostumbrados al entrenamiento militar que imperaba en el campo de béisbol.

Y mientras todos corrían a marcha forzada bajo las órdenes del capitán la situación que vivían las managers no eran menos ajetreadas. Parecían estar pasando un mal momento mientras movían numerosas cajas para meterlas en aquel depósito de materiales.

—Uff, muchas gracias Haruno —gratificaba Natsukawa en cuanto le quitaron ese peso extra de encima.

—Pensaba que terminarías tirando todo, Haruno —hablaba con humor Sachiko. Sin embargo, ambas se quedaron totalmente calladas en cuanto se dieron cuenta de que quien les había ayudado era una persona totalmente diferente—. ¿Yuki-san?

—Parece que la tienen bastante difícil ustedes. Son demasiadas cosas para un grupo de chicas —espetó antes de depositar la caja que llevaba consigo—. Por lo visto están siendo más populares que el año pasado.

—Ah, sí. No dejan de llegarnos este tipo de cosas —habló la de las coletas.

—¡Lo siento, de verdad lo siento! El profesor me retuvo para hablar de algunas cosas —al fin había llegado la patosa chica, apuradamente pudiendo respirar adecuadamente. Había corrido a toda marcha para llegar—. ¿Yuki-san…?

—¿Acaso has venido a ver a Miyuki-kun? —lanzó sin descaro alguno Yui.

—De verdad tienes que ir en serio como para haberle mandado todos esos regalos en la semana —hablaba Sachiko despreocupadamente, como si fueran amigas de toda la vida.

—¿Chicas…? No creo que deberían de estar diciendo esa clase de cosas…—Yoshikawa, la única con la voz de la razón.

—Justamente vine por ese asunto —mencionó, causando la emoción de esas tres jóvenes. Nada como un drama romántico—. Para aclarar todo este malentendido.

—¿Malentendido? —esas tres estaban confundidas ante su repentina declaración.

—¿Así que no pudiste resistirte y al final decidiste venir a verlo? –genial, lo que le faltaba a Sora, que Kuramochi apareciera para continuar burlándose del malentendido que él mismo engrandeció para su deleite personal.

—Deberías estar entrenando —tenía razón, pero al otro le valía un bledo total.

—Tuve que ir al baño —se defendió.

—Está al lado contrario, Kuramochi —contraatacó.

—¡E-Eso…Eso duele! —podría ser muy hombrecito pero esos buenos jalones de mofletes no eran dulces caricias.

—Todo esto se ha salido de control por TU culpa Kuramochi. Eres el único causante de todos mis problemas —zarandear al pobre peli verde no iba a arreglar nada, pero al menos le ayudaba a liberar un poco de estrés.

—Te dije que aquí lo encontraríamos.

—¿No se supone que dijo que iba al baño? —nada como que Toujou y Kanemaru llegaran buscando al graciosito que se fue en otra dirección.

—¡Momento, ¿no es esa la chica que intenta conquistar al capitán?! —Shinji reconoció de inmediato a la pelinegra que ahora tenía al pobre bateador cogido por el cuello de su uniforme.

—Le dijiste a todo el equipo…—su tono podría sonar dulce y casi melodioso, pero Youichi podía sentir el miedo real recorriéndole la espalda.

—S-Sora-chan…S-Sabes que somos buenos amigos…—podrá golpear a diario al pobre de Eijun, pero nunca levantaría su mano contra una dama y menos si ésta era la hermanita querida de su ex capitán.

Pero ella no era la única que debía mantener la calma y pasar de largo de todos esos comentarios. No, Miyuki no la tenía nada fácil tampoco y menos cuando todos los miembros del equipo estaban enterados de aquella declaración amorosa y soltaban comentarios de vez en cuando para meterse con su persona.

Pareciera como si sus queridos y lindos kouhais quisieran cobrarse todo el abuso que ocasionalmente les ofertaba por ser tan brutalmente honesto.

—¿No crees que es de mala educación no responder a una confesión de amor, Haruichi? —nada como Eijun fingiendo que estaba concentrado lanzando la bola directo contra el guante.

—Alguien no quiere salir en el próximo partido —comentó inocentemente, mientras le sonreía ávidamente antes de devolverle la pelota.

—¡¿…?!¡Eres un tirano! —refutó, importándole poco no dirigirse con respecto a su superior. Bueno, en realidad nunca le respetó del todo—. ¡Yo sólo pregunto lo que todos desean saber! —y por extraño que pareciera, las palabras de Sawamura eran ciertas. Todos aun cuando se les veía metidos en la práctica paraban oreja para enterarse del chisme.

—Concéntrate y dame tu mejor lanzamiento Sawamura —demandó el capitán.

La práctica del día finalizó. Al fin les volvía el alma a todos y podían dirigirse a darse un refrescante y terapéutico baño. Así que con andar recompuesto se encaminaron hacia los dormitorios al tiempo que hablaban de cualquier trivialidad.

Al menos así era hasta que uno solo de ellos se detuvo y llamó la atención de todos para que enfocaran su atención en quien parecía estar esperando a que cierta personita concluyera su práctica.

—Capitán, parece que le están esperando impacientemente —porque no sorprendía en nada que Kuramochi estuviera al lado de Miyuki, codeándole y hablándole con ese tonito divertido.

—Parece que se ha cansado de esperar, capitán —porque el otro integrante del dúo cómico también estaba copiando la acción del moreno como monito cirquero.

—…Si serán…—él jamás fue alguien violento, pero aceptaba que en ese momento tenía muchos deseos de poner en su sitio a esos dos graciositos.

—Miyuki, necesito hablar contigo. Tengo un par de asuntos que aclarar antes de que pase mucho más tiempo —esos grisáceos ojos se posicionaron en el de gafas. Se le veía un tanto estoica

—Pero qué coincidencia. Justamente la persona con la que estaba buscando hablar —gesticuló, esbozando una media sonrisa cargada de cierta picardía—. Debo admitir que tus regalos y esa carta fueron algo…enternecedores —intentó sonar agradecido por los detalles, pero la manera en que hablaba ponía en manifiesto lo ególatra que podía llegar a ser.

—No es lo que parece —dijo, cortando la ilación del chico—. Yo no escribí esa carta y mucho menos te di esos regalos —era la verdad pero nadie estaba creyéndoselo. Todo parecía estar en su contra—. Así que…¿puedes olvidarte de todo eso? —eso era una orden pasiva con todas las de la ley. Kazuya lo sabía y únicamente le sonrió con naturalidad.

—Seguramente se siente mal porque Mizuki-senpai no respondió de inmediato —mencionaba alguien para los demás chismosos.

—Eso le pasa a cualquiera. Mira que hacer esperar a una chica tan linda por todo este tiempo —agregaba uno más.

— _Tsk…Estos chicos…_ —Kazuya preferiría no tener todo un público observándoles.

—En lo más mínimo. Yo no tengo ningún problema con ello porque no fui yo quien hizo nada de eso —habló de nuevo la pelinegra. Aunque todos parecían mirarla con cierta compasión por haberse fijado en un mal hombre—. _No sé qué es peor…que no me crean que no fui yo…o que tengan en tan mala estima a Miyuki…_

— _¿Me está mirando con lástima?_ —era un buen observador y deducía sin demasiado esfuerzo que ahora estaba viéndole con cierta pena ante los comentarios de sus compañeros de equipo.

—Y ya que he dicho lo que tenía que decir, me retiro —estaba lista para dar media vuelta y olvidarse de ese tema por completo. Una pena que las cosas nunca salgan como se planean.

—Espera —Sora despabiló en cuanto esa voz llegó hasta sus oídos; era Kazuya llamándole para que no se fuera aún.

—¿Qué sucede ahora? —ahora ansiaba el frenético barullo de todos los allí presente. Era el silencio lo que podía percibirse; malditos indiscretos que querían escucharlo todo.

—¿Te vas sin que te dé mi respuesta? —se cruzó de brazos con el orgullo de un capitán hecho y derecho.

—Lo he dicho miles de veces, no fui yo la que hizo todo esto.

—No seas tímida —se burló—. Solamente estaba tomándome mi tiempo de reflexión.

— _Espera…¿ha dicho…que se lo ha estado pensando?¿Él? Eso simplemente es impensable. Miyuki no parece del tipo que piense en cosas tan intrascendentales…Si fuera de Kuramochi lo creería._

—Así que decidí…—estuvo a punto de interrumpirle, pero él no se lo permitió, no con eso último que le soltó como tinaja de agua helada— darte una oportunidad.

—¡¿Q-Qué… has dicho…?!

Sora no era la única que había caído en un estado de shock total. El resto se encontraban igual que ella, totalmente anonadados y sin poder reaccionar de acuerdo al estado en el que se encontraban.

¿Qué demonios estaba ocurriendo en ese momento?¿Por qué Miyuki Kazuya había dicho semejante cosa? Y sobre todas las cosas, ¿qué se supone que haría ella ante algo a lo que fue empujada por una estúpida confusión?


	3. Capítulo 3

¡Buenas noches gente bonita! Vengo a manifestarme con un capítulo nuevo de esta reciente historia. Agradezco a quienes se han detenido para darle una oportunidad para leerla y espero seguir contando con su apoyo hasta el final. Liadan M, gracias por poner en favoritos mi fanfiction *-* Me has hecho mucha ilusión. Y bueno, ya no me enrollo más y les dejo leer. ¡Hasta la próxima! Matta ne~

 **Capítulo 3**

 **Interests**

—¡¿De verdad has aceptado así como así?! —fue la exclamación llena de incredulidad que emergió de sus labios. Incluso esas verdes pupilas no dejaban de saltar de un lado a otro ante lo que había escuchado.

Un pequeño mutismo envolvió por completo el cómodo interior de la habitación. Por lo que el único sonido que se percibía era el de las manecillas del reloj de pared anunciando que pronto serían las diez de la noche.

—No me creyó en lo más mínimo. O eso fue lo que pretendió —espetó secamente antes de dejar su maletín a un lado de su cama—. Estoy segura de que existe un motivo detrás de todo esto.

—¿Y si le has interesado a ese apuesto cátcher, eh? —la sola insinuación de la pelirroja provocó una horda de suspiros en la pelinegra.

—Eso sería lo último en cruzar por mi mente, Miu —soltó sin más. Incluso tomó asiento al margen de su cama mientras retiraba con desgano ese moño de su blusa escolar—. Seguramente quiere hallar al culpable o sencillamente molestarme.

—Si ese es el caso, ¿entonces por qué aceptar? No tiene mucha lógica que digamos, Sora —y tenía un buen punto en manos.

—Prácticamente toda la escuela sabe que me le declaré…Así que queda mejor que se diga que anduve con él y todo terminó precipitadamente a ser la rechazada —mencionó con tranquilidad.

—¡¿Ah…?! De modo que planeas terminar con él…—acarició su mentón y esbozó una sonrisa digna de un comercial de belleza—. Es un buen plan. Especialmente porque nadie además de mí, cree que de verdad tú no fuiste.

—Odio admitirlo, pero Kuramochi tenía razón. No hay otra chica que se llame Sora en toda la escuela además de mí —masajeó su frente, intentando alejar todo ese estrés que la asedió desde el momento en que se enteró de que formaba parte de un buen chisme.

—Existen varias posibilidades…—ilustraba la joven tras jalar la silla de escritorio y sentarse cómodamente; se veía como una abogada a punto de ofertar un buen trato a la fiscalía—. La que seguramente tienes en mente es la que te dice que alguien hizo esto para fastidiarte la vida; y justamente eligió de blanco a la clase de chico que más urticaria te saca.

—También podrían haberlo hecho para meterse con él… O tal vez, si exista esa admiradora secreta y se haya equivocado al poner su nombre y esas cosas…

—¿Quién sería tan idiota para no poner bien su nombre? Al menos pudo haber dejado la clase de la cual era —señaló vilmente. Y es que estaba en santa razón.

—Podría ser muy tímida.

—Triste, pero cierto…—tomó aire y alejó el pensamiento de su mente de que allá afuera habían bastantes tías lo suficientemente patosas, incapaces de declararse como era debido—. Pero cambiando de tema, ¿qué hay en esa bolsa plástica? —porque a su aguda vista no se le iba una.

—Viene algo así como mi uniforme —sin mayor pérdida de tiempo sacó lo que el plástico guardaba, extendiendo la vestimenta con ambas manos.

—Oh, yo he visto en algún sitio…

—Sí, lo usan las managers del equipo de béisbol —informó campante.

—¿Y para que querrías tú algo como eso si no eres manager? —calló en cuanto entendió que su pregunta estaba de más—. ¡¿Qué?! —se puso de golpe como alma que lleva el diablo ante lo que su querida amiga había hecho—. ¡¿También vas a hacer algo como eso?!

—No tengo nada mejor que hacer por las tardes —fue su simple pero brutalmente honesta respuesta.

—¡Claro que lo tienes! —vociferó—. ¿Qué hay del club de Arquería, nuestras salidas y los estudios?

—Te preocupas por nada, Miu —la llamó a la calma total—. El club no era la gran cosa…Papá puede apañárselas solo en el restaurante y puedes acompañarme en las prácticas para que no me eches de menos —confesó animadamente.

—¿Por qué mejor no admites que te metiste de manager porque quieres librarte del club y tu padre?¿Y tu honestidad y decoro dónde ha quedado Yuki Sora? —murmuró, sin despegar su mirada de la acusada.

—Aún no me la pruebo, pero estoy segura de que me quedará bastante bien —ella estaba en su mundo, admirando en detalle su nueva blusa—. Debería hablarle a Tetsu para decirle sobre esta buena noticia.

—¡Deja de ignorarme!

Para muchos el inicio de sábado significaba horas extras de sueño, descanso, salidas con los amigos y olvidarse por un momento de que existía algo conocido como deberes escolares. Al menos así era para la gran mayoría que no formaba parte de un club deportivo que no conocía la palabra descanso y que estaban más que centrados en seguir su duro entrenamiento al pie de la letra.

Y mientras los vigorosos chicos del equipo de béisbol continuaban ensayando sus jugadas y se olvidaban de que el tiempo había volado en un parpadeo, aquel grupo de chicas se hallaban de lo más ocupadas en el comedor comunitario de los dormitorios de Seidou.

—¿Estás segura de que no quieres intentarlo, Sora-chan? —la mirada de Yui fue directo hacia la aludida, quien se mantenía al margen de las actividades culinarias que esas tres se encontraban realizando.

—Yo no soy buena para esa clase de cosas. Prefiero no arruinarlo —comentó con sinceridad—. Así que optaré por irlas ordenando conforme vayan terminándolas.

—Estoy más que segura de que Miyuki-kun se sentiría muy feliz de comer una bola de arroz hecha por ti —habló Sachiko con picardía.

—Chicas, harán que Sora-chan se apene —les regañó la buena Haruno.

—No hay problema, Yoshikawa —aseguraba la pelinegra con una sonrisilla—. Mejor terminemos pronto o estaremos en problemas para cuando acaben los chicos la primera parte de su entrenamiento.

Las bolas de arroz estuvieron listas para la hora acordada, así que esos hambrientos muchachos pudieron encontrar un poco del paraíso terrenal en cada mordida que le propinaban a su merienda.

Para la nueva manager no era extraño que los jugadores comieran sentados en el suelo, formando pequeños círculos con sus compañeros más allegados, pero lo que indudablemente le resultaba raro y hasta cierto punto sospechoso, era que hubiera terminado llevándole la comida al capitán.

—Gracias —fue la escueta palabra que emitió Miyuki en cuanto la joven le entregó ese plato con tres bolas de arroz.

—Quizá sólo esté sacando conclusiones apresuradas, pero pareciera como si todos estuvieran muy al pendiente de lo que hacemos y hablamos…

—¿Piensas quedarte todo el tiempo allí parada? —una sonrisa se asomó por los labios del cátcher. Su mirada incluso lucía divertida.

—No estoy acostumbrada a esta clase de cosas —de momento podía perdonarse sentarse en el suelo y quedar de lado al burlesco chico.

—No imaginaba que las cosas terminarían de esta manera —habló tras terminarse su primer onigiri.

—Bienvenido al club —no le iba a hacer ningún mal comer, así que tomó su primer bocado—. En verdad está bueno…—pero pronto cambió de tema—. ¿Qué estás planeando en realidad, Miyuki? —desvió su atención en el joven y éste parecía estárselo pensando seriamente.

—¿A qué te refieres? —interrogó inocente—. Yo soy el que se hace esa pregunta contigo, Sora-chan —no le enfadó que se hiciera el desentendido, lo que en realidad le crispó los nervios fue la manera en que se dirigió a ella; simplemente no toleraba ese honorífico.

—Tenemos la misma edad, Miyuki —por si no sabía al respecto.

—Uff…Esto ha estado bastante bien. Aunque creo que aún tengo un poco de hambre —mencionó como sí nada.

—No ignores mis quejas —refunfuñó—. Y si tienes hambre, comételas —Kazuya posiblemente esperaba a que se enfadara por su clara insinuación de mandarla por más bocadillos, pero en cambio tenía frente a sí ese plato con dos bolas de arroz.

—¿Ah?

—Comí hace poco, así que estoy más que satisfecha. Sería grosero que esta comida se desperdiciara, así que si quieres puedes comértelas —ofreció nuevamente, con una pequeña sonrisilla.

—Pues…gracias…—su plan se había ido a pique con la solución que ella ofreció—. _Es muy extraña_.

—Contemplo que se toman las cosas lo suficientemente en serio como para renunciar a sus únicos días libres.

—Hay muchos puntos flacos que combatir. Además…

—Sus bateadores son buenos, pero…

—Aún no lo suficiente —suspiró y terminó de comer esas dos bolas de arroz restantes. Ahora sus manos descansaban a su costado, contra el suelo, siendo su mayor soporte—. Pero tienen el espíritu para afrontar lo que se viene.

—El partido que tuvieron contra los de tercero fue increíble —mencionó con una sonrisa dibujándosele—. Disfruté mucho viendo a mi hermano y al resto dejarlo todo en la cancha, sin ningún remordimiento…Incluso hicieron carreras extras para que todos pudieran jugar. De sólo recordarlo es emocionante —comentaba hilarante—. Y ya superaron el primer obstáculo.

—Así que eres fanática de tu hermano —era obvio que se burlaba de su admiración hacia el ex capitán de Seidou—. Es algo tierno.

—Si te vas a reír…¡al menos hazlo bien! —le regañó. El otro por su lado había girado hacia el lado opuesto y se carcajeaba por lo bajo, intentando no ser estruendoso; fracaso total, todos le oían las risotadas—. _Hermano, ¿por qué demonios lo elegiste como capitán? Hasta Kuramochi podría hacerlo un poco mejor…_ —una parte de ella quería golpearlo.

—Bueno, bueno. Llegó la hora de continuar —pasó olímpicamente de las quejas de Sora y se puso de pie. Momento de seguir entrenando—. ¡Chicos, sigamos! —levantó su voz tan alto como le era posible para que todos le escucharan sin excepción. Y en un resoplido colectivo todos respondieron a su llamado.

— _Por lo menos tiene iniciativa y no es tan antipático como creía…_ —ella tampoco podía quedarse sentada en sus laureles; tenía obligaciones que cumplir—. Bien, ¿qué se supone que debo de hacer ahora?

Al término de la práctica le quedaron un par de cosas claras. Siempre habría algo en que ocupar su tiempo y había demasiadas pelotas de béisbol regadas por todo el diamante como para hacer que cualquier desesperado saliera corriendo de allí.

—Pero si son…—sus grisáceas pupilas enfocaban sin esfuerzo alguno a ese par de lanzadores. Estaban más que concentrados en su tarea.

Furuya se mantenía constante, lanzando con esa fuerza monstruosa que ya era un característico de su persona. Sin embargo, Eijun, siempre tan oscilante en su tiro a causa de sus emociones, no estaba haciéndolo particularmente bien y eso desencadenaría un episodio en lo más mínimo agradable.

—¡Cuidado!

Podía llamarlo golpe de suerte o algo así como una bendición divina. Lo que pudo haber sucedido hasta hace unos segundos atrás pudo ser catastrófico por más de una razón. Pero milagrosamente lo único que sentía era ese raspón en su mejilla derecha y ese brazo sobre su espalda; el mismo que le había hecho tumbarse contra el suelo.

—Ey, ¿estás bien?

—Sí, simplemente un poco empolvada. Pero nada grave —iba hablando al tiempo que se iba poniendo de pie—. Gracias.

—¡¿Sawamura, eres imbécil o qué?! ¡Cómo se te ocurre haber mandado ese lanzamiento tan malo contra el bullpen sin considerar que podría rebotar! —gritó con todas las ganas del mundo.

—¡L-Lo…Lo siento mucho! —el castaño se disculpó sonoramente, inclinando su cabeza una y otra vez hacia la posible víctima de sus malos lanzamientos.

—Debí de haber esperado a que terminaran de lanzar —porque estaba consciente de que la culpa era compartida—. Así que descuida, Sawamura —le hizo saber.

—Maezono Kenta, encantado —se presentó educadamente.

— _Pero sí es uno de los chicos con los que me topé el primer día de clases y que me confundió con la novia de mi hermano._ Un gusto en conocerte.

—De modo que ella es la novia del capitán, ¿no? —comentaba el grandulón.

—Así es —le seguía el juego el buen Kuramochi.

—Me pregunto cómo habrá reaccionado Tetsu-san a esto —meditaba, como si en realidad fuera una preocupación en su vida.

—En verdad siento pena por ti, Miyuki.

—Respétame, soy tu superior —demandaba el castaño a un Sawamura burlón que quería aprovechar el momento para pasarse de listo.

— _Empiezo a creer que haber renunciado a mis tardes en el restaurante fue la peor elección de mi vida_ —ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentimientos.

El resto de su fin de semana pasó sin pena ni gloria, especialmente porque no conoció lo que era tener un momento de paz y reflexión personal entre las charlas de sus nuevas compañeras de club y lo ruidosos que podían ser esos hombres sin importar lo que estuvieran haciendo. Pero no podía quejarse al respecto, ya que le había costado su trabajo convencer a su padre de que la dejara libre para poder desempeñarse como una manager con todas sus letras.

Y posiblemente el lunes por la mañana cruzaría por su cabeza la idea de que esos jugadores seguramente dejaban todo para último momento. Después de todo, había tenido que desvelarse para poder terminar sus tareas.

—Empiezo a preguntarme en qué momento hacen sus deberes. Con todo el trabajo que tuvimos apenas y pude respirar…Sin mencionar que ahora estoy un poco adolorida...—movía su humanidad como bien podía a través del pasillo y con cada escalón que la conducía hasta la segunda planta donde su salón de clases se ubicaba.

—Sólo tres días y ya te ves cansada —esa risilla era inconfundible para ella.

—Oh, eres tú, Miyuki…—ni se había percatado de que iban lado a lado prácticamente.

—Sé más efusiva. Estás hablando con el hombre al que te le declaraste —poco le importaba auto-señalarse con el pulgar. El castaño podía ser tan narcisista por momentos.

—El cansancio del fin de semana me impide ser amorosa contigo —añadió con cierta malicia. Él solamente se limitó a sonreír burlón.

—No es divertido si tienes esa clase de personalidad —farfulló, haciendo un suave puchero infantil.

—Me adelantaré que tengo que ir al salón de profesores a dejar un par de libros —se despidió la joven casi de inmediato.

— _Error mío el creer que sería tan ingenua como su hermano_ —se alzó de brazos y continuó con su andar hacia su clase—. ¿Y ahora qué está sucediendo?

No podía culpar al resto de sus compañeros por no pasar por alto algo como eso. No cuando se trataba de un canasto repleto de coloridos y apetecibles macarons.

—Otra vez le han dejado algo a Miyuki-kun.

—Por lo visto Yuki-kun no se ha dado por vencida —el silencio había sido transformado en constantes murmullos que de alguna manera empezaban a ser irritantes.

— _No otra vez…_ —suspiró internamente, pero ante su propio asombro se calmó y sonrió con autosuficiencia; incluso alguien como él poseía su ego y gustaba de esas atenciones.

Y la suerte por parte de Sora no podía ser ni remotamente parecida a la que experimentaba Miyuki en ese preciso instante. Allí estaba sentada tranquilamente, sacando los libros de la primera clase antes de contemplar una mano con el manicure perfecto, estamparse de golpe contra su pupitre.

—¿Sucede algo? —ante ella cuatro chicas estaban paradas alrededor de su pupitre, mirándole con enorme desagrado.

—No te hagas la inocente con nosotras, Yuki-kun —habló quien parecía ser la jefa de todas.

—Sabemos muy bien que no paras de mandarle obsequios a Miyuki-kun —agregaba una segunda con reproche absoluto.

—¿Qué nadie te enseñó las reglas que hay por aquí?

—Por nada es nueva —se burlaba la cuarta.

—¿De qué hablan? —no fingía demencia, de verdad que no tenía ni puñetera idea de qué diantres hablaban esas locas.

—Ninguna chica tiene derecho de salir con Miyuki-kun. Él es de todas, ¿entiendes?

—Limítate a admirarlo como al resto y no tendrás problema alguno.

—¿Esto se lo dicen a toda chica que se le declara? Digo, pregunto por curiosidad.

Ninguna de esas jóvenes pudo decir nada más. La persona menos oportuna estaba regresando al salón de clases con una sonrisa digna de comercial y esa particular confianza que le permitía decir cualquier cosa sin importar lo arrogante que sonara.

—¡Sora-chan, muchas gracias por el obsequio! —la pelinegra se quedó helada ante esas palabras, especialmente porque llevaba entre sus manos esas delicias francesas que obviamente no le dio ella.

—¡¿….?! —su garganta se había cerrado por completo y no podía expresar su sentir. No podía creer que él fuera tan cínico y perverso.

—¿Miyuki-kun, qué significa esto?¿Acaso no está molestándole?

— _Aquí la única a la que fastidian es a mí, no al capullo que tienen allí parado…jactándose de lo popular que es._

—Para nada, para nada —sus labios se entreabrieron, mostrando esos blancos e inmaculados dientes—. Tenemos un lazo especial.

— _¡¿Especial?!_ —vaya golpe más duro que vivían esas fieles admiradoras del castaño—. _¿Por qué demonios me están mirando todos?_ —estaban observándole, ansiosos por sus reacciones—. Formamos algo así como…¿una batería? —mencionó ella, no muy convencida.

—¡En cristiano! —pidieron todos.

—Estamos saliendo —claro, él tenía ser el que rematara todo. Ella se limitó a suspirar e ignorar las miradas de asombro de todos.

—Tsk… _Lucen como si hubiera conquistado al tío más guapo de todo el colegio._

—Esto no se va a quedar así, ¿entendiste? —fueron las suaves palabras de despedida susurradas a su oído por la líder de ese séquito de seguidoras.

—¿Pero qué sucede con esas chicas? —iba a decirle un par de palabras al castaño, pero el muy cobarde ya se había ido de allí.

—¿Tan temprano y ya están armando un jaleo entero? Ustedes sí que gustan de llamar la atención —su mañana no podía ser perfecta si no venía Kuramochi a darle unas cuantas palabras de aliento—. Ey, no me mires de ese modo. Es tu novio el que lo ha provocado todo —tomó asiento, ladeándose hacia ella, descansando su antebrazo en su pupitre.

—¿Qué tan popular es Miyuki?

—Es inusual que preguntes por él. Tal vez ya estés picada —canturreó feliz de la vida.

—Sé lo buen observador que eres Kuramochi y claramente si estás molestando es únicamente por tu disfrute personal y vengarte de Miyuki —cruzó sus brazos, sonriéndole con satisfacción—. ¿O me equivoco?

—Lo suficiente para tener un club de fans —añadió con cierta molestia—. Y justamente son las que vinieron a saludarte.

—Suponía que se trataba de algo como eso.

—Ten cuidado, son bastante maliciosas —añadió un tanto serio—. A la última chica que intentó hacer un movimiento con Miyuki terminó con el pelo teñido de verde.

—Qué fastidio…—pronto se dejó caer contra el pupitre, deseando que todo no fuera más que una pesadilla de la que despertaría de un instante a otro—. Siendo tan popular debería tener un par de novias por allí escondidas.

—Es bastante reservado con esas cosas —comunicaba—. Para cuando nos enterábamos ya habían terminado.

—Me sorprende que haya tenido tiempo si no hace más que pensar en béisbol…—nada como la frialdad de sus libretas para acariciarle el rostro.

—Posiblemente por eso lo terminaban —él se burlaría de Miyuki cada que la ocasión se lo permitiera.

—Siendo tan adorable y guapo, suena casi fantasioso que algo como eso pueda suceder.

—Eres un poco perversa —rio por lo bajo—. Tú y yo podríamos llevarnos muy bien.

—Así que estabas cansado de tu séquito de acosadoras y quisiste echarme la bola a mí, pequeño granuja. Voy a felicitarte por tener los pantalones suficientes para arrastrarme a tus asuntos de este modo, pero no dejaré que la corriente vaya a tu ritmo. De ninguna manera…Esto está poniéndome de mal humor. Sin embargo, puedo hacer algo al respecto…—al diablo que se viera encantadora con esa sonrisa y mirada de ensueño, el moreno olía el peligro y prefería mantenerse alejado.

—Estaba preocupado…por lo mal que pudieras pasarla con Miyuki, pero seguramente…el que deba temer sea él…—susurró con precaución. Esos lindos y grisáceos ojos poseían un fulgor encantador que denotaban claramente que se le había ocurrido una perversa idea—. Las mujeres…dan mucho miedo…—fue en ese momento en que agradecía estar soltero.


	4. Capítulo 4

A petición del público he llegado con la sensual actualización (?). Bueno, ya que andaba encarrilada pues aproveché para poner mi granito de arena con la historia y subir algo. Espero sea de su agrado y estoy segura de que querrán capítulo nuevo prontito XD. Quiero agradecer a mis dos comentaristas por darme su visto bueno sobre la historia. Y bueno, Guest, aquí tienes más de este fanfiction. Sin más, lindo domingo y nos estaremos leyendo. Au revoir~

 **Capítulo 4**

 **Russian Roulette**

¿Desde cuándo los estudiantes se detenían a mirar tan cuidadosamente los casilleros que existían al fondo del salón, como si fuera la primera vez que ven algo como eso en sus vidas?¿Por qué todo eran murmullos a medias y ausencia de palabras claras?

Allí todos simplemente se preguntaban qué era lo que escurría tan lentamente desde la taquilla intermedia del conjunto y que simultáneamente había estropeado por completo el contenido que se mantenía en su interior.

Ese fuerte olor era inconfundible, tanto como el hecho de que ahora debía conseguir un par de libros nuevos porque los que había guardado en su casillero no eran más que un bonche de hojas remojados en salsa de tomate.

—…Con lo que odio la cátsup…—no tenía caso siquiera intentar rescatar algo. Solamente le quedaba la resignación y pensar en lo que le diría a los profesores en cuanto la vieran sin los libros de texto.

—Un paquete de patatas y podríamos disfrutar de toda esa kétchup —Kuramochi había logrado pasar entre los chismosos y correrlos gentilmente con la mirada; nadie tenía nada que estar viendo.

—Siempre tan oportuno con tus comentarios —dio media vuelta, dispuesta a tomar asiento.

—Te lo estás tomando con mucha calma. Te elogiaré por ello —se limitó a seguir las andadas de la chica y pronto se encontró sentada frente a ella, como todas las mañanas antes de que las clases dieran inicio.

—No necesito de tus halagos, Kuramochi. Aunque bien podría necesitar de tus li….—había llevado su mano hacia el cajón de su pupitre, percatándose de que su taquilla no fue lo único invadido—. Esto es asqueroso…—no pudo reprimir sus deseos de levantarse y mirar con asco la tonalidad café y viscosa que envolvía a toda su mano.

—Ungh, eso huele espantosamente mal —taparse la nariz era la única manera para evitar que ese penetrante olor acampara en sus fosas nasales—. ¿Pero qué demonios pusieron allí?

—Tsk…Iré al baño a limpiarme esto —bien, estaban empezando a cabrearse poco a poco con sus pequeñas bromitas mañaneras; pero debía mantener la compostura, no podía simplemente salirse de sus casillas y actuar—. _Debo tranquilizarme o terminaré yendo a buscarlas a su salón de clases para frenar su tonto jueguito de intimidación…_

En cuanto llegó al baño no demoró en dedicarse a lavar su mano con enorme fervor y empleando todo el jabón líquido que le era posible. Probablemente el olor ya se había ido, pero ella continuaba olfateándolo, revolviéndole el estómago.

—¿Sora?¿Por qué estás lavando tus manos como una obsesa de la limpieza?

—Ah, Miu…—miró por el rabillo del ojo a su recién llegada amiga. Iba bien acompañada, así que otras miradas confusas se unieron al elenco—. Dificultades técnicas con el séquito de fans de Miyuki.

—Cierto, olvidé mencionarlo —se disculpó la pelirroja.

—Otras ya han pasado por tus zapados, Yuki-san —alegaba una.

—Aunque ya hiciste un home run —decía muy divertida la tercera chica del grupo.

—Yo diría que apenas pasó a primera base, con dos strikes.

—Gracias por tu buena fe, Miu. No sabría qué hacer si no te tuviera cerca —esas tres mujeres se quedaron calladas ante la mirada tan helada que les dedicó; podrían prácticamente sentir cómo una ventisca las embestía sin compasión.

—B-Bueno, pero has tenido éxito. Ahora son pareja —habló una de ellas con nerviosismo.

—Y son la envidia de muchos.

—Él tiene sus seguidoras locas —jaló un par de toallas de papel y secó con persistencia sus manos—. Pero el hecho de que no quieran que nadie se le acerque se me hace de lo más ridículo.

—Solamente no vayas a hacer una locura, Sora. Te conozco desde el jardín de niños y sé lo que eres capaz de hacer —sus esmeraldas pasaron del área de lavado hacia la puerta de entrada; la pelinegra se despidió con un simple ademán y retornó hacia su salón de clases—. _Te dije que nada bueno traería inmiscuirte con Miyuki, pero nunca me escuchas…_

Después de aquel pequeño altercado con sustancias de origen cuestionable y olor fétido, el resto de las clases siguieron con enorme normalidad. O al menos así fue hasta que llegó la hora del almuerzo.

No era el barullo de sus compañeros el que perturbaba sus sagrados alimentos comprados previamente en la cafetería, sino más bien que había varios chicos de otros grados asomándose hacia el interior del salón.

Era extrañamente perturbador sentir que esas miradas estaban enfocadas en su persona y si era así, ¿por qué razón?¿Acaso tenía morros pintados en la cara o qué?

—No sé qué me enfada más, si el hecho de que ni en el descanso me des unos segundos de paz, o que esos chicos estén mirando hacia acá.

—Yahahahaha —él sólo sonrió y siguió comiendo antes de ofertarle una buena idea—. Seguramente se han dado cuenta de que tienes buenas cualidades y han quedado encantados.

—Mírame a los ojos cuando me hables, Kuramochi —pidió amablemente después de haberle arrojado su caja de leche en la cara—. ¿Se les ofrece algo? —no es que tuviera humor para tratar amablemente a los que se habían acercado hasta ella, sino más bien estaba curiosa sobre sus intenciones.

—¿Eres Yuki Sora, no es así? —el chico más alto se armó de valor para hablar. Ella se limitó a asentir—. Queremos decirte que te admiramos y creemos que eres una chica muy mona. Así que por favor, ¡déjanos seguirte!

—¿Ah…? —tanto Youichi como ella ladearon sus ojos ante semejante revelación. ¿Pero de qué carajos le estaban hablando?

—Sí, sí, es que con estas fotos de verdad sentimos que llegarás lejos.

—Te ves muy bien en tu uniforme escolar. Aunque el deportivo nos ha fascinado a todos —y una vez que empezaron a hablar no hubo poder humano que los callara.

—¡¿Pero de qué fotos hablan…?! —al diablo que asustara a esos pobres críos, en sus manos ahora tenía lo que tanto baboseaban ese trío de pervertidos—. Esto es…

—Oh, es cierto, en esos bloomers te ves bastante bien, Sora-chan —le guiñó un ojo de manera pervertida y ella por su lado de obsequió una vista panorámica de su puño derecho directo a su cara.

—Mantente callado, Kuramochi —no existía placer más sublime que destruir lo que tanta felicidad le daba a esos chicos de primero—. _¿Cómo rayos consiguieron estas fotografías? ¿Será acaso que hay alguien aquí que haya estado en el mismo colegio que yo el año pasado? Son bastante mañosas…¿Tanto escándalo por un cátcher narcisista y mete aire?_

Supieron en el momento en que llegó al área de práctica que su día no había sido bueno y que las ropas que llevaba puestas no eran más que el sinónimo claro de que no estaría de buenos ánimos, y por ende, lo mejor era no comentar nada al respecto. Aunque eso era algo un poco complicado si se consideraba que había varios chicos con debilidad evidente hacia la vestimenta deportiva de las jovencitas.

A sus compañeras les costaba trabajo creer que estando en su condición actual hubiera ido al club. E incluso estando parada frente a un grupo de hormonales beisbolistas se mantenía tan fresca como una coliflor recién lavada.

—¡Yuki-chan! —Haruno se limitaba a mover sus brazos de arriba hacia abajo de manera frentica. Parecía ser ella la avergonzada y no la pelinegra que iba por allí con uniforme deportivo.

—Nice —le felicitó el buen Kuramochi, analizando con ojo de detalle la vestimenta—. No hay duda, entre más corto y ajustado es mucho mejor —a Sora ya se le estaba haciendo normal golpearlo; ahora era el turno de su mochila escolar—. ¡¿Qué tiene, piedras?!

—Efectivamente —ni se dignó a ver al fisgón chico que ahora se encontraba tumbado sobre el suelo.

—¡Dejen de estar de mirones y vayan a entrenar ahora mismo! —Takashima llegó para imponer el orden y mandar a esos chavales a hacer lo que deberían. Éstos movidos por el miedo accedieron en un parpadeo—. Diablos, hacen quedar mal al resto del equipo por un comportamiento como éste.

—Es una enorme ventaja que tu cabello sea así de largo, Yuki-chan —hablaba Yui mirando que ese lacio pelo llegaba por debajo de sus caderas.

—¿Pero por qué estás con el uniforme deportivo? —curioseaba la de las coletas.

—Después de la clase de gimnasia fui al vestuario para cambiarme pero no hallé en ningún lado mi uniforme. Así que no tuve más elección que quedarme de esta manera —relató con resignación total.

—Lo mejor sería que te fueras a casa. No es nada cómodo para una mujer andar así como así. Aunque lo de tu uniforme también es un problema —Rei sencillamente no sabía qué necesidad atender primero—. Hay un par de uniformes extras que podrías usar, al menos así evitarías miradillas.

—Muchas gracias, Takashima-sensei —se alegró de saber que al menos algo le estaba saliendo bien para variar.

Unos minutos más fue lo que tuvo que esperar antes de poderse sentir totalmente cubierta y protegida de miradas curiosas. Eso sí, se sentía de lo más extraña en ese uniforme de béisbol, especialmente porque le quedaba un tanto holgado. Pero eso era mejor que permanecer en ropa deportiva.

Recogió su cabello y empezó con sus usuales actividades; eso la distraería de todo lo que había acaecido en su movida mañana.

—Estas son las anotaciones del juego de práctica que hubo ayer, Kataoka-sensei —Sora entregó el largo cuadernillo al serio hombre y éste irremediablemente le miró patidifuso—. Ah, tuve problemas con mi uniforme escolar y terminaron prestándome éste por el momento.

—Gracias por tu buen trabajo —volvió a enfocar su analítica mirada en sus jugadores; estaban practicando el fildeo—. Lo has hecho bastante bien pese a que recién te has integrado.

—Aún me falta mucho, pero me esforzaré por hacerlo lo mejor posible —espetó con una pequeña sonrisa. Un halago viniendo de un hombre como él no era algo que se recibía a diario.

—Yuki-chan, por fin te encuentro. Necesito que vayas a comprar algunas cosas para las bebidas de hoy —la pobre Yoshikawa apenas y había podido llegar hasta allí sin tropezarse.

—Claro, yo me encargo.

Las mesas del comedor de los dormitorios de Seidou se habían vuelto momentáneamente en el apoyo principal para que esas chicas colocaran numerosas jarras, trastes con azúcar y una hielera que recién empezaba a ser llenada con hielo. Aparentemente estaban a punto de preparar una buena ronda de agua natural; aunque claramente faltaba el ingrediente principal.

—Disculpen la demora, pero la gente me preguntaba cada tanto si me encontraba haciéndole propaganda al equipo —tales palabras se iban colando conforme la puerta del comedor iba siendo empujada y la pelinegra se adentraba.

—Déjanos echarte una mano, Yuki-chan —Yui se ofreció a darle una buena mano para arrastrar aquel costal con naranjas hacia el interior.

—Así que prepararemos zumo de naranja —agregó la pelinegra antes de que con ayuda de la castaña lograran subir esa gran cantidad de cítricos a la mesa—. En eso sí puedo echarles una mano.

Los chicos no eran los únicos que estaban disfrutando de la deliciosa y fresca bebida que se les había sido entregada hacía poco; las jóvenes que se esmeraron tanto en preparar el zumo también se deleitaban de su sabor y conservaban cierta distancia de donde descansaban los jugadores.

—Nunca imaginé que alguien como tú terminaría siendo atacada de esa manera —fue el comentario que salió de los labios de Haruno.

—Eso ya es pasarse de la línea.

—Son unas verdaderas exageradas —hablaba Yui.

—Posiblemente haya algo más que eso…—dijo por mero impulso, desconcertándolas por completo—. No me hagan caso, solamente estoy pensándolo de más —corrigió de inmediato—. Ha sido una buena idea, Natsukawa-kun —felicitó—. Los jugos antioxidantes al ser tomados después de un esfuerzo físico reportan beneficios al contrarrestar los efectos dañinos de los radicales libres que se liberan durante el ejercicio.

—Estás bastante informada al respecto —elogiaba Sachiko.

—Mis dos hermanos son jugadores, así que me sé muchos aspectos sobre alimentación y rutinas —de sólo recordar esos días en los que tenía que prepararles esos raros jugos, ponía mala cara.

—Oh, es cierto que tu hermano menor entrará el siguiente año a nuestra escuela —alegaba Umemoto—. Lo vimos un par de veces por los alrededores; se ve algo serio e intimidante…sin ofender.

—Es un poco tímido, pero es una buena persona —decía Yuki—. Y muchos piensan que es el mayor de los tres.

—No me sorprende en lo más mínimo —mencionaba Yui tranquilamente—. ¿Podemos llamarte Sora-chan? —pidió amablemente.

—Con Sora es más que suficiente. No me gusta mucho ese honorífico —confesó. La verdad es que solamente a tres personas les permitía dirigirse así hacia su persona.

—¿Qué les parece si pedimos la opinión de Sora para ver qué otras cosas podemos preparar para ayudar a los chicos? —propuso con firmeza e iniciativa.

—Podría sacar mis viejos cuadernillos y traerlos. Veremos qué podemos hacer de todo eso.

—Veo que se están divirtiendo bastante, chicas —los buenos momentos de Sora habían sido fugaces. Así los sintió en cuanto cruzó mirada con Kazuya.

—Miyuki-kun, ¿ocurre algo?

—Bueno, necesito que una de ustedes me haga el favor de acompañar a Sawamura a la enfermería. Al parecer comió algo que no le cayó muy bien…y en cuanto se puso a dar de vueltas con todos nosotros…—recordar al castaño potando encima de un desafortunado kouhai le daba cierto asco, pero el regocijo que la escena le provocaba en sí hacía que esa sonrisa de gato burlón se dibujara sin disimulo alguno.

—Yo lo llevo —se ofreció de inmediato Yuki—. Solamente dime dónde está.

—Allí botado sobre la segunda base —apuntó con su dedo índice la localización del caído chico; al parecer nadie se había tomado las molestias de quitarlo del sol. Si serán gilipollas todos.

—Son algo capullos con ese chico…—por una extraña razón sentía un poco de empatía por el pobre olvidado pitcher; posiblemente porque ambos eran fastidiados por el mismo tío de gafas.

Fortuna había sido el haber hallado a la enfermera a semejantes horas de la tarde, la otra que había camas libres que escoger, así como el medicamento que pronto dejaría como nuevo al desafortunado Sawamura.

—Ahora soy niñera —suspiró sin mucho ánimo—. Al menos el día pronto terminará —mientras Eijun permanecía tumbado sobre la cama, ella se encontraba sentada en un banquillo admirando la caída de la tarde—. No ha sido nuestro día, ¿eh?

—¡Furuya, es mi turno para lanzar! —gritó en cuanto abrió los ojos. Incluso se levantó; allí estaba parado sobre la cama.

—Estás en la enfermería —le faltó poco para saltar del banquillo ante el susto que ese chico le metió—. Comiste algo malo y vomitaste.

—Sabía que no debía confiar en ese emparedado que Miyuki me dio. Pero se veía bien y tenía hambre, así que…—sonrió con nerviosismo. Pobre ingenuo.

—Si ya te sientes mejor, vayámonos.

—¿Uh?¿A dónde? —parpadeó con enorme confusión.

—Iremos a cenar. Muero de hambre y seguramente tú te dejaste todo en el piso… Y como no quiero limpiar, mejor hagamos una retirada inteligente —propuso. Eijun se lo pensó unos rápidos segundos y aceptó.

No fue demasiado difícil escapar del campus y mucho menos si se tenía el permiso del entrenador para faltar al resto de la práctica por los problemas médicos del castaño. Lo que si era en cierto modo cómico y digno de ser grabado para la posteridad, era la emoción que el chico tenía en cuanto se alejaron de la escuela y empezaban a contemplar la urbanización en su máximo esplendor.

No sabía con exactitud dónde se encontraba, de lo único que estaba totalmente seguro era que se trataba de un restaurante tradicional que desprendía un olor de lo más seductor; era como el canto de las sirenas que llevan a los marineros a encontrar su perdición.

—¡¿De verdad vamos a comer en un sitio tan lujoso como éste?! —no llevaba mucha plata consigo.

—Por supuesto —sonrió ladinamente.

—No sé si traigo suficiente dinero, también…—el pobre hombre era un manojo de nervios. Ni la cartera encontraba en esos momentos.

—Descuida, yo invito en esta ocasión —él la miró con extrañeza, luego pasó a un semblante de pavor absoluto para terminar como un cachorrito agradecido por haber sido adoptado—. No sales mucho que digamos, ¿verdad?

—Mi vida se resume en práctica-escuela-práctica-dormir —por alguna razón estaba muy feliz por su itinerario.

—Debes disfrutar tu juventud, Sawamura —aconsejó seriamente.

Entraron sin mayor demora, inundándose con el bullicio de toda la clientela que había llegado y que parecía estársela pasando demasiado bien, tanto por la comida como por el ambiente tan hogareño que se respiraba alrededor.

—¡Sean bienvenidos a Ginza! —exclamó muy elocuente quien probablemente era el dueño y cocinero principal del restaurante—. Oh, pero si es….

—Buenas noches, papá. ¿Crees que podríamos tomar una mesa? —preguntó casual al alto y fornido hombre cuya dorada mirada podría intimidar a cualquiera de débil espíritu.

—¡Buenas noches, Yuki-sama! —allí estaba Sawamura y sus mil inclinaciones.

—Así que mi pequeña ha traído a casa a su novio —sonrió ampliamente el castaño, con esos ojos reluciendo como un par de diamantes—. Chicos, vengan, mi dulce florecilla ha traído a su novio y quiero que lo conozcan —llamó de inmediato a los cocineros que permanecían en la parte trasera del restaurante, justo donde estaba la cocina.

—¡¿Su novio?! ¡No, claro que no! —nada más dejaba el terreno de Seidou y ya le estaban haciendo malos entendidos.

—No otra vez…—intentó calmarse, pero era complicado si estaban esas miradas adicionales observándoles con mucho interés—. No somos pareja, es un compañero y hemos venido a cenar. Solamente eso.

—No emociones de este modo a tu amado padre, Sora —regañó fingidamente—. Tomen la mesa que está al fondo y en un momento mandaré a alguien para que tome su orden.

—Gracias —decía al tiempo que alaba al pobre chico que continuaba como en stand by—. No debes ser tan formal con mi padre, Sawamura —admitía que esa parte de su persona era extrañamente entrañable; ante sus ojos era como un niño pequeño.

—Esta cosa tiene muchos platillos que no he probado nunca —en cuanto se sentaron se dispusieron a tomar la carta y ver qué era lo que les apetecía para esa noche.

—Pide lo que quieras. Te aseguro que sea lo que sea, estará delicioso. Mi padre tiene uno de los mejores restaurantes de todo Tokio —mencionó llena de orgullo.

—Sukiyaki suena bastante bien, aunque también…—alguien era de lo más indeciso.

—Tenemos tiempo, así que no te presiones.

—¡Sean bienvenidos a Ginza! —por lo visto el restaurante estaba siendo de lo más concurrido esa noche—. Mesa para cuatro, ¿verdad? Me temo que tendrán que aguardar a que se desocupe alguna.

—Descuide, acabamos de ver a unos conocidos, así que estaremos bien.

—Yahahahaha —esa carcajada era inconfundible y era lo suficientemente escandalosa para poner en alerta a los dos jovencitos que huyeron de la escuela para irse a cenar.

—¡¿Kuramochi-senpai, Haruicchi, Furuya, Miyuki?! —Sawamura flipó en cuanto reconoció a esos cuatro; Kazuya y Youichi sonreían con cinismo puro, Furuya seguía en su bola y Konimato parecía haber sido arrastrado por todos ellos.

—No me digas que nos vinieron siguiendo todo el trayecto…—al parecer tampoco iba a poder cenar en santa paz. Algo tenía el karma con ella ese día.

—Parece ser que mi pequeña se ha hecho de nuevas amistades. Y yo que pensaba que la estaría pasando duro después de que la cambié de colegio —hablaba el señor Yuki para esos recién llegados.

—Un gusto conocerlo, Yuki-sama —el peli rosa tenía modales y no dudó en presentarse. El resto hizo lo mismo pronto.

—Pero por favor, tomen asiento. En breve tomarán su orden —invitaba el buen hombre.

—¿Pensaron que escaparían tan fácilmente de sus senpais? —hablaba mientras se acercaban hasta su posición.

—Seguramente mañana caerá un diluvio porque ustedes decidieron abandonar los dormitorios de Seidou para salir a pasear un poco —comentó con enorme humor la pelinegra sin siquiera dedicarles una mirada.

—Creo que estamos demasiado justos. No fue una buena idea venir…—Haruichi estaba en medio de Sawamura y Furuya; y pese a que la mesa era redonda, no estaba adaptada para más de cuatro personas, por lo que el espacio era limitado.

—Por habernos abandonado sin despedirse deberán invitarnos la cena —agregaba muy campantemente Youichi—. Tiene muy buena pinta lo que hay en el menú.

—Espero traigan dinero para pagar. Yo únicamente invité a cenar a Sawamura —momento de dejar las cosas claras para ahorrarse problemas posteriores.

—Evidentemente traemos dinero —Miyuki por su lado hojeaba el menú buscando algo que le apeteciera—. Una terrina helada no suena mal.

—¿Viniste a cenar o solamente por el postre? —Sora era el relleno del sándwich entre Kuramochi y Kazuya.

—Se me ha antojado, así que —sonrió como un crío malcriado.

—¿Te importan mucho tus admiradoras, Miyuki? —alguien no tenía tacto para cambiar de tema.

—No mucho en realidad —sus manos estaban entretenidas doblando una servilleta para crear un pequeño barco.

—Bueno saberlo.

—Parece que te la han hecho grande —comentó, viéndole de soslayo. Todos parecían estar metidos en sus propias pláticas que estaban ignorando la suya por sonar un tanto "aburrida".

—No imaginaba que actuarían tan rápido. Además, hacen demasiado escándalo por un simplón —tenía una gran frustración por su culpa, así que lo mínimo que podía hacer era echarle en cara que no era la gran cosa.

—Ah, ¿un simplón? —podría estar sonriéndole, pero esa venita saltada denotaba que ese adjetivo no le gustó en lo más mínimo.

—Siendo sinceros, eres bien parecido, posees calificaciones aceptables en la escuela, eres un gran jugador pero tienes una personalidad horrenda; eres un narcisista, un ególatra y disfrutas de meterte con los demás y jugar con sus mentecitas…Tu cara bonita no solucionará todos tus defectos —recitó con un tono encantador, dedicándole su mejor sonrisa.

—Parece que me conoces bien —rio por lo bajo. Ni su ego ni moralidad se vendrían abajo ante sus hostiles acusaciones—. Parece ser que sí te gusto después de todo —cada palabra fue arrastrada con alevosía. El cabrón quería hacerla enfadar.

—No le veo nada interesante en fijarse en un simple cascarón —ella también podía sostenerle la mirada si así lo deseaba.

—Eres de lo más rara —se le veía confiado, como cuando ocurrían esos momentos llenos de decisión dentro de un juego importante; él sencillamente tampoco se iba a dejar envolver por sus palabras.

Un segundo fue más que suficiente para que se percataran de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Y eso no era suficiente tiempo para reaccionar y poder escabullirse de la trampa del destino.

Esa sensación no era desconocida para ninguno de los dos. No obstante, no era algo que estuvieran buscando experimentar tan abruptamente y justamente con la persona que tenían a un lado. Tampoco es como si quisieran prolongar más tiempo aquel contacto, aquella suavidad y ese sentimiento de ofuscación total que los quería hacer que se pusieran de pie y separarse de inmediato.

Pero el haber sido obligados a besarse fue el menor de sus males en cuanto escucharon ese bien conocido sonido.

—¡Yahahahaha! ¡Ahora sí lucen como una verdadera pareja!

Kuromachi se había encargado de empujar a esos dos mientras estaban hundidos en su riña, como si se tratara de un coco dividido que deseaba volverlo a dejar en una sola pieza. Sawamura había sido el designado en conmemorar su primer feliz beso en pareja para que todos pudieran verlo.

Esos dos se la habían hecho en grande.


	5. Capítulo 5

¡Buenas! Ya llegué para darles una pequeña dosis hetero de Diamond no Ace xD De momento agradecer sus lecturas, comentarios y demás cosillas que le dan felicidad a mi oscuro y torcido corazón. Y creo que ahora les quedará claro lo mucho que me gusta meterme con el pobre de Kazuya; pero es así como demuestro mi amor por él (?). Como sea, disfruten, comenten, quéjense o coman pizza XD ¡Lindo inicio de semana, au revoir!

 **Capítulo 5**

 **This is Karma**

No fue para nada complicado arrebatarle el celular al gracioso que se encargó de fotografiarles cuando ese momento vergonzoso ocurrió. Pero lo que no se habían imaginado es que esa comprometedora escena ya había llegado a la pantallita del móvil de Kuramochi; y eso significaba problemas con todas las de la ley.

—Yahahaha —esa enorme sonrisa no se disipaba de sus labios y únicamente se tornaba mucho más grande y gratificante conforme más los miraba. Aceptaba que verlos cabreados le daba un enorme placer—. Así se hace, capitán —una felicitación disfrazada de mofa y cinismo—. Y descuiden, todos en el equipo podrán saber lo bueno que es, capitán.

—¡Si serás un…! —nada como cerrar los puños para darle una buena tunda al moreno.

—Deja que te eche una mano —la perversa sonrisa de Miyuki no se hizo esperar y que ambos estuvieran literalmente ardiendo por las llamas de la venganza no ayudaba en lo más mínimo.

—No tengo remordimiento alguno, he tenido una buena vida —espetaba con enorme seriedad y satisfacción el valiente Youichi ante lo que le esperaba.

—Tendremos que conseguirnos otro bateador…—suspiró lánguidamente el castaño.

—¡Eijun-kun, no digas esas cosas! —Haruichi, el único que se angustiaba por el oscuro futuro de Kuramochi.

No era el nuevo día de clases lo que causaba estupor en sus personas, sino más bien lo que pudiera llegar a ocurrir sabiendo de antemano que no habían sido capaces de impedir el envío de tan comprometedora foto; incluso cuando se deshicieron del celular de Kuramochi y Sawamura.

Tampoco ayudaba que se hubieran encontrado en el pasillo y se les viera ascendiendo las escaleras lado a lado, como toda la parejita que no eran.

—Debiste de haber tomado asiento en otro lado, Miyuki.

—Te recuerdo que fuiste tú la que no se quiso mover. Así que la que causó todo esto fuiste tú —alegó sin dignarse a mirarla.

—No es como si un beso fuera la gran cosa, pero todos arman mucho jaleo con algo así. Todo porque eres un retraído social que no se le ve más allá que practicando béisbol.

—¿Gracias? —ironizó—. Tienes una lengua muy filosa para tener un rostro tan agradable.

—Gracias por lo primero —sonrió con cierta mesura—. ¿A quién de los dos nos irá peor este día?

—Quisiera apostar sobre algo menos tortuoso. Si fuera solamente tu caso estaría bien.

—No cantes victoria antes de tiempo, Ore-sama —sus palabras sonaban tan firmes que Miyuki pudo asegurar por unos cuantos segundos que podía saber lo que sería de su día a causa de esa foto viral.

—¡¿Ore-sama?! —replicó.

—Miyuki es demasiado mainstream —dijo divertida de la vida ante de apresurar el paso y dirigirse hacia el salón de clases antes que él.

A Kazuya no le quedó más remedio que seguir su camino, optando por olvidar las ocurrencias de esa mujer y enfocarse en lo único que interesaba de momento. Sin embargo, en cuanto entró al salón no pudo ignorar las miradillas que se colaban hacia su persona, una tras otra, como si hubiera cometido el peor de los crímenes. Y gracias a que era bueno pasando de todo y de todos, pudo llegar a su lugar y sentarse cómodamente; por ahora lo que interesaba era evaluar el avance del equipo.

—Miyuki-kun, ¿crees que podrías explicarme algunas cosas sobre la lección de ayer? Es que me he quedado algo confusa y sé que a ti se te dan bien los números —no podían haberle venido a interrumpir en mejor momento.

—Y a mí, y a mí. Yo tampoco entiendo algunas cosas.

—¿Chicas…? —sólo atendió unos minutos su cuadernillo y ahora ya tenía a tres compañeras suyas alrededor con libreta en mano.

—No tomara mucho tiempo, Miyuki-kun —el problema no era que se posara a su lado, sino más bien que estuvieran invadiendo peligrosamente su espacio personal.

— _Demasiado cerca_ …—se limitó a levantarse y así recuperar su espacio vital—. No soy tan bueno como creen —quería librarse de esas tediosas clases explicativas.

—Oh, Miyuki-kun, no seas tímido. No se lo diremos a tu adorable novia —comentó la que ahora se había prendado del brazo del castaño. Sí, el haberse parado solamente mejoró las maniobras que podrían usar esas jovencitas para acercársele.

—Hasta donde sabemos, Sora-chan no es nada celosa. Así que no debes preocuparte por nada —mencionó quien le miraba con una descarada coquetería.

—Ahora empecemos con las lecciones, Miyuki-sensei —la sonrisa descarada de la chica no era lo que le sabía mal a Kazuya, sino más bien que al tener tan apretado su brazo contra ella, podía experimentar una suavidad innegable que despertaría la envidia de más de uno.

—La clase ya está a punto de dar inicio, así que…¿qué les parece si lo dejamos para otro momento? —no es como si se cohibiera con algo tan simple; no, él era de los que gustaban de poner a la chica en jaque mate. Pero era alguien que disfrutaba de su espacio y no le gustaba que quisieran cruzar esa línea.

Y efectivamente el profesor no demoró en entrar y calmar las aguas momentáneamente.

— _Ese Kuramochi me la ha hecho…Tsk… No dejaré que obtenga lo que quiere_ —sonrió con enorme seguridad. Sencillamente no iba a dejar que alguien como Youichi se metiera en su cabeza y jugara como se le diera la gana; no cuando él era un total experto en hacerlo con los demás—. _¿Ah?¿Quién sigue mandando papelitos en estos tiempos?_ —para cuando enfocó sus castaños ojos en su cuaderno habían tres pequeños papeles perfectamente doblados. ¿Acaso se trataría de esas chicas? —. _Imposible. Estamos demasiado separados como para que se arriesguen de esa manera. ¿Entonces?_ —los abrió guiado por su curiosidad. Y al poco rato un largo suspiro abandonó sus pulmones. Justo lo que le faltaba—…Los chicos también empezarán a liármela…—sus pensamientos aterrizaron en cuanto contempló que el profesor se había ido y eso únicamente significaba una sola cosa.

—Ey, Miyuki. ¿No eres un poco egoísta?

—Una cosa es que seas el capitán del equipo de béisbol y otra muy distinta a que quieras acaparar a todas las tías buenas de la escuela —excelente, ahora su panorámica era la de un grupillo de tres chicos que no estaban nada felices de que les arruinaran el negocio del fino arte del flirteo.

—Se han hecho una idea equivocada —sus brazos se deslizaron hasta detrás de su nuca, cruzándose cómodamente para un mejor descanso. Esa pose llena de despreocupación sólo crispó el humor de los chicos; a su parecer les indicaba lo engreído que podía llegar a ser Kazuya Miyuki.

—Nosotros vimos cómo te coqueteaban Ayumi-chan y las demás, y no hiciste absolutamente nada al respecto. Parecías disfrutarlo de hecho.

—Así que más te vale que te mantengas al margen o Sora-chan se enterará de la clase de noviecito que tiene —amenazó.

—Ah, no, sería problemático que eso sucediera —habló con fingida preocupación—. Lo que pasa es que ellas solamente querían ayuda con cosas que no entendieron, pero estoy seguro de que si ustedes se lo explican, lograrán conquistarlas —recomendó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¿Será eso de integrales y esas cosas? La verdad es que yo tampoco caché nada al respecto.

—Pueden hacer un grupo de estudio e invitarlas. Eso siempre funciona —aseveraba el de gafas. Ellos parecían haberse tragado el cuento de momento.

—Ven, les dije que Miyuki no era tan mala persona como todos decían.

—….Es algo que escucho a menudo —rio por lo bajo.

Gracias a su simple plan había logrado quitarse de encima a esos alborotadores chicos. Sin embargo, por alguna razón todavía no se sentía del todo seguro. No cuando aquella aguda mirada dorada se clavaba en él como un frío puñal.

¿Por qué razón le veía con tanto odio?¿Y cómo es que su rostro no le resultaba ni en lo más mínimo familiar?

— _No recuerdo haberle hecho nada malo, ni tampoco la reconozco…_ —y de pronto cayó en cuenta. Hace dos semanas había llegado una chica nueva al salón de a lado y posiblemente se trataría de ella.

—Eres más decepcionante de lo que esperaba —esos pequeños labios al fin soltaron un par de palabras mordaces hacia su persona.

—¿Disculpa?¿Nos conocemos de algún lado? —¿cómo era eso que venían rotundos desconocidos a meterse con su persona? Estaba bien que no tenía la mejor fama del mundo, pero tampoco era para que le acosaran así.

—No —su monosílabo fue rasposo, como si de verdad le odiara—. Pero creo que no queda más remedio que ése —Kazuya no podía estar más confundido—. Mi nombre es Namikawa Kokone, pero tú puedes llamarme Nami-san —ya que se había tomado las molestias de ir hasta su lugar, lo mínimo que podía hacer era estrechar su mano, ¿no?

—Kazuya Miyuki, pero creo que eso ya lo sabes, ¿verdad? —en el instante en que sus manos hicieron contacto, se lamentó de haber estrechado su cordial saludo—. _¿Lo está haciendo a propósito? Está apretando demasiado fuerte…_ Ungh…

—Parece ser que eres muy popular entre el alumnado, Miyuki-kun —habló una vez más, manteniéndose de pie.

—No tanto como piensas.

—Umm, ya veo —tomó asiento al lado para poder hacer contacto visual—. Todos dicen que eres el novio de Yuki-san.

La mirada de Kazuya se enfocó casi inconscientemente en esas dos coletas que resaltaban a la vista sin problema alguno; recogidas con lo que parecían ser un par de lazos que formaban un impecable conejito.

Lo segundo que resaltaba era ese flequillo central y ese rostro un tanto aniñado. Así como lo bajita que era.

—¿Qué es lo que te causa tanta risa, Miyuki-kun? —cuestionó con una mirada inquisidora. Y es que el castaño se echó a reír justo después de haber visto el peinado que llevaba consigo la castaña.

—¿Es qué quien va a preparatoria usando esa clase de peinado? —sus manos se fueron instintivamente hacia su estómago, intentando mitigar el dolor que tanta risa le había ocasionado; incluso un par de lagrimillas se le escaparon.

—Tienes muchos pantalones para decirme algo como eso —mencionó como si nunca hubiera sido insultada—. Pero que no se te suman los humos a la cabeza o ella podría cortarte la cabeza.

—¿"Ella"? —sentía que le estaban hablando en otro idioma. Sencillamente no comprendía el punto de su charla ni nada.

—Parece que no estás enterado…—su oración fue como un rezo que no pudo ser escuchado por el castaño—. Como sea, ten una buena mañana —se levantó y se fue sin más.

—Otra rarita…

El receso había sido hecho para descansar de las pesadas clases y poder restablecer energías. Un momento sagrado que era respetado por todos. Al menos así era para ella hasta que no sólo ese ruidoso chico decidió acompañarle a merendar, sino también el otro con complejo de ore-sama.

Lo peor es que habían logrado dar con ella pese a que se había ido hasta la azotea para comer en paz. De modo que ahora estaban allí, sentados en el frío piso.

—¿Cómo es que dieron conmigo? —preguntó globalmente a esos dos chicos que comían tranquilos de la vida.

—Todos te conocen en la escuela, así que pregunté —hablaba como podía Kuramochi.

—Yo lo encontré a él y lo seguí —soltó Miyuki con un par de bolas de arroz en manos.

—Entiendo…—se hizo la desentendida y optó por comer.

—¿Qué tal tu día, eh? —nada como echarle sal a la llaga.

—Te aclaro que todo ha sido tu culpa, Kuramochi. Fuiste quien envió esa foto a todos los del club.

—¿Qué culpa tengo yo de que ellos decidieran enviarla a todos sus conocidos? —agregó cómico—. Yahahaha.

—Esa fotografía lo empeoró todo —suspiró Sora.

—¿Qué te hicieron hoy? —curioseaba con interés Kazuya. Si sería capullo.

—Pusieron tachuelas en su asiento, su silla estaba destornillada, garabatearon en su pupitre y cosas como ésas —resumió Youichi para el castaño. Incluso cuando era el colmo ya que iban en el mismo salón; se notaba lo mucho que a Kazuya le importaba lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

—Sus intentos fracasaron totalmente.

—¿Y no piensas hacer nada al respecto? —quizás no la conocía demasiado, pero estaba segurísimo de que no era de las que solían quedarse de brazos cruzados cuando se meten con su persona.

—Hoy traje pastelillos para ti, Miyuki —agregó con una sonrisilla. Él otro parpadeó confuso.

—¿Ah? Eso no fue lo que te pregunté —añadió—. Aunque…¿y mis pastelillos?

—Sencillamente desaparecieron —continuaba el peli verde.

—¿Ah? —Miyuki no estaba en sintonía con ninguno de los dos.

—Los dejé en mi pupitre y después de que regresé del tocador sencillamente se habían esfumado —relató con pena fingida.

—Y lucían tan bien —se lamentaba Kuramochi.

—¿Por qué presiento que planean algo ustedes dos?

—Deberías preocuparte más por tu propio bienestar físico que por el nuestro, Ore-sama.

—¡Deja de decirme así!

—Eres muy delicado para mi gusto —añadió bribona.

—Bueno, me voy yendo —Miyuki sencillamente se levantó y se despidió con un ademán simple.

—¿Crees que funcionará, Sora?

—Irremediablemente caerán, así que habrá que tener paciencia —su mirada mostraba un brillo inmaculado. Se le veía de lo más emocionada—. No suelo hacer esta clase de cosas porque no van conmigo, pero no estoy en mi vieja escuela, así que debo acoplarme a lo que hay.

La idea de haber abandonado a esos dos le pesaría en el preciso instante en que viera a esas chicas que ansiaban que le diera clases privadas y que no dudarían en hacérsela pesada una vez que lograran avistarlo; así que solamente tenía una salida de momento y que al mismo tiempo concordaba con sus necesidades básicas del momento.

En el interior de esas frías cuatro paredes se sentía seguro, tranquilo y podía ignorar por unos breves instantes que su día escolar estaba siendo un verdadero cansancio.

Agradecía enormemente que no hubiera nadie más en el baño y pudiera desplazarse hacia el urinario de su preferencia. Sí, todo era perfecto y rezaría si fuera necesario para que la situación se mantuviera así hasta el momento en que llegara la práctica.

—Esto en verdad está empezando a salirse de control —el rápido sonido de su cremallera invadió todo el lugar sin mayor dilación. Pudiendo así descansar de la presión que condicionaba la estabilidad de su vejiga.

El rechinido de la puerta resopló con cierta fuerza, alertándole de que pronto habría alguien más que terminaría haciéndole compañía. Pero en cuanto miró por el rabillo del ojo los particulares zapatos que estaban a escasa distancia de donde plantó sus pasos, se acongojó de pies a cabeza. Y no era para menos.

Como bien pudo se las apañó para resguardar su hombría y empezó a retroceder lenta pero consistentemente al tiempo que intentaba abrocharse los pantalones como bien podía.

—¡Este es el baño de chico!¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?! —al fin estaba totalmente íntegro. Pero era una pena que ahora estuviera siendo acorralado por una chica. ¿Es que nadie iba a entrar y estropear los planes de esa tía?

—No nos parece justo que ella sea la única que disfrute de ti, Miyuki-kun —decía cantarina, como si careciera de un poco de pudor. ¿A dónde se había ido la decencia estos días, a dónde?

—Esta no es la manera…¿Y cómo que "nos"?¿Acaso hay más de ustedes? —miró en todas direcciones como un paranoico.

—Nos iremos turnando Miyuki, así que descuida. Será muy divertido —por un lado iba diciéndolo y por otro se iba desprendiendo del suéter que llevaba consigo.

—Alguien va a entra y se va a dar cuenta —su plan consistía en un fildeo y huir por la puerta como un potro desbocado. Idea que murió en cuanto escuchó la puerta ser cerrada desde afuera.

—Este sitio estará fuera de servicio por un tiempo —sonrió con malicia, mirando fijamente al ofuscado chico.

—¡¿Qué la han cerrado?! Se darán cuenta pronto de que todo es una farsa —otra opción era esconderse en uno de los baños y así alejarla.

—Nos divertiremos mucho, Miyuki-kun —eso dirá ella, pero él no tenía intenciones de que abusaran sexualmente de él y mucho menos en un baño y bajo las órdenes de quién sabe que loca.

—Lamentablemente se me hace tarde para mi clase, por lo que tendré que dejarte. Una lástima —era el momento de pensar rápido o las cosas se pondrían feas de verdad.

Solamente existía un modo por el cual podría escapar, pero no estaba totalmente seguro si lograría hacerlo a tiempo. Era una apuesta de todo por el todo.

Gracias a su buena condición física y que tenía el ímpetu del miedo tatuado sobre la piel logró hacer de la tapa del escusado una especie de apoyo que le permitiría agarrarse sin demasiado esfuerzo al marco de la ventana.

Ahora todo radicaba en qué tan rápido la abriera y se escurriera por allí.

—Oh, Miyuki-kun, no seas tímido. Pensé que eras más atrevido para esta clase de cosas —no le preocupaban sus palabras sino sus acciones; estaba más que dispuesta a que se quedara, incluso si eso significaba jalarle de los pantalones para que no huyera.

—No eres necesariamente mi tipo —porque aun cuando luchaba por salir, no pasaba oportunidad en responderle.

—Te convenceré de lo contrario —dijo más que gustosa—. Verás que no te defraudaremos, M-I-Y-U-K-I-K-U-N —ese deletreó crispó cada una de sus fibras capilares. Ella hablaba en serio y si perdía en la fuerza de poder pasaría a ser de su propiedad

—¡De ninguna manera! —fue su grito de guerra, su impulso final que le permitiría lograr lo que muchos considerarían como lo imposible.

Oh sí, la ansiada y desgarradora libertad había sido alcanzada, produciéndole un enorme regocijo interno que solamente podía ser equivalente al vencer a un digno rival dentro del campo de béisbol. Incluso el viento parecía estar a su favor, que podía sentirlo vibrante en cada centímetro de su piel.

—Espera un momento…¿por qué…? —no tuvo siquiera que terminar la pregunta para darse cuenta de que le faltaba algo, algo esencial y que lo metería en graves problemas si alguien se diera cuenta de que no lo tenía—….Mis pantalones…—se quedó totalmente frío. Era hombre muerto.

No obstante, las cosas tampoco eran menos calmadas del lado de cierta pelinegra.

No era que fuera tan vanidosa como para estarse mirando al espejo por más tiempo del requerido, sino más bien estaba enfocaba en hacer tiempo y aguardar a que las personas que le citaron en tan poco higiénico lugar por fin aparecieran.

—De verdad que será una lástima que ese bonito rostro quede totalmente arruinado —pronunció con perversión la última chica en entrar; la misma que se encargaba de ser la vigía de la puerta. No permitirían que nadie entrara y saliera de allí.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Sora-chan? —preguntó la líder, mostrando esa fotografía desde su celular táctil.

—Presionar mis labios con los de otra persona. Creo que lo conocen como besarse, pero no estoy totalmente segura de ello —no tenía ni deseos ni intenciones de girarse hacia ellas. Se limitaba a mirarlas desde su imagen en el espejo.

—¿Quieres hacerte la graciosa con todas nosotras, eh? —no era el interrogatorio el problema, sino que había decidido jalarle del pelo e inclinarla justamente haca el lavabo.

—Lo siento, pero no me gusta ser el bufón de nadie —estipuló secamente—. Les pediré amablemente que me dejen en paz. Odio que me acosen.

—Nosotras aborrecemos que las nuevas vengan a hacerse las chulas y meneen el trasero a los chicos. Eres bastante popular para ser tan aburrida.

—¿Qué les parece si les hacemos un cambio de look? Llevar el cabello tan largo es malo para la salud, además de que debe ser todo un problema el cuidarlo —no sólo eran palabras, sino futuras acciones que seguramente se harían realidad gracias a las tijeras que llevaba consigo.

—Mi cabello largo es de las cosas que más me gustan de mi persona. Así que aprendan su lugar de una buena vez por todas.

—Tsk…¡S-Suéltame…! —esos gestos de dolor no hacían más que incrementar conforme más presión era ejercida sobre su muñeca. Y el efecto deseado no demoró en ser apreciado—. ¡Maldita!

—No te atrevas a tocar mi cabello o te arrepentirás —sus buenos reflejos le aseguraron escaparse de las filosas hojas de esas tijeras. ¿Quién iba por allí agitando un objeto tan peligroso?—. Tengo un poco de experiencia con esta clase de cosas, ¿saben? Mi última pareja era un tanto popular.

—La suerte no te sonreirá, Yuki-kun.

—Lamento discernir de todas ustedes —les sonrió con encanto.

Ellas iban a hacer el primer movimiento, aprovechándose de que le superaban en número y la tenían totalmente arrinconada. Pero antes de que pudieran tocarle si quiera un pequeño cabello, se detuvieron.

Las graciosas muecas que invadieron sus rostros parecían ser el indicativo de que algo no estaba nada bien.

—No se ven nada bien. Es como si les hubiera caído algo mal…—mencionaba con sorpresa. Ellas le gruñeron con enfado y estuvieron a punto de profesar una buena sarta de groserías pero no podían; el retorcijón de sus tripas se los impedía—. Deberían usar los sanitarios, chicas. Se sentirán mejor —alentó amigablemente. Ninguna respondió porque corrieron de inmediato hacia el baño, cerrando la puerta de golpe—. Descuiden, me encargaré de que nadie las moleste.

Abandonó el tocador sin ningún apuro, con una sonrisa apenas perceptible en sus labios. Su pequeña travesura había salido a pedir de boca y dejaría que la madre naturaleza se hiciera cargo del resto.

—¿Les molestaría quedarse calladas y quietecitas, chicas? —fue la dulce pregunta que lanzó mientras sacaba de la bolsa de su falda una pequeña botella plástica.

Había pasado más de una hora desde ese incidente vergonzoso y no había abandonado la zona que había elegido para resguardarse. No podía simplemente salir de los arbustos y dirigirse hacia los dormitorios para coger unos pantalones y volver a ser el mismo de siempre; no cuando existía un enorme tramo que recorrer y nada que le atajara para pasar desapercibido.

Estaba en serios problemas y tenía que encontrar un modo de salir del aprieto antes de que esas locas optaran por ponerse a buscarlo.

—Mi celular se quedó en el bolsillo de mi pantalón…Debo atravesar la cancha de futbol y eso sólo significa…—por donde se viera era mala idea—…Estoy jodido…—frenó el tren de sus pensamientos en cuanto el sonido de pasos empezó a escucharse, rápidos y disipados; era como si estuvieran indagando por los alrededor—. Maldición, espero no se trate de ninguna de esas locas…

No se había cambiado siquiera antes de que esas tres compañeras suyas irrumpieran de golpe en los vestidores. Parecían por alguna extraña razón preocupadas y no lograba entender del todo el porqué; de manera que se limitó a atender a su relato hasta el final.

—Pero si sus cosas están, ¿a dónde se supone que se fue? No parece ser de los que se van de pinta y menos dejando todo atrás.

—Nadie lo vio regresar después del receso. Ya estuvimos buscándolo por todas partes, pero nada —comentó con preocupación Haruno.

—No ha llegado aún a la práctica y ninguno de los compañeros lo ha visto.

—Dicen que lo vieron por última vez yendo hacia el baño —añadía Yui. Las tres jóvenes intercambiaron miradas con enorme duda.

—¿Pues en dónde podría estar metido?

No había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que Haruno y las demás abandonaron los vestidores, pero pronto un par de voces se colaron desde la entrada; tornándose mucho más fuertes y familiares. Y ese simple hecho le llevó instintivamente a tomar sus cosas y esconderse.

Lo peor que podía hacer era que se percataran de que estaba allí.

—¿En serio no lo encontraste por ninguna parte? —ese tono mostraba una total frustración.

—Te juro que revisé por todos lados, pero esto es lo único que tenemos —mencionó la otra, mostrándole la prenda que mantenía oculta dentro de su mochila.

—No pudo ir muy lejos estando en esa condición —bufó con enorme cabrío—. Mira que escapar de la ventana de ese modo, sacrificando sus pantalones. Debo admitir que tiene agallas.

—¿Qué haremos entonces? Todo nuestro plan se vino abajo. Y el resto no ha aparecido desde que hicieron que Yuki-kun se reuniera con ellas en el baño de las chicas.

— _¿Pero qué fue lo que hicieron?¿Cómo que tienen los pantalones de Miyuki_? —se contuvo las ganas de salir y decirle un par de cosas a esas brabuconas que habían estado metiéndose con su persona, pero consideró que era mucho mejor terminar de fastidiarle los planes.

—Pero hay algo que sin duda nos será de gran ayuda.

—¿Algo? Acaso podría tratarse…

—Ha sido una gran puntada —se le escuchaba más que feliz por lo que fuera que tuviera en sus manos en ese preciso momento—. Pensé que usaría algo un poco menos…evidente. Pero creo que es un loco obsesionado al béisbol.

—Lo sé. Pero igualmente se le ven bastante bien —comentaba risueñamente la otra—. Ayumi casi lo atrapó, pero escapó por la ventana dejándonos esto. Incluso su celular.

—¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo? —inquiría con malicia palpable.

— _¿Qué tan locas pueden estar como para haberle hecho una fotografía así…? Ahora queda claro porque nadie lo ha visto. No es como si fuera a andar por allí en boxers._

—Llamémosle a su querida novia y hablémosle sobre su lindo novio, y el porqué nos ha dejado su celular.

— _Chicas, esto ya no es sano…Además, hasta donde sé él no tiene mi número telefónico…Así que…_

—No está por ninguna parte. Su nombre sencillamente no está…Y de hecho solamente tiene guardado los números de los chicos de béisbol.

— _Tengo dos opciones. Podría cobrarme todas las desfachateces de Miyuki y dejar que lo chantajearan con esa fotografía comprometedora_ —sonrió ampliamente de imaginarse todo el teatrito que armaría el castaño y lo mucho que disfrutarían esas mujeres de él—… _o detenerlas ahora mismo, quitarles la única manera que tienen de chantajearlo y portarme como una persona moralmente correcta_ …—las decisiones siempre eran difíciles, más si ponían el disfrute personal de por medio.

¿Por qué de todas las personas que podría encontrarle, tenía que ser justamente ella?¿Y cómo es que se le veía de lo más tranquila, como si poco o nada le interesara el ver que la parte inferior de sus ropas no se encontraba y que gracias a la larga camisa de su uniforme podía cubrirse adecuadamente?¿Qué era ese incómodo silencio que se formó entre ambos?

—Ah, ¿Namikawa-kun? —sencillamente no se le ocurrió nada mejor que decir. La otra por su lado simplemente levantó su mirada hacia las ramas más frondosas del árbol que tenía frente sí.

—Te dije que me llamaras Nami-san —se quejó con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Es que acaso te atraparon en medio de una jugarreta?

—¡Claro que no! Espera, ¿cómo demonios me viste? —había tantas preguntas que le atormentaban.

—Escarabajos —fue su simplona respuesta—. Generalmente están en las partes más altas de los árboles, así que siempre hay que mirar hacia arriba. ¿Por qué te trepaste?¿Acaso querías suicidarte?

—Obviamente estoy escondiéndome, no suicidándome —agregó con un par de venitas saltadas—. Esas locas estaban buscándome por todas partes. Era el único sitio seguro —liberó de su cabellera un par de hojas que se alojaron allí sin su consentimiento.

—¿Te das cuenta que estamos escondidos tras unos arbustos y si alguien nos encuentra sería muy difícil explicar la situación sin que lleguen a malinterpretarla? —que sonara tan inocente y le acompañara esa sonrisa de no rompo ni un plato, no estaba haciendo sentir mejor a Kazuya.

—¿Por qué demonios tuviste que encontrarme tú? —correr hasta el área de prácticas era mejor que estar soportando las ideas maquiavélicas de Kokone.

—Yo misma le diré que estás aquí. Así que debes ser paciente —y del mismo modo en que apareció, se esfumó y lo dejó solo con sus reflexiones.

—Que ya termine este día… El entrenador me va a asesinar…—era un triste pero seguro futuro.

No tuvo que esperar demasiado tiempo antes de que la realidad literalmente le golpeara bruscamente la cara y le hiciera reaccionar.

Entre sus manos tenía lo que hace varias horas atrás le habían arrebatado. Por fin podría sentirse salvaguardado; o eso era lo que creía hasta que notó a la persona que se había encargado de entregarle sus pantalones.

Estaba que no se lo creía. ¿Cómo es que ella se había hecho de esa prenda y dio con su paradero?

—Lindos boxers, Miyuki —se burló tanto como pudo. Incluso no soportó demasiado tiempo antes de echarse a reír de lo lindo.

—¡….!¡Deja de reírte! —exclamó con un tenue sonrojo sobre sus mejillas. Era ridículo estar en ese estado frente a alguien que indudablemente lo usaría para burlarse de él más adelante.

—Como si fuera tan especial el verte en paños menores —habló intentando sofocar otra revoltosa carcajada. Se había imaginado que se vería patético, pero nunca creyó que tanto—. Tuviste mucha suerte de que ningún profesor te viera o hubieras estado en problemas.

—Tsk…Por la culpa de esas tontas —nuevamente era un hombrecito con sus pantalones bien puestos—. Ya me las pagarán.

—Mejor date prisa y ve a la práctica o el entrenador hará carne picada contigo. Eres el capitán y debes poner el ejemplo —mencionó casual.

—Mmm…Supongo que te debo una —cada palabra le costó decirla, pero no estaba en posición de respingar nada. Por esta vez aceptaría que hizo algo positivo hacia su persona—. Me adelantaré —fue su simple despedida antes de irse a toda marcha.

—¿No vas a decirle nada sobre la fotografía?

—Algún día vas a matar a alguien de un susto, Kokone —indicaba calmadamente la pelinegra. Namikawa parecía más que feliz; incluso una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios como si estuviera disfrutando de algo que únicamente ella conocía.

—El que nos topáramos de camino ha sido un golpe de suerte. Pero no imaginaba que vendrías con las cosas de Miyuki.

—Fue mera coincidencia —aseguró—. Al menos sé que las cosas se calmarán de ahora en adelante.

—¿Pusiste en su sitio a esas tontas, verdad Yuki-san? —interrogó con enorme interés, como si ansiara el sí más que nada—. Dudo que hayan podido hacerte algo. Yuki-san siempre es tan genial.

—En realidad no hice la gran cosa —calló unos momentos y sacó aquel cubre bocas de su bolsillo—. Se supone que deberían estar despertando para cuando la escuela cierre.

—Si tan sólo volvieras con todas nosotras, Yuki-san —se lamentó, clavando sus doradas pupilas en ella.

—Las cosas nos siempre salen como las planeas, Kokone. Gracias por ayudarme con esas chicas, pero no vuelvas a hacerlo; nos meterás en problemas a las dos —pidió con amabilidad; incluso le obsequió una tenue sonrisa—. No lo odio, pero no es algo que vaya conmigo…

—Yuki-san…—no dijo más, la persona con la que tanto deseaba continuar charlando se había marchado—. Tal vez Miyuki no sea la persona que pueda hacerla entrar en razón…


	6. Capítulo 6

¡Buenas a todas! Y sí, sé que demoro en actualizar, pero lo bueno se hace esperar, ¿a qué no? Y principalmente me gusta esperar a tener capítulos de las otras historias que publico para subir todo el paquete; y tampoco tengo mucho tiempo e_e Esto de ser explotada no es nada bonito uwu Y la ancianidad me está pegando duro que ya ni aguanto estar despierta más allá de las 11 XD En fin, disfruten y nos estamos leyendo. Matta ne!

 **Capítulo 6**

 **Matches**

—¿Cómo es que terminé haciendo esto, eh? —se preguntó en voz alta la pelinegra. Por extraños azares del destino había terminado en aquel campo techado, sentada sobre una reja llena de pelotas de béisbol mientras las lanzaba para que fueran bateadas por el eufórico de Sawamura.

—¡Una más por favor! —pidió con toda la energía el castaño.

—Porque eres la novia del capitán, así que debes esforzarte tanto como él —decía muy cínico Kuramochi mientras se dedicaba al arduo trabajo de abanicar en el aire.

—No veo que el capitán les ayude para estas cosas, así que deja de mentir, Kuramochi —soltó de lo más indignada. Esta vez mandaría la pelota hacia él; una pena que pudiera batearla.

—Esa ha sido una muy fácil —se jactó el bateador.

—La próxima irá directo a tu cabeza —sentenció.

—Mujer, realmente eres peligrosa —porque alguien como él podía hacer dos cosas simultáneamente, no como Eijun que perdía el ritmo en cuanto abría el pico.

—No es mi culpa que se hayan comido esos panquecitos con laxante…—mencionó sin culpa alguna, como si no hubiera tenido nada que ver al respecto—. Una opción era que los tiraran; pero supongo que su ego las llevó a probarlos y comprobar qué tan buena era en la cocina.

—¡Lánzalas más rápido, Yuki-senpai!

—Pero lo del baño fue un poco perverso —sonrió de sólo imaginárselo—. ¿Cómo se te ocurrió?

—No soy buena para hacer bromas. Todo lo que hice fue planeado por alguien más…A esa persona se le dan muy bien esa clase de cosas —informó—. Anoche le hablé y me explicó lo que tenía que hacer; y justo hoy antes de clases fui por todo.

—¿Con qué clase de personas te juntas? —interrogó con mesura, mirando fijamente a la calmada chica—. Siento que perteneciste a una pandilla peligrosa.

—La que me dio los consejos para esas chicas, sí —sonrió fugazmente—. La respeto mucho.

—Ungh…Esta chica podría ser peligrosa, mejor no hacerla enfadar.

—¿A quién respetas?¿A mí acaso? —el incordio de Sora había aparecido sorpresivamente. Allí estaba Miyuki, recargado sobre el margen izquierdo de la puerta, con esa sonrisa socarrona que ya era un sello de su persona.

—No puedo respetar a alguien que va por la escuela en calzoncillos —comentó burlonamente; sus dos acompañantes estallaron a las risas y Miyuki únicamente se dedicó a llegar hasta a ella y taparle la boca para que no continuara burlándose de su persona.

—A eso le llaman karma, capitán —Youichi debía de aceptar que nunca le habían pasado cosas tan bochornosas a Kazuya desde que Sora apareció en su vida—. Eres todo un galán, capitán.

—Chris-senpai nunca haría cosas tan desvergonzadas como ésas, Miyuki —Eijun y su gran respeto y aprecio hacia su antiguo tutor.

—Pasando a otra cosa, debes irte ya —indicaba al tiempo que dejaba hablar a la pobre chica—. Ya pasan de las nueve.

—¿Tan rápido se fue el tiempo? —sacó de su bolsillo su celular y examinó la hora. Efectivamente era el momento de decir adiós—. Debo poner una alarma o algo.

—Vamos, te acompaño —todos se quedaron completamente callados; cada uno con diferentes gestos faciales que reflejaban su estupefacción ante la "amabilidad" repentina del capitán de Seidou.

—¿Qué es lo que pretendes? Dímelo de una buena vez, Miyuki.

—Eres bastante desconfiada conmigo.…¿verdad? —por algún motivo sentía que lo tenía en peor estima de lo que pensaba.

—Por esta vez aceptaré tu petición.

—¿Cómo que mi petición?¿Y cómo que por esta vez?¿Qué significa eso? —interrogó una y otra vez. Ella únicamente le miró sin darle respuesta—. Ya vámonos antes de que me arrepienta.

—Andando entonces.

No demoraron demasiado en salir y sentir la suave brisa nocturna, fría y al mismo tiempo refrescante.

Las calles se encontraban de lo más concurridas pese a la hora que era, como si existieran aún un montón de cosas por hacer. Incluso las congestionadas avenidas hacían pensar en que no era de noche, sino las horas picos en las que los trabajadores tenían sus horas de almuerzo.

—Escuché que encontraron a unas chicas totalmente dormidas en los baños del segundo piso y que nadie sabe cómo fue que terminaron allí —empezó la charla el castaño con la mirada puesta hacia el frente.

—Eran tus admiradoras —el otro simplemente le miró de soslayo, preguntándose qué demonios había hecho—. ¿Quieres saber qué les hice? —él negó con lentitud. Sabía que era mejor no conocer ciertas cosas y vivir en la ignorancia—. Los panquecitos tenían un fuerte laxante de acción lenta pero con efectos significativos. Sí, eran los que te había a dar, pero ellas se los comieron.

—Te dije que no me contaras —objetó—. ¿Y qué demonios pretendías hacerme?

—Era un señuelo, Miyuki —su ceño se frunció tenuemente ante las quejas del castaño—. Luego me citaron en los baños del segundo piso, intentaron intimidarme pero el laxante había hecho efecto por lo que se encerraron en los sanitarios —relataba con mucha burla. De sólo recordarlo quería reírse un poco—. Y luego solté una botella con gas para dormir.

—¿Qué tan malvada puedes llegar a ser? —no era malo que temiera, no cuando sabía lo que había hecho.

—Lo mío no son las bromas —suspiró con agobio—. La idea de todo fue de una amiga. Yo solamente me limité a seguir sus instrucciones. Necesitaba consejos y eso fue lo que me ofrecieron.

—Debes cortar lazos con esa clase de amistades —aconsejó para sobreguardar su pellejo en el futuro; no era tonto y sabía que podía aplicársela tarde o temprano.

—Sawamura va mejorando día a día. En verdad que es bueno, y su explosiva personalidad es de sus mejores cualidades. Aunque debe pulir sus técnicas para poderlas emplear adecuadamente dentro del juego.

—…Eres como Furuya…

Justo antes de doblar en la esquina siguiente, Sora se detuvo al notar que le faltaba alguien al lado. Por lo visto Miyuki había decidido detenerse frente a lo que indudablemente era una pastelería.

—Necesito comprar algo —fue la excusa del castaño antes de entrar y dejarla allí, sola y a media calle.

—¿De verdad va a comprar cosas dulces a estas horas? —se resignó y entró. Al menos se distraería con los productos que allí vendían.

Lo primero que veías al entrar era ese enorme mostrador donde permanecían muy probablemente los productos más vendidos de toda la tienda. Cada uno de ellos lucía más apetitoso que el anterior y eran irresistibles para cualquiera que amara comer.

Todo a su alrededor era un mundo de adorables creaciones cremosas y dulces.

—¿Estarás bien comiendo tanta azúcar a estas horas? —ya se encontraba al lado del joven; uno que parecía dudar sobre qué llevarse.

—¿Qué crees que es mejor el mousse de chocolate, el choux de crema o un tiramisú?

—Esa pequeña tarta de chocolate se ve bien, igual que ese mousse de café —le señaló cada postre mencionado.

—Umm…No puedo llevármelos todos —rascó su barbilla, viéndose de lo más serio sólo para elegir que pastelillo llevarse.

—Yo llevaré tres, tú puedes llevarte los que mencionaste. Así habremos conseguido todos —sugirió la joven, sacando su cartera de su mochila—. ¿Qué?¿Por qué me miras como si hubiera asesinado a alguien? Me siento insultada.

—Es que no pensé que te gustaran estas cosas —dijo antes de pedir los postres de su elección.

—Siento debilidad por las cosas dulces. De pequeña venía a comprar mucho por estas zonas —confesó antes de hacer su pedido y aguardar por la bonita caja alba que Miyuki ya tenía prendada de su mano derecha.

—Es la primera vez que compro aquí, así que espero sepan bien. O te culparé a ti —¿es qué no se cansaba de sonreír a cada momento? Era una de esas preguntas existenciales que acosaban a Sora de vez en cuando.

—Saben muy bien, así que no tendrás queja alguna —ya con su compra en mano no había más razones para permanecer allí; hora de seguir su camino.

Tras esa pequeña escala prosiguieron sin mayor dilación hacia su destino final. Ahora con la clara intención de llegar y poder hincarle el diente a esas delicias culinarias que llevaban consigo.

A pocos metros de donde se habían detenido a petición de Sora, se hallaba esa casa de dos plantas color beige con una impecable puerta de madera de roble teñida de un azul añil. Un tímido jardín se postraba a ambos lados del sendero de piedra que conducía hacia la entrada de la casa y un portón negro impedía que cualquiera entrara sin previo consentimiento.

—¿Tetsu-san no ha llegado aún? —Miyuki permanecía a un lado de Sora, mientras ella abría el portón.

—Seguramente esté con Jun para despejar su mente de estar estudiando. Lo de la universidad lo tiene un tanto ocupado —al fin podían acceder. Ninguno demoró en entrar y escurrirse hacia la puerta de entrada.

—¿Meikai, eh?

—¿Tienes planeado aplicar allí? —curioseó.

—No lo he pensado en realidad —esas cosas sobre su futuro le tenían sin cuidado por el momento—. ¿Y tú?

—De momento la Universidad de Nagoya, Keio y Tokio son mis opciones.

—Vaya que aspiras alto —decía con cierto nerviosismo—. No mucha gente ingresa.

—Lo sé. Me gustan los retos —sonrió ladinamente. Él simplemente rio un poco; por algo era la hermana de Tetsuya.

En cuanto Miyuki colocó su mirada en el interior de la residencia, pudo apreciar de inmediato cada detalle de su alrededor.

Hacia su izquierda se encontraba el inmaculado comedor, con un bonito mantel puesto y cuadros de lo más pintorescos que daban un mejor ambiente. Hacia su derecha podía encontrar la sala, un recinto donde las aficiones de la familia eran puestas en manifiesto ya que había numerosos reconocimientos de béisbol, uno que otro trofeo referente a ese deporte y muchos más de artes marciales; tampoco podía faltar un televisor y unos cómodos sofás.

Más al fondo se apreciaban las escaleras y a un costado lo que indudablemente era la cocina.

—¿Quieres algo con que acompañarlos o los comes solos?

—Así está bien —respondió tras haber tomado su lugar en el comedor. Ya estaba abriendo la cajita para exponer sus ansiados postres.

—Yo iré por algo a la cocina —se retiró, dejando totalmente solo al joven.

—Sí que es silencioso este sitio —fue la premisa que tuvo, pero que quedó atrás en cuanto escuchó esas voces cada vez más nítidas y próximas; alguien había entrado recién y se dirigían hacia donde él se encontraba—…Ah, buenas noches —saludó de inmediato en cuanto su mirada se encontró con la de esos dos padres.

—Perdona la demora, pero estaba buscando…—calló en cuanto notó ese ambiente tan espeluznantemente amistoso que estaba viviéndose en el comedor teniendo de punto central al castaño—. ¿Pero qué demonios está pasando aquí?

—Sora, cariño, al fin apareciste. No debes dejar a tus invitados solos, y menos si es tu novio — le regañó con esa grisácea mirada, torciendo levemente la sien—. Ahora siéntate y platiquemos.

—Cuando mi madre dice eso, no significa nada bueno —suspiró, se resignó a tomar asiento a un lado de su padre y colocó su vaso con leche de fresa en la mesa—. Mi papá debió de haberle contado a mi madre sobre Miyuki. Después del espectáculo que dimos en el restaurante…

—¿Por qué siempre soy la última en enterarme de tus relaciones, Sora? —se quejó con dramatismo la pelinegra—. Bien que te lo tenías guardado.

—Hasta lo trajo al restaurante anoche —comentó el padre con satisfacción en la mirada.

—No te diré nada más solamente porque tu novio es sumamente encantador y muy guapo —decía la mujer feliz de la vida, enfocando su atención en el embustero chico que ya se había echado en el bolsillo a sus padres.

—Sabía que era un error aceptar su compañía. Ahora ha engatusado a mis padres y se piensan que es el mejor hombre que puedo tener de novio —la mejor elección era centrarse en comer sus postres y olvidar todo su alrededor.

—De manera que eres tú el nuevo capitán del equipo. Tetsu nos comentó que había dejado a alguien muy capaz en el cargo —por lo visto la plática se había hecho de lo más extensa y Sora estaba en su nube.

—Cuando venga mi hermano le preguntaré sobre esa decisión...de nuevo. Tengo mis dudas —ella continuaba en silencio, observando la situación como lobo aguardando a que el rebaño de ovejas se separara para atacar.

—Ups, ya es bastante tarde. Creo que es momento de que me vaya —soltó de imprevisto el castaño.

—Si ya te tienes que ir, no hay nada que hacerle. Pero permite que te lleve, es lo menos que puedo hacer ya que has traído a mi hija a casa —ofertó el padre.

—No quiero causar molestias.

—Ya las estás causando de todos modos —nada como la seguridad de su mente como para poder expresarse abiertamente sobre Miyuki Kazuya.

—Descuida, descuida. Siéntete en confianza —añadía la madre.

—Aquí nadie considera cómo me siento —suspiró con melancolía—. ¿No que ya se iba?

—Mira lo que acabo de encontrar, el álbum de fotos de cuando Sora estaba en el kínder —anunció muy rimbombante el padre. Esa simple palabra activó la alarma de la chica.

—¡Papá, no le muestres eso! —replicó en voz alta. No quería que alguien como él contemplara sus penosos momentos de su infancia.

En cuando la puerta se cerró, pudo descansar al fin y considerar aquella visita como un recuerdo borroso del cual no debería acordarse el día de mañana. Pero que su madre estuviera observándole con esa pilla mirada no le ayudaba a estar en paz en su habitación.

—¿Sucede algo? —no había terminado de ponerse la pijama, pero que su madre se mantuviera de pie frente a su habitación no la dejaba estar en paz.

—Parece un buen chico. No dudes en traerlo más veces a casa a cenar con nosotros.

—No tiene mucho tiempo libre. Se entrena a diario y hasta altas horas —cosa que no era mentira y que ahora le era de gran ayuda para zafarse de los pedidos de su madre—. Así que dudo que eso sea posible.

—Igual no dudes en traerlo —sonrió resplandeciente.

—¿Qué le hiciste a mis padres, Miyuki? Parece que te aman y eso me aterra.

El día había empezado magníficamente bien. Quizás más de lo que se esperaba, pero no se quejaría; la ansiada paz que por varios días no tuvo, al fin llegó a sus manos y no dejaría que se le escapara así porque sí, ni siquiera cuando había alguien que le observaba fijamente desde la entrada del salón.

—Oye, ¿quién es esa y por qué te está mirando de ese modo? —fue el susurro que llevó Kuramochi al oído izquierdo de Sora. Estaban en medio de su receso y podían hacer el tonto un rato.

—Se llama Namikawa Kokone, te la puedo presentar. Está soltera y le gustan los de tu tipo —decía muy casual, mirando de soslayo al chico. Incluso le sonrió con complicidad.

—Es bastante mona —su mirada scanner se enfocó totalmente en la castaña. Miró con enorme detenimiento su cabello, su rostro, sus ojos, sus labios, el resto de su anatomía. Nada pasó desapercibido para él—. Le falta algo para que sea mi tipo.

—No lo menciones en voz alta o te golpeará —había sacado un pequeño libro de su mochila y comenzó a hojearlo, ignorando a Youichi.

—¿Ella? Parece ser que se escapó de secundaria —gracias a su estruendosa voz y esa carcajada que todo mundo conocía de antemano, la castaña logró escucharle sin problema alguno; fatal error.

—No debiste de haber dicho eso, Kuramochi.

El castaño supo de inmediato a lo que se refería Sora en cuanto sintió aquel golpe dirigido hacia su zona hepática. Sí, esa jovencita había ejecutado un magnífico gancho al hígado.

—Debí mencionar que práctica boxeo desde secundaria.

—Ungh… No me…lo…dijiste…a pro-propósito… —se quejaba como podía. El impacto había sido lo suficientemente fuerte para dejarlo en el piso, retorciéndose de dolor.

—¿Qué haces todavía por aquí, Kokone?

—Todas te echan mucho de menos, Yuki-san. Tienes que volver —no le interesaba que estuviera pisando al pobre hombre caído si podía hablar con la pelinegra.

—¡No soy un tapete humano!

—Eres muy ruidoso, así que cállate —nada como un puntapié para mantener al bravío hombre bien domesticado.

—No lo golpees tan fuerte, es un valioso jugador de Seidou. Estaré en problemas si queda muy dañado —espetó, mirando acusadoramente a la chica—. No puedes ir por allí golpeándolos a todos.

—¡Yuki-san, siempre diciendo cosas tan geniales! —no pudo resistirse y se lanzó a abrazar a la pelinegra como si fuera su hermana perdida. Y claro, continuaba pisoteando a Youichi.

—Va a ser un día de lo más largo y cansado —suspiró, pidiendo paciencia para soportar a dos personas volátiles que ya estaban insultándose.


	7. Capítulo 7

¡Oh, Rasen ha aparecido una vez más para traerles felicidad! Antes que nada agradecer sus lecturas y paciencia; ya ves que actualizo cada cierto tiempo e_e Pero la vida del adulto responsable no deja tiempo para lo que una tanto ama ¬3¬. Al menos el capítulo de este día está larguito y nos permitirá conocer un poco más sobre el pasado de Sora –chan, chan, chan-.

¡Disfruten la lectura! Nos leemos en la próxima actualización :D Au revoir~

 **Capítulo 7**

 **Apparances**

—¿Y esas caras llenas de confusión? —los pensamientos de ambos hombres se desviaron de inmediato en cuanto cruzaron mirada con la persona que recién había vuelto al salón de clases y parecía estarse preguntando el porqué de su estado de estupefacción.

—Nada en realidad —respondió el de gafas con actitud despreocupada.

—Parece que tienes pensado en ir al viaje escolar —mencionó Kuramochi en cuanto se percató que Sora llevaba consigo aquella hoja que marcaba las fechas de salida y cómo estaban organizados los grupos.

—En realidad no es que me atraiga mucho la idea —se encogió de hombros y guardó la hoja en el bolsillo de su falda—. Ustedes deberían ir y disfrutar su juventud —nada como mofarse del estado social tan precario que todos los del equipo de Seidou poseían.

—No tenemos pensado perder —aseguraba Miyuki, sonriendo como si supiera de antemano que la victoria ya era prácticamente suya.

—Esa es una excusa para no salir a ninguna parte —decía con vileza—. Aunque admito que lo hicieron bastante bien en el partido contra Teito. Una pena que hayan sacado al pobre de Furuya, pero Sawamura lo hizo espléndidamente —esa era una felicitación de lo más indirecta.

—¿No podrías ser más sincera?¡¿Y por qué demonios pareces feliz por lo último que dijiste?! —se quejaba Youichi.

—¿No será que te has enamorado de él? —lanzó burlesco Kazuya, clavando esas castañas pupilas en ella, aguardando por ver su reacción. Ella se limitó a sonreírle, como si hubiera entendido de inmediato su pequeña jugarreta y estuviera pensándose cómo responderle.

—…No me quejaría de que hubieran hecho todo este malentendido con él…—suspiró pesadamente. Incluso se le veía de lo más pensativa—. ¿Y ya vieron la manera en que sonríe cuando se dispone a lanzar?

—¡Esa sonrisa da miedo! —exclamaba el peli verde. Y es que hasta al castaño le provocaba escalofríos de solo recordarla.

—Son unos nenitas que no aguantan nada —les echó en cara. La verdad es que disfrutaba de verles así—. Mírenlo, se ve tan lleno de paz —y por si no los había maltratado lo suficiente, habría de mostrarles una fotografía del aludido con aquella sonrisa que por razones desconocidas a la única a la que no le provocaba incomodidad era a ella.

—¡Quita eso de mi vista! —Kuramochi quiso robar el móvil de Yuki, pero todo se quedó en banales deseos. Ella poseía mejores reflejos de los que él pudo imaginarse.

—Debería imprimírselas y poner una a mayor escala en sus habitaciones —esos dos hombres la creían muy capaz de eso y más; tenían que asegurarse de eliminar esa fotografía antes de que les causara un trauma de por vida.

Y antes de que pudiera seguir amedrentando sus jóvenes mentes, la persona menos esperada se presentó a la entrada del salón de clases. Era imposible no reconocerlo.

—Tetsu-san —saludó con formalidad Miyuki.

—Felicidades por su victoria —elogió en cuanto se encontró cerca de los pupitres de ese par de ex compañeros suyos—. Lo están haciendo muy bien —sonrió, lleno de orgullo y ansias por ver su futuro desarrollo dentro del torneo.

—Muchas gracias —para Kazuya no era muy común que ese ex capitán suyo fuera a visitarles. Pero suponía que tenía que ver en cierto modo, con Sora.

—Quiero hablar contigo un momento —los dorados ojos del moreno se deslizaron rápidamente hacia su querida hermana.

Para ella era extraño tener que dirigirse hacia la azotea del edificio, pero estaba consciente de que a Tetsuya no le gustaba tener mucha concurrencia cuando quería hablar con alguien en privado.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede hermano? —cuestionó en cuanto ambos quedaron parados frente al gran mallado que impedía que cualquier loco estudiante quisiera arrojarse desde las alturas.

—Solamente quería preguntarte cómo están yendo las cosas —mencionó serenamente, con su atención puesta en el mundo de abajo.

—…Me ha ido bien —respondió de inmediato. La verdad es que no había muchas cosas relevantes que comenzar.

—Al parecer has empezado a llevarte bien con los chicos. Incluso con Miyuki… —Sora estaba consciente que irremediablemente su hermano terminaría enterándose de "su relación" con el de lentes; sin embargo, no estaba esperando a que fuera a decírselo personalmente tan rápido.

—Ah, sobre eso… No es como tú crees —rascó su mejilla izquierda, como si fuera su nuevo tic nervioso que le ayudara a liberar la carga de estrés que llevaba a cuestas—. Todo…es un malentendido generalizado…

—Como tu hermano no me queda más remedio que felicitarte —la pelinegra se quedó estupefacta ante sus palabras. Sólo podía sentir las fuertes manos de su hermano sobre sus hombros y esa mirada seria puesta en su cara de póker—. Quizás debería decirle a Miyuki que cuide de ti. Aunque luzcas como una chica de carácter fuerte eres muy frágil.

—¡Ni se te ocurra! ¡Y no soy frágil! —exclamó a todo pulmón. Si él hacía algo como eso sería su total acabe; no hallaría modo de evadir las burlas de Kazuya. ¿Pero qué clase de hermano hacía esa clase de cosas? El suyo, porque se pasaba de sobreprotector a veces.

—¿Te da pena? —para él ese rostro totalmente rojo denotaba que estaba sumamente apenada. Y si bien era así, las razones diferían entre lo que él creía y en lo que realidad era.

—¡Obviamente no! —vociferó, intentando calmarse—. Solamente que no es necesario…—indicaba con una sonrisilla forzada—. N-Un…Nuestra relación va viento en popa —aseguró fieramente—. Tú no debes preocuparte por nada —una cosa era mentirle al resto del colegio, otra muy distinta hacerlo con su hermano—. _Debo convencerlo o de lo contrario se volverá en mi acabe…_

—Me alegra —volvió a sonreírle, pero en esta ocasión con enorme felicidad. Parecía estar más que contento por la relación que poseía ella y Miyuki.

— _¿Por qué te ves tan feliz al respecto, hermano? Todos parecen estarlo disfrutando menos yo…_

—No pudo pasar en mejor momento —había pocas personas en el mundo que la desconcertaban tanto como Tetsuya. Ya estaba de nuevo diciéndole algo que no captaba.

—¿Por qué…lo dices? —ya temía hasta preguntar.

—Por nada en particular —Sora solamente podía experimentar una mayor inquietud al respecto.

— _¿A qué se estará refiriendo Tetsu…?_

La victoria contra Nanamori significó para el equipo un enorme incentivo, la impulsada final que requerían para poder hacerle frente a sus rivales declarados; esos mismos que habían cortado de lleno sus sueños de llegar a las nacionales al lado de los de tercer año.

No obstante, cuando creyeron que ese ansiado anhelo iba a materializarse, las ironías de la vida golpearon a su puerta y trajeron consigo el funesto desenlace que vivió Inashiro contra Ugumori. La noticia simplemente tuvo reacciones variadas en cada uno de los jugadores. Y simultáneamente logró tensar la percepción de los jugadores hacia su actual capitán.

—No puedo creer que hayan perdido…—comentó Sora después de haber escuchado el informe detallado de Kuramochi sobre lo acaecido la noche de ayer cuando todo el equipo escuchó las palabras de Nabe.

—Todos quedamos igual de sorprendidos —mientras el peli verde hablaba, Sawamura continuaba armando tremendo jaleo en el bullpen; parecía estar sacando toda la frustración por no enfrentarse a quienes lo dejaron en semejante estado.

—Y parece que cierto chico terminó metiendo la pata…queriéndolo o no —decía mientras concluía su trenza de espiga; hacía bastante calor como para andar con todo el cabello suelto—. Aunque en cierto modo es comprensible su comportamiento, pero…quizás no debió haber usado esas palabras.

—Ya que eres su novia, ve y dale consuelo —la vileza de Youichi era proporcional a su estruendosa carcajada. Sora intentó golpearlo, pero éste se escabulló grácilmente.

—Me las vas a pagar pequeño bribón…—se limitó a callar sus maldiciones y dar media vuelta. No obstante, pronto habría de chocar sin querer—. Genial, lo que me faltaba.

—¿De nuevo ya estás con esa cara de pocos amigos? —lanzó con elocuencia—. Ni porque me ves todos los días se te quita ese malhumor.

—Es justamente porque te veo que estoy de este modo —le aclaró.

—Envejecerás antes de tiempo —prosiguió con su burla.

—Como sea —suspiró con cansancio. Cada día tenía menos energías para discutir con ese hombre—. Ya escuché que Inashiro perdió —si Kazuya quería olvidar ese tema estaba muy equivocado; por lo que no pudo ocultar esa pizca de enojo que le provocaba el recordar eso—. Me dijeron que te enfadaste por lo de ese tal Mei.

—¡Qué no! —ahora temía de todo lo que pudieron haberle contado a esa mujer.

—Supongo que es normal, considerando que eres un cátcher y debes evitar que el pitcher termine destruyéndose durante un partido —al menos era así como ella lo veía—. No sé, ustedes se complican mucho las cosas.

—Mira quién lo dice —ya se encargaría de poner en su sitio a Kuramochi por estar de lengua suelta.

—Por cierto… ¿Te gusta ser capitán? —fue apenas perceptible el ligero salto que sus castañas pupilas experimentaron ante tan simples palabras. Unas que habían estado repitiéndose en su cabeza desde hace mucho; y seguramente en la del resto del equipo también—. A veces las personas no nacen para ser líderes natos y aunque intenten serlo, ocasionalmente fracasan y causan la amargura y frustración de los que le rodean —calló y le miró con detenimiento—. Reconozco que tienes un gran talento para el béisbol. Pero, ¿tienes la vocación para ser el capitán que lleve a Seidou a la victoria?

No esperaba que fuera precisamente ella la que viniera con semejantes cuestionamientos y menos en ese justo momento de tensión que se vivía entre él y el resto del equipo. No obstante, debió preverlo si consideraba que era la hermana de Tetsuya; estaba claro que quería saber si el actual capitán podría llenar la expectativa que quedó tras la partida de su hermano.

—…No se puede ser bueno en todo, ¿no lo crees? —no existía ni una suave curva que indicara que pronto sonreiría con despreocupación. Y su mirada se le observaba tranquila, imperturbable, de algún modo, lejana.

—En realidad no —añadió, encogiéndose de hombros—. No tienes que tensionarte por mis palabras. No estoy aquí para evaluarte y compararte con mi hermano. Tengo mis dudas de por qué te eligió para el papel de capitán, pero eso irremediablemente saldrá a la vista tarde o temprano.

—Eres muy sincera o una buena embustera —soltó tan bajo como pudo, pero ella le escuchó magníficamente—. No dije nada —allí estaba de nuevo esa sonrisa, ese gesto engañoso que a Sora le incomodaba porque no sabía lo que en verdad se ocultaba tras éste.

—No soy el único que se dedica a eso, Miyuki —apuntó a decir con una doble intención.

—Será mejor que te vayas a casa. Las demás ya se fueron.

—Siempre termino perdiendo la noción del tiempo cuando me pongo a hacerle caso a las bobadas de Kuramochi y Sawamura —y es que era divertido verlos pelearse y hablar de tontería y media.

—Eso es porque eres igual de simple que ellos —rio por lo bajo. Ya estaba de nuevo metiéndose con su persona.

—En todo caso, me retiro. Ya nos veremos mañana —se despidió moviendo su mano suavemente y dirigiéndose hacia la salida.

—¿No piensas acompañarla hoy? —Youichi estaba en todo. No sorprendía que hubiera abordado al de gafas en compañía de Sawamura.

—No es tan tarde —justificó.

—Miyuki, deja de ser un insensible y ve con ella —hasta Eijun le daba sermones—. Es la única mujer que no parece molestarle tu horrible forma de ser.

—Ciertamente es así, Sawamura —¿desde cuándo le daba la razón al pitcher? Tal vez desde que era un buen comentario para meterse con el de gafas.

—Ey, les recuerdo que soy el capitán. Respétenme —ordenó.

Sora no demoró demasiado tiempo en tomar sus cosas e iniciar su usual retirada. Sin embargo, en cuanto estuvo a punto de abandonar la pequeña área que empleaban las managers para guardar sus pertenencias, algo robó su atención por completo.

¿Qué era esa libreta en particular¡?¿Y a quién de las tres chicas pertenecería?

—Hasta donde recuerdo, Haruno siempre está escribiendo algo en esta libreta….¿Un diario de Seidou? —el título le causó cierta curiosidad, así como su claro contenido. Pero de momento procedería a guardarlo y entregárselo mañana a su respectiva dueña—. _¿Qué es lo que querrá Miu a estas horas?_ —suspiró tras haber leído el mensaje recién llegado.

Había pasado un largo tiempo desde que visitó aquella cafetería que ahora le resultaba un sitio de lo más ajeno a sus viejos recuerdos. Incluso juraba que habían un par de establecimientos que no estaban en esos añorantes años de secundaria; simplemente ese viejo barrio le pareció de lo más nostálgico.

Miró la hora en su celular y curioseó en todas direcciones; aún no había señales de Miu. Y sin más ganas de esperarle de pie, decidió tomar asiento en una de las solitarias mesas exteriores con las que gozaba el modesto lugar.

—Ya era hora de que llegaras —dictaminaba la pelinegra, encasquetando sus grisáceas pupilas en ella—. Estas no son horas para reunirnos.

—Me amarás cuando sepas la razón por la que te he llamado —sonrió cínica y con enorme confianza de que obtendría su perdón—. Así que quita esa mala mirada y ve lo que tengo conmigo —se sentó de una buena vez y sacó de su bolsillo lo que indudablemente lucía como un folleto—. Léelo —extendió el maltratado papel hacia ella.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga precisamente con esto? —fue su interrogante para cuando leyó la información que se manejaba allí.

—Sé que podría interesarte —estableció—. Eso sería un gran apoyo.

—¿Como para qué? —es que estaba que no cachaba las indirectas de la pelirroja.

—Sora, Sora, eres más lenta de lo que pensaba —le regañó con descaro—. Deberías darte una vuelta por nuestra querida secundaria —sugirió.

—No hay nada ni remotamente interesante allí y lo sabes.

—¿Y qué tal han estado tus tardes desde que te uniste al equipo de béisbol de Seidou?¿Y tu queridísimo novio? —nada como echarle en cara todo lo que había vivido con ese capitán burlón.

—No sé cómo lo hizo, pero mis padres lo adoraron pese a que lo han visto una vez —expresó abiertamente, torciendo los labios. Estaba molesta—. ¿Puedes creerlo? —tronó la lengua ante semejante desgracia—. Solamente fueron engañados por su faceta de chico bien portado y comprensible.

—Suenas como si lo odiaras rotundamente.

—¿Aborrecerlo? No, claro que no —habló de inmediato, no quería que ella malinterpretara su descontento—. Eso sería darle mucha importancia y es justamente lo que él desea.

—…No quiero ni imaginarme cómo es que se llevan cuando cruzan palabra…

—Y luego está Kuramochi que se la vive metiéndome en sus jugarretas para molestar a Miyuki —prosiguió—. Al menos hay gente decente en el equipo como Sawamura y Kominato. Furuya no dice mucho que digamos, pero parece un buen tipo.

—Pero querías meterte de manager. Nadie te mandó a ello —le echaba en cara con todas sus letras. Disfrutaba esos momentos cuando tenía la razón absoluta—. Ahora guárdate tus quejas y cumple con tus responsabilidades.

—No me estoy quejando. Estoy expresando mi sentir contigo, quien se supone que es mi amiga pero no veo mucho su apoyo —objetó, inflando sus mejillas.

—Te traje ese folleto y te pasé el tic para que vayas a darte una vuelta por la secundaria.

—Eso no es apoyo. Eso es explotación —dictaminó, cruzándose de brazos en modo de protesta.

—Es una sugerencia muy buena —le animó—. Estoy segura que con esto serás la mejor manager de todas —la emocionada parecía ser ella y no necesariamente Sora.

—Cada uno de ustedes vienen y me causan dolores de cabeza —ella únicamente quería irse a dormir y olvidarse de todo.

Tras aquella pequeña reunión al fin pudo dirigirse de inmediato hacia su domicilio y enfocarse en las cosas que aún necesitaba realizar; las cuales para su disgusto no eran pocas. Nunca se imaginó que esa semana todos sus profesores tuvieran la brillante idea de dejar diversos trabajos.

Llegó a casa, tomó algo del refrigerador para mantenerse despierta y subió sin mayor dilación a su habitación.

Lo primero que debía de hacer eran las tareas del profesor Kataoka; quien le pareció muy interesante dejar un ensayo sobre la historia japonesa a través de los años con un mínimo de quince hojas.

—Estoy empezando a dudar si estas latas de café frío serán suficientes para soportar la noche haciendo mis deberes —estaba sentada frente a su pequeño escritorio blanco, aguardando a que su portátil encendiera—. Ni siquiera he leído las lecciones de las que se supone debe ser el trabajo —lamentarse no iba a aligerarle la carga, pero de momento le hacía sentir mejor—. Aunque…—aquel cuadernillo que había traído consigo permanecía al borde de su cama, totalmente cerrado.

—Hija, ¿hasta cuándo piensas estar despierta? —la voz de su madre la hizo salir de su momento de abstracción. Pasaban de las dos de la mañana y Sora permanecía sentada en medio de su cama, en medio de un montón de papeles.

—Ah, madre. Es que aún no termino toda mi tarea —lo cual era cierto. Aunque se había atrasado por sus severas distracciones.

—Me da mucho gusto que te estés esmerando tanto en el club de béisbol —había decidido entrar a la habitación y pasar su mirada por todo el lugar—. Hacía un tiempo que no te veía tan centrada en algo.

—Lo dices como si no hiciera las cosas como debería —bufó.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero, Sora —tomó asiento en la esquina de la cama y observó fijamente a su hija.

—Eso es agua pasada —concluyó, devolviéndole la mirada—. Simplemente estoy haciendo mi papel dentro del equipo, es todo —alegaba, ordenando cada una de esas hojas que hasta hace un momento atrás estaban en un total desorden.

—Por supuesto y estar al pendiente de tu lindo novio —canturreó con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios. Su hija por su lado se limitó a torcer la boca ante semejante hecho.

—No es tan lindo como crees. Es un engreído, egoísta, narcisista, mentiroso, chantajista, burlón y embaucador —enunció cada uno de los defectos del capitán sin pensárselo siquiera.

—Pues para ser así, estoy sorprendida de que hayan terminado saliendo.

—Mmm…Es algo complicado de explicar madre. Pero bueno, ya no hablemos sobre ese tema en particular —lo mejor era cambiar de tópico y hacer a un lado a Miyuki; demasiadas menciones sobre su persona por un solo día.

—Podrías llevarle un delicioso desayuno para mañana —planteó la madre. Ella no quitaba el dedo del renglón.

—Incluso si existiera la remota posibilidad de que quisiera hacerlo, no sé cocinar —¿qué tenía su madre que le gustaba molestarla tanto con ese hombre? O mejor dicho, ¿qué tenía el mundo contra ella?

—Puedo enseñarte a aprender algo sencillo.

—Prefiero dormir a desperdiciar mi tiempo en esa tarea —y olímpicamente evadió la miradilla inquisidora de su madre.

El café era la bebida de los dioses que le había permitido terminar con rotundo éxito cada una de sus tareas escolares, pero no era lo suficientemente milagrosa como para permitirle mantenerse totalmente atente y despierta a las cansinas y largas clases del día.

Lástima que le tocó dormirse en la clase del profesor Kataoka y sentir todo el rigor del estricto profesor.

—Yo, de verdad lo lamento —fue su escueta disculpa propinada al pelinegro antes de salir del salón de clases con un hermoso y sensual pase para la dirección—. _De todas las clases en las que pude quedarme dormida tenía que ser la del entrenador… Es la primera vez que me pasa algo como esto en todo el tiempo que llevo de estudiante…_

—¿Hacia la dirección? —adiós al sueño, hola al momento de breve humillación cortesía de Miyuki Kazuya. Había sido un mal momento para que sus tiempos conectaran en el pasillo.

—¿Otra vez a reunirte con tus acosadoras en el baño? —porque ella no se iba a dejar de él tan fácilmente—. Parece que te gustan esa clase de cosas… Incluso que te saquen fotos en momentos tan vergonzosos como ésos —lo único bueno de ser mandada a la dirección había sido ver esa pokerface del castaño en cuanto comentó eso último.

—¿Eh? Espera…¡¿Cómo que una foto?! —exclamó patidifuso. No podía existir una evidencia como ésa.

—Sí, esas chicas tenían una foto tuya cuando anduviste en paños menores —comunicó con una pequeña sonrisilla—. Deberías tener cuidado. Ya sabes, nunca faltan los chantajes malintencionados.

—Debe ser una broma. Algo como eso no debe estarme pasando —murmuraba vagamente. Aquel pequeño trauma no lo abandonaba del todo.

—Pero ya no existe algo como eso, así que quita ese penoso gesto de tu rostro —rio animadamente, con todas las ganas del mundo. Es que esas muecas le resultaron de lo más divertidas—. ¿Qué? Fue divertido. Acéptalo.

—Para ti —espabiló y volvió a ser el mismo de siempre.

—Como sea, tengo que ir a la dirección o Kataoka-sensei va a crucificarme viva —se despidió y siguió su camino.

—Por cierto, cuando terminen las clases necesito que me acompañes a un lugar. Así que te veo fuera de tu salón de clases —fue el comunicado exprés del chico antes de retirarse.

— _¿A dónde se supone que iremos? Con Miyuki no supone nada bueno._

Su día había comenzado mal y no tenía ni las más mínimas intenciones de componerse. No sólo fue ese tendido sermón sobre la importancia de prestar atención en clases y que debía cuidar sus horas de sueño, sino también la cuestionable petición del capitán de Seidou; y a eso se sumaba que tenía ganas de dormir y no despertar hasta el día siguiente.

—Te ves realmente horrible —fue el bello comentario que recibió en su cara en cuanto cruzaron mirada.

—Vámonos de una buena vez —exigió nada amable.

—Vamos, vamos, relájate —como él no era el desvelado y con la atención de Kataoka encima.

—Hazlo antes de que decida entregarte a esas mujeres para que te hagan lo impensable —se la dejó caer. Él optó por callarse y empezar a caminar—. Siempre tan confiable, capitán.

En cuanto salieron de Seidou y arribaron a tan vistosa tienda, todo quedó más que claro. Aunque seguía preguntándose qué era lo que necesitaban explícitamente de allí y si sería demasiada carga como para que dos personas pudieran llevarlo sin problema alguno.

—¿Esto no lo hacen el resto de instructores bajo el mando del entrenador? —preguntó, enfocando esa hilera de manoplas que tenía frente a ella.

—El entrenador me confió que revisara cuál era la mejor elección —su respuesta era vaga y no hacía más que confundirla. Y que estuviera evaluando las manoplas que cruzaban por su mirada, tampoco era confortable.

—Sé claro —demandó.

—Por lo visto el director ha obtenido un poco de fondos adicionales para el equipo y podemos costearnos una lanzadora decente —nada como un buen guante entre sus manos.

—Pero yo no sé nada sobre esa clase de máquinas.

—Por eso el entrenador me pidió que te trajera conmigo. Eres la nueva después de todo —relataba sin prestarle atención. Sus ojos sólo se encargaban de analizar la mercancía que tenía frente a él.

— _Así que no quiere que sea una carga. O acaso él… Bueno, no me sorprendería; él es demasiado observador. Demasiado para mi gusto._ Y entonces, ¿cuál es nuestro presupuesto?

—Primero empecemos con las diferencias entre el guante del cátcher y los jardineros —nuevamente estaba pasando de sus preguntas.

Lo que empezó siendo una suave explicación sobre la diferencia en tamaño de las manoplas se convirtió en una exposición extensa sobre la clasificación de los lanzamientos, los tipos de pitchers, las maneras más efectivas de bateo y las reglas más básicas que el deporte del béisbol albergaba.

Ella guardó silencio y se limitó a escucharle atentamente. No consideraba como propio interrumpirle, incluso cuando no le quedaba del todo claro un concepto; ya tendría tiempo para solventar sus dudas. Pero por ahora solamente le dejaba explayarse a sus anchas.

Podría ser un pesado tanto para ella como para sus compañeros de equipo, sin embargo, quedaba más que claro que le profesaba un enorme amor y dedicación al béisbol. Lo sabía sólo con oírle hablar tan entusiasmadamente como lo hacía.

Y esa clase de actitud removió algo dentro sí. Algo que le resultaba espantosamente familiar.

—Es todo.

—Hablaste muy rápido. Hay cosas que no me quedaron claras.

—Ahora vayamos a ver las máquinas o el entrenador se enfadará de que demoremos tanto —el muy pillo empezó a avanzar sin decirle nada más—. No suena mala idea pasar por un bocadillo de vuelta.

—Pido mucha paciencia para no golpearlo —rogó a los altos cielos.

Habían avanzado un par de cuadras desde que salieron de la tienda deportiva con unas cuantas cajas en manos. Decidieron que era un buen momento para tomar un breve descanso; ni el peso de las mercancías ni el calor estaban ayudándoles a llevar a cabo amenamente su tarea.

Su alrededor podría ser definido como un parque infantil que hacía mucho tiempo había dejado de ser mantenido y ahora se apreciaban las marcas de su abandono.

Había una caja de arena, coloridos toboganes que representaban la larga trompa de un elefante y un grupo de columpios cuyo óxido hacía desistir a cualquiera de querer subirse en ellos.

—¿Era necesario que compráramos todo esto? —habló al fin, tras haber tomado asiento en una de esas pequeñas bancas que bordeaban al abandonado parque infantil. Las cajas que había estado cargando yacían sobre el suelo, una sobre la otra.

—Aprovechamos el viaje simplemente —él estaba sentado a su lado, con la vista puesta en la caja de arena. También estaba un poco fatigado por todo lo que caminaron—. Tú sólo llevas los guantes, no te quejes.

—Gracias por darme una vista rápida a mis obligaciones —ironizó.

—No hay de qué —sonrió con la clara intención de hacerla enojar.

—Como sea…—no es que se hubiera acostumbrado a su manía de hacerla enfadar, pero estaba lo suficientemente fatigada como para dejarle estar. Incluso un prolongado bostezo no se hizo esperar—. Estoy segura de que esa lanzadora será de gran ayuda para los bateadores. Al menos ahora podrán practicar con diversos lanzamientos sin tener que explotar a los pobres pitchers —se burló.

—Ahora deberán entrenar el doble —agregó feliz de la vida, mostrando sus perfectos y blancos dientes.

—Eres un tirano —le señaló—. Pero de igual modo ellos entrenarán sin descanso. Son demasiado dedicados que ejercicio extra no les molestará… Todos parecen ser una panda de masoquistas —sonrió a medias, como si lo recién dicho le causara hasta cierto punto admiración—. Son igual de cabezotas que Tetsu.

—Tenemos una meta que cumplir. No podemos permitir que sus esfuerzos sean en vano… En esta ocasión tenemos que conseguirlo —reconocía ese tono. Era el mismo que muchas veces escuchó de su hermano cuando mencionaba el tema de las nacionales; ese lejano sueño que se había quedado únicamente en eso para él y los de tercero.

—Sería grandioso que pudieran hacerlo —aseveró—. Los harían sentir orgullosos. Es como si sobre sus hombros descansara el sueño de cada uno de sus ex compañeros de equipo —calló por unos breves segundos, como si recordara algo que permaneció por mucho tiempo en sus adentros; como si fuera indeseable y no necesario para su presente.

—¿Ummm?¿Dijiste algo? —allí estaba su tono de burla y esa despreocupación digna de un sujeto cínico e incapaz de mantenerse serio por demasiado tiempo. Ella se limitó a darle un buen golpe en la cabeza por estropear sus nobles palabras—. ¡Auch!¡Oye, no soy Kuramochi para que me estés pegando!

—Tú te lo ganaste —si pensaba que se iba a retractar estaba de lo más errado.

—…Eres igual de violenta que en ese entonces…

—¿Ah?¿Qué has dicho? —confusión era lo único que se apreciaba en sus pupilas por esas palabras dichas. ¿Pero cómo no estarlo? Estaba diciéndole que en algún momento sus pasos se cruzaron; y eso sonaba totalmente imposible. De ser verdad, lo recordaría sin problema.

—…Después de ese día tuve curiosidad de por qué esos niños te llamaban Ōkami…


	8. Capítulo 8

¡Muy buenas tardes a todas! Sí, ahora sí que ha llegado actualización prontamente, pero ya no aseguro nada de la siguiente :D Más que nada porque mi agenda laboral se vuelve más apretada y futuras guardias nocturnas me auguran sólo dormir XD y comer~ Espero no morir lol.

Y para quienes querían saber un poco más sobre el pasado de Sora, aquí lo tienen :D ¡Disfruten y nos andamos leyendo! =D

 **Capítulo 8**

 **The Wolf in sheep's clothing**

Tener un conteo de todas las veces que había desviado su camino para dirigirse a tan popular lugar resultaría imposible, y al mismo tiempo, innecesario. Lo único que deseaba cada vez que sus pies tocaban ese suave césped era divertirse en cada una de las atracciones que tenía a su alrededor y olvidarse de que la tarde al fin había caído.

Se deslizó un par de veces por aquella pronunciada resbaladilla antes de dirigir presurosamente sus pasos hacia la caja de arena. Adoraba ponerse a elaborar pequeñas figuras mientras luchaba para que no se derrumbaran tan fácilmente; posiblemente soñaba con crear un esplendoroso castillo.

Pero el momento de esparcimiento de todos los allí presentes fue cortado de golpe por la abrupta llegada de aquellos cinco infantes.

—¿Crees que eres muy listo no es así? No te creas demasiado solamente porque te ha salido bien en una ocasión —pronunció con irritación el más alto y cuya mirada no denotaba en lo más mínimo agrado por quien estaba resultando ser el violentado.

—¿Y ustedes que están mirando, eh? —la voz intimidante del segundo arremetió contra los espectadores. Mismos que se retiraron en cuanto sintieron el peligro; sino se iban serían ellos los siguientes en verse en problemas.

—Ahora en lo que estábamos —carraspeó el tercero, quien había osado en tomar al niño del cuello y obligarle que le mirara a los ojos.

—Después es mi turno. Yo también quiero ponerlo en su sitio —soltó una burda carcajada el cuarto.

—¿No creen que estamos siendo demasiado violentos? Podríamos tener problemas con sus padres —el quinto muchacho no parecía estar muy seguro de lo que iban a hacer sus amigos.

—Por favor, eso no va a pasar. Él no abrirá la boca… Se cree demasiado como para ser un simple soplón. Y tampoco parece que sus padres hagan un gran alboroto por ello.

—Gracias —se apresuró a decir el intimidado, con una radiante sonrisa en sus labios. Incluso su mirada se veía calma, como si no temiera en lo más mínimo.

—¡No era un halago! —gritaron todos a la par.

Los pocos espectadores que quedaban salieron huyendo a toda marcha en cuanto la cruel diversión dio inicio. Nadie quería verse arrastrado por esa pequeña riña, y tampoco es como si alguno conociera a quien estaba siendo atacado.

El pequeño no intentaba siquiera luchar e impedir que el abuso continuara. Era de alguna manera como si estuviera acostumbrado o como si tuviera sus propios motivos para no alterarse ante sus provocaciones.

—¡Ey, ustedes, deténganse! —todos se giraron en automático y enfocaron sus miradas en quien había osado en demandarles semejante cosa. Ninguno se mostraba en lo más mínimo contento.

—¿Acaso eres amiga de este tonto? —sopesó quien se había encargado de iniciar aquella paliza.

—Nunca lo había visto antes —respondió—. Pero eso no importa. Dejen de meterse con él sólo porque es pequeño —argumentó, clavando ferozmente esos grisáceos ojos en ellos.

—Lo que faltaba, que una niña viniera a salvarte —todos rieron ante sus palabras, restándoles importancia y retornando su atención en lo que realmente importa.

—Se los advertí —fue lo último que escucharon de su boca.

El siguiente impacto contra su rostro se quedó en un intento banal. Ahora sus castañas pupilas avistaban a su agresor tendido contra el suelo mientras el resto parecía estar totalmente extrañados. Todo pasó demasiado rápido que les costó un poco el asimilarlo.

Fue ese día en que se dieron cuenta que las palabras pueden tornarse en veraces acciones. Y si se pensaban que la diferencia de tamaño y sexo marcarían una diferencia, estaban completamente errados.

Aquel que era el líder estaba en el suelo, con aquella niña a la que despreció, encima, dándole lo que cualquier bravucón necesita para que las ideas cimienten adecuadamente.

—¡Les dije que lo dejaran en paz! —si los demás creían que se salvarían estaban locos. Ahora eran ellos los que habían empezado a correr alrededor del parque, intentando huir de quien tumbó sin mucho esfuerzo a su líder—. ¡Deben aprender su lección, niños tontos!

Y así lo hicieron en cuanto fueron alcanzados. Era irónico que fueran ellos los que salieran corriendo y amenazándole de que sus padres iban a saber de esto.

—¡Espero y hayan aprendido su lección! —les gritó a todo pulmón antes de que esos niños se perdieran en la lejanía—. Ey, ¿estás bien niño? —el chico a quien le había salvado el pellejo apenas se había puesto de pie.

—Nada que no tuviera bajo control —sacudió sus ropas y le sonrió, como si todos esos raspones no significaran nada.

—Siempre hay tontos como esos en todos lados —bufó—. No deberías dejar que se metieran contigo tan fácilmente. Al menos intenta defenderte —le regañó con enorme severidad—. Eres un chico, así que debes comportarte como tal.

—Eres una niña y actúas como una salvaje —refutó cantarinamente—. ¡Ey! —sus manos ahora sobaban el buen coscorrón que le propinó ella—. Eso dolió. Pegas muy duro.

—Tú eres un delicadito. Te van a comer vivo allá afuera —objetó—. Como sea, tengo que irme —poco le importaba que el overol que llevaba puesto fuera un rotundo fiasco y que tuviera polvo en todos lados.

—¡Ey vengan, Ōkami ha vuelto a pelearse!

—La ha vuelto a hacer —parecía que aquella pequeña riña había atraído rápidamente a un nuevo público; a niños que por lo visto conocían de antemano a la brusca jovencita.

—¡Que no me llamen así tontos! Tengo nombre y deben usarlo —recriminó a esos entrometidos; quienes solamente rieron ávidamente.

—¿Ōkami?

—Tú tampoco me digas así —otro buen golpe en la cabeza para el graciosito.

—¡No me pegues! —gesticuló, torciendo el ceño.

—¡Rayos, ya es tarde!¡Voy retrasada!

—Se ha ido...—ella le había dejado solo, con las palabras en la boca y una enorme confusión. ¿Quién iba por allí involucrándose en riñas que no le competían?

Ese silencio incómodo que tanto odiaba se hizo presente en cuanto su mente terminó de excavar dentro de las perecederas memorias de su infancia. Como si ahora no supiera qué decir con exactitud o como si se hubiera quedado perpleja ante lo que ella misma había hecho hace varios años atrás.

¿Por qué olvidó ese acontecimiento?¿Cómo es que él aún lo recordaba?¿Y qué tanto peso tenía aquel sobrenombre como para haberle traído a colación sus añorantes días de primaria?

—…Espero que hayas aprendido la lección después de ese día…—no le hacía ni la más mínima gracia que él conociera esa fracción de su pasado.

—Nunca me ha gusto ser violento —masculló, viéndole de soslayo con una suave sonrisa.

—Una cosa es que no te guste, y otra totalmente distinta que permitas que se metan contigo a diestra y siniestra —alegó, viéndole fríamente.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el significado tras ese sobrenombre?

—Eres listo, piénsalo por ti mismo —incluso a ella le parecía lejano el motivo por el cual decidieron decirle de ese modo y olvidarse de que tenía un nombre como todos los demás—. No recordaba que nos habíamos visto antes.

—Lo sospechaba —¿por qué tenía que estar sonriendo en todo momento?¿Por qué le molestaba un poco que fuera así cuando en apariencia no existía nada malo en que fuera así de risueño?

—¿Sentiste curiosidad por la mocosa que se metió ese día en una pelea que no le concernía, y por eso diste por hecho que no había escrito esa carta? —ya iba siendo hora de ir conociendo los motivos ocultos de Miyuki—. No soy tonta, así que no creas que no me di cuenta. Y menos si ahora sé que me conociste de antes.

—Sabía que alguien como tú no podía escribir algo como eso —planteó. Ella se limitó a sonreír a medias; él había dado en el blanco.

—No sé tú, pero yo conozco a un par de personas que tienen diferencias conmigo —si ya sabía un poco de su persona, qué más daba ahora que le dijera eso; lo deduciría por mera lógica—. Y esa carta sería un buen modo de darme un escarmiento.

—Seguramente golpeaste a tantas personas que alguna querría vengarse de ti —se divertía con el predicamento de Sora. Ella lo notó sin esfuerzo, pero como muchas veces atrás, guardó la calma y dejó que su silencio le diera la razón.

—Si realmente se hubiera tratado de una chica enamorada de ti ya hubiera aparecido para reclamar el malentendido —pausó y observó la nula reacción del castaño—. Y sabiendo la molesta personalidad que tienes, no me sorprendería que alguien quisiera jugártela.

—Ambos hemos obtenido algo a cambio.

—Yo no lo veo de esa manera —ahogó aquel suspiro que amenazaba con abandonar su boca—. ¿Este es tu modo de fastidiarle los planes a quien haya hecho esto, no? Posiblemente esa persona no se haya esperado el giro inesperado de las cosas…

—Al menos ya no me molestan todas esas chicas —obviamente él es quien había obtenido los mejores beneficios de esa enorme mentira.

— _Es demasiado cínico. De manera que no me sorprende que se metieran con él esos niños. Aunque hay algo que no entiendo de su personalidad… Estoy segura que le estoy dando muchas vueltas a algo que no tiene tanta importancia_ —sacudió mentalmente la idea. No iba a empezar a analizar la psicología del chico—. Miyuki, ¿crees que después de que llevemos todo esto pueda irme a casa?

—¿Ah?¿Tan cansada estás?

—No en realidad, pero necesito hacer algunas cosas y a la hora que salgo eso no sería factible. Es por esta vez —prometió.

—No creo que haya problema alguno —dictaminó—. Estaba esperando otro tipo de reacción cuando se diera cuenta de los verdaderos motivos detrás de todo este teatrito. Pero parece que me he equivocado…—sonrió con enorme disimulo.

Nostalgia. Era así como le sabía el ambiente que le circundaba y que hacía tiempo no visitaba; tanto por tiempo como deseo personal. Pero no se había trasladado hasta allí para tener esa clase de pensamientos pesimistas, sino más bien para atender a lo que ese regordete y canoso hombre tuviera que decirle.

—De todas las personas que han venido hasta mí, eres quien mayor sorpresa me causó. Nunca imaginé que pudieras estar interesada en algo como esto —habló seriamente, descansando sus codos sobre la superficie de su despejado escritorio.

—Los tiempos cambian, ¿no es así, director? —postró su vista sobre el impecable piso alfombrado y enfocó su atención en el auto retrato que descansaba justo detrás de esa enorme silla negra de cuero.

—No muchos saben sobre este asunto.

—Alguien me pasó el recado —dijo sin más—. Y si es que sigue en pie es porque nadie ha cerrado trato con usted.

—Veo que estás muy decidida —espetó seriamente.

—Sólo quiero saber si tenemos un trato o no. De lo contrario me marcho que tengo otras cosas en mente por hacer.

—Mmm… Seguramente será problemático que un ex alumno preste ayuda a los actuales estudiantes del club, pero es innegable que naciste para hacer algo como eso. Y tras lo que ocurrió con Fuji…

—Es únicamente un sí o un no. No entiendo por qué se complica tanto —podría ser de mucha paciencia, pero él mencionó algo que no debía.

—Tenemos un trato entonces, Yuki-kun. Pero no quiero tener ni la más pequeña queja sobre ti o el trato se cancela y lo perderás todo —advirtió seriamente.

—Lo único que recibirá será buenas noticias, director —sonrió con confianza—. Es un placer hacer negocios con usted…—habrían de ser sus últimas palabras antes de abandonar la habitación y salir de una buena vez por todas de aquel colegio que le despertaba tantos recuerdos tan memorables como agridulces.

Debía admitir que estaba sumamente nerviosa y no podía relajarse ni un solo momento pese a que tenía a su lado la amable personalidad de Takashima Rei. Después de todo, el hombre no había despejado su atención del paquete de hojas que le había entregado y lo único que se recibía de él era su inmenso silencio.

Kataoka permanecía totalmente estático, en medio de la sala de profesores, leyendo con enorme cuidado lo que se planteaba en cada hoja.

—Esto es demasiado estresante. Al menos debería decir algo, lo que fuera.

—¿Qué te ha llevado a tener esta idea, Yuki? —ahora que al fin había hablado las buenas palabras se le escurrieron de las manos.

—No estoy en contra del menú que está establecido para los jugadores. Así que por favor, no piense que ataco al sistema. Es más bien una recomendación que contribuirá en cierta medida a que el crecimiento de los jugadores no se vea cortado.

—¿Fundamento? Aplicar un menú determinado a deportistas no es algo que se pueda hacer así sin más —quiso saber.

—Mi propia experiencia —especificó—. Yo no puedo comparar el deporte que practicaba con el que ellos realizan, pero tenía que estar muy al pendiente con lo que comía, la cantidad y los períodos en los que lo hacía porque eso repercutía demasiado en mi desempeño. Mi entrenador siempre me lo decía. Y por ello sé muy bien lo que un deportista debe comer, la frecuencia y la cantidad dependiente de la actividad física que realice y el esfuerzo motriz implicado. No estoy dándole esa información por sonar arrogante ni mucho menos.

—Te has esforzado bastante en proporcionar una serie de opciones de acuerdo a lo que se tiene en el comedor —felicitó, clavando esa caladora mirada en su persona—. Pero quisiera saber a ciencia cierta tus motivos.

—…Que el equipo esté lo mejor preparado posible para el torneo de invierno…—respondió en automático, sosteniéndole la mirada al entrenador—. Sé que piensa que estoy en todo esto por un asunto personal, pero no estaría haciendo todo esto solamente por una persona… ¿Hay algo de malo en que quiera ayudar con lo único que sé hacer bien?

—Tengo entendido que abandonaste tu antiguo club sin pensártelo siquiera dos veces —esa mirada era capaz de calarle. Ella se mantuvo firme con su convicción.

—Lo hice, pero en realidad jamás tuve intenciones de permanecer en ese club —añadió sin otra elección—. Pero tuve mis razones personales para ello. Lo cual no significa que sucederá lo mismo con mi papel como manager. Sin importar lo que suceda, no me iré de este club hasta que me gradúe —puntualizó tajantemente, con esas grisáceas pupilas incapaces de mentir.

—Confiaré en tu palabra. Así que no me decepciones y ve a hacer tu trabajo —sus palabras eran un poco más suaves y aprobatorias—.Deberás ingeniártelas para convencer a las cocineras.

—Descuide, tengo experiencia llegando a acuerdos —sonrió con entusiasmo. Estaba feliz de que las cosas hubieran salido bien—. Sin más nada que decir, me retiro entrenador. Lo veré en un par de horas en la práctica —se despidió y salió de allí sin más.

—Luce mucho más entusiasta que cuando se unió a nosotros —comentaba Rei mirando seriamente al entrenador.

Persuadir a aquellas amables mujeres de cambiar los menús diarios no era una misión imposible, pero si un tanto complicada. Pero probablemente si se explicaba cuidadosamente, ellas le entenderían y accederían a su particular petición.

Y tras aquel asunto resuelto, debía ocuparse del otro aspecto que tenía pendiente. Y ese era justamente el devolver esa libreta que no le pertenecía.

—Menos mal que alguien lo había encontrado —Haruno no podía sentirme más dichosa que en ese momento en que tuvo de vuelta en sus mano tan valioso objeto—. Muchísimas gracias, Sora.

—¿Otra vez perdiendo las cosas? Realmente no tienes remedio —amonestaba Yui.

—Debes ser más cuidadosa.

—Odio decir esto, pero terminé leyendo todo lo que allí ponía —confesó la pelinegra a sus compañeras. Éstas más que enfadadas parecían estar felices ante ese hecho. ¿Pero por qué? —. ¿Sucede algo?

—Estábamos preocupadas de que estuvieras aquí sólo por Miyuki-kun —habló Sachiko sin pelos en la lengua—. Para nosotros el equipo es muy importante y siempre estábamos esforzándonos por ayudar a los chicos en lo que podamos.

—Sería descortés que alguien estuviera aquí por mero capricho, ¿me entiendes?

—Lo comprendo, Yui —decía con una sonrisa forzada—. Estoy con ustedes chicas.

—Ahora llevemos las pelotas o los chicos comenzarán a desesperarse —sugería Natsukawa.

Pese al poco tiempo que llevaba dentro del club se había acostumbrado a las tareas que como manager debía de desempeñar, así como las horas de tiempo que debía dedicarle al club. Pero algo que siempre le dejaba tanto pensativa como asombrada eran la dedicación y perseverancia que cada jugador mostraba a la hora del entrenamiento; incluso aquellos que no formaban parte del equipo principal no se dormían en sus laureles.

No sólo estaba latente la frustración de haber perdido la oportunidad de llegar a las nacionales, sino también yacía la férrea convicción de superarse a sí mismos, de probarse que eran capaces de afrontar cualquier obstáculo por más grande que éste fuera. También estaba ese fuerte sentido de trabajo en el equipo, como si fuera un lema silencioso que todos conocían pero que ninguno gritaba a voces.

Sí, ese era el equipo de Seidou, vibrante, estrepitoso y hambriento de victoria.

— _Este es el equipo que tanto amabas y defendías, hermano. Ese que deseabas llevar hasta las nacionales, con el que querías llegar hasta lo más alto… Aún no son lo suficientemente buenos, pero…no se han dado por vencidos y siguen luchando por superar lo que pasó el verano pasado…_ —sonrió ante sus propios deseos, como si fuera una reacción involuntaria nacida ante sus propios pensamientos—…Y debo admitir que les tengo mucha envidia…

—¿A quiénes? —Sora se sobresaltó ante la repentina pregunta.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?¿No tendrías que seguir entrenando? —regañó al peli verde en cuanto cruzaron miraron. Vaya manera de acercarse a su persona y meterle tremendo susto.

—Acabamos de terminar y vamos a comer. Vine a buscarte a petición de los demás —aclaró—. ¿Qué tanto murmuras?¿Te volviste loca ya?

—Por supuesto que no, Kuromachi —porque poco o nada le importaba golpearle la cabeza—. Solamente estaba teniendo mis momentos de reflexión.

—Estar con Miyuki ya te está haciendo daño.

—Más bien le echo la culpa a todos en general —empezó a movilizarse y el otro simplemente lo siguió sin entender bien—. Tengo hambre.

—Come con nosotros. Te desafío a que te acabes los tres platos de arroz —oh sí, ansiaba ver cómo la chica ingería todo eso para terminar corriendo al baño para vomitar. Era un poco perverso al fin y al cabo.

—Esos son muchos tazones de arroz —le regañó.

—Si logras comértelos todos te contaré un secreto vergonzoso de Miyuki para que puedas usarlo en su contra cada vez que se quiera meter contigo —esa propuesta era tan seductora como traicionera—. ¿Qué me dices?

No sólo eran esos tres tazones de arroz lo que habían causado su silencio total, sino el resto de comida que se encontraba en su charola. ¿Cómo se supone que pudiera comerse todo eso sin que quisiera devolverlo al poco rato?

Fue ingenua al creer que Kuramochi únicamente le daría el arroz para comer.

—E-Eso es demasiado…—fue el comentario de Eijun en cuanto contempló todo lo que tenía la pelinegra a la mesa.

—Podrías terminar enfermándote —dijo Kominato.

—Yahahahaha… Aún puedes echarte para atrás —le indicaba Kuramochi, sonriente y sin despegar su atención de ella; estaba sentado justamente al lado de Sora para ver todo con lujo de detalle.

—¿De verdad piensa comerse algo como eso?

—Es una locura.

—Va a vomitar —no se podía pedir discreción cuando todos esos tíos estaban en el comedor mirando discretamente hacia donde permanecía sentada la pelinegra.

—Sería muy cobarde claudicar ahora, así que asumiré las consecuencias de lo que sea que pase —tomó el primer tazón y de ese modo empezó la apuesta.

—No olvides la sopa y los acompañamientos —Youichi siempre tan atento.

—¡Vamos, vamos Yuki-senpai, usted puede! —allí el único que parecía estar del lado de Sora era el eufórico de Sawamura.

El primer tazón bajó fácilmente. Incluso la sopa de miso y el resto de acompañamientos quedaron en vagos recuerdos.

—Aún quedan dos platos —Kuramochi sentía la victoria en manos. Sabía que una mujer no podía ingerir más de lo que ya había llegado a comer Sora.

Era muy extraño que todos los chicos guardaran silencio de golpe y más a la hora de comida. No obstante, lo que estaban viendo los había dejado a la gran mayoría boquiabiertos. Así que incapaces de despegar su atención del último cuenco que terminaba de ser arrasado, contemplaron lo que podría considerarse totalmente improbable.

—…Demonios, tenía más apetito del que creía…—mencionó. Los que permanecían en su mesa no despegaban su atención de su persona; probablemente estaban aguardando a que potara en cualquier momento

—Oye, oye, esto no puede ser cierto —espetaba Kuramochi observando que la chica estaba totalmente tranquila, sin indicios de náuseas o algo parecido—. Deberías estar corriendo al baño en este momento.

—¡Eres increíble, Yuki-senpai! —alabó Eijun con sinceridad y una sonrisa eufórica en sus labios. Él la primera vez que tuvo que comer tanto terminó desfalleciendo allí mismo.

—Te ves totalmente bien —Haruichi estaba asombrado y no era el único.

—¿Cómo es que conserva esa figura si come tanto?

—¿Acaso es normal?¿Será porque es hermana del ex capitán?

—Estoy esperando escuchar ese vergonzoso secreto, Kuramochi —un reto era un reto y había llegado el momento de cumplir.

—Pues verás, esto sucedió cuando…—lo mejor era susurrárselo directamente al oído. Era información confidencial y no debía ser escuchada por nadie más.

—¿De verdad? Me cuesta créemelo.

—Créeme, todo lo que te digo es cierto —aseveró.

—En el fondo realmente se quieren mucho y son buenos amigos, ¿verdad? —lo dijo con todas las intenciones de cabrearlo. Kuramochi gruñó ante "semejante insulto"—. El que te enfades tanto solamente me da la razón.


	9. Capítulo 9

¡Buenas noches! Hoy se cae el cielo porque me he dignado a aparecer XD Es que me he tomado unos días del trabajo y me dieron ganas de escribir después de ver el hermoso capítulo de este lunes. Así que por eso he venido para darles un poco de comedia y feelings. Ya saben, lo de siempre *3*9 ¡Disfruten la lectura y ya nos estaremos viendo en algún futuro! Matta ne~

 **Capítulo 9**

 **Mirror**

En cuanto descendió por esas rechinantes escaleras pudo sentir cómo el olor a humedad y polvo se estampaban de lleno contra sus fosas nasales, provocándole un ataque casi frenético de estornudos. Sencillamente nadie podía estar allí abajo sin sufrir semejantes consecuencias.

O así lo pensó hasta que contempló a esa vieja compañera suya con un cubre bocas, el pelo perfectamente recogidos y todas las ganas de acomodar y limpiar cada objeto que había sido almacenado por años en ese frío lugar.

—¡Yuki-san! —esa voz chillona en combinación con la euforia que imprimía en su lado era más que suficiente para molestar cualquier oído sensible.

—Estoy bastante ocupada como para estar lidiando contigo en estos momentos, Kokone —su mirada no se despegaba ni un solo momento de la tarea que tenía entre manos—. Así que te pediré que vuelvas en otra ocasión.

—¡Yuki-san, tengo importantes noticias para ti!

—¿Por qué estás ignorándome? —suspiró con fatiga y no tuvo mayor elección que dedicarle una mirada a tan hiperactiva muchacha—. _¿Por qué mi madre te habrá dejado entrar en primer lugar?_

—Míralo con tus propios ojos —la muchacha liberó de su bolsillo un panfleto que estaba doblado cuidadosamente. Y en cuestión de nada se lo entregó—. Es dentro de unos días. Sería grandioso que pudieras asistir. Ya les dije a todas las demás que irás.

—Ungh… Pero si esto es…—sus manos instintivamente sujetaron el pedazo de papel con la fuerza suficiente para corrugarlo.

—Pero eso no es lo mejor… Esa persona también estará allí… Es la oportunidad perfecta para devolverle el favor…¿No lo cree así, Yuki-san? —podía escuchársele sumamente motivada, pero al mismo tiempo, existía un tono rasposo de aversión.

Sora guardó silencio tras su confesión, pero no espetó palabra alguna. Ni siquiera un pequeño monosílabo escapó de sus labios. Lo único que quedaba a la mirada de todos era esa plana sonrisa que escondía más de lo que su mirada era capaz de proporcionar.

—No estoy interesada en algo tan infantil como eso —ese anuncio no era más que una bola de basura que había sido apilada junto con el resto de barreduras que había acumulado hasta ese momento—. Y lo mejor será que te olvides de ese tema de una buena vez por todas.

—Pero Yuki-san…—no quería desistir sobre el tema porque estaba consciente de lo que significaba para esa terca senpai suya.

—…Ella es problemática…No querrás terminar del mismo modo que yo, ¿o sí? —no estaba amenazándole. Solamente le estaba advirtiendo sobre lo que pasaría si continuaba presionando sobre algo que no le competía; ese era su manera de preocuparse por su seguridad—. Yo tuve suerte en esa ocasión… Pero cosas como ésas no suceden siempre…

—Lo sé muy bien —agachó su ambarina mirada y sintió cómo el arrepentimiento zarandeaba cada fracción de su pequeño ser. Estaba avergonzada por ser tan egoísta y actuar solamente por su mera conveniencia.

—Si lo entiendes, está bien —suavizó un poco el tono de su voz. Tampoco estaba deseando ser una completa tirana con la pobre chica—. Y si tienes tanta energía, ven y ayúdame con todo esto.

—¡Claro que sí, Yuki-san! —y nuevamente se llenó de ánimos. Era bastante voluble.

— _Ambos eventos tenían que ser precisamente el mismo día… Justo cuando Seidou enfrente a Ugamori… Qué extraña coincidencia, ¿no?_

Un par de manos extras siempre es algo beneficioso, especialmente a la hora de limpiar. Y gracias a ello ya habían terminado y podían darse el lujo de tener una pequeña merienda.

—Las cosas que cocina tu padre siempre son deliciosas —Namikawa era feliz con el obento que el padre de la pelinegra les había preparado antes de irse a abrir el restaurante.

—Jamás pensé que hubiera tanta basura aquí.

—Ey, Yuki-san —le llamó y ésta se limitó a escucharle—. ¿Es cierto que estás saliendo con ese tal Miyuki-baka?

—Ese es un buen apodo… Aunque…¡¿cómo demonios sabes tú eso?! Tu escuela está del otro lado de la ciudad —espantarse no estaba de más, no cuando un chisme como ése había sido esparcido hasta allí. Había llegado la hora del pánico.

—Tengo compañeras de equipo que tienen amigas en tu escuela…

—Eso sigue sin aclarar nada, ¿sabes? —su momento de paz había sido perturbado nuevamente y por el mismo sujeto. De verdad que ya urgía que el de gafas le cortara de una buena vez por todas.

—Ah, es que al parecer en mi salón de clases hay una chica que estuvo en secundaria con él…y creo que fueron algo más que meros amigos…—canturreó en voz baja, como si se tratase de un secreto nacional.

—De modo que antes sí era semi normal y todo —masajeó su barbilla y meditó sobre los posibles problemas que podrían venírsele encima con esa supuesta chica.

—Y por lo que me cuentan se le veía muy sorprendida por la noticia… Supongo que no creía que él se echaría novia después de ella…

—Siento que me han insultado —se quejó, torciendo el entrecejo.

—En realidad lo han hecho, Yuki-san.

—Gracias por solventar mi duda —ironizó.

—Pero no tiene nada de qué preocuparse —aseguró, sonriente—. Yo misma les he dicho que la actual novia de Miyuki-baka es una chica hermosa, de buen cuerpo, buena en los estudios y atlética por naturaleza. Y que claramente tiene un mundo de cualidades —alguien estaba muy feliz por la promoción que había estado haciendo a las espaldas de Sora.

—…Acabas de cavar mi propia tumba, Kokone…—justo lo que le faltaba, que alguien se dedicara a echarle flores a su persona. Ahora en definitiva no podía estar más jodida.

—Usted puede ser todo eso y más si se lo propone —le echaba porras con una miradilla de cría que al fin ha podido reunirse con sus más amados idols.

—…Eres…demasiado fantasiosa…—jaqueca, así se llamaba lo que estaba a punto de darle.

Levantarse temprano se había convertido en parte de su rutina diaria. Pero a lo que aún no se acostumbraba era a lidiar con la euforia que su padre experimentaba por el béisbol y lo que esto ocasionaba cada que se enteraba que debía ir a un partido oficial a echar porras.

Era así como terminaba llamando al resto de las managers para que le dieran una mano y poder de ese modo, llevar esos paquetes de obento para los jugadores de Seidou.

—Apenas y lo logramos —Haruno había sorprendido a todas por no tropezarse con nada en ese día.

—Tu padre nos ha dado bastante —Yui miró esas tres cajas llenas de almuerzos. Todos lucían impecables y con una buena porción de carne.

—Así es él… Se emociona como un niño en una juguetería —comentaba Sora para las chicas mientras jugaba con el megáfono que tenía en sus manos—. _Y por eso he terminado con todos estos obento… ¿Por qué no tengo padres normales como el resto?_

—Será mejor que nos formemos pronto. Que el juego no demorará en dar inicio —sugirió animosamente Natsukawa.

—Suena bien —agregaba Yuki—. _A esta hora debería de estar dando inicio… Para haberle dado ese sermón a Kokone, estoy muy ansiosa por saber lo que ocurrirá allí… Qué hipócrita me he vuelto…_

Había intentado concentrarse en el partido, en todos esos giros cargados de adrenalina y tensión que volvieron locos a cada uno de los miembros de la audiencia. Sin embargo, lo único que podía hacer era imitar las acciones de sus compañeras y fingir que tenía la cabeza allí y no en otro lugar.

Y para cuando al fin pudo centrarse, ya era demasiado tarde para emocionarse o lanzar alguna buena porra. Seidou se había alzado con la victoria en un cierre espectacular que solamente alguien como Sawamura Eijun era capaz de ofertar.

—Bien, vayamos con los chicos ahora. Deben de estar hambrientos —propuso Yu.

—El partido ha estado espectacular —y las palabras de Haruno no estaban erradas en lo más mínimo. Solamente que Sora no había estado viendo realmente el partido.

—…Sí. Sawamura lo ha hecho muy bien —comunicó con una sonrisilla. Debía parecer lo más enterada del partido o podrían empezar a cuestionarle sobre si le pasaba algo—. Iré al tocador. Las alcanzo en el autobús —se despidió sin más y salió de allí calmadamente. Lo mejor era reordenar sus ideas y sacarse unos temas de la cabeza—. _Debo recordar cambiar de número…_ —su buzón de mensajes nunca se percibió tan numeroso como en ese instante. Durante todo el partido los había estado recibiendo y cada uno de ellos pertenecía a un grupo de chicas que ella conocía a la perfección.

No es que fuera torpe, sino más bien que no tenía la mirada puesta donde correspondía y eso irremediablemente le llevaría a chocar contra alguien que fuera en dirección contraria a la suya.

—¡…! Lo…siento —se excusó tan pronto se puso de pie y se percataba de quién había sido su víctima—. No estaba viendo por dónde iba.

—No te preocupes. Yo también estaba despistada…—fueron las amables palabras que surgieron de la jovencita que recién se había levantado del suelo.

—Bueno, hay que tener más cuidado la próxima vez —agregaba Sora con cierta pena. Odiaba ser patosa—. Lindo día —fue su despedida antes de continuar todo recto y poder llegar al punto al que quería llegar—. _Ya quiero que este día termine…_

Pudo haber tomado la misma ruta para volver con el resto del equipo, pero decidió una alterna y que la pudiera librar del gentío. Misma que le llevaría hasta una incómoda posición. Había sido un mal día para ir por allí con el uniforme de Seidou y toparse de lleno con los jugadores que habían perdido contra su equipo.

—Ah…¿Buenas tardes…? —no extrañaba que todas las miradas se clavaran en ella en cuanto la vieron—. _¿Y si finjo demencia y continúo derecho?_

—Pero si es Sora-chan —tanto Yuki como el resto del equipo estaban más que confusos ante lo que había surgido de la mal hablada boca de Seiichi.

—¿La conoces, Ume-chan? —interrogaba Kondou.

—Así es —Umemiya no se cortaba con nada. Allí estaba con esa sonrisa socarrona y esa mirada encendida.

—¿Sei…? —parpadeó varias veces antes de que asimilara la situación. Ahora recordó que no estaba al tanto de los miembros del equipo de Ugumori y no lo notó cuando jugó porque estaba en las nubes.

—¡¿Por qué me miras como si estuvieras sorprendida, eh?! —se quejó con justa razón.

—¿Acaso serán viejos conocidos?

—Ambos se están llamando por su nombre —obviamente los murmullos no se hicieron esperar y menos teniendo algo de lo que podían sacarle mucho jugo.

—Dudo que sea su novia —reía uno al fondo—. Alguien como Ume-chan no podría conseguirse una chica como ella.

—¡Ey, idiotas, cállense! —les gritoneó a todo pulmón y con muchas ansias de golpearlos. Si serían cabrones sus queridos amigos.

—Sigues igual de ruidoso…—decía la pelinegra—. Supongo que unas palabras de ánimo estarían bien para la ocasión, ¿no?

—¡Ni se te ocurra! —le replicó—. Mejor ve y molesta a alguien más —sí, Sora había recordado en cierta parte la clase de relación que ambos compartían. Y claro, Seiichi tampoco demoró en conmemorarlo también.

—¿Estás despreciando mi buena voluntad, Seiichi? —quizás él podría sacarle casi veinte centímetros de altura, pero eso no le impedía lograr que se pusiera a su altura mientras jalaba sus mofletes.

—N-No, claro que no…—a todos los presentes no sabían qué le causaba más gracia, que una chiquilla estuviera poniendo en un predicamento a su estrella o que él se hubiera aplacado tan fácilmente.

—Nunca creí encontrar a alguien que te contuviera tan fácilmente, Umemiya-kun —porque esa sonrisa angelical de Nao siempre escondía dobles intenciones—. Cuando gustes puedes venir a visitarnos.

—¡No la invites! —vociferó la futura víctima.

—Deja de quejarte por todo —le recriminó—. Yuki Sora, mucho gusto —se presentó ante el manager del equipo en cuanto dejó de maltratar al gamberro.

—Matsubara Nao, encantado —Umemiya estaba aterrado por lo rápido que esos dos habían congeniado. Ya hasta estaban hablando tranquilamente.

—…Nada bueno surgirá…de que estos dos se junten…—al parecer sólo Seiichi podía oler el peligro de tan sana convivencia.

—Sei-chan, nos veremos en otra ocasión —una oración tan simple le regresó la serenidad al pobre pitcher, pero a la vez le causaba cierta controversia—. Hazle caso a Nao y sigue sus entrenamientos.

—¡Es un demonio! —refutó—. Además, ¡¿ya tan rápido y le llamas por su nombre?!

—Él me dijo que no había problema —sonrió burlonamente—. No seas celoso que a ti también te llamo por tu nombre —que Umemiya fuera rudo e imponente no significaba que podía serlo con las chicas y menos cuando le lanzaban un guiño así de pícaro.

—¡Se ha sonrojado! —y más risas se acumularon ante el momento de vulnerabilidad que el As estaba mostrándoles. No lo habían visto así desde que lo conocían.

—¡Deja de hacer eso de una buena vez! —Sora únicamente ignoró su rabieta.

—Antes eras más divertido, Sei-chan.

¿Más valía tarde que nunca? Al menos esa era la norma que Sora quería aplicar para cuando retornara con los chicos. Gracias a que se encontró con Umemiya en el camino se distrajo un buen rato charlando con él y con aquel simpático manager.

Había sido un mal día para ser alguien social. Aunque por lo menos agradecía que el equipo estuviera siendo entretenido por el entrenador y apenas estuvieran ascendiendo al autobús. Pero eso al mismo tiempo la había condenado.

— _¿Qué…significa todo esto…?_ —ser la última en subir al camión no era algo malo ni le importaba. Pero lo que sí le calaba era que el único asiento que quedaba libre estuviera justamente al lado del fastidioso capitán de Seidou. ¿Cómo podía ser eso posible? —. _Esto tiene que ser obra de él_ —en cuanto miró a Kuramochi, éste simplemente sonrió más que divertido. Y el resto del equipo parecía compartir sus ánimos—. _Vas a pagarme cada una de tus bromitas, Kuramochi._

—Creía que sólo Sawamura se perdía en el estadio, pero veo que otras personas también —porque no había nada más agradable que recibir comentarios así en cuanto se toma asiento y se intenta olvidar que se ha tenido un día cansino.

—No me perdí —aclaró, cruzándose de piernas y dedicándole su más cabreada mirada al castaño—. Me entretuve platicando con un viejo amigo, es todo.

—Por cierto, ¿por qué te has sentado aquí? —bravo, alguien quería hacerla explotar esa tarde.

—¿Quizá porque no hay otro lugar y los posibles asientos que deberían estar libres los ocuparon para poner sus maletas? —menos mal que el camión ya había empezado a moverse. Entre más rápido llegaran, mejor para ella.

—Alguien parece tener un mal día —nada como burlarse un poco de ella.

—Felicidades por su victoria —se tranquilizó tanto como pudo y optó por encararle desde otro ángulo.

—Todavía queda una brecha por zanjar, pero ya estamos mucho más cerca de nuestro objetivo —el impulso ganado por su victoria estaba presente tanto en él como en el resto de los jugadores. Las motivaciones sobraban y la perseverancia no faltaba en ninguno de ellos. No obstante, estaba ese pequeño ruido, fastidiándole y orillándole lentamente a perder el rumbo de su convicción.

—Pues vaya que suenas súper motivado —a su parecer sus palabras sonaron demasiado genéricas para alguien que había ganado—. Ser capitán debe ser un verdadero dolor de cabeza.

—Hmm.

—…Es en ese momento cuando la gente empieza a tener más expectativas sobre ti y creen que eres capaz de cumplirlas sin derramar ni una sola gota de sudor —Miyuki optó por quedarse callado. Una parte de él sentía curiosidad por lo que tuviera que decir y al mismo tiempo, era como si tratara de encontrar algo dentro de su palabrería. ¿Pero qué? —. En ese preciso momento te conviertes en una especie de imagen impecable que debe mantenerse de pie al filo del cañón ante cualquier inclemencia. Debes ser fuerte ante todo pronóstico…—calló por unos cuantos segundos, entrecerrando su mirada. Su única vista era el asiento delantero y nada más—. Posiblemente suene muy drástico, pero…es como si tuvieras la necesidad de olvidarte de tus propias debilidades y miedos, y tuvieras que concentrarte en el modo de solventar esos problemas en todos ellos que te miran así…—no era una sonrisa como tal la que quebrantó el estoico rostro de la chica, pero tampoco era un gesto que reflejara plena satisfacción por su propia conclusión—. Sí, todo tiene pinta de que ser capitán realmente apesta, ¿no?

—Cada quien tiene su propio punto de vista al respecto —su mirada se había concentrado en el fragmento de atardecer que su ventanilla le permitía admirar. Estando de ese modo sólo podía percibir lo que estaba más allá del cristal y a su propio reflejo—. _No estaba esperando tener esta clase de conversaciones con ella. Además, algo no parece encajar…_

—En eso tienes mucha razón —agregó, sonriendo fugazmente—. Pero tampoco significa que todo sea malo… La satisfacción de fortalecerte a su lado y que confíen en ti tan plenamente, es posiblemente una de las mejores dichas que se pueden llegar a tener…

Le miró de reojo por mero acto reflejo. Lo último dicho parecía haber tocado una fibra sensible en su persona. La misma que le hizo conmemorar las razones por las que se convirtió en el capitán, la incógnita de por qué Tetsuya lo consideró como el mejor candidato a dicho cargo y a la vez, los roces que había estado viviendo con los miembros de su equipo.

Sí, existían demasiadas preguntas y no tenía nada claro. Lo único que había estado haciendo hasta ese momento era seguir la corriente y tratar de cumplir con las expectativas que todos pusieron en él.

¿Era eso lo correcto?

—Te oyes como toda una experta —inquirió con una sonrisa bribona. Jamás se mostraría perturbado ante nadir y menos frente a ella.

—Sólo doy mi punto de vista objetivo —comunicó—. Para mí es fácil decirlo, porque no lo he vivido. Pero supongo que algo de verdad debe de haber en ello… Tú eres el capitán, así que sabrás.

—Exageraste en todo —mencionó campante, con esa risilla que incitaba a Sora a querer golpearle.

—Mejor quédate callado. Me agradas más así —tan pronto y se había arrepentido de ser buena gente con el castaño—. _Vaya manera más divertida de terminar mi día._

No era sorpresa para ella permanecer más tiempo del necesario dentro de aquel campus, ni siquiera cuando recién habían vuelto de un partido oficial, así como tampoco que esos jugadores aún estuvieran en el comedor hablando de la victoria de ese día; sino más bien esa tensión que imperaba dentro del lugar y que había surgido en cuanto Zono y Miyuki cruzaron palabra.

— _Este ambiente es asfixiante…_ —por mero acto reflejo se hizo a un lado, dejando pasar a Kazuya. Por lo visto no estaba interesado en continuar más tiempo allí—. _Escuché por Kuramochi que esos dos estaban peleados, pero no pensé que siguieran con ello._

—Pensé que ya te habías ido —ese era el peli verde quien miraba a la joven acercarse hasta donde estaba él, peleándose con el pobre de Eijun.

—Se me hizo tarde, como siempre —tomó asiento y enfocó su mirada en ese intimidante bateador—. Me sorprende que sigan con esos roces —Youichi se calló y observó a ambas partes.

—Él es quien no lo entiende —añadió aún molesto.

—Ambos tienen la razón —claramente Kuramochi compartía su punto de vista, pero no iba por allí echándoselo en cara a alguien tan volátil como Zono—. No tiene caso enojarse por algo que no pueden decidir ninguno de los dos.

— _¡Lo ha dicho!¡La ha hecho en grande!_ —Youichi no estaba sorprendido de que ahora ese bateador estuviera más que encendido por lo que la pelinegra había dicho.

—¡¿Qué has dicho?!

—Que no tiene sentido que se estén peleando por una diferencia de opiniones cuando aquí el único que importa y tiene la última palabra es Watanabe-kun —estipuló firmemente y sin despegar su atención del muchacho—. No puedes obligar a nadie a permanecer en un equipo si él no quiere, por la razón que sea. Y tampoco está mal indicarle que es un miembro importante y debería pensárselo dos veces antes de claudicar. Pero corres el riesgo de que sólo se quede porque ha sentido presión en esas palabras de ánimo…—todos permanecieron en total silencio. En cierto modo quedaron pasmados por lo poco que le importaba a esa chica decirle las cosas en la cara a alguien como a Kenta—. Deben dejar que él mismo decida si quiere quedarse o no, pero basado en sus propias convicciones y deseos… Ustedes solamente pueden alentarlo, pero no influir sobre su decisión… No serán ustedes los que se arrepientan después…

—¿Has venido a decirme eso para defenderlo? —a su parecer era la razón de todo ese sermoncito.

—Lo que he dicho ha sido por mí y nadie más, Maezono —siseó secamente—. Es mi opinión al respecto y la de nadie más… Pero puedes tomarla como una agresión si así lo prefieres —bien, oficialmente esa chica tenía un temple digno de la hermana de Tetsuya. Pero al mismo tiempo, y sin demasiado esfuerzo, comprendieron que su mal carácter podría ser algo con lo que serían incapaces de lidiar—. Solamente dejen de comportarse como un par de niños de primaria que en verdad es patético —y podrían continuar con la plática pero la chica optó por irse de allí sin más.

En cuando abandonó el comedor y giró hacia su izquierda, más que con la convicción de marcharse y dejar de estar armando más jaleo, entendió que debía empezar a ser más precavida con lo que decía y en dónde lo hacía.

— _¡¿No se supone que ya se había ido?!_ —se quedó totalmente helada en cuanto vio al muchacho sentado junto al banquillo que había justo al costado de la expendedora de bebidas—. _Dudo que haya escuchado lo que dije… Espero que no o empezará con sus burlas._

—Empiezo a creer que quieres venirte a vivir aquí —fue su modo particular de saludarle.

—Suena bien, excepto por los entrenamientos infernales y que te vería más horas de las necesarias —comentó dulcemente.

—No tiene sentido que te metas en asuntos que no te competen —eso dejaba claro de que le había escuchado. Ella maldijo su mala suerte.

—Expresar un punto de vista no es meterse en los asuntos de terceros. Es una opinión al fin y al cabo. Que puede ser tanto ignorada como considerada —Kazuya suspiró ante la buena respuesta de Sora—. Te ves espantoso.

—Tú también.

—Mi caso está justificado —obviamente no se iba a dejar de sus abusos verbales—. ¿Sigues dándole vueltas a ese asunto? —ya se le había hecho tarde, qué más daba que se quedara un poco más a hablar con el castaño. En cierto modo ella también se relajaba charlando al respecto—. Entre más lo pienses es peor, al menos en tu caso —se sentó a su lado y miró hacia lo alto del cielo. Había unas pequeñas estrellas que brillaban tímidamente para ella.

—Tú misma te lo has preguntado.

—Pero es más simple para mí hallar la respuesta que tú —aseguró firmemente—. En cierto modo, creo que tengo una vaga idea al respecto… Pero los dos sabemos que lo que pasa por la cabeza de Tetsu es un total enigma.

—Tú también fuiste capitana…¿no es verdad? —nadie podría darle unas palabras así sin haber estado en esos zapatos.

—¿Qué te hace pensar una tontería como ésa? —le miró por el rabillo del ojo y observó claramente esa cínica sonrisa que invadió sus labios. Allí tenía su respuesta silenciosa—. El punto es que no eres tan malo como piensas… Y en cierto modo es normal que estés tan perdido y con esos conflictos de por medio —no le gustaba hablar sobre su pasado y mucho menos tocar esa parte que decidió borrar para su propia conveniencia. Sin embargo, estaba acorralada y no tenía mayor sentido el continuar negándolo—. _Fui yo la que me condené sola al hablarle sobre eso de regreso acá…_ Para muchos es fácil hablar al respecto, pero hasta que no estás en esa posición, no entiendes lo que en realidad significa tener una posición donde todos te miran y juzgan.

No existía ninguna sonrisa sobre sus labios, tampoco ese ánimo burlón que siempre le acompañaba. Pero si podía sentir esa extraña punzada sobre su pecho, incordiándole de un modo extrañamente agradable. Era una mezcla irracional entre confort y pesadez. Una que estaba empezando a aligerarle.

Sus palabras podrían haber pecado de simples y directas. ¿Pero es que era necesario expresarlas de otro modo para que entregaran su mensaje?¿Acaso estaba esperando a que fuera precisamente ella la que tuviera que decirle algo como eso?

Se sentía ridículo por haberse expuesto de un modo como ese. Tal vez porque consideraba que una debilidad como esa no era permitida para alguien que ostenta el título de capitán.

—…Nunca sabrás lo que pasa si no lo intentas hasta el final… ¿No lo…? —fue incapaz de completar su interrogante en el instante en que sintió ese peso extra sobre su hombro. Ése que le indicaba que el silencio sembrado iba más allá de la incomodidad que le producía al castaño hablar sobre ese tema—. ¿Miyuki…? —el cansancio acumulado en conjunto con el estrés que había estado viviendo al fin le pasaron factura al animado cátcher y le doblegaron en el momento menos oportuno posible. ¿Qué se suponía que debía de hacer con ese dormido chico que había usado su hombro como una almohada provisional?—. Se quedó totalmente dormido… Supongo que en algún momento va a despertarse…—y simplemente se limitó a sonreír discretamente.


	10. Capítulo 10

Muy buenas tardes a todas :D Espero que estén teniendo una buena semana y hayan disfrutado del capítulo de DnA de este lunes O Porque yo sí y me duele saber que ya se va a acabar TT_TT Pero al menos tenemos el manga (?); si se dignan a traducirlo ¬_¬ a una lengua más entendible para el resto de los mortales. Pero pasando a tema, ya les traigo la continuación. La iba a subir ayer, pero creo que me odia y no quería dejarme iniciar sesión…así que GG para mí. Y de paso darle las gracias a Shirakaru Kazuya tanto por su review como por darle Fav a la historia y que prepares tus feelings porque esta historia no será corta y soy conocida por ser una autora de Angst total e_e. ¡Sin más, disfruten la lectura y nos veremos cuando los astros vuelvan a alinearse! XD

 **Capítulo 10**

 **I'm**

—Se me hace de lo más raro que vengas a mi salón de clases a almorzar conmigo, Miu —Sora había empezado el día con pie derecho, hasta el punto en que ninguno de esos dos burlones beisbolistas se encontraban cerca.

—¿Hay algo de malo en que venga a visitar a mi amiga de toda la vida? —preguntó con drama y lagrimillas falsas incluidas mientras se deslizaba hasta su pupitre y se acomodaba para comer amenamente frente a la pelinegra.

—Bueno, llevo en esta escuela prácticamente dos meses y en todo ese tiempo es la primera vez que vienes a desayunar conmigo —si buscaba exactitud, ella la tenía—. Así qué dime, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

—Sabes que Kenichi era muy acaparador y siempre deseaba que estuviera con él a la hora de los almuerzos —contó, con aquellos palillos de madera en su mano derecha, apuntándole.

—¿Era?¿Acaso terminaron? —si su premisa era cierta eso explicaría por qué estaba allí.

—No entiendo a los hombres y su fetichismo con los pechos grandes. Esas cosas no son más que cúmulos de grasa que tarde o temprano terminarán siendo víctimas de la gravedad —era sorprendente que pudiera comer con la misma velocidad con la que se quejaba de la obvia bajeza que le había aplicado su ahora ex pareja—. Y no lo digo por ti Sora. Tú tienes la copa correcta: ni muy poco ni mucho.

—Sinceramente siempre pensé que era un idiota —ella por su lado bebía tranquilamente de su leche de fresa—. Pero no te quejes. Siempre sales con los chicos más populares y bien parecidos… Tienes esa pequeña fijación —la regañó. La pelirroja simplemente suspiró, dándole la razón.

—No todos eran malos, Sora —ella sabía que había hecho buenas elecciones aún con todos sus malos aciertos—. Yoshima era muy detallista y siempre me esperaba después de clases.

—Terminaste con él porque intentó sobrepasarse contigo cuando fuimos a ese paseo escolar.

—Ah, es verdad… ¡Aunque! Reiji era un chico de familia, con buenos principios y todo un caballero.

—Se dejaba manipular por su hermana mayor y por eso terminó contigo…—aclaró, por si se le había olvidado—. Y el resto de la lista tampoco es muy memorable.

—¿Por qué demonios dejaste que anduviera con chicos como ésos? Eres mi amiga y tu deber moral era detenerme —ahí estaban esos ojitos de cachorrito abandonado bajo la lluvia que funcionaban con todos menos con ella.

—…Decías que les tenía manía porque eran bien parecidos y me dijiste que estaba exagerando al decirte que debías pensártelo antes de salir con alguno de ellos…—obviamente la oji verde recordaba ese sermón, pero ahora prefería hacerse la occisa—. Pero vele el lado positivo, ya tienes tiempo libre y puedes ocuparte en hacer lo que más quieras.

—…Olvidaba…lo fría que puedes llegar a ser para estas cosas…—su rostro tenía una panorámica maravillosa del pupitre que estaba empleado. Alguien parecía estar en verdad deprimida.

—Ni siquiera lo querías. Solamente te atraía por su exterior —sabía cuándo comenzaba con sus exageraciones sentimentales—. Te ha gustado ser el centro de atención desde que te conozco.

—Solamente quiero un chico que me entienda, que no le importen mis defectos, que sea cariñoso, que me haga reír y que también sea detallista… Que tengamos algunas cosas en común… ¿Es mucho pedir? —versó, levantando su rostro hacia su amiga. Parecía que sus peticiones eran reales.

—Podría presentarte con algunos amigos que tengo. Seguramente uno entiende tu incomprendida alma —se lo decía en serio, pero también se estaba burlando.

—Sora agradezco tu aprecio, pero…dudo que alguna de tus amistades sea capaz de entenderme —¿de dónde venía tanto cinismo y soberbia? La pelinegra optó por seguir comiendo y no decir nada más—. ¿Y si vamos de compras hoy saliendo de clases?

—Tengo todas las tardes ocupadas. Y ahora también las noches —le dejó más que claro que una experiencia como ésa no sería viable con su actual estilo de vida.

—Al principio pensaba que sería divertido que estuvieras en el club de béisbol como manager, porque sé lo mucho que odias hacer esa clase de tareas, pero ahora ya no pienso lo mismo —bufó, cruzándose de brazos—. Creo que hasta le estás tomando el gusto.

—Como dije, no tengo nada mejor que hacer por las tardes.

—Con que aquí estabas —Yuki sólo rodó los ojos en cuanto vio entrar al salón a cierto primer bateador. Uno que traía dos bolsas de frituras consigo—. Te he estado buscando desde hace rato. No vas a creer lo que ha hecho Sawamura —guardó silencio en cuanto se percató de que la oji gris no estaba sola, como era usual a la hora del almuerzo y que la persona con la que estaba era de lo más llamativa.

—Funaki Miu —presentó Sora a su particular amiga.

—…Kuramochi Youichi —su atención había pasado de la pelinegra a la extraña. Examinó con cuidado esos curiosos ojos verdes y esas tímidas pecas que apenas y se divisaban sobre sus mejillas y nariz. Se percató a sí mismo del suave maquillaje que portaba y su ondulada cabellera que llegaba a media espalda—. Es un gusto —extendió su mano hacia ella con cordialidad y ella pronto le regresó su gesto; aun cuando eso significaba ponerse de pie.

—Espero que mi amiga no esté dándole problemas —agregó, sonriente.

—Para nada —comentaba el muchacho, con una sonrisilla de oreja a oreja—. Es nuestro estúpido capitán el que está causándole cada clase de inconvenientes. Nos disculpamos por ello —si el agraciado rostro no era suficiente para sus estándares, el resto de su anatomía se encargaría del resto.

—¿Uh? _¿Está siendo…amable?¿Él, de verdad?_ —Sora permanecía en total silencio, viendo la escena. Lo único que recordaba del peli verde eran sus majaderías hacia Eijun, sus comentarios burlescos hacia ella y lo mucho que gustaba de meterse con Miyuki. Pero no estaba imaginándose que pudiera ser bien portado, condescendiente y amigable a ese nivel—… _Quizás estoy pensando demasiado las cosas…_

—Ya te hablaré en la noche, Sora —se despidió de ambos con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Este sabor es extraño, pero bastante bueno —alguien había optado mejor por ponerse a probar uno de los empaques de papas. Justamente las que sabían a tocino con queso y algas marinas.

—¿Y desde cuándo se conocen? —Youichi por su lado prefirió quedarse con las frituras sabor a pulpo.

—¿No me digas que te llamó la atención? —claramente estaba esperando que él le dijera que no—. La conozco desde que íbamos en primaria. Fuimos a la misma secundaria y ahora nos encontramos aquí por casual —el moreno estaba prestando atención a sus palabras, por primera vez—. Y por esa razónte recomiendo que vayas por otra chica.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —parpadeó confundido un par de veces. Incluso se sentía un tanto insultado.

—Porque ella no te conviene en lo más mínimo —Kuramochi no estaba muy seguro del porqué de sus palabras. De hecho estaba esperando una reacción totalmente opuesta de su parte.

La práctica había dado por terminada y eso sólo significaba que podían romper filas y darse una refrescante y ansiada ducha. Y aunque muchos ya se habían dispersado, existía un pequeño grupo que todavía permanecía por los alrededores, un tanto curiosos.

Y fue así que mientras cierta personita se encargaba de terminar de limpiar el balde de pelotas que tenía frente a ella, Kuramochi y compañía le miraban desde la distancia.

—¿No creen que está siendo muy pasiva todos estos días? —fue la pregunta casual que emergió de los labios de Youichi.

—Me parece de lo más normal —alegaba Sawamura mirando la escena sin darle mucha importancia.

—Pero generalmente se le veía poco contenta cuando le ponían a hacer esa clase de cosas.

—Kuramochi-senpai tiene razón —apoyaba Haruichi.

—¿Qué se supone que están haciendo ustedes tres? —justo lo que faltaba, que el de gafas llegara y empezara a molestar.

—Espiando a tu novia —confesaba el peli verde sin más—. Ha estado muy servicial desde el fin de semana pasado.

—¿Y eso es malo? —todos condujeron sus miradas hacia el castaño y entendieron que su cuestionamiento era muy válido; no debería ser motivo de alerta que Sora al fin empezara a comportarse como una manager.

—No, no lo es. Pero es muy extraño —alegaba Youichi—. Algo debe estar pasando. Su sexto sentido se lo decía.

—El entrenador y ella hablaron la semana pasada. Quizá fue a raíz de eso —comentaba Kazuya echándole un vistazo a la joven; por lo visto había sido más veloz de lo que se imaginaba y ya había terminado con su labor—. Aunque ahora que lo mencionas, termina muy rápido.

—Y después se va inmediatamente —continuaba Eijun—. Probablemente te esté engañando con otro chico, Miyuki.

—No me sorprendería. De hecho sería lo más normal —le seguía el rollo el peli verde.

—¿Qué están haciendo aquí? Deberían estar dándose un buen baño, apestan —era claro que no eran discretos y que ella se daría cuenta de que andaban hablando muy literalmente a sus espaldas.

—Sí, esta es la Sora que yo conozco —remarcaba sonriente Kuramochi—. Has estado muy rara estos días.

—¿Existe algo de malo en que haga mi trabajo con eficiencia? —espetó con una sonrisilla—. Yo creo que no. De momento los dejo que debo ir a comprar algunas cosas.

—¿Ven? Nada de qué preocuparse —mencionó Miyuki tras la despedida y retirada de la pelinegra—. Mejor enfóquense en el entrenamiento de mañana —dijo burlonamente para los tres.

Sin embargo, cierto grupo de chicos no se quedó con la espinita de la duda y decidieron tomar cartas en el asunto. Por lo que de la manera más discreta siguieron cuidadosamente los pasos de Sora en cuanto ésta abandonó Seidou.

Las preguntas se amontonaron sobre sus hombros en cuanto contemplaron a qué lugar habían ido a dar después de su breve maratón de la tarde. Pero ya que estaban allí no podían simplemente dar media vuelta; tenían que llegar hasta el fondo del asunto.

—¿La Secundaria Privada Nisshinkan? —leyó en interrogante Sawamura en cuanto se encontraron frente al letrero de entrada de aquella institución.

Sin lugar a exageraciones la edificación que tenían prácticamente frente a ellos era por mucho, más grande de lo que su actual escuela era y al mismo tiempo se veía en mejores condiciones que numerosas secundarias que poblaban a todo Tokio.

Pero su incursión por sus instalaciones debería aguardar. Por ahora tenían que seguir el camino que ella recorrió.

—Estoy seguro de que se fue por aquí —espetaba Kuramochi en cuanto dobló hacia mano derecha después de que atravesaran un inmenso jardín.

—Este lugar es enorme —Eijun seguía detenidamente a Youichi, no quería extraviarse.

—Ey, ey, ¿por qué he tenido que acompañarlos? —interrumpió Miyuki, frunciendo el ceño, haciendo que todos se detuvieran.

—Tú fuiste el que se vino con nosotros. Nadie te invitó, idiota —gruñía el peli verde.

—Prácticamente lo trajiste a rastras, Kuramochi-senpai…—susurró Haruichi.

—Como sea, sigamos —por alguna extraña razón el más motivado era Youichi y eso pintaba un tanto sospechoso.

En cuanto admiraron el tamaño de ese gimnasio no les parecía raro imaginarse el coste de la colegiatura que se debía de pagar mes con mes para sufragar semejantes lujos. Sin embargo, no se dejaron apantallar por algo como eso y optaron por asomarse hacia el interior; deseaban saber qué era lo que mantenía todo en un silencio garrafal.

Los ojos de Kuramochi se abrieron de par en par en cuanto contempló que allí no existía más que una chica presente y era justamente la persona a la que habían seguido desde que abandonó la escuela.

—¿Pero qué rayos está haciendo…?

—Parece ser que esta noche tenemos espectadores muy particulares —el peli verde no fue el único en reaccionar de manera automática y sentir por unos breves segundos que su vida corría un grave peligro.

El hombre que estaba detrás de ellos en ese momento, intentando acceder al gimnasio, no sólo era lo suficientemente alto como para considerar que el basquetbol no se le daría en lo más mínimo mal, sino también se hallaba lo suficientemente bien ejercitado como para pensarse seriamente dos veces el quererse meterse con él en un embiste cuerpo a cuerpo.

—S-Señor…Nosotros solame…mente estamos aquí…de paso…—Sawamura creyó hasta ese día que la mirada de su entrenador era la única capaz de infundirle un enorme miedo; pero erró, ya que frente a él tenía la mirada menos amistosa y más caladora que se haya cruzado en su camino.

—Nosotros en realidad…—Haruichi cogió valor y habló.

—Venimos con ella —dijo Miyuki, señalando a la joven en cuestión con la mirada. Algo les había enseñado el miedo y eso era siempre buscar una excusa para salvarse.

—Es algo extraño que ella traiga compañía —argumentó el hombre con voz ronca y como que no creyéndoles—. Si causan problemas, no dudaré en sacarlos de aquí —amenazó abiertamente antes de dirigirse hacia el círculo que todos esos jóvenes habían hecho.

—Qué miedo…—susurraron los cuatro lo más bajo que pudieron.

—Los encuentros de clasificación están a la vuelta de la esquina y ustedes continúan durmiéndose en sus laureles —su grisácea mirada se postró en cada uno de los rostros allí presentes, como si quisiera comprobar si realmente estaban presentes en cuerpo y mente—. ¿Creen que con esa actitud tan mediocre podrán siquiera aspirar a llegar a las finales? Les recuerdo que sobre sus hombros descansa el prestigio de toda la escuela.

—Lo sabemos entrenador —añadía uno seriamente.

—Pues no veo que se lo estén tomando tan en serio como dicen hacerlo —dictaminó secamente, intimidando tenuemente al valiente joven—. Cada uno de ustedes aspira a llegar al equipo que participará en este torneo de invierno, pero sinceramente ninguno parece tener lo necesario para hacer sentir orgullosa a la escuela.

—Estaremos en forma para los juegos clasificatorios, entrenador —habló otro.

—Empiecen a calentar y después inicien con una combinación de cinco golpes durante media hora. Encárguense de realizar los cinco golpes en menos de dos segundos. Después combinaremos la rutina con patadas circulares y el golpe a las piernas para incrementar su resistencia —ordenó a cada uno de esos chicos. Y éstos obedecieron de inmediato.

—¿De qué me ocuparé en esta ocasión, entrenador Endo? —interrogó la única que no recibió el indicativo de calentar.

—Deduzco que ya hiciste el precalentamiento adecuado —ella asintió—. Te encargarás este día de la pelota medicinal.

—Entonces iré por ellas inmediatamente.

—Una cosa más —la pelinegra se detuvo y le miró fijamente—. Si vas a traer visitas contigo, avísame antes, ¿entendido?

Ella no supo de lo que el entrenador hablaba hasta que giró hacia la entrada del gimnasio y encaró a los polizontes que le habían seguido hasta allí.

— _Tiene que ser una broma…Esto debió de haber sido idea de Kuramochi…_ Ah, lo siento. Fue todo muy de improviso. La siguiente vez se lo notificaré —dejando atrás al poco amigable entrenador, ahora debía lidiar con los infiltrados.

—¿A dónde nos llevas ahora? —se quejaba Youichi en cuanto Sora les corrió discretamente del gimnasio. Ahora estaban fuera con el hermoso atardecer empezando a perecer.

—¿Por qué me siguieron? —obviamente les iba a preguntar algo como eso.

—Kuramochi fue el de la idea. Él nos arrastró hasta aquí —Kazuya, el sincero del grupo.

—¡Que nadie te obligó, idiota!

—Con ustedes simplemente no se puede —suspiró y se tranquilizó—. Si quieren quedarse está bien, pero no causen alboroto alguno…El entrenador es de pocas pulgas y los chicos que están allí dentro tampoco son muy tranquilos que digamos.

—Quién diría que la hermanita de nuestro ex capitán entrena algo tan poco femenino —se burló Kuramochi, clavando sus pupilas en ella.

—No es como si fuera un secreto —el peli verde empezaba a odiar un poco que ella ya no cayera en sus mordaces comentarios—. Así que no se metan en problemas.

—¿Y qué se supone que prácticas?¿Y por qué tan tarde?¿No es peligroso? El líder podría preocuparse —la lluvia de cuestionarios y palabrería por parte de Sawamura no se hizo esperar en lo más mínimo mientras examinaba la vestimenta de la chica —. ¿Y esos vendajes?¿Te has hecho daño?

—Idiota, los usa para protegerse cuando lleva los guantes puestos —habló muy seguro Youichi.

—Pareces saber al respecto —elogió.

—Tengo curiosidad sobre qué tan buena eres, así que me quedaré —rio estruendosamente.

—Te oyes como todo un yankee, Kuramochi —soltó vilmente Miyuki.

—Incluso antes se pintaba el pelo de rubio —cotilleó Sawamura—. Era un rebelde sin causa.

—Así que eras de esa clase de chicos —sonrió con comicidad—. No debías ser muy popular que digamos entre las chicas.

—¡Dejen de contarle sobre mí, pedazos de imbéciles!

Hasta ese día su mundo se limitaba únicamente al conocimiento que tenían sobre el béisbol y cada uno de sus componentes más básicos. Ahora entendían que no eran los únicos que tenían que vivir un infierno diario; no cuando contemplaban cómo esos pobres chicos debían mantener no sólo ritmo y constancia, sino tolerar los poco gratos comentarios del entrenador.

En ese momento empezaron a apreciar con sobremanera a Kataoka.

—¿Para qué se supone que hace algo como eso? —porque la curiosidad de Eijun le orilló a exteriorizar sus dudas.

—No esperaba que un jugador de béisbol entendiera totalmente el fin de las dinámicas que tenemos en este gimnasio —el castaño se arrepintió de ser curioso—. Lo que se espera conseguir haciendo uso de ese balón es que se estimule la adecuada respiración y el endurecimiento de los músculos de la base. Esto para que el peleador pueda absorber adecuadamente los golpes y patadas que le propinen.

—Esas pelotas pesan como 11 kgs —decía Kuromachi, observando detenidamente lo que Yuki estaba haciendo con ese objeto.

—Está en todo lo correcto jovencito —decía Endo tranquilamente—. Sora, deja que Tachibana se encargue del balón. Entrena con Kitahara y no seas blanda. Quiero que le enseñes sus errores o terminará lesionándose.

—Entendido —había ido por su mochila y sacado todo el equipamiento necesario para poder llevar a cabo el pedido del entrenador.

—No pongan esa cara de preocupación. Sabe lo que hace, que por eso está aquí como mi apoyo —habló Endo para calmar un poco los ánimos de quienes no parecían estar convencidos de su decisión.

Y claramente el mal encarado entrenador tenía toda la boca llena de razón. Allí el único que estaba pasando un desagradable momento era el muchacho al que habían mandado a entrenar con la pelinegra.

No era malo en lo más mínimo; de hecho podría decirse que nadie querría meterse con él en un encuentro directo. Pero que estuviera siendo detenido cada determinado momento empezaba a mosquearle.

—Ya te lo he dicho muchas veces. Debes mantener tus rodillas ligeramente inclinadas durante el entrenamiento. Tampoco las extiendas al momento de ejecutar las patadas. Si no lo tomas en cuenta podrías sufrir un desgarre —replicó Sora, enfocando toda su atención en el testarudo muchacho.

—Ya lo sé, no tienes que estármelo diciendo a cada rato —gruñó molesto.

—Si no quieres estarlo escuchando a cada rato, entonces hazlo bien y no tendremos esta clase de interrupciones —enunció secamente. Si él pensaba que ella agacharía la mirada sólo porque usó esa voz altanera, estaba equivocado.

—Tsk…Sigamos de una buena vez —demandó con prisa el chico.

Sus sentidos se centraron tanto en lo que estaba haciendo que olvidó por completo que no estaba sola en aquel entrenamiento como los días anteriores, sino que gozaba de un público muy particular que para su sorpresa no se había ido pese a lo aburrido que podría llegar a ser una práctica de un deporte que no les competía en lo más mínimo.

El entrenador se había marchado hace poco y apuradamente quedaban un par de chicos más además de ella.

—No imaginé que continuarían aquí —fue lo que les dijo antes de ponerse aquella chamarra y tomar sus cosas.

—Ohh, Yuki-senpai, enséñame a hacer eso que hiciste con el codo —pedía muy eufórico cierto chico.

—Si algo le llega pasar a tus brazos el entrenador me asesinaría, así que no. Tú debes seguir entrenando y olvidarte de cosas como éstas —regañó—. Eres un beisbolista, así que tienes que centrarte únicamente en ello.

—Kuramochi, debes tener cuidado de hacerla enojar o te dejará como esos dos chicos —comentaba Kazuya para el que más solía meterse con Sora.

—Ya que han venido hasta acá, vayamos a cenar —invitó la chica. Aunque antes se carcajeó un poco en sus caras—. ¿Cómo se les ocurrió venir hasta aquí con los uniformes puestos, eh? —todos señalaron sin escrúpulo alguno a Youichi—. _Pensaba mantener esto en total secreto, pero no estaba esperando que ellos terminaran siguiéndome. Bueno, mientras ellos no conozcan los verdaderos motivos, dudo que exista problema alguno_ —suspiró y sonrió esporádicamente; el peli verde ya estaba haciéndole una buena llave a Eijun mientras Haruichi intentaba salvarle y Miyuki se burlaba como solamente él podía hacerlo—. _Admito que al menos es divertido verlos pelear. Supongo que es su manera de demostrar su torcida amistad._

Fue así que ante simple invitación empezaron a desplazarse sin mayor dilación. Y mientras el escandaloso de Sawamura continuaba buscando motivos para burlarse de su querido capitán, otros parecían seguirles desde una distancia prudente.

—¿Qué fue todo lo de anoche, eh? —y ella pensaba que los dolores de cabeza no continuarían amedrentándole. Pero vaya error en el que estaba.

—Mejor encárgate de vigilar a tus queridos kouhais, Kuramochi —nada como una caminata en compañía de tan ameno personaje.

—Pues para ser alguien que no estaba defendiendo a Miyuki, te veías demasiado cabreada —Sora maldecía en sus adentros el buen ojo que tenía el chico. No podía seguir siendo tan impulsiva frente a él.

—No lo he hecho por él —reiteró—. No te hagas ideas extrañas.

—No todos pensarán lo mismo —y tenía razón en lo que decía.

—Hmm…—ella dio un largo suspiro y detuvo su andar. ¿Por qué las cosas habían concluido de ese modo?¿Era consecuencia posiblemente de ese panfleto y lo que se escondía tras ello?¿O quizá fue el haber estado hablando con Miyuki sobre la capitanía o el problema que él poseía con Maezono? —. No soy tan buena persona como piensas…para haber hecho eso por él.

—¿Ah? —ella siempre encontraba maneras de desconcertarle. Esa noche no era la excepción—. ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Lo que hice fue por mero capricho mío…—sonrió a medias, con cierto reproche. Incluso optó por adelantarse y proporcionarle una panorámica de su espalda—. Sólo es mera autosatisfacción personal, Kuramochi… _Cada una de mis acciones no son más que producto de mi propio intento para corregir mi incompetencia… Un modo para pagar por mis propios fallos…_


	11. Capítulo 11

¡Buenas madrugadas! Oh, sí, al fin me manifiesto XD Sé que he estado desaparecida, pero aprovechando que estoy en casa unos días, pues me impuse de reto escribir capítulos de mis historias que están actualmente en "emisión". Y heme aquí con la de Diamond no Ace *O*9 ¡Qué disfruten y nos andamos leyendo después! Matta ne~

*Agradecimientos a Rokudo Sayuki por darle Fav y follow a mi historia :D Se agradece enormemente.

 **Capítulo 11**

 **Sign**

Para su hora de receso había optado por estirar un poco las piernas y deambular un rato por los jardines escolares para distraerse y olvidarse de las cansadas clases que había tenido ese día. Y como no tenía mucha hambre se bastaba con el jugo que llevaba en manos.

—Hmp…No ha querido darme su número de teléfono…—chasqueó la lengua y mandó directo la caja vacía al bote de basura—. Sora puede ser tan terca.

Avanzó hasta llegar a la parte trasera de los salones de primer año, ya que generalmente era un buen sitio para pasar el rato y no ser visto por los alumnos o algún profesor cotilla. Aunque por lo visto no había sido el único que pensó en ello.

—Pero si es…—se quedó ahí de pie, observando la escena. Conocía de antemano esa clase de comportamiento y lo que sucedería en cuanto esa chica quisiera escapar—. Será mejor que vayan a molestar a otra parte —dirigió sus palabras a esos cuatro con caladora hostilidad.

—¿Y quién se supone que eres para meterte en nuestra conversación? —habló aquel alto estudiante de tercer curso, cuya mala cara no cautivaría a ninguna mujer.

—Acaba con él, Onitsuka —agregaba el más bajito de todos tras una risotada.

—¿No es Kuramochi Youichi de segundo año? —uno parecía conocerle al menos.

—Ciertamente —completó un cuarto.

—¿No creen que es bajo asediar a una chica como lo están haciendo? —tenía su historia y no iba a intimidarse solamente porque le superaban en número. Sabía pelear, mucho mejor de lo que esos sujetos podían siquiera imaginarse.

—…Es el amigo de Sora…—susurraba la pelirroja.

—Terminaremos en lo que estábamos cuando acabemos con este bocón.

—Oh, se ven muy seguros de sí mismos —esa sonrisa cantaba la victoria absoluta, inclusive cuando ni siquiera se habían puesto a medir sus fuerzas contra ellos. Lo cual no hizo más que irritarles.

Youichi no sólo era buen beisbolista, sino también era capaz de destacar en otros ámbitos. Tales como encuentros cuerpo a cuerpo. Que por algo había sido catalogado como un chico problemático en su escuela secundaria.

—Más habladores no pudieron ser —no se había siquiera despeinado. Al menos algo bueno surgía de usar a Sawamura de saco de boxeo todos los días.

—I-Increíble… ¡Les has dado a todos! —Funaki estaba asombrada. No se esperaba que el chico supiera defenderse de tal modo.

—No deberías a acompañar a sujetos como ésos a sitios como éstos —no era un regaño como tal, pero Miu lo sintió así.

—No vine por voluntad propia, que lo sepas —aclaró—. Y cuando me di cuenta ya no pude escapar.

—Pues sé más cuidadosa.

—Apenas y te conozco, ¿y me andas regañando? —objetó. Allí estaban esos bonitos ojos suyos atravesando por completo a Kuramochi.

—…Soy Kuramochi Youichi —se presentó, de nuevo. Era por si no recordaba su nombre.

—Ya lo sé. Sora me ha hablado de ti —y tampoco tenía tan mala memoria para no recordarle—. Por cierto, muchas gracias —si él no hubiera aparecido, no sabría con certeza qué le hubiera pasado.

—Descuida —le restó importancia a su acto—. ¿No deberías estar desayunando con ella?

—¿Te refieres a Sora? —él asintió—. Se ha ido a desayunar con Tetsuya.

—No me sorprende.

—Por cierto, ¿quieres que intercambiemos números telefónicos?

Existían numerosos motivos por los cuales alguien como Kuramochi podría estar de tan buen humor iniciando la práctica. Y uno de ellos, conocido por todos los jugadores de Seidou, era meterse con Sawamura cada que tenía oportunidad. Sin embargo, ni el castaño era el motivo de su regocijo y para asombro de todos, se encontraba tratándole como el ser humano que era; ni siquiera lo había apaleado en lo que llevaban de entrenamiento.

—¿Qué creen que le suceda a Kuramochi-senpai? —no es como si el castaño fuera masoquista, pero tenía miedo de que se las estuviera juntando todas para cuando menos lo esperara.

—¿Tiene algo de malo que se esté comportando así, Eijun-kun? —preguntaba Haruichi tranquilamente. Ambos se encontraban corriendo energéticamente antes de dar comienzo con la práctica de bateo.

—Por supuesto que lo es —replicaba—. ¿No lo crees así Furuya? —el pelinegro asintió.

—Es extraño.

—Menos charla, más acción —hablando del Rey de Roma. Allí estaba, metiéndole duro al calentamiento y adelantándose a todos; no por nada era el corredor más rápido de todos.

—En serio, ¿alguien sabe qué lo trae tan motivado? —Maezono también se lo preguntaba. Y seguramente otros más.

—Ha estado actuando de ese modo desde hace unos días para acá. Aunque hoy parece mucho más entusiasta…—Miyuki no se quejaría. Había tenido mucha paz en los días en que Youichi empezó a comportarse un tanto raro.

—¡Se están viendo muy lentos chicos! —cuando todos apenas iban, él ya estaba de regreso. ¿Qué tanta energía tenía? Era un enigma.

—¡¿Pero qué diablos le ha picado?! —Sawamura ya estaba preocupándose—. ¡¿Es que no les da miedo que se comporte así?! —todos simplemente suspiraron al unísono. A veces ese pitcher exageraba.

La hora de la comida posiblemente fue lo que dejó a más de uno con la boca abierta. Es que no lograba explicarse un par de cosas; la primera, ¿con quién parecía estarse escribiendo ese hombre? Segundo, ¿de quién era ese teléfono? Hasta donde todos sabían, el del peli verde había muerto por la patria en uno de los entrenamientos.

—Me pregunto…a quién le estará escribiendo —para Eijun era el momento de cobrarse las intromisiones que Kuramochi había tenido al responderle los mensajes a Wakana.

—No deberías hacer eso…—le advirtió con tiempo Kominato.

—M-Maldita…sea…—los deseos del pitcher se quedaron meramente en eso. El corredor en corto le había propinado un buen golpe para que se quedara quietecito y con la cara sobre su tazón de arroz.

—Tsk… Se le ha acabado la batería —dejó el pequeño aparato a un lado y prosiguió a comer sus sagrados alimentos. En definitiva todos empezaron a cuestionarse quién era ese hombre y dónde estaba el ruidoso oriundo de Chiba.

—Supongo que es una etapa…—comentaba Toujou.

—¿En verdad lo crees? —a los ojos de Kanemaru ese asunto iba para largo.

—Mientras no nos afecte para los siguientes juegos, estaremos bien —agregaba Kazuya con burla. Debía admitir que sentía un poco de curiosidad sobre lo que estaba provocando ese cambio de comportamiento en el moreno.

—Si fueran más observadores sabrían la razón que tiene así a Kuramochi-kun —la fémina voz de Umemoto captó la atención de los que aún quedaban en el comedor en cuanto entró en compañía del resto de las managers del equipo.

—Nunca imaginé que él tuviera un lado como ése —sonreía Yu al mirar al tranquilo joven.

—No deberíamos estarles contando eso chicas —habló Haruno con cierto recelo. Sus dos amigas solamente le sonrieron y le guiñaron el ojo.

—Sí, deberían respetar la privacidad de los demás —esas tres chicas callaron. ¿Pero cómo no hacerlo? Que ella le defendiera era inconcebible; no cuando conocían las riñas que tenían desde que cruzaron palabra.

—Sora-chan —Yoshikawa estaba feliz de recibir el apoyo de alguien—. Yo estoy contigo.

—…Ya te dije que no me llames así…—suspiró cansadamente la pelinegra.

—Al parecer a Kuramochi-kun le gusta una chica. Y está esforzándose mucho ya que ella viene a ver las prácticas todos los días —Sachiko no era precisamente una tía chismosa, pero era un momento único que quizás no se repetiría en mucho tiempo.

—¡¿Eh…?! —exclamaron todos por igual, con el asombro estampado en sus rostros y sin dejar de mirar al aludido que los ignoraba campalmente.

—Tal como lo oyeron —secundaba Natsukawa.

—… _.¿Cómo terminaron las cosas de este modo?¿Por qué fui tan descuidada…? Eso me pasó por sacarle la vuelta en cuanto lo vi con mi hermano…_

—¿Crees que podrías cargarlo? Me he quedado en medio de una conversación muy interesante —la pelinegra vio el celular siendo entregado en sus manos en cuanto el chico se puso de pie con dirección hacia ella. Hasta le sonreía socarronamente indicándole que era una petición que debía ser cumplida en la brevedad posible.

—…Me niego rotundamente —era ahora o nunca.

—¿Ah sí, cómo era? —fingió como si de verdad estuviera tratando de recordar algo sumamente importante—. Oh, creo que fue durante octubre que tú hiciste esa bo- —esa boquita ya no hablaba más. Ahora se encontraba tapada por las manos de Sora.

—…Estará listo en dos horas…—estaba que ni el sol la calentaba, pero no podía simplemente poner a Kuramochi en su sitio. No, tenía todas las de perder y no podía arriesgarse—. _Es mucho más perverso que el mismo Miyuki…Le he subestimado…_

Todo se hizo silencio en cuanto vieron que esa chica iba a hacer lo que el moreno le dijo sin chisteo alguno. ¿El mundo estaba loco o qué?

—Has estado haciendo un buen trabajo, Sora —le felicitaba cínicamente Kuramochi—. Y no olvides lo que te he pedido.

—…Ya me largo…—la oji gris trasladaba su humanidad hacia la salida del comedor. Ya no quería saber nada de la escuela, del equipo de béisbol o de la gente.

—…La está chantajeando…Indudablemente lo está haciendo…—fue la sabia conclusión grupal.

La vida no era demasiado buena como para dejar que su pequeño martirio personal se limitara a la escuela y las practicas. No, también debía de haber un poco de eso en su propio hogar a manos de sus dos queridísimos hermanos que parecían estársela llevando muy bien con la pelirroja que se les había unido a la hora de la cena.

Así que huyó a su habitación. Una pena que alguien decidiera quedarse a dormir ese día con ella.

—Gracias a ti mi vida es un infierno —ya estaba bien metida en su cama. Miu por su lado se encontraba poniéndose quién sabe qué cosas en la cara mientras peinaba su cabello—. ¿Por qué tenían que mostrarle Tetsu y tú ese vergonzoso vídeo? —recriminó.

—Es tu culpa por no borrarlo —se sentó en la esquina de la cama. Ahora era el turno de pintarse las uñas—. No debiste de haberlo grabado en un principio.

—¡Yo no fui! Fue el mismo Tetsu quien lo hizo —se quejó, otra vez.

—¿Te imaginas lo que pasaría si los miembros del equipo lo vieran? Bueno, deja eso, los de la clase misma —¿por qué se escuchaba como que si se estuviera divirtiendo con su desgracia?—. No se pueden imaginar la clase de persona que puedes llegar a ser en verdad —alguien debería mantener el pico bien cerrado si quería que esa mascarilla tuviera los efectos deseados.

—¿Dijiste algo? —se hizo la occisa tras haberle arrojado esa almohada directo en su bonita cara.

—¡Sora, me has arruinado la mascarilla!

—Dudo que funcionen de todos modos —se excusó, girándose en sentido contrario a la joven—. Además, ¿por qué rayos le diste tu número de teléfono a Kuramochi?

—¿Eso que escucho son celos? —preguntó muy divertida.

—Tú no sueles hacer esa clase de cosas a menos que te interese el chico —y allí está de nuevo, enfocando su atención en la pelirroja—. Y sé que él no es tu tipo.

—Bueno, bueno, a veces las personas cambian —Sora no estaba nada convencida con sus palabras—. Digamos que me impresionó un poco —alegó—. ¿Por qué rayos me sigues viendo con desconfianza?

—Mmm…

—En cuanto su celular quede reparado, te devolveremos el tuyo —prometió—. Igual nadie te escribe ni te marca. Por lo que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte —esa sonrisa destellante, casi de comercial, le crispaba los nervios a Sora.

—De verdad que no entiendo lo que estás pensado.

—Tú deja de preocuparte. Todo saldrá bien.

—Es difícil asegurarlo considerando tu fama —la oji verde infló sus mejillas en sinónimo de indignación total.

—Tenme un poco más de fe.

—Yo tengo límite, ¿sabes? —suspiró fatigada—. Denme un respiro.

—¿No me digas que te está chantajeando? —sonrió, de nuevo, pero muy divertida—. Tiene agallas. Le daré puntos por eso.

—¿Por qué te oyes como si le alabaras por ello? _¿En qué momento pasé a ser el centro de su diversión?¿Por qué parece que congenian tan bien?_

—No creo que suceda nada malo.

— _Si ella le pidiera borrar ese vídeo y nunca más mencionarlo, sé que él lo haría con tal de quedar bien. Pero conozco a Miu y sé que pierdo mi tiempo… Lo peor es que ahora hasta Miyuki se une a su disfrute. Maldigo el momento en que me metieron a esa escuela._

—Por cierto…¿le has regalado algo por su cumpleaños?

—¿A quién?

—Vamos, no te hagas la tonta…—Sora se limitó a darle la espalda de nuevo—. ¿No me digas que lo has estado evitando todo este tiempo? Van en la misma escuela, te recuerdo.

—…¿Acaso importa?

—Supongo que no. Si tú estás bien de ese modo, no creo que interese lo demás —al fin concluyó con sus uñas y ahora se disponía a limpiar su cara—. Se me olvidaba decirte, pero…hace unos días mandé a tu correo las fotos que nos tomamos en el viaje escolar de quinto de primaria. ¿Recuerdas? —oh, esos buenos tiempos—. Las vi y me dio mucha nostalgia. Sé que no las tenías, por eso te las he pasado. Hasta sale el tonto de Ohsaka.

—Vuélveme a repetir lo que has hecho…—mandó a volar las cobijas y se había aproximado hasta esa descarada amiga suya—. ¿Te das cuenta que mi correo es de acceso total en mi celular y que la persona que lo tiene en estos momentos es Kuramochi?

—Pero si nos vemos terriblemente monas allí.

—¡Ese no es el problema, tonta!

—Mañana saliendo de clases vayamos por un parfait. ¿Te parece bien?

—… _Ese momento en que a nadie le importa lo que piensas o sientes…Me pregunto por qué sigo llevándome con personas como ella…_ —sabía que no era la mejor persona del mundo, pero no recordaba haber hecho algo tan malo como para tener que venir a pagarlo todo en Seidou.

Miyuki había estado disfrutando enormemente de no tener a ese ruidoso jugador echándole carrilla durante los recesos o a la hora de las prácticas. Incluso había logrado tener conversaciones normales con Sora; quien casi siempre terminaba regresándole sus asertivos comentarios. Y si las cosas marchaban tan maravillosamente, ¿por qué se sentía extraño? Ahora hasta las aguas se habían calmado con respecto a Maezono.

Y haciendo a un lado la mala leche del entrenador Ochidai, todo marchaba perfectamente bien dentro del equipo.

—¿No crees que ya has limpiado demasiado esas pelotas? Estás que les sacas brillo —comentó Kazuya en cuanto salió del comedor en dirección a los dormitorios y se encontró con esa chica que todavía continuaba con el balde de pelotas.

—¿No es raro el comportamiento de Kuramochi? —cuestionó desde su cómodo asiento en el suelo.

—Se me hace más extraño el tuyo —inquirió burlesco con esa reluciente sonrisa, incitando a la chica a que le respondiera hostilmente—. ¿Uh? —ni la más pequeña de las reacciones se hizo presente. Hasta juraba que le aventaría una pelota, pero nada.

—…Podría ser cierto. A este punto todo es factible.

—¿Me estás dando la razón…? —¿quién era esa de allí y dónde estaba Yuki Sora?¿Dónde?

—Quizá…

—¡Decídete!

—¿Has hecho algo de lo que te has arrepentido enormemente? —le preguntó, viéndole desde el rabillo del ojo.

—…No en realidad… ¿Tú sí?

—…Haberlos presentado…Ese ha sido uno de los grandes errores de mi vida…—si no lo hubiera hecho ahora mismo tendría su celular, no estaría siendo chantajeada y no tendría que soportar a ninguno de esos dos por separado.

—Pues eres la única que se queja —nada como burlarse un poco de su desgracia. Y claro, reír tampoco estaba de más.

—…Tal vez a ti también debería presentarte a alguien a ver si pasa lo mismo —dijo tan claro y fuerte para que le escuchara.

—…Si quieres puedo ayudarte a recuperar tu celular…—Sora creyó que había oído mal. Sí, tenía que ser de ese modo. Ya que bajo ningún otro precepto Miyuki Kazuya se dispondría a ofertarle una mano ayuda—. ¿Por qué presiento que no me has creído?

—Mejor dime qué quieres y deja de burlarte de mí.

—Pero qué desconfiada eres —su mirada incitaba a cualquiera a creer en sus palabras, pero esos labios curvados en una socarrona sonrisa, hacían desistir de tal suicidio—. Estoy hablando en serio.

—¿Qué es lo que ganas con todo esto?

—¿Te han dicho que siempre estás muy a la defensiva? —rio un poco y se cruzó de brazos—. Si quieres recuperar tu celular, la única opción es cuando esté jugando. Cuando está metido en ello, se olvida de todo…Es la oportunidad ideal para tenerlo de vuelta.

—…Sawamura me contó lo que le hiciste en su primer día. Así que no me fío de ti.

—Creía que querías recuperar tu libertad —Yuki deseaba dejar de estar en medio de esos dos y regresar a su vida normal. ¿Pero estaba bien dejarse convencer por la labia de Kazuya? Que por algo era un zorro astuto de cuidado.

—¿Cuál es el plan?

Sí, el día acordado llegó pero no se imaginaría que las cosas terminarían dando un vuelco como ése. Se supone que el plan consistía en una sesión amigable de videojuegos para que Kuramochi se distrajera un poco y se desentendiera del celular el tiempo suficiente para quitárselo. Pero entonces, ¿cómo es que la reunión había pasado del dormitorio del peli verde a la sala de su casa?

Lo único que sabía es que ya había sido mandada a la cocina por bebidas y botana.

—…No debí mencionar que en casa tenía un televisor más grande que el que tenía en su habitación…—llenó la charola de frituras. Inclusive ahora se limitaba a servir soda en cada vaso.

—Vamos, deberías poner mejor cara. Pronto lo recuperarás —allí estaba el vago de Miyuki a la entrada de la cocina, mirándole divertido mientras llevaba sus manos hasta los bolsillos delanteros de su pantalón. Seguramente era el único que se la estaba pasando a toda caña.

—Hasta el momento no he visto que lo suelte —bueno, de todos modos apenas estaban conectando todo ese mundo de cables y ajustando el vídeo.

—Ten un poco de paciencia.

—Para ti es fácil decirlo —pero como modo de agradecimiento por su buena voluntad le dio la charola de papas—. Sé un buen capitán y llévales algo de comer a tus lindos kouhais.

Y en cuanto empezaron a jugar, a lo único que esos hombres ponían atención era a la pantalla y a los controles de la consola y obviamente a la comida. Por lo visto Miyuki no la había timado en lo más mínimo.

Kuramochi había hecho polvo al pobre de Sawamura antes de que el segundo round llegara. Haruichi lo había intentado pero se lío por completo con los controles y no resultó ser un digno rival para el invicto vencedor. Furuya pese a lo serio que se veía lo estaba haciendo bastante bien para no tener experiencia en ese campo y de alguna manera eso mosqueaba un poco a Eijun; quien pedía un combate uno a uno contra el pelinegro.

—… _De verdad que se concentra cuando se pone a jugar…_ —Sora permanecía a una distancia prudente de esa panda de ruidosos chicos, observando cuidadosamente los movimientos de Youichi, él era su objetivo después de todo—. _Al menos lo ha sacado de su bolsillo…_ —ese doloroso dilema de tener su celular demasiado cerca pero al mismo tiempo, tan lejos.

—Ey Miyuki, ¿estás seguro de que quieres intentarlo? La última vez te di una buena paliza.

—Ya he visto de qué va. No te será tan fácil como en ese momento —las primeras veces que jugó contra él le ganó vilmente. Pero a través de sus derrotas le había cogido el truco a los controles; y ahora ya no la tendría tan fácil como en ese momento.

—¿Qué te parece si lo hacemos más interesante?

—¿A qué te refieres? —ya tenía el control en manos. Hasta estaba sentado al lado del peli verde mientras el resto observaba.

—Una apuesta —¿qué era eso que lo hacía sonreír como si fuera un pequeño desquiciado?

—¿Y qué se supone que apostaremos? —Kazuya estaba totalmente seguro de sus habilidades. Esta vez lo derrotaría.

—El que gana hará todo lo que el otro diga por un día entero…¿Qué te parece? —todas las miradas se trasladaron hacia el de gafas. ¿Aceptaría o lo rechazaría? Sabía que no lo dejarían escapar.

—Mmm… No lo sé…—para él ganar era más que suficiente.

—¿No me digas que tienes miedo?

—Por supuesto que no —Kazuya presentía que algo tramaba y no quería verse arrastrado por ello.

—Serán cuatro rondas. Cada una de ellas será de un juego diferente…Y todos los has jugado anteriormente…¿Simple no lo crees?

—¿Por qué no? —había un problema cuando se consideraba que ambos gustaban siempre de dar lo mejor de sí y ser sumamente ambiciosos cuando de obtener la victoria se trataba. Esa tan buena calidad podría estarles condenando mutuamente.

—¿Estás seguro de lo que has hecho? —Yuki se había acercado hasta el confiado capitán.

—Ninguno de esos juegos es difícil y ya les he pillado el truco —informó—. Así que será pan comido.

—¿Tan confiado estás de tus habilidades? —no es como si le importara que el castaño mordiera el polvo. Pero algo muy dentro de ella le decía que debía asegurarse de que Kazuya ganara si no deseaba estar metida en un embrollo; porque conocía a Kuramochi y sabía que a algo se debía esa maquiavélica sonrisa que intentaba ocultar la risilla que se le escapaba ocasionalmente de los labios.

—Esto será pan comido —fue su comentario alentador.

—Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre todo esto…—sus grisáceas pupilas miraban en dirección al televisor mientras la masacre daba inicio.


	12. Capítulo 12

¡Muy bonitas madrugadas a todas! Oh sí, hoy me armé de valor y abrí el documento de S.T. y le di rienda a mi limitada imaginación XD Y esto fue lo que salió. Así que espero sea de su agrado y se rían un poco de las desgracias que les pasan a estos pobres chicos. Ya saben, a veces te llueve sobre mojado lol. Y sin más, nos leemos en la siguiente actualización. Matta ne =D

 **Capítulo 12**

 **Next Stage**

Había despertado. Incluso antes de que la alarma de su celular sonara y le demandara ponerse de pie para arreglarse y alistarse para la rutina de preparación que siempre tenía lugar antes de las clases. Sin embargo, no estaba sorprendido de que su cuerpo le traicionara; en primer lugar su organismo ya se había acostumbrado a tal itinerario, segundo y tal vez más importante, el hecho de haber perdido contra Kuramochi, azotaba sus pensamientos sin que lo deseara y no le dejaban estar en paz. Pero los hombres de verdad cumplen sus problemas, ¿no?

—…Ya ha amanecido…—se dijo a sí mismo como intentando convencerse de que el nuevo día había llegado y con ello posiblemente uno de los peores días de su vida. No podía esperarse que el moreno fuera a dejarle las cosas tan fáciles, no cuando existía tanto material al cual recurrir.

Se puso de pie y sacudió la escasa somnolencia que poseía. Se dirigió hacia su escritorio y se dispuso a colocarse las lentillas. Procedió a intercambiar su pijama con el impecable uniforme de béisbol de Seidou. Y antes de abandonar su cuarto con todo lo necesario para la práctica, pasó rápidamente el cepillo por ese rebelde cabello suyo que no quería cooperar con su escasez de tiempo.

Y en el instante en que llegó a las canchas de béisbol supo que el peli verde ya había pensado muy bien cada una de las actividades que le obligaría a realizar durante todo el día.

—Hubieran visto cómo Kuramochi-senpai barrió el piso con Miyuki —obviamente alguien como Sawamura se alegraría de la aplastante derrota que vivió el capitán—. Recuerdo que decía que sería pan comido.

—Yahahahaha…—lo peor es que Youichi estaba igual o más feliz por el logro obtenido—. Espero que hayas descansado bien, Miyuki. Hoy tendrás un día bastante ajetreado —y esas palabras eran una amenaza demasiado obvia para el castaño.

—Esto podría ser problemático…—Haruichi estaba en todo lo cierto. Pero sus comentarios no hacían más que llevárselos el viento. Había algo así como un aura perversa rodeando a Youichi y Eijun; ¿por qué sospechaba que ambos habían planeado meticulosamente los desafíos que Kazuya debía saltear?

— _¿Por qué tengo el presentimiento de que mi día será un verdadero infierno?_ —no necesitó decir nada. Esa cara llena de malicia y esa sonrisa digna de un premio, le mostraron que estaba en toda la razón—. _Realmente va a disfrutarlo…_

—Bueno, por ahora pongámonos en marcha y empecemos con el entrenamiento —decía tranquilamente el corredor en corto—. En cuanto comiencen las clases te diré lo que vas a hacer durante todo el día —Kazuya se quedó completamente helado. No podía evitarlo. Tragó saliva lentamente y experimentó esa sensación que todos conocen como miedo.

Las primeras clases del día se fueron como agua entre sus manos. Jamás en la vida una mañana se le había ido tan rápido. Y posiblemente nunca sintió desagrado por la idea de que la hora del almuerzo llegara hasta ese día. Lo peor del asunto es que allí estaba Kuramchi, parado frente a su pupitre, con una sonrisa que haría desconfiar a cualquiera que le conociera.

—Pensé que saldrías corriendo de aquí, Miyuki —habló el moreno, examinando sus reacciones con cuidado.

—Sólo dime lo que tengo que hacer —era mejor dar inicio a la tortura.

—Empezaremos con algo simple… De modo que quiero que vayas a la cafetería y me compres unas cuentas cosas —sonaba demasiado perfecto para ser real. Kazuya lo supo en cuanto vio la lista; todo lo que quería era lo que se acababa de inmediato. Sí, justamente había sido mandado a una versión ligera de un matadero humano.

—¿Es todo lo que quieres? —no tenía caso mortificarse. Y tampoco quería alterar su compostura por una petición tan simplona como ésa.

—Por el momento sí —dijo. El castaño se puso de pie, ya con la mirada puesta a la salida de la puerta—. Desayunaremos en la azotea, así que trae a Sora contigo —¿cómo que desayunarían todos juntos?¿Y a quiénes más había invitado? Y que mencionara a la pelinegra no le daba buena espina.

—Mmm…—y tras una rápida mirada al salón de clases se percató de que la aludida se había esfumado; era comprensible, olió el peligro y escapó—. _Al final de nada sirvió que recuperara su celular…_

Y tal como Miyuki lo predijo, el comprar todos esos aperitivos no fue una tarea fácil ni por asomo. Tuvo que atravesar una masa viviente de hambrientos estudiantes que no querían abandonar sus posiciones de batalla. Asimismo salir de allí con toda la compra requirió de excelentes reflejos y no soltar absolutamente nada.

El primer punto había sido cubierto. Ahora quedaba el otro asunto peliagudo.

— _¿Y dónde se supone que la encuentre?_ —mal momento para darse cuenta de que no tenía el número telefónico de la chica y que le quedaría buscarla manualmente.

—Con que aquí estabas —podría jurar que las coincidencias existían. Sin embargo, el que ella fuera precisamente la persona que le encontrara mientras él tenía el cometido de hallarla, no lo dejaba nada tranquilo.

—Puedo deducir que él te ha mandado hasta aquí —sonrió vivaracho. Ella se limitó a bufar y cruzarse de brazos con mala gana.

—Incluso cuando he recuperado mi celular, de nada ha servido… Miu se ha encargado de pasarle amablemente más cosas a Kuramochi —para amigas como esas para qué quería enemigas.

—Al menos lo mío es por un día nada más —tenía razones de sobra para sentirse feliz y aliviado.

—Por cierto, tengo que hacer algo que seguramente nos incomodará y causará problemas a ambos —esa voz llena de seriedad alarmó al castaño. Y por largos segundos se mantuvieron en mutismo absoluto, intercambiando miradas y aguardando la reacción del otro—. Pero si somos rápidos podremos lograrlo sin que nadie lo note.

Sora no le dio ni tiempo al castaño para hablar. Lo único que podía hacer era seguirle el paso a la presurosa chica que había empezado a correr con dirección a las escaleras que conectaban al segundo piso; tenían que hacerlo si no querían que nadie les prestara la suficiente atención y se percataran de que iban tomados de la mano.

—¡No digas nada! —vociferó antes de que Kazuya ofertara algún comentario burlesco. No estaba para nada contenta con lo que había hecho; prácticamente estaba haciendo que aquella mentira se viera demasiado verídica.

Gracias a que disponían de motivaciones de sobra, lograron llegar hasta la azotea sin ser vistos por más de un puñado de alumnos. Y claramente, ninguno estaba dispuesto a mantenerse tomado de las manos y menos si se tenía a esos dos mirándoles tan felizmente, como si no estuvieran abusando de su buena suerte.

Pero ignoraron lo que fuera que se dijeran con las miradas. Nada como merendar sentados en el suelo y con un mundo de cosas deliciosas.

— _Pequeño bribón. ¡Mira que hacer que hiciera semejante cosa en frente de todos!_ —si Sora no estallaba en esos momentos era porque sabía qué pasaría si se ponía de rebelde.

—Ahí tienes todo lo que pediste —Miyuki pese a todo estaba tranquilo. Una tomada de mano no era la gran cosa; hasta cierto punto era algo leve, considerando lo que Kuramochi podía pedirle hacer.

—Estos pastelillos saben deliciosos —Miu tomó un pequeño empaque, lo abrió y comenzó a degustar su contenido—. Pero ustedes también coman, no se queden allí mirando.

—No sean tímidos —decía cantarían, Kuramochi.

—Te dije un montón de veces que si estabas seguro de lo que apostabas —le susurró al castaño en cuanto vio que ese par empezaron a conversar como si se conocieran de toda la vida—. Y míranos ahora, nos encontramos totalmente a su merced.

—Solamente deja que todos vean esas vergonzosas cosas y no tendrá cómo chantajearte —si todo fuera tan fácil como ello, ya lo hubiera hecho desde un comienzo. Pero no podía ceder, su orgullo y dignidad se lo impedían.

—Estás loco. No dejaré que eso pase —había un detalle sobre todos los demás que no deseaba que se conociera. Desataría demasiadas preguntas que no estaba dispuesta a responder.

—Por cierto, terminando las prácticas iremos juntos a divertimos a un karaoke —la pelirroja sonreía ante la pequeña idea que estaba forzando a realizar a ese par—. Nunca he salido en una cita doble, por lo que me ha apetecido —Sora comenzó con un ligero tic nervioso en su ojo derecho y Miyuki se quedó totalmente callado, ocultando su mirada detrás de sus lentes.

—Tenemos cosas que hacer. No podemos simplemente salir…Si tienen ganas, háganlo ustedes dos —la pelinegra no iba a ser arrastrada. Lucharía hasta el final.

—Ninguno de los dos tiene elección alguna —Kuramochi en verdad tenía que estar disfrutando en tener a ambos bajo su control. Para él estaba siendo uno de los mejores días de su vida.

—Así que buen provecho —solamente ese par podían comer tranquila y armoniosamente, los otros dos suspiraron y empezaron a mentalizarse para el broche de oro que tendría su día.

Y como si el destino mismo se hubiera puesto del lado de Youichi, ese par que intentaba mantenerse alejados en la mayor medida posible, habrían de ponerse a replantearse que en esta vida muchas veces ocurre lo contrario a lo que se está deseando o buscando. Porque solamente así podrían explicarse cómo es que habían sido puestos en el mismo equipo de la clase de matemáticas.

—Esto tiene que ser una broma…—desde que el profesor formó los grupos, todos habían sido obligados a sentarse frente a su respectivo compañero de equipo para comenzar a discutir sobre el proyecto a realizar.

—…Estos son demasiados ejercicios…—Kazuya no estaba exagerando. Lo que tenían sobre el pupitre fácilmente excedía las treinta hojas.

—Y el descarado se está divirtiendo de lo lindo —a Sora le bastó mirar hacia atrás y toparse con un moreno muy complacido por las crueles coincidencias de la vida—. Pero regresando a la clase…—ella también consideraba que lo que les pidió el maestro era una rotunda exageración—. ¿Por qué son tantos?

—Si nos los dividimos será mucho más sencillo —fue su recomendación. Una que apoyaba la oji gris sin dificultad alguna.

—Tenemos hasta la semana que viene para entregarlos, por lo que estoy segura de que lo lograremos.

—Entonces ya está hecho —nada como estar de acuerdo y llevar la fiesta en paz.

Pero las clases continuaron y con ello se llegó una de las asignaturas que provocaba el bostezo de más de uno. Y es que no a muchos les agradaba estar en la clase de educación cívica y menos si se consideraba la muy particular personalidad que tenía la maestra en cuestión.

—Profesora, ¿por qué razón ha traído algo como es0 a clases? —uno de los alumnos se armó de valor y preguntó por esos pequeños animalitos que permanecían dentro de la amplia reja que descansaba sobre el escritorio.

—Muy buena pregunta —su sonrisa alertó a todos—. La educación cívica, no es más que la formación ciudadana. Y por ende, está dirigida a las relaciones sociales, ayudando a fortalecer los espacios de convivencia entre las personas… La cooperación y solidaridad son cualidades que toda persona debe poseer y por eso haremos un trabajo de clase en el cual tengamos que aplicar tan importantes aspectos.

—¿Cuidaremos un cuyo, profesora? —una chica parecía estar más que emocionada al respecto.

—Exactamente, Yonekura-kun —le felicitó—. Pero ya que no he logrado conseguir suficientes, tendremos que formar parejas —tales palabras llevó al parloteo de casi todos—. Así que uno de estos pequeños será asignado por pareja… Tendrán que llevárselo a casa, cuidarlo, alimentarlo y llevarlo consigo a todas partes.

—Eso suena como si…fuera un hijo…—murmuró uno.

—¿No es el matrimonio una estructura social de gran importancia en nuestra actualidad? —clamó—. Es allí donde la cooperación, la solidaridad, la convivencia social y las reglas del ordenamiento toman un gran peso… Se requiere de aptitudes como ésas para sembrar las bases de una relación sana y prospera —alguien estaba sumamente emocionada y ese entusiasmo les saldría caro a todos—. Descuiden, yo me encargaré de decidir los grupos.

—… _Me habían dicho que esta mujer es tan voluble cuando está saliendo con alguien o es abandonada por un hombre, pero pensaba que era una exageración_ —Sora sintió la mirada de la mujer y tragó saliva en cuanto vio que ese dedito índice iba de un lado a otro, buscándole su pareja.

—Me enteré por buenas fuentes de que ustedes dos andan saliendo, así que no tengo el corazón para separarles —esos dos se quedaron completamente helados, sin creer lo que estaban escuchando de la boca de la maestra. Se les había olvidado lo cotilla que podía resultar la mujer—. Yo sé lo que es sufrir por no tener a tu darling a tu lado…Así que no quisiera que pasaran por ese cruel calvario —la comprensión de su maestra iba a ser totalmente contraproducente.

—No, en realidad, usted no tiene que…

—Yuki-chan, por favor, no seas tímida —le guiñó el ojo, como si le diera a entender que eran cómplices de la misma fiebre amorosa.

— _Tiene que ser una broma…_ —Miyuki estaba empezando a creer de que eso del karma de verdad existe.

— _¿Qué más podría pasar ahora?_ —se interrogaban internamente ambos.

El entrenamiento había sido tan largo como era usual, pero por alguna razón se sintió como un simple parpadeo y eso era algo que en cierto modo le molestaba porque sabía que después de que la cena tuviera lugar, un incierto futuro le aguardaría más allá de las puertas de Seidou.

La cena fue de lo más tranquila, sin ninguna petición ni nada. Todo se sentía de lo más normal que inquietaba demasiado al par que se encontraban a merced de los planes de Kuramochi.

Y aquel momento llegó al fin.

—Quiten esas caras de aburrimiento —fue el comentario que recibió a Sora y Miyuki en cuanto estuvieron fuera de la escuela siendo recibidos por el moreno—. Además, ¿por qué has traído esa cosa contigo?

—Tenemos que llevarlo a todas partes. Tú también deberías traer el tuyo contigo —señaló la pelinegra. Ese pequeño cuyo de pelaje satinado y totalmente albo se encontraba de lo más cómodo en el pequeño bolso que llevaba consigo.

—Se lo dejé encargado a Sawamura —ya no sabía quién la iba a pasar peor, o el pobre animalito o el intimidado pitcher.

—Ya han llegado por nosotros —no era la reciente aparición de la pelirroja la que acaparó su atención, sino el vehículo aparcado detrás de ella. Por lo visto alguien había llegado con conductor designado—. ¿Nos vamos ya?

Para dos de los cuatro jóvenes el llegar a un sitio como ése resultaba de lo más extraño. Juraban que nunca antes habían puesto un solo pie en un establecimiento tan llamativo que atraía a un gran número de clientes de todas las edades. Era su primera vez en un karaoke, y aunque no lo admitirían, se les notaba a leguas.

Y mientras ellas se encargaban de hablar con el dueño del establecimiento para pedir la habitación que emplearían, Miyuki y Kuramochi esperaban pacientemente, ignorando a las personas que entraban y salían de allí.

—¿De verdad estás bien? —fue la amable pregunta de Sora para Miu. No estaba del todo convencida ante el comportamiento que tenía.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Pues por todo esto —señaló con la mirada al entretenido Youichi que estaba hablando tranquilamente con el castaño.

—Quería salir a divertirme un poco. Y sé que te gustan los karaokes —mencionó con inocencia fingida.

—Con que lo mantengas alejado de mí, me doy por servida.

—Pero si te estás divirtiendo mucho —sonrió con burla.

—¡Claro que no!

—Vamos, vamos, que hemos pedido la habitación por dos horas y hay muchas canciones que quiero que cantemos juntas —no le importaba empujar a su querida amiga con tal de que se dirigiera hacia las escaleras que conectaban a la segunda planta.

Su cuarto de entretenimiento tenía el tamaño correcto y estaba primorosamente decorado para la ocasión. Había una pantalla de plasma en la pared y abajo ese maravilloso equipo de karaoke para la selección de las canciones a interpretar.

Una mesa redonda con el menú del que disponía el lugar y esos cuatro micrófonos listos para ser usados en cualquier momento.

—Pediremos unas bebidas y bocadillos antes de comenzar —claramente la que llevaba la batuta de lo que se iba a hacer era la mismísima pelirroja.

—Mmm… Creo que podría pedir un par de cosas —Kazuya había tomado asiento frente a la ansiosa pecosa mientras examinaba la carta. Eso era mejor que preocuparse por lo demás.

—¿Está bien que le des de comer eso? —curioseaba Kuramochi tras tomar asiento al lado de Miu.

—A Carolyn le gustan las zanahorias —comentó. La cobaya se encontraba más que feliz engullendo su merienda nocturna.

—¡¿Ya le pusiste nombre?!

—…Sabía que haría algo como eso…—murmuraba Funaki—. Siempre termina poniéndole motes bizarros a los animales.

—Claro que no —defendió Sora—. Es el nombre de un personaje sustancial dentro de Presunto Inocente —obviamente alguien como ella no se sacaba las cosas de la manga.

—No debí de haberte obsequiado ese libro…—suspiró—. Pero es lindo que lleves tu amor por las novelas policiacas a ese nivel —su comentario logró que ese par sonrieran con enorme gozo y burla. Y claro, no estaba de más decir que se estaban riendo.

—Es hasta tierno —Youichi y sus atinados comentarios.

—¡Ya elijan sus canciones y dejen de molestar!

Si todo consistía en interpretar un par de canciones y comer, se podía manejar tranquilamente. O esos fueron los ingenuos pensamientos que tuvieron tanto Sora como Kazuya.

—¿Qué significa esto? —la pelinegra miró el título de la canción en la pantalla y el hecho de que le había sido entregado el micrófono tanto a ella como al capitán de Seidou.

—Haremos duetos… El que obtenga la mejor puntuación podrá pedirle a la otra pareja lo que quiera —esas sensuales apuestas que son capaces de hacerte obtener grandes beneficios o hundirte en lo más hondo de la humillación—. ¿Qué dicen? —ella y Kuramochi estaban listos para cualquier riesgo.

—¿Cuál es su respuesta?

—Si nosotros ganamos, ustedes dejarán de meterse en nuestras vidas y obligarnos a hacer su santa voluntad —Yuki quería ser libre cuanto antes y parecía haber encontrado su oportunidad.

—Ey, ey, ¿estás segura? Si perdemos estaremos arruinados —Miyuki era un hombre precavido y no deseaba verse metido en más problemas innecesarios.

—Si no lo hacemos igualmente nos van a seguir fastidiando —habló—. Vamos, tenemos que hacerlo.

—¿Al menos sabes cantar bien? —obviamente esa sonrisa desafiante se burlaba al mismo tiempo que le alentaba a que no se retractara de su posición.

—Esa es mi línea.

—Ya que han aceptado, nosotros comenzaremos —dijo Kuramochi para ambos. Éstos se limitaron a asentir.

Si las apariencias engañan de maravilla. Porque en ningún momento creyeron que ese par congeniaran tan bien para interpretar aquella pista con total armonía. Incluso su puntaje había sido sobresaliente. Por lo que sus posibilidades de llevarse el primer puesto se habían convertido de lo más limitadas.

Para ganar debían trabajar en equipo o perecerían en el intento. Y ese posiblemente era el mayor de los problemas.

—Elijamos sabiamente una canción y coordinemos bien o no obtendremos una buena puntuación —ella sabía de lo que hablaba. Lo único malo es que no sabía cuál pista poner entre las más de 50,000 canciones disponibles.

—Solamente elije una y ya —si para dejar de ser el bufón de Youichi tenía que pulir talentos que seguramente no poseía, lo haría.

—¿Te parece bien ésta? —el titulo se ponía "Endless Tears"—. Tratemos de no cometer errores. En definitiva tenemos que ganarles… _Ya no puedo seguir aguantando los caprichitos de estos dos fastidiosos. Tengo que recuperar mi libertad cueste lo que cueste._

—Hasta que estamos de acuerdo en algo —y tras sus palabras, la pista comenzó a sonar fuerte y constante.

—…Although I just parted with you my heart is beating "I want to see you"…The one kiss that day has almost disappeared waiting for your mail…

—Mmm…No lo hace nada mal —felicitaba Kuramochi en cuanto escuchó a Sora mantener su timbre de voz tan impecable como fuera posible.

—…The time limit that will decrease when I meet with you. Cherishing the moment we two are together. Although we have parted, I still want to meet you through my phone I will meet you again…

—Oh, nunca imaginé que alguien como Kazuya pudiera cantar de ese modo. Debo de admitir que me tiene asombrada —elogiaba la pelirroja con toda la sinceridad que su personalidad le permitía—. Hasta la canción parece haberles quedado como anillo al dedo —tampoco perdía oportunidad para aportar su granito de arena a la situación.

La canción dio por concluida. E ignorando magistralmente las miradas socarronas que esos dos les propinaban, se limitaron a contemplar el marcador.

—¡En su cara! —exclamó Sora con la felicidad de un niño que abre sus regalos de cumpleaños. Aunque no era para menos.

—Lo conseguimos —obviamente Miyuki estaba feliz por su logro. Y tal era su estado de ánimo que no dudaron ni un momento en chocar manos para festejar su victoria.

—Si se vieran a ustedes mismos…—las casi murmurantes palabras de Kuramochi llamó la atención de ese par. ¿Por qué empezaron a sentirse incómodos?

—Ahora que al fin les hemos ganado, tendrán que borrar todo archivo sospechoso que tengan sobre mí…y dejar de abusar de nosotros dos —estableció firmemente Yuki. Era momento de poner las cosas claras—. Y también deberán cantar una última canción antes de que nos vayamos.

—…Ha dicho algo muy razonable… _pese a todo lo que la hicimos hacer_ —Youichi estaba a la espera de la resolución de Sora.

—Estaba esperando algo más perverso de tu parte —habló la de pecas.

— _Tal vez sólo quiere que se confíen y bajen la guardia…_ —por alguna razón Miyuki presentía que algo se escondía tras tan "sencilla" petición.

—Ya he elegido la canción de antemano —mencionó tranquilamente—. Y para que no sea aburrido, ¿qué les parece si también le agregamos unos pasos de baile? —alguien estaba demostrando su lado vengativo. ¿Pero se le podía culpar? Estaba en todo su derecho de hacerlo.

—No es algo que no podamos hacer, Kuramochi.

—Por supuesto —la autoconfianza de ese par podría ser su inevitable perdición.

—En realidad eres perversa —Kazuya tenía que mitigar sus ganas de echarse a reír en cuanto miró el título de la canción que ese par debían cantar y bailar.

—¿Te recuerdo que te obligó a lavar toda su ropa sucia y hacer sus deberes de mañana?¿O se te olvidó la parte en que te volviste su manager personal?

—¿Qué estás esperando para poner la canción?

La pegajosa melodía resonaba por cada centímetro del lugar al tiempo que las voces de esos dos intentaban llegar a los agudos tonos que empleaban las cantantes intelectuales de aquella canción. ¿Y qué decir de la coreografía que tuvieron que montar allí mismo? Nunca se imaginaron que ellos hicieran tales pasos tan ridículos.

Si consideraban que Sora era una persona estoica, en ese preciso instante echarían abajo todas esas falsas suposiciones sobre su persona. Ya que se encontraba partiéndose de la risa en conjunto con Miyuki; y es que no había pasado ni un minuto siquiera antes de que la risa les invadiera por completo.


	13. Capítulo 13

**¡Buenas noches mis criaturillas! Al fin hoy se iluminó mi ser y se me ocurrió una que otra cosilla para continuar la historia _9 Sólo sé que soy un poco perversa, me gusta molestar a Miyuki y traerles mucha diversión y momentos comprometedores jojojo…Cuando terminen de leer el capítulo entenderán un poco mis desvaríos. Ya no me extiendo más *-* Enjoy it~~**

 **Capítulo 13**

 **Answer is easy**

La interpretación había concluido hacía varios minutos ya. Sin embargo, aquel par de espectadores continuaban riéndose escandalosamente, en su cara y sin dejar de señalarlos; al menos había quienes estaban disfrutando su salida al karaoke.

—Debí suponer que…saldría con algo como esto —Miu no podría recuperar su dignidad en mucho tiempo. Sus mejillas le quemaban de lo rojas que estaban.

—Realmente no la hicieron…Tsk —refunfuñaba Kuramochi con la cara roja de la pena. Vaya show que se montaron esa noche.

—Estuvieron muy bien —felicitaba la pelinegra, secándose las lagrimillas que se le habían escurrido por las mejillas a causa de tanta risa. Incluso estaba recuperando el aliento—. Tienen mucha razón. Salir con ustedes es divertido.

—Si no triunfas en el béisbol podrías intentar ser bailarín —decía risueñamente Miyuki con esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja en sus labios. Sí que había disfrutado de todo.

—…Ya vayámonos de aquí…—susurraron los humillados adolescentes.

Si bien Kazuya y Sora pensaron que tras abandonar el karaoke podrían irse felizmente y olvidarse de todo ese caótico día, estaban completamente errados. Esos dos todavía tenían suficiente cuerda y ansias de cobrarse la humillación que les propinaron.

—¿Por qué pones esa cara, Sora? Estoy segura que haber estado cantando por dos horas debió de abrirte el apetito —fueron las dulces palabras de la pelirroja mientras le daba unas cuantas palmadas a la ofuscada chica.

—La verdad es que no tengo apetito, por lo que yo…—sus intentos de escaparate se quedarían en eso. Antes de siquiera poderse dar la vuelta y evitarse el entrar a ese restaurante, se encontró con Youichi y más material comprometedor—. Tal vez una hamburguesa y papas fritas no caigan mal.

—El día todavía no termina, Miyuki —con esas palabras de consuelo, el de gafas prefería que no le dijera nada.

El interior del restaurante resultaba de lo más concurrido; especialmente por estudiantes y universitarios que al igual que ellos habían aprovechado para salir y divertirse un poco para olvidarse de lo opresivos que podrían ser los estudios.

Tomaron una mesa pegada a la ventana y esperaron con paciencia a que les trajeran sus respectivos platillos. Y cuando ese momento llegó, un mal augurio recorrió los espinazos de Kazuya y Yuki.

—Necesitarás esto —Kuramochi había entregado amablemente ese par de palillos a Sora. ¿Pero por qué motivos?

—Esos son míos —estipulaba el castaño, mirando al divertido corredor.

—Lo sé. Por eso se los he dado —con esa sencilla declaración el rompecabezas en sus cabezas se ensambló en un parpadeo y obtuvieron una desagradable conclusión.

—¿No es propio de una novia el darle de comer a su pareja de vez en cuando?

—¡C-Claro que no! Eso es innecesario y arcaico —Sora por poco y rompe los palillos entre sus manos.

—Como dije antes, el día aún no termina —miró detenidamente a ambos, indicándoles que entre más rápido cooperaran, sería mejor o se le ocurriría que hicieron algo mucho peor.

—Ya…entendí…—la pelinegra tragó saliva con lentitud y esfuerzo mientras dividía los palillos. Miró de soslayo al castaño y después a ese apetecible tonkatsu—. Te lo advierto, más te vale que abras esa boca cuando tome esa chuleta y te la dé de comer —amenazó sutilmente mientras tomaba un trozo de la chuleta capeada y se preparaba mentalmente para la bochornosa tarea que le fue ordenada cumplir.

En su vida le había dado de comer en la boca a alguien. Ni siquiera a esos pequeños primos que la visitaban en vacaciones y se comportaban infantilmente. Pero ahí estaba, dándole de cenar al chico que le sacaba de sus casillas y que le sonría con total burla; porque claramente se divertía con su predicamento.

—¡¿Q-Q-Qué…han hecho?! —no había ni siquiera terminado el penoso acto cuando escuchó ese click tan familiar. Sí, Kuramochi se encargó de fotografiar el momento con sumo detalle.

—Con esto realmente lucen como una verdadera pareja…Yahahaha —al diablo las apariencias y los buenos modelos, lo único que interesaba era recuperar ese teléfono y destruirlo de ser necesario—. ¡Ey, ey, suél-talo!

Pero su forcejeo no terminó del mejor modo. Lo supieron en cuanto vieron el electrónico salir volando y estamparse justamente sobre la cabeza de un pobre incauto que estaba pasando por allí con su orden en manos.

—…¿Ves lo que ocasionas? —se quejaba el peli verde. Obvio le iba a echar la culpa a ella.

—Esto no habría pasado si tú te hubieras comportado y no pidieras cosas como éstas —se defendió.

—¿Miyuki-kun?¿Realmente eres tú? —las miradas se dirigieron hacia el aludido de forma automática. Y el castaño parecía sentirse igual o más extrañado que sus acompañantes ante el hecho de encontrarse con alguien que le conociera—. ¿Acaso no me recuerdas? Estuvimos juntos en el mismo equipo de béisbol durante la secundaria —informaba el pelinegro con una sonrisilla.

—Oh, eres tú Sawano —más vale tarde que nunca—. Qué coincidencia.

—Lo mismo digo, Miyuki —y como si le hubieran invitado a cenar con ellos, tomó asiento, empujando a Sora aún más contra el de gafas—. No recuerdo que fueras alguien tan sociable en secundaria.

— _¿Cómo rayos fui a terminar en medio de estos dos? Parezco el relleno del sándwich_ —Sora tenía razones de sobra para quejarse. Ahora estaba más pegada a Kazuya de lo que desearía.

—Digamos…que sucedieron ciertas cosas —expresó sin mucho humor. Incluso ahora estaba peor que hace unos instantes atrás. Estaba demasiado junto a la pelinegra y lo peor, es que tenía un agregado más a la cena.

—¡Oh, así que están saliendo en parejas! No estaba esperando algo como eso —de todos los que pudo haberse encontrado, tuvo que ser el más parlanchín de todos—. Se nota que con el tiempo las personas cambian… Y pensar que antes eras más reservado cuando de pareja se trataba. Hasta te encargabas de que nadie se diera cuenta de ello.

—¿En serio? Cuesta creerlo, considerando que Miyuki-kun es bastante extrovertido —le fue imposible a la pelirroja no hablar al respecto.

—Y nosotros que pensábamos que sólo vivías para el béisbol —Youichi sentía cierto interés al respecto. Especialmente porque podría usar esa información para su propio beneficio.

—Y aquí entre nos, su novia era sumamente bonita —cuchicheó para ese par de entrometidos.

—… _Agradezco enormemente que no me topé con alguien que me conociera y fuera tan lengua larga como este chico…_ —la sabia decisión de Yuki fue guardar absoluto silencio.

—¿No creen que ya se nos está haciendo tarde? —Kazuya quería irse de allí cuanto antes. Ya habían ventilado suficiente de su vida privada.

—Lamento estar interrumpiendo su cita —¿por qué dirigió su atención precisamente hacia ella?¿Qué es lo que estaba buscando?¿Por qué sentía como si estuviera evaluándole al mismo tiempo que parecía estar desilusionado?

—Descuida, no sucede nada —ella también podía verle tan fijamente como él—. Las cenas son más divertidas entre más sean, ¿no? —que sonriera alertó a una única persona de la mesa: la que le conocía mejor que todos—. Por cierto, Sawano-kun, ¿asistes actualmente a Tsuriuka-Kita?

—Sí, justamente —respondió inmediatamente—. ¿Lo conoces?

—Asistí allí por año y medio, prácticamente —no era secreto. Pero no se imaginaba volver a ver ese uniforme nuevamente, considerando lo distanciada que se encontraba la escuela de donde permanecían.

—Pensaba que solamente era una escuela para chicas —comentaba Miu, viendo a la pelinegra en busca de respuestas.

—Hace un par de años atrás se convirtió en un instituto mixto —informaba Sawano—. Y en este año se creó formalmente el equipo de béisbol —estaba más que lleno de júbilo al respecto—. Por lo que es posible que nos enfrentemos, Miyuki.

—Lo estaremos esperando ansiosos —comunicaba el de gafas con el humor recompuesto. Si se ponían a hablar sobre béisbol podría soportar la velada.

—No la tendrán nada fácil —agregaba Kuramochi. Pareciera que la actual temática estaba motivándoles de más.

—No debería de ser de otra manera —dictaminó—. Por cierto, disculpas por no haberme presentado. Mi nombre es Sawano Daisuke, encantado —extendió su mano hacia la oji gris y aunque dudó en devolverle el gesto, lo hizo.

—Yuki Sora.

—Miyuki-kun, tu novia es bastante seria y tímida —dijo deliberadamente—. Supongo que forma parte de su encanto.

— _¿Cómo que "supones"? De un momento a otro empieza a convertirse en un pesado_ —tal vez estaba viendo cosas donde no, pero perjuraba que estaba comenzando a meterse con su persona—. No soy tímida. Y que sea seria no significa que no sepa divertirme. Por favor, no categorices cuando apenas hemos cruzado un par de palabras. Porque yo podría hacer exactamente lo mismo —su tono era tan calmado que le dio mala espina al bocón chico.

—L-La tienes…difícil, ¿verdad? —soltó quedito para el castaño.

— _Alguien sabe cómo hacer callar a las personas sin demasiado esfuerzo. No cabe duda que es mejor no hacerla enfadar_ —sonreía internamente ante lo que había visto. El tío que más parloteaba durante las prácticas había sido callado con unas simples oraciones.

—Con que aquí estabas, Sawano. Te estuvimos esperando en la planta de arriba.

—Parece que sintió nostalgia en cuanto vio a Miyuki —no, ninguno de esos chicos se encontraban aluciando. Habían llegado otros tres nuevos rostros portando uniformes de béisbol.

—Eres más popular de lo que imaginaba —mencionaba la pelinegra para el de gafas.

— _Justo lo que me faltaba_ …—el hablador era una cosa, pero los que habían llegado no eran tan soportables. Los reconoció sin demasiada dificultad; después de todo habían sido sus senpais mientras jugaba béisbol en secundaria.

—¿Por qué no jalamos unas sillas más y nos sentamos? Todavía queda espacio —propuso el más alto de ellos. Un pelinegro de cabello ridículamente corto y mirada arrogante.

—Por supuesto. No suena mala idea —secundaba uno más.

—¿Son tus amigos y tu novia? —genial, ya se venían los cuestionamientos.

—Así es —afirmaba Daisuke—. Su nombre es Sora-chan.

El parloteo continuaba y no se veía intenciones de que fuera a cesar. Y esa simpe condición estaba consumiendo la paciencia de quienes únicamente deseaban terminaban de cenar en paz.

—¿A dónde vas, Sora? —en cuanto vio de pie a su amiga, supo que ya estaba harta y se largaría de allí importándole un comino lo que fueran a pensar.

—Tenemos cosas que hacer, así que debemos irnos —habló para los que se terminaron auto-invitando—. Así que disfruten de su cena.

Se las arregló para abrirse paso entre los recién llegados. Y ante la sorpresa de todos, no huiría de escena sola; se encargaría de dejar a todo el público totalmente callado y sorprendido.

—¿Por qué ponen esa cara de anonadados?¿Que no es normal que las parejas se tomen de la mano cuando salen? —fueron las inocentes preguntas que lanzó para esos cuatro conocidos de Kazuya—. ¿O es que no han salido nunca con una chica? —eso último fue como una puñalada directa a sus orgullos.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! —replicaron todos en perfecta armonía.

—Y como la pareja ejemplar que son, no les importará demostrárnoslos —Sora asesinaba con la mirada al perverso de Kuramochi. ¿De qué lado se supone que estaba?

—Sí, sí. ¿Qué tal un beso?

—Eso es lo que hacen las parejas —ese grupo de palmazos estaban aprovechando de las ideas de Kuramochi para poner en jaque al de gafas. Y si bien cada uno poseía sus razones para meterse con ambos, quedaba más que claro lo que motivaba a esos ex compañeros de Kazuya.

—No tienes que seguirles el juego —murmuró Miyuki a Sora para que solamente ella le escuchara. Él los conocía y sabía hacia dónde estaban dirigiendo todo—. Vámonos.

— _¿Y dejar que se salgan con las suyas? Por supuesto que no, Miyuki. Haré que se traguen sus palabras sin importar lo que tenga que hacer_ —existía un grave problema con su obstinación. Y era que no le gustaba huir de nada ni nadie, y tampoco dejar que las personas se salieran con la suya cuando podía evitarlo. Si pensaban que se acobardaría, estaban equivocados.

Silencio. Eso fue lo que reinó en esa mesa en cuanto colocaron su total atención en quien había aceptado calladamente su desafío.

Las mujeres eran tan capaces de tomar la iniciativa como los chicos. Eso quedó demostrado en el momento en que Sora se encargó de halar al confundido chico hacia ella y robar momentáneamente lo que falsamente le pertenecía.

Claramente, el que no se podía creer lo que había ocurrido. Ahora se movía por inercia hacia la salida del restaurante, siendo conducido por el agarre de quien le calló usando sus labios como único medio posible.

—¡….! —todos esos años de observar cuidadosamente a los jugadores dentro de la cancha para analizar y destripar sus estrategias le permitía adelantarse a las jugadas que se podrían realizar dentro del campo de béisbol. Incluso podía aplicarlo en la gente de su vida diaria. No obstante, esa clase de análisis no podía ser aplicado con eficiencia en Sora

—Con esto nos hemos encargado de librarnos tanto de Kuramochi como de ese grupo de chicos. Así que puede considerar como una victoria —Miyuki continuaba estupefacto por lo que había hecho en su arranque por callar a todos. Y a la vez, estaba ciertamente aliviado de haberse ido de ese lugar—. ¿Te ha comido la lengua el ratón?

—Por supuesto que no —había recuperado la compostura, dejando el anonadamiento a un lado—. ¿Esa fue tu mejor solución? —interrogó, socarronamente.

—¿Se te ocurre algo mejor? —se detuvo, ante el semáforo que le advertía de que el paso estaba negado para los transeúntes.

—Solamente les has dado más material a ese par —apostaba que lo que había pasado entre ambos fue muy bien guardado—. Eres demasiado impulsiva.

—Y tú demasiado pasivo, ¿pero no ves que te lo esté echando en cara?

—En realidad lo estás haciendo en estos momentos —el comentario no molestó a Sora. Lo que realmente le hizo enfocar su atención hacia el frente fue el hecho de que todavía continuaba tomando de la mano al castaño pese a que ya estaban de lo más lejos de restaurante.

—La comida ni siquiera estaba demasiado buena —cambiar de tema era lo mejor antes de que le señalara que se había demorado en soltarle.

—¿Acaso te has apenado por lo que hiciste? —él sonría despreocupadamente, con sus manos dentro de los bolsillos y el frío aire de la noche agitando suavemente sus castaños cabellos—. Te comportaste muy ruda hace poco y ahora rehúyes la mirada.

—Claro que no —allí estaba, cayendo ante las provocaciones de Miyuki—. No soy una chica que se avergüence tan fácilmente como tú piensas —le veía de reojo, torciendo el entrecejo.

—A veces eres muy fácil de leer.

—Haciendo eso a un lado. Hay algo que he querido preguntarte desde hace tiempo.

—Qué extraño de tu parte.

—Deja de burlarte y déjame hablar, Ore-sama —ese apodo jamás iba a olvidarlo. Nunca—. Tú realmente no recordabas haberme conocido antes, ¿cierto?

—En realidad, no —confesó—. Pero después tu violento comportamiento se me hizo familiar.

—Comprendo —suspiró—. _De hecho ni siquiera yo conmemoraba haberlo visto antes. No es como si tuviera cabeza para esa clase de cosas._

—Lo has tomado muy tranquilamente.

—Es un comentario que escucho con frecuencia —se alzó de hombros, restándole importancia—. No soy nadie para entrometerme en tu vida, ¿pero por qué no callaste a unos incordios como ésos?

—Se llama tolerancia —soltó con una risilla—. Y veo que tú no la usas mucho que digamos.

—Mi paciencia no aplica para todas las personas —la luz verde les permitió el avance y simultáneamente les alertaba que tuvieran cuidado con la masa de personas que cruzaban en sentido contrario por ese camino de cebra.

—Ey, ¿estás bien? —preguntó tras ver la buena caída de la que había sido víctima la pelinegra.

—Ungh… Ese chico salió disparado hacia mí y terminó tirándome…—el problema no era que todavía estuviera sentada contra el suelo, sino que le faltara el bolso que llevaba consigo. Pero al menos había logrado salvar al pequeño cuyo que estuvo a nada de salir corriendo a toda marcha—. Justamente lo que me faltaba, un carterista… Al menos tú estás bien —dijo para el asustado animal que intentaba calmar con unas caricias.

—¿Piensas seguirlo? —sus palabras salieron en automático en cuanto contempló a la joven ponerse de pie más que dispuesta a seguirle la pista al descarado ladrón al tiempo que le entregaba al animalillo.

—Mi dinero y pertenencias iban en ese bolso. Tengo que recuperarlo —se había olvidado que no se encontraba sola y que independientemente de la personalidad del castaño, no dejaría que saliera corriendo en media de la noche persiguiendo a un individuo que podía ser potencialmente peligroso—. Déjame ir —exigió en cuanto se percató del agarre del chico.

—Lo mejor que podemos hacer es ir con la policía. No arreglaremos nada yendo tras él.

—Eres un aguafiestas.

—Y tú bastante despreocupada.

Costaba creer que los papeles se invirtieran tan abruptamente. Hasta hace poco ella lo había sacado del restaurante, jalándole como un crío de kínder, y ahora era él quien la llevaba del brazo directo a la jefatura de policía más cercana.

—No soy una niña de cinco años —protestó. No le gustaba que le trataran de ese modo y mucho menos porque se sentía exhibida ante todos.

—A veces te comportas como uno —su buen sentido del humor sencillamente no se iba.

— _Toda la gente nos está mirando…_ —quisiera admitirlo o no, él tenía razón. Debía controlar sus arrebatos y atender a la solución más factible—. _Esta noche solamente va de mal en peor._

—Hemos llegado —estableció Kazuya. Ella era libre al fin.

—Si eres tú, Sora —otra razón por la que la pelinegra no quería ir a la jefatura era precisamente porque la conocían—. ¿En qué problema te has metido en esta ocasión? —curioseó con normalidad el uniformado de castaños cabellos.

—En ninguno, Kitahara-san —desvió su atención al lado contrario donde permanecía Kazuya. Sabía que no era la mejor opción en ese momento—…Me robaron mi cartera y el ladrón salió corriendo…

—Es extraño que vengas a reportar algo como eso. Usualmente hubieras salido corriendo detrás de él —había llegado el segundo oficial, para aportar su granito de arena a la charla.

—De modo que esta era la razón real por la que no querías venir —Miyuki no había sido el único expuesto esa noche. Sin embargo, lo que venía enterándose sobre esa chica resultaba mucho más jugoso que su olvidada vida social de secundaria.

—Cállate y no le menciones esto a nadie.

—¿Por qué no entran a la jefatura y toman un poco de chocolate caliente mientras levantamos el acta de robo? —invitó cordialmente el castaño—. Ey Shikata, prepara un poco más para Sora y su amigo.

Mientras ella levantaba la denuncia ante el amable Kitahara, Miyuki permanecía tranquilamente sentado, disfrutando de su bebida caliente en compañía del otro policía.

—Menos mal que la detuviste —decía el de azabache cabellera—. Su impulsividad suele meterla en muchos problemas.

—No me sorprende —después de saber lo que le ocurrió a sus acosadoras y cómo pone en su sitio a Kuramochi, se hacía a la idea de que tenía los pantalones bien puestos para hacer cualquier locura.

—Pero lo más extraño es que haya accedido a venir hasta aquí… Con lo necia que es, no suele atender a la petición de las personas.

—A veces puede ser razonable —sonrió cínicamente ante sus palabras.

—Desde pequeña siempre se ha metido en problemas…—suspiró con cansancio—. Los niños del vecindario salían corriendo cuando la veían venir. Y por una u otra razón terminaba aquí, quejándose del mal comportamiento de los niños de la cuadra.

—Al menos ya se comporta… _o eso parece_ —tal vez había madurado o tal vez eso quería hacerles creer.

—¿No estarás contándole cosas innecesarias, verdad Shikata-kun? —la pequeña pesadilla había regresado y estaba frente a esos dos hombres.

—Nada que el vecindario no conozca de antemano —una cosa era que revolviera su cabello cuando iba en primaria y otra muy distinta es que lo hiciera ahora a su edad. Era vergonzoso y había provocado una suave risilla por parte de Kazuya.

—Tetsu-san la tenía difícil con una hermana como tú —dictaminada animadamente el castaño.

—Cómete esto y déjame en paz —nada como callarlo tras meterle aquel cuerno relleno de chocolate a la boca—. Ahora vayámonos.

—Bueno, eso tendrá que esperar un rato…—el dedo de Kitihara señaló hacia el exterior, hacia ese mundo nocturno siendo dominado por una torrencial lluvia.

—Tienen que estar bromeando…—Sora se despidió de la idea de llegar a casa y dormir. Ahora tenía que esperar a que el agua cediera porque ni ella ni Miyuki llevaban paraguas.

—Pero si tienen prisa, puedo prestarles mi paraguas para que regresen a casa —tanto el castaño como Yuki miraron al amable policía que les ofrecía su paraguas.

—¿Realmente…tenemos que usar…esa cosa?

—Si quieres salir de aquí, sí —sentenciaba Kazuya a la joven que permanecía recelosa de salir a la calle con "esa" clase de paraguas—. Tú decides.

Un cielo con escasas estrellas, la luna en cuarto menguante y la fría lluvia que creaba una sinfonía incesante, resultaban ser los elementos que los acompañaban esa noche y que debían superar si querían llegar hasta su destino final.

—…Jamás pensé que tendríamos tan mala suerte este día… Todo por culpa de Kuramochi —alguien se encontraba notablemente cabreada y maldiciendo al moreno—…Y lo peor es este…este paraguas…—el parasol cumplía con su función de manera eficiente, pero el tono rosa pastel y ese estampado de mariposas, arcoíris y pollitos, no la dejaban estar en paz.

—Podríamos estar peor.

—…Genial, tenías que abrir la boca —los altos cielos escucharon a Kazuya y en respuesta le mandaron a un vehículo que no se inmutó en reducir la velocidad y empaparlos totalmente de la cabeza a los pies—. Creo que ya no es necesario que usemos esto, ¿no lo piensas así?

Ninguno comentó nada más tras ser empapados por aquel coche. Lo único que hicieron fue avanzar, ignorar el ridículo diseño del paraguas prestado y desconocer por completo la ridícula tradición que se tenía cuando una chica y un chico comparten una sombrilla. Después de todo, ellos eran dos individuos fingiendo ser una pareja.

—…Al fin llegué…—allí estaban, parados frente a la puerta de la casa de la pelinegra—. Como mis llaves fueron robadas, no tengo más remedio que tocar —el timbre sonó una vez, dos, tres y cuatro veces más. Sin embargo, no hubo respuesta alguna.

—Mira, parece que te dejaron una nota —Kazuya no bromeaba. El susodicho mensaje se encontraba pegado a un costado suyo.

—"Sora, tu padre y yo hemos tenido que salir de la ciudad para abastecer las provisiones del restaurante, por lo que llegaremos mañana por la tarde. Pero descuida, hemos dejado suficiente comida para ti en el refrigerador, por lo que no deberías tener problema alguno"… —un tic nervioso se apoderó de su ojo izquierdo. Estaba que no se lo creía y no podía dejar de estrujar esa hoja. ¿Por qué tenían que salir de la ciudad justamente ese día?¿Qué tenía el mundo contra ella esa noche?—..¿Y Tetsu y Masa, dónde se supone que están? —pero para sus dudas existenciales existía la sección de postdata—. "Tampoco te angusties por tus hermanos. Tetsu fue a estudiar a casa de unos amigos, por lo que no pasará la noche en casa. Y Masa se ha ido con nosotros"… Alguien allá arriba debe de odiarme demasiado para hacerme pasar por todo esto en un solo día…


	14. Capítulo 14

¡Hola mundo! Oh sí, esta vez regresé mucho antes de lo esperado. Hasta yo me sorprendí de mí misma. Pero creo que la musa de la inspiración no fue tan mala conmigo y me dejó escribir algo decente que pudiera publicar XD Estoy segura de que se divertirán con este capítulo, digo, me la vivo complicando las cosas a más no poder. ¡Pero! Lo hago por ustedes, para que se entretengan, no crean que disfruto molestar a los personajes :D Ya me darán su opinión y percepciones cuando terminen de leer. Ahora rueguen porque vuelva actualizar así de rápido XD

 **Cote.-** ¡Gracias por pasarte por la historia y dejarme un review! Me alegra que te guste y sí, irremediablemente esas escenas llegarán sí o sí (es de las cosas que más me caracteriza cuando escribo historias de romance). Pero debes tener paciencia :D

 **Joha.-** Te agradezco que leas mi historia y comentes. Ya no tendrás que esperar más, al fin sabrás que pasa aunque creo que el efecto al terminar de leer será el mismo XD

 **Capítulo 14**

 **Out of Control**

Había perdido el número de veces que llevaba marcando a ese número de teléfono que se había olvidado por completo de que no se encontraba sola y que por ende, tenía que mantener la templanza si no quería formar parte de las burlas de cierto castaño. Sin embargo, ¿cómo podía hacerlo cuando la única respuesta que había obtenido de esa amiga suya era un mensaje de texto que le decía que tuviera cuidado eligiendo el hotel para pasar la noche?

Con amigas como esas era preferible quedarse totalmente solo.

—Justo lo que me faltaba…que ella estuviera muy ocupada recreándose en una fiesta… _No le bastó la salida que tuvimos esta noche y todavía se fue a buscar más diversión…_ —suspiró con cansancio y resignación. Si tenía suerte podría encontrar una manera de entrar a su casa.

—Parece que te han dejado completamente a tu suerte —habló Kazuya. Sora le miró de reojo, un tanto confusa; juraba que ese chico se había marchado en cuanto terminó de escuchar la carta que le dejaron sus padres.

—Búrlate todo lo que quieras —dictaminó. No tenía ganas de discutir con nadie; la vida ya estaba desilusionándola de más.

—…Conozco un sitio que podría ser de utilidad, sin embargo…

—¿Cuál es el inconveniente? —cuestionó con interés. Ya que le ofreciera ayuda era un gran paso, aunque igualmente no se confiaba.

—La pregunta es si realmente no te importa la clase de lugar.

—A este punto aceptaría dormir hasta en una caja de cartón —todo era mejor que la intemperie. Además ¿qué tan malo podría ser?

Admitía que le cruzaron numerosas ideas por la cabeza cuando Miyui le ofertó su mano ayuda, pero nunca consideró la pequeña posibilidad de que la opción que tenía en mente estuviera precisamente dentro de los dormitorios de Seidou. ¿Es que estaba loco?¿No sabía lo que pasaría si algún profesor se diera cuenta de que hay una chica en el lugar? Y no se diga si descubrían que había pasado la noche en un sitio donde solamente hay tíos.

Le observó con cierto desdén y mala leche. Ahora entendía el porqué de su "amabilidad".

—¿Te vas a ir? —le preguntó en cuanto notó que la chica quería esfumarse en la brevedad posible.

—Si querías tomarme el pelo había modos más simples que estos —recriminó—. _¿Pero cómo se atreve a traerme a un lugarcomo este? Me meteré en tremendos problemas si alguien descubre que estoy aquí a estas horas_ —claramente pasaban de las diez de la noche y ya no debía estar rondando los dormitorios.

—Hay varios cuartos que se encuentran desocupados y que nadie se molesta en visitar —dijo el castaño con normalidad—. Si nadie te descubre no tendrías por qué meterte en problemas.

—¿Si te das cuenta de que si Kataoka-sensei se entera me despellejará viva? —el de gafas solamente sonrío cínicamente, como si eso no fuera la gran cosa. Era un bribón de buenas a primeras.

—Tus opciones son limitadas —le recordó por si ya se le había olvidado.

— _Lamentablemente no tengo dinero suficiente para ir a un cuarto de hotel y tampoco creo que pedirle prestado a Miyuki sea una opción…Las ventanas de mi casa tienen protección y lamentablemente no tengo el don para abrir puertas usando objetos cotidianos…Miu me ha dado la espalda y no creo que meterme a la escuela a estas horas sea una idea prudente…De manera que…_ —devolvió su atención en el cátcher, suspiró, se maldijo numerosas veces y se resignó—. Dime a dónde tengo que ir…

Ciertamente se notaba a leguas que aun cuando los dormitorios no eran empleados por ningún jugador se encargaban de mantenerlos en perfectas condiciones por si llegara a presentarse algún improvisto; y gracias a ello no debía preocuparse por la suciedad o el polvo.

El cuarto no era demasiado espacioso, pero contaba con el área suficiente para albergar dos camas individuales, una mesa central, un escritorio y un modesto ropero. Era más de lo que estaba esperando encontrar.

—Te felicitaré por tener una buena idea —no eran horas para ponerse a examinar todo y pasar el dedo por cada superficie, pero esa parte obsesiva de su persona no le permitía estar si no se cercioraba de que todo estaba limpio—. Aunque lo que me sorprende es que hayas podido abrir este sito sin contar con llave —observó al tranquilo joven; tal vez contaba con más cualidades que el béisbol.

—Encárgate de ponerle seguro a la puerta o podrías llevarte una sorpresa desagradable —advirtió.

—Claro que lo haré —colocó su bolso sobre la cama al tiempo que ese cuyo comenzaba a olfatear todo su alrededor con suma curiosidad—. Al menos algo bueno surgió de salir con el uniforme —una preocupación menos a su larga lista—… _Aunque esto me recuerda que…tendré que bañarme…¡Esperen un momento!_

—Tendrás que despertarte antes que todos o se darán cuenta de que estás aquí —continúo con sus sugerencias el castaño—. Tendrás que salir de aquí antes que el entrenador llegue.

—Lo haces sonar fácil, pero ese hombre madruga demasiado —ella odiaba levantarse temprano. Siempre tenía la necesidad de dormir sus ocho horas diarias.

—Bueno, no digas que no te lo advertí.

—¿En verdad estás disfrutando de todo esto, no es cierto? —el silencio presente se encargó de responder cualquier duda que pudiera tener—. Me pararé tan temprano que ninguno de ustedes me verá por aquí mañana.

—Ya que has entendido la situación, te dejo descansar. Yo también estoy bastante fatigado por la salida de esta noche… _y el horrible día que tuve gracias a las bromitas de Kuramochi…_

—Sí, nos veremos después —se despidió de quien ya había abandonado la habitación—. Hay tantos inconvenientes que no sé ni siquiera por dónde comenzar…—llevó la palma de su mano hasta su frente, intentando tranquilizarse—. ¿Qué fue lo que hice para merecerme esto?

Pero existían eventos que no pasaban desapercibidos dentro de los dormitorios de Seidou, especialmente si se consideraba que existían jugadores que perdían la noción del tiempo cuando del entrenamiento extra se trataba. Y ese era justamente el caso de ese grupo de chicos que se habían escondido rápidamente en el instante en que se percataron que el capitán había vuelto.

—¿Por qué razón nos hemos escondido, Kuramochi-senpai? —la escandalosa voz de Sawamura recibió como castigo el ser totalmente suprimida por el peli verde—. _¡¿Kuramochi-senpai?!_

—Shhh…Cállate imbécil o se dará cuenta de que lo hemos visto…—su preciado lugar de resguardo consistía en una expendedora de bebidas energéticas. Desde allí se podía apreciar muy bien los dormitorios—. Y yo que pensaba que había vuelto desde hace rato.

—¡Kuramochi-senpai, ¿qué sucede?! —al fin el hombre había sido liberado de la llave que casi cesa por completo la oxigenación a todo su cuerpo.

—Miyuki acaba de regresar apenas…Pero eso no es todo —él se había dado cuenta de que el castaño había estado en una zona dentro de los dormitorios que no formaba parte de su camino usual para llegar hasta su cuarto—. _Me pregunto qué estará ocultando._

La curiosidad era una virtud y un defecto, pero a Youichi eso no le importaba. Él tenía una corazonada y no se iba a ir sin esclarecerla; así que allí estaba, recorriendo el pasillo que contenía los cuartos que no tenían dueño.

—¿Por qué razón estamos aquí? —no es que Eijun estuviera interesado en las actividades del moreno, pero ya que había sido arrastrado a todo eso al menos quería saber qué estaban haciendo allí.

—Tú sólo quédate callado. Deja que yo me encargue —se detuvo en cuanto notó la anomalía existente en el último cuarto al que fue a dar—. _¿La luz está encendida? ¿Pero cómo? Se supone que no hay nadie aquí_ —hizo a un lado su anonadamiento y pegó su oreja a la puerta, siendo cauteloso de no hacer el más mínimo ruido—… _Hay alguien allí dentro y eso no es todo…¡se trata de una chica!_ —lo único que podía diferenciar era que la voz pertenecía a un fémina pero no era lo suficientemente clara para identificarla—… _¿Acaso Miyuki ha traído a una chica aquí?¡¿En serio ÉL sería capaz de algo tan atrevido?!_ —sonreía cada vez más de imaginarse lo que ese serio y devoto cátcher podría querer hacer al tener a una chica completamente sola en una habitación que nadie visitaba—. _Esto lo tienen que saber todos los demás._

—¿Por qué razón tiene esa mirada tan…extraña y aterradora, Kuramochi-senpai? —Sawamura hacía bien en temer. De hecho, la opción más sana era irse de allí y dejar a ese hombre solo fraguando quién sabe qué planes.

—Regresemos a nuestros dormitorios, Sawamura —le indicó al castaño que no expresaba más que dudas por el gesto plasmado en su rostro—. Volveremos más al rato a investigar. Justo cuando todos estén dormidos.

Las horas transcurrieron y con ello llegó el momento en que cierto chico debía abandonar su cama, encender la luz, despertar a su atolondrado compañero de cuarto y proseguir con el plan que tenía en manos.

—Ey Swamura, levántate de una buena vez —nada como una amable llave para traer al mundo de los conscientes al pobre pitcher.

—¡¿Qué sucede?!¡¿A quién hay que golpear?! —Eijun se levantó de golpe, ofuscado y lanzando ganchos al aire una y otra vez.

—Idiota, cálmate —le dio un buen coscorrón y se encaminó hacia la puerta—. Tenemos que averiguar a quién ha metido de contrabando el tonto de Miyuki.

—¿Eso significa que está engañando a la hermana del líder? ¡Eso es imperdonable! Ya decía yo que Miyuki tenía una personalidad demasiado torcida —el pobre jamás superaría lo que el de gafas le hizo el primer día que llegó a Seidou.

—Entonces averigüémoslo por nosotros mismos —sonreía bribón. Estaba decidido a disfrutar de los acontecimientos.

Ambos chicos salieron de su cuarto cual ninjas, sigilosos y dispuestos a aprovechar que todos se encontraban profundamente dormidos. Y como bien pudieron se desplazaron hasta el cuarto problema.

—No creo que sea buena idea entrar a la habitación de una chica, Kuramochi-senpai. Podríamos meternos en grandes problemas —el castaño, siempre queriendo hacer lo correcto. Una pena que Kuramochi no tuviera esa pura percepción del mundo.

—Lo único que haremos será encargarnos de que ella esté bien —mentía magistralmente, Kuramochi—. ¿Qué tal si ha venido aquí contra su voluntad? De Miyuki se pueden esperar muchas cosas.

—¿Eso es una tarjeta telefónica? —preguntó Sawamura en cuanto vio que el moreno estaba intentando hacer lo que podría ser considerado como legal; entiéndase, abrir la puerta usando ese simple plástico.

—¿Ah? Ha sido mucho más simple de lo que pensé —la puerta se encontraba ligeramente abierta. Y gracias a lo cuidadoso que fue, no había hecho el menor de los ruidos—. Maldición, está demasiado oscuro —masculló en tono quedito.

El primero en adentrarse fue Youichi, quien con el sigilo de un felino se arrastraba pecho tierra dentro de la habitación, encargándose de no hacer el más mínimo ruido y tratando de llegar hasta la cama.

Asomó su cabeza sobre el margen del lecho, pero sin importar la buena vista que poseyera, no vislumbraba nada. Lo único que podía escuchar era la tenue respiración de quien se encontrara durmiendo allí, tan plácidamente.

— _Si tomo una fotografía, el flash podría despertarla de inmediato y entonces tendría que salir corriendo de este sitio a toda marcha…También podría tomar algo suyo y sería evidencia suficiente para poner a Miyuki en jaque. Sin embargo, es demasiado oscuro como para estar curioseando por todos lados_ —cada uno de sus planes poseía contras. Entonces, ¿qué se supone que haría?—. Tsk… _No queda más remedio que arriesgarse_ —se puso de pie, dispuesto a arriesgarse a tomar una fotografía panorámica y salir corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo—. _Un par serán más que suficientes…_

Y ante el asombro del mismo Kuramochi, había logrado su objetivo sin despertar a la dormilona chica. Por lo visto el flash no era suficiente para traerla de vuelta a la consciencia; no obstante, no todo lo planeado estaba destinado a ser.

—¡¿Pero qué…?! —gritó ahogadamente en cuanto sintió que "algo" había corrido ávidamente entre sus piernas, provocándole algo más que un terrible susto.

Si ejecutaba un solo movimiento en falso lo lamentaría enormemente. Sin embargo, ¿cómo se supone que podría mantenerse sereno sin meter la pata cuando literalmente se encontraba en una de las posiciones más peligrosas y envidiables que cualquier chico podría ansiar.

—… _Esto…no es bueno…Tengo que encontrar un modo de salir de aquí o seré hombre muerto…_ —había caído prácticamente sobre la dormida jovencita, con sus dos manos salvándole de estrellarse de lleno contra ella. Sí, s alguien entraba y miraban la escena, entonces las cosas podrían ponerse demasiado feas—. _Menos mal tiene el sueño pesado y pese a todo el ruido no escuchó nada…_ —lástima que los altos cielos no perdonarían su osadía y obtendría su castigo ejemplar.

¿Quién había tenido el atrevimiento y la estúpida idea de encender la luz como si ese cuarto le perteneciera?¿Quién se había encargado de convertir su sencilla misión en una de suicidio garantizado? Quizá el mismo que estaba postrado bajo el umbral de la puerta, sujetando a ese pequeño animalito que le miraba intrigado mientras movía su nariz de un lado a otro.

Youichi miró en total anonadamiento al sonriente Sawamura que parecía estar feliz de la vida por la tontería que acababa de hacer; después apreció al animal y le resultaba imposible no reconocerlo.

Tragó saliva y enfocó su atención en quien hasta hace unos momentos estaba muy feliz durmiendo. Observó esa grisácea mirada, bastante gélida y tranquila; y entonces conoció el significado real de lo que era el miedo.

—¿Cómo se supone que entraron aquí, eh? —Sora se había levantado de su cama, mirando con cierto reproche al pitcher de Seidou.

—E-E…Eres…un…una….m…—Youichi aprendió esa noche que lo peor que podría hacer era quedar en una posición como esa con alguien como ella, porque poseía la capacidad necesaria para darle una buena patada donde ningún hombre puede recuperarse de inmediato.

—¿Va a estar bien? —preguntaba Eijun por mera cortesía. Digo, se preocupó un poco al ver al pobre corredor tirado en el piso, maldiciendo a la pelinegra y llorando como un niño pequeño.

—Conociéndolo, esto debió haber sido su idea —pasó su venenosa y cabreada mirada en el fraguador de semejante acto inmoral—. Ese ese es el castigo que un chico rastrero como tú se merece.

—¿Y por qué está aquí? —interrogaba el castaño tras darle el pequeño animal a su dueña—. ¡¿Acaso ese maniático se encargó de encerrarla aquí?!

—No en realidad. Sino más bien…—bueno, no tenía inconveniente en contarle lo ocurrido a Sawamura.

—Quién diría…que se portaría decente…—poco a poco el peli verde volvía en sí.

—Como sea, váyanse a dormir y no le digan de esto a nadie… Y con nadie me refiero a ningún miembro del equipo de béisbol —claramente lo decía por cierto chico que era el que poseía la lengua más suelta de todo Seidou—. ¿Te quedó claro, Kuramochi? —su voz había sido tan suave y armoniosa que dejó más que claro lo que le haría si esparcía el rumor.

—¡No diré nada! —hombre prevenido vive más tiempo.

El nuevo día para alguien que tenía que levantarse a las cinco de la mañana llegó en un santiamén, resultando de lo más difícil el abandonar la cama. Pero tenía que dejar sus quejas para otro momento, lo que interesaba ahora era terminar de arreglar su arrugado uniforme, tomar sus cosas y salir del cuarto sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Sonaba bastante fácil, ¿pero podría hacerlo?

— _Gracias a que tuve que dormir con el uniforme puesto, está todo arrugado, sin mencionar que apuradamente pude hacer algo con el desastre de mi cabello_ —como bien había podido se había hecho un recogido con trenza—. _Es lo suficientemente temprano como para que todo el sitio esté desierto…Bien, hora de escapar._

Rápidamente se desplazó por el pasillo, siempre manteniéndose atenta a que no hubiera moros en la costa. Y podría decirse que su misión estaba resultando ser un completo éxito; o así lo pensó hasta que sus pasos se detuvieron en seco cuando escuchó voces aproximándose en el sentido contrario.

Sí, fue en ese instante que el pánico la carcomió por completo y provocó en ella lo único que podía hacer: huir. ¿Pero era eso una buena idea? La respuesta la supo en cuanto chocó con quien intentaba ir en la dirección opuesta.

—…Ungh…—no era momento para estar exteriorizando el dolor causado por caer contra el suelo. No, lo que tenía que hacer era pararse y seguir corriendo.

—¿No te había dicho que tenías que pararte antes que todos? —fortuna o desgracia, la persona con la que terminó chocando era el mismísimo Kazuya. Él lucía tan fresca y ella cero glamurosa.

—¡Son las cinco y media de la mañana! Eso ya es demasiado temprano —objetó tras haberse puesto de pie—. Ustedes en verdad que son preocupantes. Deberían dormir más horas.

—¿Estás segura de querer desperdiciar tu tiempo aquí? —siseó divertidamente.

—Maldición…Vienen para acá —no podía ver a esos jugadores, pero los escuchaba claramente.

—Después de esta, me deberás una gorda —la pelinegra tenía que procesar sus palabras después. Ahora lo único que sabía era que había sido tomada bruscamente del brazo y jalada hacia el interior de uno de los cuartos del dormitorio de Seidou.

—¡¿Ah?! —por ella gritaría más si no hubiera sido el mismo Miyuki el que le tapó la boca antes de que alguien pudiera escucharla y descubrirlos.

—Shhh….No grites o se darán cuenta de que estás aquí —susurró mientras sus manos cubrían la boca de la chica y ponía atención afuera; estaba esperando a que dejaran de transitar por el pasillo—. Tendrás que esperar a que el desayuno sea servido para salir de aquí.

—¿En dónde se supone que estamos? —redujo su timbre de voz para que sólo él pudiera escucharle.

—Ah, es mi habitación —respondió campantemente. Ella parpadeó un centenar de veces ante la noticia.

—Oye, ¿pero si tu compañero de cuarto llega y me encuentra? —había que pensar en todas las posibilidades.

—No tendrás problema con eso. No tengo compañero de cuarto —bien, eso calmaba los nervios de la chica pero también le despertaba cierta inquietud.

—De modo que te gusta estar solo como un dedo.

—¿Por qué sentí como si estuvieras insultándome y sintiendo lastima por mí a la vez? —refutó.

—Tienes todo bastante ordenado —sí, a su punto de vista el cuarto lucía impecable, sin polvo, con todo lo necesario para salvaguardar las necesidades de un joven de su edad y una cama perfectamente hecha.

—No hagas ruido, ni se te ocurra abrirle a nadie y ponle seguro, ¿entendiste? —por algún motivo se sentía como una niña pequeña a la que van a dejar sola en su casa por primera vez.

—¿Quieres dejar de sonar como mi padre?

—Umm…Creo que lo mejor sería llevarme todo para no volver después o podría ser problemático si alguno de ellos decide seguirme hasta acá —ya que había preparado su mochila con todo lo necesario para no tener que retornar a su cuarto hasta después de la cena, no tenía mayores razones para permanecer allí.

—… _Espero no haya escuchado nada…_ —si el mero hecho de estar en la habitación de un tío no fuera suficiente, justamente ahora su estómago tenía que hacer manifestación de que estaba hambriento—…Diviértete en la práctica…—tenía que fingir naturalidad, hacerle creer que no se había escuchado ningún ruido. Una pena que él había oído todo claramente y ahora estaba sonriendo vivarachamente con una risilla que comenzaba a molestar a Sora—. Si vas a reírte, ¡hazlo bien! —exclamó ahogadamente con un sonrojo en sus mejillas. Vaya vergüenza que estaba comenzando a sentir.

—No es la gran cosa, pero al menos te saciará durante un rato —¿era verdad lo que escuchaba y veía?¿Realmente ese bribón muchacho estaba dándole esa casi celestial bolsa de papas para que llenara su estómago? Estaba que no se lo creía.

—…G-Gracias…—sonrió tenuemente ante la llegada de la buena suerte—. _Tal vez no es tan egoísta y embustero como creí. Al menos me ha dado esto para pasar el hambre._

—Yo realmente odio ese sabor, así que pensaba dárselas a Kuramochi o Sawamura. Pero ya que tú te andas muriendo de hambre, es mejor que te las quedes tú.

—Tonto —bufó con indignación después de haberle arrojado la bolsa de papas en su bonita y cínica cara.

—¡¿…?!

—Pero de todos modos las quiero, así que igualmente me las comeré —pronunció tras haber recogido la bolsa plástica. La muy cabrona ni siquiera iba a ofertarle disculpas—. _Hablé demasiado pronto._

—…¡Al menos finge que lo lamentas! —espetó, viéndola fijamente. Ella únicamente se limitó a darle la espalda.

—Si continúas haciendo el vago llegarás tarde y el entrenador te hará dar veinte vueltas extra a todo el campo de entrenamiento —le recordó.

—Tsk…¡Se me hace tarde! —vio el reloj y supo de inmediato que debía correr a toda marcha o su pellejo peligraría.

—…No sé si decir si estoy mejor o peor…o condenada…—nuevamente estaba sola, con la libertad a nada pero siendo incapaz de irse—…Creo que eso de que dicen que el karma existe es bastante verídico…Aunque si es así, estoy…jodida…

El día había transcurrido sin percance alguno, con una normalidad abrumadora. Inclusive la hora de la práctica había concluido y cada jugador podía al fin cenar, relajarse, ducharse y encargarse de sus deberes escolares antes de irse a dormir.

Y si bien los planes de Kazuya después de salir del baño consistían en irse a su cuarto a dormir, había quienes no querían dejarlo en paz; individuos como Sawamura que le insistía en dejarlo lanzar y Kuramochi que ya llevaba consigo todo lo necesario para usar su televisor e invitar a sus amigos gamer a divertirse un rato.

—¿No sería mejor que…descansaran o jugaran en otra habitación que no fuera la mía? —pronunciaba el castaño estando frente a la puerta de su cuarto, a nada de abrir y entrar.

—Vamos Miyuki, no seas aburrido —añadía Youichi desfachatadamente—. Tú tienes el mejor televisor de todos los dormitorios.

—Deja que Kuramochi-senpai juegue. Nosotros podemos practicar un poco antes de dormir —parloteaba Sawamura desde su espalda. ¿Cómo es que tenía tanta energía ese chico? Algo malo tenía que tener su organismo.

—Puedes llevártela si tanto te gusta —suspiró, se mentalizó en que no lograría que se fueran y meditó sobre sus opciones. Lamentablemente desde que comenzaron los roces con Maezono ya no podía irse a su habitación y salvarse.

Pero en cuanto la puerta se abrió, Kazuya hubiera preferido mil veces en atender a las egoístas propuestas de Sawamura y hasta irse a jugar un buen rato al cuarto de Kuramochi. Sí, si tan sólo hubiera tomado esas decisiones unos segundos antes su futuro no luciría tan catastrófico como lo percibía ahora mismo.

El castaño se había quedado completamente callado, con una oración incompleta en la boca y temblando como una gelatina recién sacada del molde. Sus dos acompañantes estaban totalmente callados, en shock y con la quijada casi por los suelos.

¿Qué es lo que estaba haciendo justamente ella allí?¿Por qué razón no se había ido cuando el momento correcto llegó? Y sobre todas las cosas, ¿cómo fue posible que se quedó totalmente dormida sobre el piso de la habitación como si las preocupaciones no existieran?

—¡¿Q-Q….Q…?! —Kazuya no podía decir nada, ni el más mundano de los monosílabos. Lo que estaba pasando en su habitación era un problema serio si consideraba quienes estaban allí de testigos.

—Hmm…¿Así que esto es lo que nos ocultas, capitán?¿Este es el modo en que te despejas de las prácticas cada noche? —para Youichi lo que estaba pasando era cremita de la buena. Un acontecimiento milagroso que no ocurre siempre y que debía aprovechar sí o sí.

—¡Senpai! —gritó Eijun a todo pulmón. Él pasaba su mirada rápidamente entre el cátcher y la dormida chica, como si no lo creyera, como si aguardara por una respuesta—. ¡Se lo diré al líder!

—…Mmm…¿Qué…rayos pasó? —no era momento para cuestionamientos triviales. El haber despertado y perder la noción de dónde se encontraba, era lo de menos—…¿Miyuki…? —si estaba somnolienta, toda sensación alguna se le fue en el instante en que notó el rostro de espanto de Sawamura y la cara perversa de Kuramochi—. E-Espera… No me digas…que me quedé dormida…—pronunciaba con horror mientras se percataba de que sí, efectivamente se había quedado totalmente dormida y no únicamente no se fue los dormitorios, sino que permaneció durante todo ese tiempo en el cuarto del castaño.

—Así que han estado de traviesos, ¿eh? Nunca lo pensé de ustedes dos…—habló con sorpresa fingida el bellaco de Kuramochi, viendo a esos dos estoicos chicos con enorme júbilo—. Descuiden, yo guardaré su secreto.

No era la risa medio maniática y sádica la que les producía pavor, sino el hecho de que estuviera tecleando su celular con una velocidad abismal mientras todo a su alrededor se llenaba de un aura negra y maligna.


	15. Capítulo 15

¡He vuelto después de haber estado ausente por dos meses! Digamos que entre el trabajo, otros fandoms y mi inestable inspiración, pues tuve abandonada esta historia. Pero el cielo me iluminó y logré escribir algo decente y que espero que les guste :'D Antes de despedirme, agradezco a RuneDokusoteki y Artemisa93 por agregar mi historia a favoritos. ¡Ahora sí, disfruten y nos leemos después!

 ***Cote.-** Gracias por leerme y dejarme tu comentario OwO9 Y sí, mis historias son lentas cuando de amor se trata =_=U Pero qué bueno que no la tiraste y continuaste hasta ahora. Estoy segura de que te gustará el capítulo de hoy jojojo. Saludos desde México.

 ***Cool Watermelon.-** Agradezco que hayas leído mi fic y te tomaras tu tiempo para comentarla :D Jajaja ¡Y es la primera vez que me dicen que mi historia tiene la onda y es chevere! Pues nada más que decir que disfrutes la actualización.

 **Capítulo 15**

 **Face of Fact**

—¿Qué es lo que se supone que hagamos ahora? —fue la pregunta arrastrada que emitió Sora tras la ruidosa salida del cuarto corredor.

—Ya no hay nada que podamos hacer…—suspiró con resignación forzada el castaño. ¿En qué momento pensó que toda su vida podía complicarse aún más?—. Te dije que te marcharas cuando todos se fueran del campus.

—Es lo que iba a hacer, pero…el cansancio terminó venciéndome y me dormí sobre el suelo —sus momentos bochornosos eran pocos, pero consideraba como al peor el que había vivido en la habitación del castaño.

—No imaginaba que fueras tan delicada con las desveladas —siseó, viéndole de soslayo. Estaba burlándose de su fragilidad.

—Al menos intenta disimular que estás disfrutándolo —estipuló frunciéndole el ceño—. Aunque vaya a golpearlo y destruya su celular, el daño está hecho… A este punto esas fotos deben estar en los celulares de cada miembro del equipo de Seidou —lamentarse era lo único que estaba a su alcance—. Y cuando esos tontos nos vean, entonces…—no quería imaginárselo pero su cabeza ya estaba haciéndolo de manera automática.

—Simplemente ignóralos… Con eso dejarán de molestar —para alguien como Miyuki pasar por situaciones problemáticas y cardíacas ocurría muy segido dentro de la cancha de béisbol, por lo que podía lidiar con ello en su vida cotidiana y buscar la mejor solución.

—No todos somos tan infames y desinteresados como tú —recriminó.

—¿Por qué estás atacándome ahora, eh? Después de que te ayudé a que no durmieras en la calle —decía con altanería. Sora se abstenía de callarle con un buen gancho al hígado—. Estoy seguro de que quieres golpearme, ¿verdad?

—¡Deja de regocijarte, cabeza de chorlito!

—Vamos, vamos, si te enfadas solamente harás que él disfrute con lo que ha hecho… No le des ese gusto —recomendó.

—Bueno, en eso tienes razón…—si lo pensaba calmadamente era una buena opción—. Si hacemos como si realmente no importara que él levante un chisme nuevo sobre nosotros, entonces dejará de ser divertido…Se frustrará y nos dejará en paz de una buena vez por todas.

—Exactamente.

—¿Qué haremos si eso no funciona?

—Ah, entonces tienes todo mi permiso para golpearlo.

—Bien, esa voz me agrada —tomó sus pertenencias y se dirigió hacia la puerta. El momento de irse y confrontar la realidad había llegado al fin—. Por cierto, te toca cuidar a Carolyn este día —señaló al pequeño animal que ya estaba durmiendo plácidamente sobre la cama del cátcher.

—¿Y tu faceta de madre responsable?

—La he estado cuidando desde que la profesora nos la dio. Así que ya va siendo hora de que te encargues tú —indicó, enterrando su dedo índice en el pecho del castaño un par de veces—. Si crees que serás un padre irresponsable, estás muy equivocado.

—B-Bueno, ¿si sabes que entreno prácticamente todo el día, verdad? No tengo tiempo para cuidar de esa rata peluda.

—Pues tendrás que encontrar un modo de organizarte para hacerlo —claramente sus excusas no iban a servir de nada contra alguien como ella; pero al menos lo quería intentar—. Si le pasa algo lo lamentarás —nada como una dulce amenaza antes de irse de allí.

— _¿Por qué me están pasando cosas como estas a mí?¿Por qué de todas las madres que te pudieron tocar tuvo que ser una como ella?_ —y por breves segundos sintió que el tierno animal le miraba con compasión—. Dame un respiro tú también…

¿Desde cuándo su celular se había vuelto tan escandaloso cuando no recordaba que él fuera tan solicitado o que hubiera tanta gente que contara con su número de contacto?¿Por qué ni siquiera el modo silencio parecía ser suficiente para hacerlo sentir en paz? Tal vez porque ya podía sentir en qué momento le llegaban esos numerosos y graciosos mensajes, tal vez porque tenía frente a él a la persona que compartió su número telefónico con todos los miembros del equipo.

Sí, desde aquel incidente desafortunado donde las circunstancias se malinterpretaron, el caos se desató. Y aunque sus compañeros de equipo no le decían las cosas en persona, lo hacían de manera indirecta y a través de mensajes de texto.

—¿No es grandiosa la tecnología? —decía casualmente Youichi desde su lugar mientras curioseaba en su celular sin mucha importancia—. La manera en que esta nos conecta a todos y así.

—Supongo que la gente ociosa y con mucho tiempo libre, piensa como tú —él se había mantenido en una posición conservadora, sin caer en las provocaciones del peli verde y tomando los mensajes con mucho humor y diplomacia; sí, su actitud estaba empezando a cabrear a cierto alborotador.

—Incluso ella ha sabido manejarlo bien…—chasqueó la lengua con enfado. ¿Por qué tuvieron que ponerse de acuerdo para arruinar su diversión?—. Creo que es más efectivo molestarla con ese bochornoso vídeo —sonreía con malicia. Tenía que desquitar su fracaso con alguien.

—Iré pensando en quién podría ocupar tu posición de ahora en adelante —comentaba con una sonrisa cínica y él lo supo de inmediato que no dudó en ponerse de pie y tomar al pobre Miyuki del cuello de su camisa—. Dijo que te golpearía como a un pedazo de carne si continuabas haciéndole esas bromas de mal gusto… Y creo que hablaba en serio —es que en sus pupilas se percibía ese enorme regocijo que le albergaba de sólo imaginarse aquel cuadro.

—¡Maldito seas, Miyuki!¡Y olvídate sobre lo de conseguir otro cuarto corredor!

—¿Ya tan temprano y estás de ruidoso, Kuramochi? —el peli verde sintió un escalofrío recorrerle todo el espinazo, provocándole que liberara al cátcher en un santiamén—. ¿Te he asustado?

—H-Hoy…te ves bastante bien, Sora —elogiaba con temor el muchacho a la joven que traía su cabello recogido en una trenza intercalada—. Ahora que lo pienso siempre traes un peinado diferente cada día.

—Llenándome de halagos no harás que te perdone por todo los problemas que me has causado —se sentó con una tranquilidad que inquietaba a esos dos jugadores; por alguna razón sentían que su vida peligraba.

—¿T-Te…ha pasado algo? Siento que estás de muy mal humor.

—Y-Yo he cuidado muy bien al cobayo —y efectivamente el animalillo se asomaba desde el maletín de Kazuya más que lleno de vida y entusiasmo.

—¿Alguno de ustedes dos conoce a una tal Iwao Ritsuka? —se limitó a preguntar sin voltearles a ver. Incluso había sacado su libro de la primera hora y su lapicera.

—Ah…¿Alguna artista famosa que tanto les gusta a las chicas como tú? —se aventuró Youichi.

—¿Saben cuál es la relación que guarda esa chica con nosotros tres? —volvió a cuestionarles.

—¿Qué vamos en el mismo salón de clases? —expresaba Kazuya.

—No…—depositó esas frías y grisáceas pupilas en esos dos, como si quisiera desaparecerlos de la faz de la Tierra ahora mismo—. Esa chica me abordó antes de entrar a la escuela y me ha dado esta carta —mostró la prueba de delito que ya había sido abierta—. ¿Y saben lo qué ponía adentro?

—¿Una carta de amor? —se atrevió a concluir Kuramochi—. Veo que estás siendo popular dentro de tu mismo género.

—Cállate que todo esto ha sido por tu culpa —musitó secamente. El pobre muchacho se quedó completamente quietecito—. Esta tal Iwao me ha desafiado a un reto por la cosa más ridícula jamás imaginada.

—¿Y esa sería…? —el peli verde siempre tan cotilla.

—…Por Miyuki…—el castaño se quedó a cuadros sin saber cómo responder a lo que acababa de escuchar y el moreno no dejaba de mirar al aludido como si quisiera cerciorarse de que existían personas en el mundo capaces de armar un arguende por alguien como él; es que tenía que estarse volviendo loco.

—¿Ah…?¡¿Ahhhh?! —fueron las exclamaciones que salían de la garganta del cátcher. Es que él tampoco se lo creía; sentía que estaban haciéndole una bromita.

—¿Pero qué clase de loca pelearía por un pedazo de carne como este?¿En qué mundo vivimos actualmente?¿Qué tiene de bueno un cretino como este que nadie reconoce si no trae puestas sus gafas? —alegaba el moreno sin dejar de observar despectivamente al capitán de Seidou—. Estoy seguro de que esa chica está mal de la cabeza.

—Pues lo ha dejado muy claro en su carta —Yuki tomó el curso de la conversación nuevamente—. Quiere que termine mi "relación" con Miyuki porque no soy una novia digna para él y que no he hecho más que perjudicar su "buena imagen"…

—Él ni siquiera tiene una buena imagen, para empezar —ciertamente Kuramochi tenía un punto en manos—. Bueno, lo de novia no lo discuto —su osadía tuvo como castigo aquel libro de texto siendo estampado contra su cara.

—También me advirtió que si no aceptaba su propuesta, ella…—guardó silencio porque su atención había sido captada por la castaña que había entrado al salón sin inmutarse de la mirada de todos y teniendo en mente una sola dirección.

—Mi nombre es Iwao Ritsuka. Voy en primer año y me gustaría que pudiéramos ser amigos y conocernos mejor —la timidez no parecía ser un atributo en la personalidad de aquella joven. De hecho sus celestes pupilas destilaban una seguridad abrumadora.

—Bueno, ahí lo tienes —murmuraba Sora para el castaño que había quedado en shock por segunda vez en menos de quince minutos.

—Bien, no sé qué decir… Esto es demasiado repentino —Miyuki no era el claro ejemplo de sociabilidad; de hecho ni siquiera era capaz de mantener una conversación casual con algún miembro de su equipo, por lo que tenerla con una completa desconocida que buscaba algo más que su amistad, era algo así como una misión suicida.

—Sé que tienes novia actualmente —la pelinegra sintió esa miradilla cargada de rivalidad sin demasiada dificultad—. Pero permíteme demostrarte que alguien como tú merece a una mejor chica a su lado y no a alguien tan violenta y ordinaria como ella.

— _Ey, ey, esto no tiene buena pinta… Esa chica está atacando descaradamente a Sora como si fuera cualquier cosa y ella no está tomándolo precisamente bien… Cuando más tranquila está, es peor…_ —es que Youichi ya tenía el don de leer la calma de la pelinegra y detectar cuándo ésta era buena o mala. Ahora solamente estaba esperando a ver en qué momento Yuki le respondía—. _Aunque puede ser divertido si me pongo a pensar en lo que vivirá de ahora en adelante el idiota de Miyuki._

—Te escuchas muy segura al decir eso —intervenía Sora al fin—. ¿No crees que es de mal gusto que una chica esté asediando a alguien que ya tiene pareja? —desde su perspectiva así era—. Y creo que eso mancha un poco la imagen de "mejor chica" que quieres darle a Miyuki.

—Fuiste tú la que no quiso aceptar mi desafío.

—No tengo motivos para aceptarlo —estipuló, viéndole desde el rabillo del ojo—. Es mi novio y no tengo que estarlo apostando solamente porque tú consideras que soy poca cosa para él.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no le llamas por su primer nombre?¿Por qué eres tan desagradable con él? —le interrogó con insistencia.

—No creo que interese mucho si me dirijo a él por su apellido o su nombre… Y yo respeto su espacio personal, por eso no estoy pegada a su lado todo el día —era una respuesta concreta y que abarcaba los puntos en cuestión—. Soy una novia comprensiva.

—Esto no se quedará de este modo, Yuki —la muchacha abandonó el salón de clases dejando a ese par de tíos totalmente anonadados y a una pelinegra aún más callada que antes.

—Lo has manejado muy bien para ser consciente de la verdad —Kuramochi no recibió ningún agravio por su palabrería. De hecho estaba preocupado de que Sora no reaccionara—. ¿Sucede algo?

—¿Quieres que te suelte la rienda para que ella te haga suyo?

—¿Por qué suenas tan feliz con esa insinuación?¿Por qué parece que te lo estás pensando de verdad? —hablaba Kazuya a la jovencita que estaba mirando sus uñas, como si le buscara alguna imperfección—. ¡Al menos mírame!

—No quiero invertir tanto esfuerzo en una causa como esta donde el único que obtendrá beneficio serás tú —susurró de manera inaudible para ese par—. No obstante, no soy alguien que le guste escapar de un enfrentamiento… Ni siquiera de uno tan absurdo como este.

Las amenazas de aquella desvergonzada chica no fueron meras habladurías o algún capricho momentáneo; no, lo que ella había establecido lo estaba llevando a cabo con diligencia y la mentalidad positiva de que lograría obtener la victoria.

No solamente se encargaba de traerle diariamente desayunos caseros con una pinta excelente y un sabor bastante hogareño, sino también de irle a apoyar durante las prácticas y de hacerle conversaciones casuales antes de que las clases dieran inicio.

Sí, todos estaban conmocionados por ver a esa muchachita intentando conquistar al capitán de Seidou mientras la supuesta novia se le notaba tanto calmada como desinteresada en esa extraña que estaba intentando meterse en su territorio.

—Me sorprende la autoconfianza que Yuki-kun posee…Mira que permitir que esa niña esté tan cariñosa con Miyuki-kun…

—Yo no podría mantenerme tan serena bajo circunstancias como esas…

—Si viera que hay una chica así siguiéndole los talones a mi querido Kenta, no dudaría ni un momento en ponerle su alto y ponerla su lugar —esa clase de susurros se habían convertido en cotidianos en su vida desde que Iwao Ritsuki apareció.

—¿Por qué demonios no has hecho algo al respecto, eh Sora? —justamente lo que le faltaba a su receso, que Miu apareciera y comenzará a sermonearla.

—¿Y qué es lo que sugieres que haga?¿Que le monte una escena de celos?¿Que la lleve a los baños y le dé su escarmiento o que le tiña el cabello de naranja? —ahora sus bolas de arroz ya no sabían tan buenas como antes de que esa amiga apareciera.

—Pues es un buen comienzo —nada como apoyar el vandalismo—. Sé que buscas que él termine contigo y todo eso —le susurró al oído. Era un secreto después de todo—. Pero lo que tienes en tus manos va más allá de eso… ¡Es sobre la dignidad que tienes como mujer! —exclamó como si de repente el fuego de la pelea la envolviera—. Tú misma me dijiste que no le sacarías la vuelta. Y aunque no has tirado la toalla, lo que haces equivale prácticamente a lo mismo —la señaló con vileza, como si la juzgara como una de las peores criminales del mundo.

—Este es el modo en que peleo —argumentó.

—Olvidaba que eras así de pasiva cuando de relaciones interpersonales se trata —suspiró, intentando darse paciencia a sí misma—. Lamentablemente el mundo no funciona de esta manera, Yuki Sora.

—¿Estás aburrida, verdad? Por eso vienes a molestarme.

—No permitiré que una amiga mía pierda a su hombre por una escuintla escurridiza cualquiera. ¿Entendiste?

—Siento que estás amenazándome.

—Lo estoy haciendo… Tú solamente entiendes así.

—No pienso ponerme a cocinarle —remarcó, cruzándose de brazos—. Tampoco decirle cosas bobas en frente de la gente.

—Necesitamos una vida para que aprendas a cocinar. Y lo otro no me lo puedo ni imaginar —es que conocía a su amiga—. Por lo que empezaremos con dos cosas sencillas.

—¿Y esas serían?

—…Llamarlo por su primer nombre y pedirle su número telefónico…—dijo—. Ninguna chica puede convertirse en una novia que se respeta si no ha cumplido esos dos puntos fundamentales.

—Eso suena bastante razonable. Es decir, no es cosa del otro mundo.

—Esa actitud me gusta, Sora —ambas se pusieron de pie de manera armoniosa—. En este momento debe estar en la cafetería con Kuramochi. De modo que es perfecto.

—¿Por qué presiento que todo lo has planeado con anticipación?

Atendiendo a las palabras de la pelirroja, se dirigieron hasta la cafetería, pasando por completo del usual escándalo que allí mismo se respiraba y enfocándose únicamente en el par que estaban buscando; lo que tampoco les sorprendía era que contaran con una acompañante.

—De modo que las señoritas se han dignado a desayunar con el resto de los plebeyos —decía Kuramochi divertidamente—. Todavía tenemos dos lugares disponibles.

—Yo vine porque tengo asuntos pendientes —Sora miró al estoico castaño, tragó saliva, maldijo muchas veces su jodida suerte y usó todo su orgullo para lograr que sus pies avanzaran hasta él. Debía mantenerse totalmente concentrada en su objetivo y no cuestionar nada más—. Quiero hablar contigo un momento, Kazuya —el primer desafío había sido salteado sin dificultad alguna. Ella no poseía ningún complejo con denominar a la gente por su primer nombre; aunque una actitud como esa parecía haber dejado confuso y extrañado al de gafas.

—Mmm…Claro —si con acompañarla podía librarse de la fastidiosa presencia de Youichi, se iría más que encantado.

—Parece que estás disfrutando de sus atenciones y que no te quita la mirada de encima —habló al fin tras haber dejado atrás el comedor y comenzar a transitar por los jardines de la escuela.

—¿Tengo cara de que esté pasándola bien? —ironizó con una sonrisilla forzada—. No es como si fuera mala chica, es solamente que…

—No estás acostumbrado a esta clase de cosas —fue su conclusión y el silencio de Kazuya le apoyaba—. Y tampoco parece que quieras nada de eso por ahora —los dos se detuvieron justamente a un lado de una máquina expendedora. Incluso tomaron asiento en la banca que estaba allí mismo.

—Y bueno, ¿de qué querías hablarme?

—Dame tu número telefónico —expresó.

—¿Me has hecho darle la vuelta a la escuela por algo tan absurdo como eso? —suspiró larga y pesadamente—. Eres bastante exagerada.

—Y tú demasiado problemático y no me ves quejándome.

—En este preciso momento lo estás haciendo.

—Tú solamente dame tu número telefónico y asunto terminado —y es que ya tenía el móvil fuera, lista para teclear.

—Pudiste habérselo pedido a Kuramochi —indicó, viéndole de reojo.

—No tendría sentido alguno de haberlo hecho de esa manera —Kazuya sabiendo que ella no desistiría, no tuvo más remedio que cumplir con su petición—. Te pondré como Ore-sama.

—¡Ey!¡¿De nuevo con eso?! —indignado era como mejor se sentía en ese momento.

—Todavía queda rato para que el receso termine…y aquí se puede aspirar mucha tranquilidad —ciertamente no había más que sus dos almas por todo el lugar—. Nunca he sido acosada por nadie, pero imagino que debe ser una situación sofocante.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Esa chica más que enamorada de ti, está obsesionada… No le ha importado que tengas una novia ni que tú no la aceptes a su lado, tampoco se ha desanimado en todo este tiempo aun cuando no ha recibido la respuesta que quiere…—sus manos estaban jugueteando con su celular, como si hubiera encontrado un juego en el cual entretenerse—. Porque considerando tu personalidad, es muy viable que le hayas dejado las cosas claras.

—Oh, ¿es que has estado espiándome?¿Te ha preocupado que me vaya detrás de otra chica? —porque le gustaba hacerla repelar.

—Claro que no, Ore-sama —no es que ella fuera tan volátil, es que él poseía el don para lograrlo a la primera—. Lo que estoy diciendo es que si la razón por la que sigues aguantándola no es porque ella te haya dicho algo…O siendo claros, ¿no te amenazó?

De nuevo el mutismo se hizo presente. Pero en esta ocasión era exasperante para una de las dos partes que no iba a dejar que esa situación de prolongara más de lo necesario.

—¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? —exigió saber—. Y no me vayas a salir con una tontería o un chiste de mal gusto, Kazuya.

—Es raro…y algo incómodo que me llames por mi primer nombre —hasta ese momento solamente existían cinco personas que se dirigían a él de esa manera y nunca se imaginó que ella fuera a ser una más.

—Te llamaré Kazuya, Miyuki, Ore-sama, como se te plazca, pero dime qué fue lo que te dijo esa tal Iwao —si de obstinaciones hablábamos, la de ambos estaba muy pareja.

—Tsk…—se resignó a que no la haría desistir de su postura. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan necia?—. Solamente mencionó algo así de que me metería en problemas…o que se desquitaría con alguien que conociera…—su respuesta era demasiado ambigua y fastidiosa para Sora, pero era más que suficiente para ella.

—Dudo que pueda hacerle algo a Kuramochi o a mí —no era por darse importancia, pero al ser la "novia" en turno, claramente la involucraría—. Aunque es un…noble gesto que soportes todo eso por evitar problemas a terceros —admitió, mirando hacia el costado opuesto a donde él se encontraba. No estaba acostumbrada a esa clase de cortesías y mucho menos si provenían de alguien como Miyuki; por extraño que fuera, le hacía sentir importunaba, como si lo mejor hubiera sido que no le importara lo que esa loca pudiera hacer si no accedía a seguirle el juego—. Parece que puedes ser un poco caballeroso si te lo propones.

—¿Me estás alabando u ofendiendo?

—Las dos —refunfuñó.

—¿Y ahora por qué demonios te has enfadado? —él nunca comprendió a las mujeres, pero Sora era un tópico muy aparte del resto de las féminas.

—Todo es tu culpa —reiteró—. _Si me hubieras rechazado en ese momento y no hubieras fingido demencia pese a que te dije que todo había sido planeado por alguien más, ahora mismo no tendría que lidiar con tu séquito de locas obsesionadas…¿Es que por qué razón esas mujeres se cuelgan tanto contigo?¿Qué es lo que te ven que no miran esa torcida personalidad que tienes?_ —le miraba con disimulo, analizando cada una de las facciones de su rostro—. _Bien, no niego que es…un poco guapo y que incluso esas gafas le quedan bien. Y supongo que el que practique diariamente es beneficioso para su cuerpo; lo cual también podría ser una de las razones por las que esas chicas babean por él… No obstante, cuando abre la boca, todo el posible encanto que pudiera poseer, se desvanece…_ —lo mejor era que mantuviera su vista al frente. Ahora se sentía apenada por estar viboreando el físico del cátcher—. _No debería estar haciendo algo como esto._

— _Cuesta creer lo diferente que son ella y Tetsu-san. Aunque la parte de la obstinación la llevan bastante por igual_ —sus castañas pupilas se escurrieron hacia quien mantenía sus pensamientos ocupados en quién sabe qué cosa—. _Oh, es cierto lo que Kuramochi dice…Siempre trae un peinado diferente cada día…¿Quién lo diría? Es más femenina de lo que pudiera imaginarme, considerando que quiere solucionar todo con violencia_ —no es como si antes no hubiera observado la apariencia de la muchacha, sino más bien que parecía ser la primera vez en que le ponía notoria atención a ello—. _¿Era tan pálida?¿Y cuál será su fijación en llevar el suéter remangado? Aunque parece ser que el negro le gusta bastante que todas sus tobilleras son de ese tono_ —esos eran detalles insignificantes que hasta él había pasado por alto, pero en este momento estaban dejando de serlo. ¿Pero es qué existía algún sentido en particular en estar mirando ahora el perfil de su rostro o esos pequeños gestos que hacía involuntariamente?¿Por qué sentía como si apenas notara que ella poseía cierto encanto físico?¿Es que empezaba a verla como una chica? No, en definitiva no podía estar pasando algo como eso. No, Sora era solamente la hermana menor de su ex capitán y nada más—. _¿Pero qué rayos estoy haciendo?_

Tal vez había sido obra del destino o posiblemente una mala jugada de los altos cielos, pero sus miradas conectaron en el mismo instante mientras eran incapaces de bloquear lo que hasta hace poco habían estado pensando el uno del otro. Y eso les llevó a sentirse avergonzados, obligándose a sí mismos a mirar en otra dirección sin que pudieran notar ese ligero rubor que corrompía sus mejillas.

— _Maldición, ¿es qué se dio cuenta de que estaba mirándolo? Dime que no es así_ —rogaba fuertemente la oji grisácea. No deseaba que ese chico tan ególatra se percatara de ello.

— _No hay manera de que se hubiera dado cuenta_ —él estaba totalmente seguro de que no tenía de qué preocuparse. De hecho no deberían existir razones para eso, porque teóricamente no había estado haciendo nada malo.

—De modo que aquí era donde se encontraban —sus espasmos pasaron a segundo plano en cuanto se dieron cuenta de que alguien había dado con su ubicación.

—…Iwao…—Sora no le saludó con demasiada cortesía—. Creo que debes ponerle fin a tu desagradable jueguito —no era una petición negociable, sino una orden muy clara—. Kazuya no está interesado en ti y tampoco se siente a gusto de que lo estés acosando en todo momento. Y creo que él ya te lo dejó más que claro.

—Aun cuando todos dicen que ustedes dos son novios, parece ser que la verdad es otra…—alguien estaba demasiado informada al respecto y eso alertó a ese par de inmediato—. Al menos yo no les creo… Yo diría más que nada que están fingiendo ser una alegre pareja por alguna razón.

—¿Son tus celos los que te hacen ver las cosas de esa manera, Iwao? —Sora se cruzó de piernas y se mantuvo totalmente imperturbable. Ya se había recompuesto y no habría manera de que esa chiquilla la sacara de sus cabales—. La manera en que nosotros llevemos nuestra relación no es de tu incumbencia.

—Entonces demuéstramelo… Muéstrame que en verdad son pareja y que no han estado fingiendo durante todo este tiempo.

—¿Y por qué se supone que tenga que darte gusto?

—Si en verdad son novios no creo que exista problema alguno, ¿no crees? Sería prácticamente natural.

—Lo haré, si prometes dejarnos en paz después de que lo haga —dijo con inquisición pura.

—Después de eso me quedará más que claro que son una pareja real —estableció con seriedad—. Y si lo hacen dejaré de meterme en su camino.

—Esa voz me agrada —sonrió ávidamente—. Bien, ¿qué es lo que tenemos que hacer?

—…Quiero que lo beses en este preciso momento…

Su petición era de lo más sensata. Una acción que era de lo más normal en las parejas actuales. Pero para esos dos significaba uno de los retos más grandes que pudieran enfrentar; y es que solamente había pasado una vez por culpa de Kuramochi y no les evocaba buenas experiencias.

—¿Y bien?¿Vas a hacerlo o no?

Yuki sabía lo que ocurriría si no cumplía con esa demanda, también estaba consciente de que al castaño no le agradaba en lo más mínimo lo que Ritsuka les propuso y que se opondría. No obstante, algo más que la integridad física y emocional de ese cátcher estaba en juego y no podía desistir; no se permitiría huir con algo tan simple como eso. Es que si no había nada de por medio entre ambos, un simple beso no podía significar la gran cosa para ninguna de las dos partes, ¿verdad?

Se levantó, logrando poner en alerta al castaño. Ni él estaba seguro de que ella accedería a eso; podía apostar a que terminaría intimidando a la chica para después simplemente esfumarse de allí. Sin embargo, su premisa estaba errada por completo; lo comprobó por sí mismo en el instante en que sus vibrantes pupilas no dejaban de reflejar algo que no fuera el rostro de Sora.

No podía hablar, ni siquiera tenía oportunidad de emitir algún sonido en son de protesta. No porque sus labios se encontraban siendo prisioneros de los de ella mientras sentía tanto su calidez como ese suave dulzor a cereza. Pero lo peor no era ese beso robado, sino ese marcado sonido que estaba colándose hasta el pabellón de sus oídos; eran los latidos de su corazón comenzando a acelerarse sin razón aparente.


	16. Capítulo 16

Aquí estoy para quienes decían que iba a demorar unos meses en actualizar XD Lo cual sigue siendo una posibilidad muy realista. Pero dejando eso a un lado, espero disfruten del capítulo y lo que se nos viene. Al menos siento que ya va progresando un poco más la relación de nuestros protagonistas :'D ¡Así que nos leemos en la siguiente subida de capítulo!

 ***Cote.-** Hola, gracias por leerme y comentar :D Y sólo para fastidiarte he actualizado rápido muajaja :D Me alegra que te guste la historia y créeme, también quiero que suceda eso, pero Miyuki es complicado lol

 ***Guest.-** Muchas gracias por leer mi fanfic y dejarme tu opinión. Es bueno saber que esta historia le está gustando a la gente :D Sí, todas nos morimos por ver esa faceta en él e_e

 **Capítulo 16**

 **Iridescent**

—¿Ahora sí te ha quedado lo suficientemente claro? —preguntó para quien la observaba con completo anonadamiento. Esa misma que le había dado un reto como ese.

—N-No puedo creerlo…—es que ella estaba completamente segura de que no lo haría.

—Espero que sepas cumplir con tu palabra —por ahora se encontraba dándola la espalda al castaño. Por algún motivo se sentía avergonzada por lo que había hecho y optaría por no cruzar mirada con él hasta que esa muchacha se fuera de allí.

—Claro que sí —estipuló de muy mala gana. No estaba contenta de haber perdido.

—Pues espero que no te metas en nuestro camino de nuevo —espetó con cierta hostilidad. Es que en cierto modo le adjudicaba su naciente malhumor a esa tía por orillarle a hacer semejante barbaridad.

—Hasta luego —dijo de mala gana antes de retirarse.

—Me debes una grande, Miyuki —le observaba desde el rabillo del ojo, con cierta molestia. Aunque el chico parecía estar mirando en otra dirección; ¿era un ligero sonrojo el que vislumbraba en su mejillas?¿Por qué eso despertaba su curiosidad?—. ¿Me estás escuchando?

—Pensaba que lo que querías era que todo terminara —ahí estaba, encarándole, con su sonrisa confiada y un rostro impecable.

—Podemos sacarle provecho de un modo u otro por ahora —sí, ella también se estaba cuestionándose sobre tal hecho. Ella que estaba buscando justamente terminar con esa farsa y estaba haciendo todo lo contrario para mantenerla.

—Mmm…¿Segura que es solamente eso? —alguien se estaba burlando de ella muy abiertamente.

—Por supuesto que sí, tonto —expresó con total seguridad—. No pienses que es porque siento algún interés por ti —aclaró, cruzándose de brazos—. Ahora mejor regresemos o Kuramochi estará inventándose quién sabe qué cosa.

Después de lo ocurrido, sencillamente optó por dejar el tema en el pasado. Porque nada bueno salía cada vez que ese acontecimiento salía a flote; era como sentirse inundada por un mundo de contrariedades en donde no podía hacer absolutamente nada por escapar de allí. Y ciertamente prefería pasar completamente de la única opción viable que le había orillado a actuar de esa manera.

Ahora lo único que interesaba era enfocarse en los partidos que se aproximaban y que prometían ser un verdadero reto para todos. Especialmente porque uno de ellos era un viejo enemigo del pasado.

Sin embargo, ¿estaban esperándose que un incidente como ese ocurriera en medio de su partido contra Seiko?¿Cómo se supone que dejaban que algo tan gravoso fuera pasado por alto por ser calificado como un mero accidente? Es que nadie dentro de la banca ni en las gradas se había desprendido del espasmo que se creó en el justo instante en que vieron a aquel cátcher estrellarse contra el suelo después de recibir semejante embestida.

—¡Miyuki! —no pudo evitarlo, no pudo reprimir ese grito de preocupación en cuanto contempló al castaño ser arremetido tan violentamente por el pitcher de Seiko. Es que desde su punto de vista había sido hecho con toda la saña del mundo—. _¿Realmente no le habrá ocurrido nada? Ese golpe verdaderamente debió de haberle lastimado y sin embargo, allí está de pie, como si nada hubiera ocurrido…_ —volvió a tomar asiento, sintiéndose ridícula por la manera en la que reaccionó, ignorando la mirada de ese par de chicas que se habían sobresaltado—. _¿Es que es idiota o qué? Está bien que se preocupe por el equipo y todo eso, pero antes está su propia salud… Sólo quiero que este partido termine…_

En la baja de la décima, el capitán y cuarto bateador sentenció el juego con su bateo y provocó un oleaje de emoción en todos los que habían estado viendo el partido sin desatender ni un solo instante. ¿Es que su pequeño deseo había sido concedido o era simplemente cuestión del destino el que las cosas tuvieran un desenlace como ese? Lo que fuera, lo estaba celebrando con ese par de chicas mientras no dejaban de saltar por lo felices que eran de ver a Seidou triunfar.

— _¿Eres un tonto con mucha suerte, no?_ —sonrió con disimulo, sin despegar su atención de ese escandaloso equipo que celebraba el éxito alcanzado en compañía de su capitán—. _Pero todos se merecen esta victoria._

Pero a partir de allí el camino no fue ni remotamente fácil. No tras llegado el día en que se confrontaron contra Yakushi, dejándoles a todos con el corazón en la mano durante el transcurso del juego, hasta el surgimiento de una verdad que para muchos no fue más que una mera sospecha por varios días. Sí, la lesión del capitán de Seidou ya era del dominio público.

—¿Puedes decirme qué es lo que haces ahí tirada sobre el pasto tan despreocupadamente? —no era a quien estaba esperando escuchar. De hecho consideraba que a esa hora de la noche ese chico debería estar en su cuarto sin molestar a nadie más.

—Todavía no es tan tarde. Lo que pasa es que tú no tienes nada en qué ocuparte —no era tan insensible como para recordarle sobre su lesión—. Deberías estar por allí, dándole consejos a la gente.

—Sawamura y los otros lo están haciendo bien. No necesitan de mis ilustres consejos —agregó como si hinchara el pecho al decirlo—. Aunque tal vez tú necesites un poco de esa ayuda.

—Descuida, yo sé muy bien encargarme de mí misma —se sentó, quitándose toda la basurilla indeseable que se había pegado en su cabello y ropas—. Por cierto, ¿no quieres? —Kazuya recién vio la caja carmesí que estaba al lado de Sora, como si se escondiera del mundo—. Compré demasiado pensando en las chicas, pero al final no han querido porque dicen que están cuidando su figura —abrió el paquete dejando ver todas esas delicias de la alta repostería—. No tienen veneno ni nada por el estilo. Antes de que digas algo ofensivo.

—Engordarás si sigues comiendo tantos carbohidratos.

—Y tú amanecerás un día golpeado si sigues soltando tan hilarantes comentarios con la gente que amablemente te está regalando algo.

—Kuramochi te ha vuelto a hacer enojar, ¿correcto? —se sentó a medio metro de ella, sonriéndole con burla.

—No, este es mi humor habitual —al diablo la delicadeza. Ya se había encargado de darle esa caja al cátcher—. Cómelos.

—Son demasiados hasta para alguien como yo —criticó. Ella se limitó a mirarle con cierto despunte—. Ya, ya, me los comeré… Umm, este sabe bastante bien. ¿Los compraste donde siempre?

—No, esta vez son de una pastelería diferente —comentaba sin mirarlo a ver—. Miyuki…

—¿Ah?¿Qué sucede? —la pelinegra sintió su mirada y terminó por elevarla hasta la luna que les miraba con curiosidad.

—¿Te encuentras bien?¿Has estado haciendo tus ejercicios de rehabilitación?¿Quieres…hablar sobre todo este tema? —preguntó con un tono cada vez más bajo.

Kazuya se quedó callado, observándole con notorio anonadamiento. Es que de todas las personas que podían preguntarle por su condición, tenía que ser justamente ella. Simplemente no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando.

Si bien no la consideraba como alguien del todo indiferente, sabía que él no era precisamente de su completo agrado, que a lo sumo le miraba como un compañero de clases y nada más. ¿Acaso lo hacía por mera cordialidad o es que de verdad estaba preocupada por él?¿Y cómo es que una posibilidad como esa le despertaba algo parecido a la satisfacción?

—¿Acaso estás inquieta por lo que me ocurrió? —siseó sin desatender a los gestos faciales que poseía tan estoico rostro.

—Ese golpe no fue para menos y tuviste mucha suerte de que solamente fuera un desgarre muscular —habló secamente—. También estoy consciente que estás luchando contra ti mismo cuando ves a todos practicar y te miras a ti mismo con las limitantes que ahora posees… Pero sé que eres un orgulloso, ególatra, embustero y demás cosas, por lo que finges como si nada pasara ni te afectara —repentinamente había pasado de ser comprensiva con él a agredirlo verbalmente.

—Ey, ¿estás intentando darme ánimos u ofenderme?¿Cuál de las dos?

—Ambas —sentenció vilmente. El castaño parpadeó un par de veces, sonrió socarronamente y se echó a reír—. ¡Deja de burlarte! _¡Esto es lo que me gano por intentar ser una buena persona!_

Podrían haberle prohibido rotundamente el ejercitarse con el resto del equipo, así como el de guardar reposo, pero eso no significaba que dejaría de asistir a las practicas. Incluso si ahora había alguien más que representaba el papel de capitán. Fue de ese modo en que arribó hasta donde permanecía ese escandaloso equipo suyo, tan energético y ansioso de que llegara su siguiente partido clasificatorio.

—¿Desde cuándo espías al equipo desde las sombras, ¿eh? —gracias a lo concentrado que se encontraba no fue capaz de percatarse de que alguien más estaba allí, haciendo lo mismo que él.

—Hmp… Por supuesto que no —fue su simplona respuesta antes de que empezara a abandonar el área, dejando el ruido de sus compañeros de equipo sólo en el recuerdo.

—¿No deberías estar descansando o algo por el estilo? —no es que Sora quisiera seguirle, sino más bien que él estaba siguiendo la misma ruta que ella empleaba para reunirse con Haruno y las demás.

—¿Puedes vaguear de este modo? —la pelinegra notó de inmediato la tenue irritación que corrompía al castaño. Pero no era para menos, si consideraba que debía estar lejos de las canchas por tres semanas enteras.

—No es como si hubiera mucho por hacer —se limitó a suspirar en cuanto notó que el chico se adelantó lo suficiente como para cortar su plática—. _Bueno, no estaba esperando a que se comportara como es usual… Con los devotos que son todos en el equipo, el mantenerse en la banca a causa de una lesión debe ser el peor castigo posible…_ Pero como es un cabezota, seguramente no se da cuenta de cómo son las cosas…

—Ey, ey, tengo algo que contarte, Sora-chan —a la pelinegra ya no le sorprendía que ese descarado chico le llegara desde atrás y le echara el hombro encima, como si fueran amigos de toda la vida.

—Capitán, debería comportarse como es correcto. No debería estar perdiendo el tiempo con trivialidades.

—No hay nada más tierno que una chica dándole ánimos a su testarudo e insensible novio —esa sonrisa podría venderse maravillosamente para un comercial de pasta dental.

—Como capitán ese debería ser tu papel —estipuló, viéndole de soslayo—. Ve y dale unas palmaditas llenas de apoyo moral.

—Espero que tengas ahorros, Sora-chan —entre más se llevaban, más cínico se comportaba con ella. Y claramente, también había aprendido a ignorar sus mordaces comentarios.

—Los tengo… pero no pienso usarlos para comprarte ningún videojuego, Youichi —el peli verde se arrepintió de haber sacado el tema a flote sin considerar que podría recordar cuando usó los ahorros de la chica sin su permiso para comprarse el último videojuego de una de sus sagas favoritas.

—Ungh… Bien, bien, pero este caso es diferente —mencionó, tragando saliva pesadamente. Podría ser muy hombrecito, pero sabía que esa mujer podía llegar a darle una paliza digna de miedo.

—Mmmm… No creo que valga la pena escucharte. Así que me iré a hacer mis cosas.

—¿Qué clase de novia eres si ni siquiera conoces el día que cumple años tu queridísimo enamorado? —las grisáceas pupilas de la muchacha no mostraron perturbación alguna. Incluso su rostro estaba totalmente imperturbable—. ¿Qué?¿Los novios se regalan cosas entre ellos en esas fechas, no?

—Para no haber tenido novia nunca, sabes mucho al respecto —dijo con inquisición—. Te recuerdo que no somos novios de verdad y que fuiste TÚ quien se encargó de propagar ese chisme… Por ende, deberías ser tú quien le obsequiara algo. Eso hacen los buenos amigos, ¿cierto? —esa dulce sonrisa podría persuadir a todo aquel que no conociera un poco a la querida hermana de Tetsuya Yuki.

—¡Claro que las he tenido! —ella había hecho bien en darle directo en su ego.

—Si quieres que te acompañe para elegir un buen regalo para tu amigo, sólo dímelo —contraatacó alegremente. El chico se limitó a jalar de sus mejillas sin compasión.

—¡Que no le voy a comprar nada a ese idiota egocentrista! —vociferó. Eso sí, sin soltarla.

—Duele —se quejó, torciendo el entrecejo.

—¿No te escucho? —canturreó divertido. A los pocos segundos habría de arrepentirse—. Ungh…—al menos el suelo le acogió con enorme aprecio tras ese suave rodillazo en su estómago.

—Necesitaremos otro capitán —indicó con notable seriedad.

—¡Pequeña….!

Y después de aquella charla con el ahora actual capitán, el resto de su tarde prosiguió sin problema alguno. Incluso había terminado a buena hora como para irse a casa a descansar. Sin embargo, tenía que entregar aquella libreta de apuntes que amablemente Yui le había pedido ese día y para su fortuna la había encontrado rápidamente.

—¿Qué están haciendo? —preguntaba a la vez que decidió tomar asiento justo al lado del buen Watanabe—. _Incluso Miyuki se encuentra aquí… Y por lo que tiene Sacchan, seguramente estén hablando del marcador._

—Es fácil saber el curso de un lanzamiento con esto. Es un sistema realmente genial —felicitaba honestamente Hisashi. Aunque alguien no parecía estar totalmente de acuerdo con él.

—Hmm… Sigue siendo complicado de leer en comparación con los de Takako-senpai.

— _¿Por qué no me sorprende que no le parezca?_ —lo mejor era guardar silencio y esperar el momento adecuado para hablar de la razón que la trajo hasta allí.

—Y-Ya veo… Así que eso es lo que piensas —indicó un tanto nerviosa y a la vez, un poco frustrada Sachiko.

—Sí.

— _No era necesario que afirmaras algo que ya estableciste, Miyuki_ —suspiró internamente, lamentándose que su amiga tuviera que tener esas charlas con semejante capullo.

—Dejando eso de lado… ¿Qué te pareció tu primera vez viendo un partido desde las gradas en vez de jugar en él? —cuestionó con cierto desafío la de coletas. Parece que quería llegar a un determinado punto.

—Bueno… Fue una experiencia fresca y un poco divertida también… ¿Pero es no es suficiente para ti, verdad? —no fue su pregunta la que dejó callados a todos allí, sino más bien lo que podía apreciarse en sus gestos faciales.

—Es un triste comentario para alguien que no se dignó a echar porras ni nada… Solamente se quedó con el cono pegado a su cara —porque nada le costaba a Sora unirse a la plática. Y menos cuando tenía oportunidad de dejar en descubierto alguna faltilla del de gafas. Una de cal por todas las de arena, ¿no?

—Mmm…

—Estaba escrito sobre toda tu cara, ¿lo sabes? —expresaba burlonamente Natsukawa ante el silencio de Kazuya—. Tú no vitoreas.

—¿Eh?¡¿Qué no lo hizo?! —Sachiko estaba que no se lo creía—. ¡Qué revelación! ¡Nunca creí que fueras un chico tímido hasta ahora! —exclamó con notoria sorpresa Umemoto—. Así que primero tenemos que hacer algo con esa timidez…—mascullaba, observando al sujeto en cuestión… ¡Entonces, esforcémonos más en el vitoreo! —expuso especialmente para Miyuki que eligió sabiamente no decir absolutamente nada.

— _¿Él alguien retraído…?_ —por mera inercia miró en dirección en donde el castaño se encontraba, más que absorto en el rumbo que había adquirido la charla. Inesperadamente se estaban metiendo con su persona por no tener experiencia en animar desde las gradas—. _Tal vez no esté acostumbrado a expresarse… Lo cual es raro para alguien que habla sin cortarse…_

—Creo que conozco a la persona adecuada para ayudar a Miyuki-kun con este problema —por alguna extraña razón todas las miradas se postraron en Yu. Y alguien temía por su respuesta—. Sora es muy buena apoyando al equipo y considerando la relación que tienen, estoy segura de que sus consejos y apoyo serán mucho más efectivos que si alguno de nosotros lo hace.

—Hay mucha razón en tus palabras —apoyaba Sachiko.

—Me parece una buena idea —hasta Watanabe estaba de acuerdo con el brillante plan.

— _¡¿Qué?!¡¿Buena idea, de dónde?! Lo único que noto es que quieren hacer mi vida un tormento… Como si no tuviera suficiente con Kuramochi… ¿Y cómo se supone que le enseñe algo como eso a ese narcisista?_ —observó al causante de todos sus males y después a sus "buenas amigas" —. Pero yo…no creo ser una buena opción para ayudar a superar su problema de timidez…—quería zafarse de la tarea. Más porque al día siguiente tenían un partido.

—¿No me digas que tú también eres cohibida, Sora? —la pelinegra calló y se sentenció totalmente.

— _Yo solamente venía a entregar unos apuntes y miren en lo que ha terminado…_ —empezaba a creer que lo suyo era algo peor que mala suerte—. A todo esto, vine a dejarte la libreta de apuntes que me pediste, Yu. Espero y te sirva —tras la salida de esos dos ya podía hablar del tema que le precisaba a ella.

—Se nota que eres tremendamente ordenada, Sora —lo supo con sólo darle un vistazo a esa libreta. Todo estaba impecable, con una caligrafía envidiable y bastante entendible.

—Y cambiando de tema, Sora~ —la pelinegra debió de haber escapado tras su entrega. Ahora lamentaría haberse quedado; especialmente porque esas dos ahora estaban sentadas a su lado, mirándole como si tramaran algo.

—¿Ah?¿Qué sucede chicas? —sonrió con nerviosismo. Su instinto le dictaba que debía huir.

—¿Y qué tienes planeado para el cumpleaños de Miyuki-kun? —Sachiko fue la primera en hablar.

—Su cumpleaños es este 17 —alegaba Yu para su querida amiga—. ¿Has pensado que regalarle?

—Yo… no creo que sea buena idea —calló en cuanto sintió la mirada de ambas. Obviamente no existiría nada que decir que fuera lo suficientemente bueno como para hacerlas desistir—. Con una simple felicitación bastará…¿no creen? —claramente no estaban de acuerdo con su decisión.

—Mañana después del partido te acompañaremos para ayudarte a elegir el mejor presente para Miyuki-kun —Yu guiñó el ojo en son de complicidad. Estaba de lo más emocionada.

—Y quizás una tarta no esté de más —sugería Sachiko con una sonrisa de lado a lado—. Oh, pero debes pensar si será una celebración en público o privado —y mientras esas dos continuaban hablando sobre los planes futuros que tenían en mente, Sora se quedó totalmente taciturna, como una hoja de otoño esperando a ser arrojada por el viento.

El partido del día siguiente fue mucho más fugaz de lo que hubiera deseado. Ni siquiera el tener que lidiar con las burlas del castaño ante sus intentos de enseñarle a vitorear como era debido permitió que el tiempo se le fuera más lentamente. Y cuando menos se lo esperó, ya se hallaba en el autobús con dirección a Seidou.

Si no pensaba en una excusa, pronto se hallaría recorriendo las tiendas de todo Tokio en busca de un regalo decente para el cátcher del equipo.

—¿Cómo pasó todo esto…? —podría jurar que no supo en qué momento abandonó las instalaciones del campus y se trasladó hasta el epicentro de la ciudad en compañía de esas tres jóvenes. Todo había sido demasiado rápido y sospechoso como para asimilarlo.

—Bien, hay varias tiendas por los alrededores. Así que empecemos de una vez para que nos dé tiempo —Sachiko tenía un mapa en manos con las tiendas marcadas con una cruz roja.

—Seguramente encontraremos algo bonito que sea perfecto para Miyuki-kun —Yu tan positiva.

— _Tengo el presentimiento de que no nos iremos de aquí hasta que no compremos algo… Trágame tierra…_

El momento de la búsqueda dio al fin inicio. Por lo que no sorprendía que fueran de una tienda departamental a otra, con la clara meta de dirigirse hacia el apartado de deportes; después de todo, ¿qué más podían regalarle a alguien que exclusivamente tiene el béisbol tatuado en la cabeza?

Y fue así como su pequeña travesía les llevó hasta uno de los centros comerciales más concurridos y donde seguramente hallarían algo bonito que comprar. En el cual pronto se halló subiendo por las escaleras eléctricas, al lado de sus queridas compañeras de escuela.

—¿Qué tal si ahora vamos a la zona de chicos? Tal vez alguna camisa podría servir —sugería Yu para todas. La verdad que las únicas que tenían energía para continuar eran ellas, Sora ya quería arrojar la toalla.

—Solamente compremos lo primero que hallemos y punto…—la pelinegra estaba en total resignación. Pero su estado de indiferencia se cortó de golpe en cuanto llegaron al área de ropa para caballero y se dio cuenta de que conocía a alguien dentro de toda la clientela—…Trágame tierra…de nuevo.

—¡¿Sora…?!¿Pero qué andas haciendo por aquí? —sí, allí estaba la mujer que le había dado la vida y que no dudó nada en aproximarse hasta ella y mirarla con total incredulidad.

—¿Sora…? —Haruno contempló a la joven en total anonadamiento.

—Eso mismo pregunto yo —lo único que se le ocurrió decir en cuanto salió del shock—. Deberías estar en casa haciendo la cena como todas las demás madres.

—Vine a comprarle un par de camisetas a tu padre. Ya sabes que siempre le gusta ir bien vestido al trabajo —relató para el grupito—. ¿Y ellas?¿Tus amigas acaso? —otra que se emocionaba por las pequeñeces de la vida.

— _Si llegan a decirle la razón por la que estoy aquí, entonces esto se volverá una pesadilla completa…_ —debido a su ausentismo fue incapaz de notar el momento clave en que sus amigas le contaron toda la verdad a su amada madre. Sí, habían firmado su sentencia.

—En el fondo eres alguien sumamente detallista, Sora —una sonrisa enternecedora se dibujó en los labios de la mujer. La pelinegra no supo cómo reaccionar—. Te ayudaré a buscar algo bonito para Miyuki-chan.

—¡Entonces pongamos manos a la obra! —llamó a todas una Sachiko muy motivada.

—¿Y qué te parece esto para Miyuki? —ya se había demorado en proponer algo.

—¿De dónde has sacado eso? —es que lo que la madre poseía no era una prenda cualquiera. Era una camiseta de uno de los catorce equipos que conformaban la liga americana de béisbol profesional.

—La encontré en la sección deportiva. Creo que es buena idea llevarle una a tus hermanos.

—No creo que a él le interese algo como esto. Además, no sé si le guste un grupo de béisbol en específico —había tomado la camisa entre manos, apreciando el estampado azul que poseía y que sin duda alguna pertenecía a uno de los equipos de la división este, los New York Yankees.

—¿Y qué tal ésta? —Interrogó Yu. Una playera azul rey con una vistosa letra B en rojo captaba ahora la atención de la pelinegra—. Supongo que cualquiera estaría bien.

—…Vaya, son bastante caras…para tener un estampado tan simplón…—ese precio era doloroso para su cartera.

—El blanco sin duda le quedará mejor, así que llévatela —fue la recomendación de Umemoto.

—Ni yo me he comprado algo tan caro —lo que ella no sabía es que las prendas de marca eran más costosas.

—No es como si no tuvieras dinero —señaló sonriente su madre—. Ganas bien al mes por ese negocio que tienes.

—Mmm…Se la arrojaré a la cara si no le gusta —sentenció vilmente. Sachiko y compañía rieron ante su pequeña declaración.

—Eres muy orgullosa para aceptar lo que es obvio, Sora-chan —su madre solamente agregaba ese honorifico cuando de verdad quería burlarse de ella.

Llegar a su casa tras esa maratónica de compras fue como escuchar el canto celestial de los ángeles. Y darse una buena ducha no hizo más que revivirla y confortarle pese al cansado día que había llegado a tener. Pero en el instante en que contemplaba esa bolsa plástica en la esquina de su cama, todo se tornaba pesado de nuevo.

—Diría que la peor parte ya pasó, pero… sería un error…—suspiró y tomó asiento en su cómodo colchón. Observó la bolsa y después enfocó su atención en su armario; si su memoria no le fallaba, había dejado unas cuantas cosas con las que podría forrar el regalo que compró—. _Pero si pienso todo mejor, lo más complicado es entregarle esto… Si lo hago directamente, no terminará de burlarse de mí. Si los demás lo ven, entonces todo será mucho peor. Tengo que encontrar un modo de que lo obtenga pero sin saber que fui yo… Piensa Sora, piensa qué puedes hacer._

—¿Interrumpo? —le llamó su padre desde la puerta.

—No, en lo más mínimo —mencionó—. ¿Pasa algo?

—¿Qué te parece alguno de estos modelos, Sora? Creo que alguno podría funcionar para la ocasión —ella no comprendía a lo que se refería hasta que observó lo que su progenitor llevaba entre manos; se trataba de una revista de postres, una que trataba específicamente sobre pasteles y sus diversos diseños decorativos.

—No pensé que existieran modelos como esos —su curiosidad fue más grande que otra cosa. Ahora tenía consigo la gruesa revista y la hojeaba con interés—. Oh, este es gracioso.

—Tú sólo di cuál quieres y lo tendré listo para el cumpleaños de Miyuki-kun —sí, ella debía deducir que su madre le fue con el chisme a él también.

—Mmm… Este me gusta. Creo que queda a la perfección —señaló con su dedo índice su elección—. ¿Ah?¿Sucede algo? —cuestionó ante el silencio de su padre. Parecía estar confundido.

—Es que pensé que rechazarías la idea y no verías la revista —Sora parpadeó un par de veces, entendiendo el punto que le ofrecía. Él estaba en todo lo cierto. Se supone que así debía responder.

—Independientemente de lo que Miyuki sea para mí… No creo que haya algo de malo en celebrar su cumpleaños, ¿no? —por supuesto que no existía nada malo en ello. De hecho podría considerarse como algo normal. Pero por alguna razón le suponía cierta incomodidad el hacerlo—. A todos nos gusta que nos festejen el día en que nacimos.

—Ciertamente —sonrió sin querer ante las palabras de su hija. En cierto modo era algo conmovedor.

—¡¿Qué?!¿Por qué me miras de ese modo? —se puso de pie de golpe, arrugando la revista entre sus dos manos. Su padre se fue de allí con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. _Da igual, de todos modos tengo que darle ese regalo, así que no creo que importe que también haya pastel de por medio…_

Era la primera vez que sometía a su cuerpo a un proceso de rehabilitación. No obstante, no podía objetar nada al respecto; había sido una orden directa del entrenador, y simultáneamente le permitiría a su cuerpo irse recuperando poco a poco de su lesión. Aunque lo que no estaba esperándose era que terminaría asistiendo al mismo lugar que Takigawa Chris y posiblemente esto fuera lo mejor que pudiera sucederle; tal vez el interactuar con alguien tan sabio y paciente le ayudaría a despejar un poco su mente de todo lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento que se encontraba fuera del equipo. Después de todo, Yu ya había pasado por todo lo que él estaba enfrentando.

Tras el término de su sesión de rehabilitación hasta su llegada a las instalaciones de Seidou, se les hizo de lo más extraño que no se encontraran a ningún miembro del equipo; ni siquiera al ruidoso pitcher que siempre se encontraba armando jaleo y medio alrededor del diamante. Sin embargo, no le dieron mayor importancia al asunto y prosiguieron.

—¿Pues dónde se habrán metido todos? —aun cuando llegaron hasta la zona de los dormitorios no había señales de nadie. Hasta las luces se encontraban apagadas.

—Rei-chan, seguramente haciendo el vago —señaló divertido Miyuki.

—¿No es tu celular el que está sonando, Miyuki-kun? —y efectivamente la mujer tenía razón.

—¿Umm? —lo raro no radicaba en haber recibido un mensaje de texto, sino el remitente del mismo—. Me pregunto qué es lo que pondrá —pero antes de que pudiera siquiera abrirlo, uno de sus pequeños y adorables kouhais casi le destrozó los tímpanos con semejante grito.

—Ese chiquillo, nuevamente quiere que lo re-eduque —Rei estaba más que preparada para trasmitirle sus sabias enseñanzas al castaño. No por nada el abuelo de Sawamura se había encargado de mostrarle cómo aplacar a su idiota nieto.

—¿Quiere que lo sigamos? —fue la conclusión a la que llegó en cuanto vio los extraños gestos que el moreno le hacía desde donde se hallaba parado—. O quizá ya enloqueció —sonrió con astucia.

Movidos en gran medida por la curiosidad comenzaron a seguir a Eijun. Resultándoles de lo más raro que tuviera como objetivo el comedor colectivo de los dormitorios. ¿Para qué quería llevarlos hasta allí?¿Por qué razón se giró hacia ellos y les sonrió como si estuvieran confabulando los tres?

Y en cuanto ingresó, intercambiaron miradas de completa extrañeza. Lo que fuera que motivara a aquel joven, se encontraba dentro. Así que todo era tan fácil como comprobarlo por ellos mismos.

Se abrieron paso simultáneamente, encontrándose con la completa oscuridad. Pero rápidamente sus ojos tuvieron que cerrarse de manera instintiva en cuanto sintieron todas las luces encendiéndose a la vez, lastimándoles sin piedad alguna. Lo siguiente que contemplaron los dejó totalmente pasmados.


	17. Capítulo 17

¡Oh sí, yo sé que todas están sorprendidas de que haya regresado con actualización tan prontamente! Pero no se acostumbren XD Pero dejando eso a un lado, espero disfruten del capítulo, porque con esfuerzo y mucha voluntad ya estamos poniendo las cartas sobre la mesa y algunas cosas empiezan a ser evidentes :D ¡Disfruten y nos leemos después!

 **Capítulo 17**

 **Spread your wings**

Sí, había encontrado a la mayor parte del equipo. Pero no estaba esperando que estuvieran allí reunidos, bajo tales circunstancias. Por lo que era claro que no sabía cómo reaccionar; ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que estaba viendo. ¿Una panda de tíos como ellos organizando algo como eso? Tenían que estar de absoluta broma.

Lo siguiente que experimentó fue ese brazo alrededor de su cuello y la enorme sonrisa de satisfacción de ese bribón corredor en corto. Parecía estar más que complacido con la reacción que su rostro estaba mostrando en ese momento. Y muy posiblemente todos estaban igual que él porque sonreían descaradamente de oreja a oreja.

—¡Mírenlo, mírenlo, se ha quedado como tonto! —Eijun y su nulo respeto por el cátcher que nada le importaba señalarle y reírse en su cara.

—¡Eijun-kun, no digas esas cosas! —Haruichi se lamentaba por el insolente comportamiento del moreno. Pero bueno, tampoco podía enojarse con su infantil actuar.

—Felicidades —congratulaba Furuya con una espanta brujas en su boca.

—¡Yahahaha…! Ya quita esa cara de idiota, Miyuki —otro que no se cortaba con los insultos hacia el castaño.

—En definitiva no se lo veía venir —comentaba Kanemaru.

—Que alguien le saque una fotografía —sugería el buen Sawamura.

—Vamos, no te quedes ahí parado o todo esto va a enfriarse —habló Zono para el estupefacto chico.

Quizá la estancia no se encontraba adornada de acuerdo al evento que celebraban, pero eso no interesaba en lo más mínimo cuando se postraba la mirada en las mesas. Había platillos suculentos en abundancia, meticulosamente ordenados, como si se encargaran de marcar la pauta de cuál debería ser probado primero.

—Me sorprende que hayan preparado algo como esto, chicos —hablaba Rei, viendo a cada uno de los jugadores.

—Es una larga pero muy divertida historia —Youichi se moría de ganas de dar a conocer los detalles.

—¡Sawamura ya ha empezado a comer! —gritó uno de los de segundo cuando vio que el joven ya tenía media chuleta en la boca.

—¡Ey, que alguien lo detenga! —era de esperarse que la calma durara tan poco cuando todos esos sujetos estaban reunidos bajo el mismo techo.

—Ya di algo, idiota —Kuramochi ya se había desesperado de que Kazuya no dijera ni pío. De modo que una suave patada lo haría reaccionar.

—¿Y a qué se debe todo esto? —el mutismo se hizo presente. ¿Cómo que a qué se debía todo eso?¿Estaba ciego o qué, o solamente quería fastidiarlos?

—Despabila.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, Miyuki-kun! —allí estaban las managers, mostrando la pieza fundamental de todo festejo: una deliciosa tarta. Una que tenía la magnífica apariencia de una manopla atrapando una pelota de béisbol.

¿Pero era raro que tuviera una reacción como esa cuando juraba que era la primera vez en tantos años que le celebraban el cumpleaños de manera colectiva? El festejo del día de su nacimiento desde hace tiempo atrás siempre involucraba a dos personas: a su padre y a él; así había sido desde que su madre falleció y les dejó completamente solos.

Y fue en ese instante en que recordó que no era bueno para esa clase de cosas. Pero de manera casi incierta sabía que no era tan malo y que estaba bien, que le alegraba que existiera un gesto como ese, independiente de las razones que pudieran llevarlos a ello. Y esa simple sensación de bienestar dibujó ávidamente una pequeña sonrisa que sólo él podía reconocer, porque nadie más se había percatado de ella.

—…Supongo que debo darles las gracias —ladeó un poco su cabeza, rascando su nuquilla. Se le veía claramente que estaba un tanto apenado y nervioso por lo que los chicos habían hecho. Eso de algún modo llevó a todos a conocer otra faceta que no consideraban como existente en alguien como Miyuki Kazuya; era como si sintieran que él les estaba dejando conocer un poco de lo que había tras su faceta de seguridad y autosuficiencia.

—¡Mírenlo, mírenlo, se ha sonrojado! —Sawamura siempre soltando los comentarios en los momentos más acertados.

—¡Claro que no, idiota! —replicaba el de gafas. Ya era hora de pararle el carro al graciosito.

—¡Se ha puesto más rojo! —sencillamente nadie podía evitar reírse de los modos tan infantiles que tenía Eijun para meterse con Miyuki. Sí, pronto todo se tornó un mundo de risas inesperadas que estaban dejando en jaque al castaño.

—Bueno, lo mejor será que empecemos a comer o todo esto se enfriará —Rei llamó al orden. Todos parecían haberlo entendido y no demoraron en tomar asiento; entre tanta comida de tan buen ver el apetito afloraba muy fácil.

—¿El cumpleañero ya se va a dignar a decir algunas palabras de agradecimiento? —porque el obsequio especial para Miyuki ese día consistía en quedar en medio de Eijun y Youichi.

—Esto sabe bastante bueno —ignorar por completo los comentarios del peli verde era lo ideal. Quería disfrutar de lo que se había servido.

—Oh, el pastel tiene muy buena pinta —comentaba Zono en cuanto las managers dejaron la tarta prácticamente en frente del cumpleañero. Su diseño era bastante único—. Una manopla de cátcher —sonrió con cierta burla—. Bastante acertado.

—Sawamura, ¿las trajiste? —cuestionaba el corredor en corto al muchacho. ¿De qué hablaban esos dos?

—Por supuesto —agregó con enorme orgulloso—. No sabía cuántas traer así que compré dos cajas —¿qué sería un pastel sin velitas de cumpleaños? Obviamente nada.

—Parece ser que han cuidado todo detalle —habló Kawakami en cuanto miró a Satoru y Eijun poner meticulosamente las velas sobre el pastel—. Esperen…¿por qué han puesto tantas? —¿qué había de malo en poner cerca de treinta velitas?

—¿Por qué han puesto tantas? —Kazuya no sabía a quién de los dos recriminarle. Furuya lucía de lo más entusiasmado con la labor y Eijun reía por lo bajo muy sospechosamente. Presentía que lo de menos era que estuvieran duplicándole la edad.

—¿No creen que ya se está demorando? —la pregunta de Youichi se dirigió hacia las tres jovencitas que hasta apenas habían tomado asiento y cenaban tranquilamente.

—Ella dijo que venía en camino… Aunque eso fue hace como una hora —comentó Yui mirando la hora del último mensaje recibido—. ¿Habrá pasado algo?

— _Me pregunto qué estará haciendo… ¿Al final se habrá acobardado?_ —el peli verde sonrió con cierta burla ante su planteamiento.

Los pequeños bocadillos decorando las lustrosas charolas, la gran cantidad de bebidas predispuestas alrededor de un enorme refractario de ponche, el llamativo pastel de tres pisos decorado con hojas de chocolate blanco y fresas, y el gran número de personas que rápidamente iban llenando el salón, correspondían a su actual escenografía. Ese era el modo en que esa familia celebraba los cumpleaños de sus más jóvenes miembros.

Yacía sentada al lado del área de botanas con la mirada puesta en su más grande enemigo: el reloj. Ya había perdido demasiado tiempo en ese sitio y no veía en ninguna parte a la persona que la había literalmente arrastrado a ese lugar.

—No cabe duda de que es una mujer de palabra —la persona que se aproximó no la conocía más allá del nombre y unas cuantas palabras. Y simultáneamente era el que estaba festejando su cumpleaños.

—…Si le llamas palabra a detenerse a media calle y jalar a alguien dentro de un vehículo para traerle a quién sabe dónde, entonces sí —relató sin pizca alguna de humor.

—Vamos, vamos, te vas a divertir enormemente —decía animoso el castaño—. Yo fui quien le pidió de favor a Miu que te trajera a mi fiesta.

—Pues Feliz Cumpleaños —si eso es lo que quería, ahí lo tenía.

—Al menos podrías ponerle más sentimiento, Sora —pidió tras suspirar.

—Así son mis felicitaciones, Hoshimura.

—Haciendo eso a un lado… ¿Te parece si bailamos un poco?¿O quizás quieras que te presente con el resto de mis compañeros? —preguntó, sonriente y esperando por un sí.

—Sinceramente no estoy de humor para hacer ese tipo de cosas. De hecho tengo un asunto pendiente que atender —informó, sin despegar su atención de esas chocolatadas pupilas.

—Estoy seguro que eso puedo aguardar un poco más —su atención pasó de ella a la bolsa de papel que estaba al costado de donde permanecía sentada—. ¿Acaso es mi regalo de cumpleaños? —sí, ahora recordó por qué no quiso cruzar más palabra con él después de que Funaki se lo presentó hace unos meses atrás.

—¿Cómo podría serlo si apenas en este momento me entero de que cumples años? —el tío que tenía en frente no sólo era bien parecido, sino que venía de una familia acomodada. Y ella no tendría problema con ello si no fuera un caprichoso que disfruta de la emoción de conquistar a una chica incauta para después perder el interés.

—Miu pudo habértelo dicho —si eso había pasado la verdad es que nunca atendió a ello o lo olvidó por completo.

—La cuestión es que este no es tu regalo y yo tengo que irme ya —sentenció—. _Quisiera saber por qué sigues relacionándote con esta clase de personas, Miu..._

—Oh, pero qué bonita caja. Me pregunto qué habrá dentro —¿en qué momento había cogido su bolsa sin su autorización para sacar el contenido como si fuera suyo? ¿Es que no poseía algo de decencia?

—Devuélvemelo —ordenó con cabreo. Si él no era de su total agrado, ahora se había ganado boleto a su lista de gente que detestaba.

—No seas tímida Sora. Sé que te gusto y que te haces la dura —la pelinegra se quedó callada mientras que su mirada quería comérselo vivo—. La mayoría de las chicas se hacen las difíciles para sentirse interesantes. Pero al final siempre es lo mismo.

—Que me lo regreses he dicho —dijo por segunda vez.

—Vaya... Sí que es un presente bastante aburrido —abrir esa caja no representó problema alguno para él, así como contemplar lo que resguardaba. Sencillamente había hecho lo inadmisible—. ¿A quién podría gustarle algo tan burdo como eso?

Sus manos soltaron lo que había hurtado por su mero capricho. Pero no había caído estruendosamente contra el suelo; no, estaba en las manos de su dueña. Y el hablador chico se quejaba del dolor que experimentó tras el pisotón que muy amablemente Sora le dio.

—¿Nadie te enseñó a no tomar lo que no es tuyo?¿Qué clase de modales te han inculcado? —su caja estaba arruinada. Había desgarrado su forro y moño.

—Eso fue muy descortés de tu parte —el castaño se había recompuesto y no miraba con buenos ojos la acción de la oji gris—. Deberías reconsiderar tus acciones —su error no había sido el soltarle esa sarta de estupideces, sino haberle tomado por los hombros, como si fueran tan cercanos, como si estuviera haciéndole un favor con su falsa comprensión.

Todos los invitados tenían la vista puesta en lo que acababa de pasar. Y si no decían nada era porque no querían terminar tendidos sobre el suelo, quejándose como una niña por haber recibido aquella reprimenda con destino final hacia el piso.

—...Lamento no haber envuelto tu regalo, pero espero te haya gustado —expresó con una pequeña y satisfactoria sonrisa mientras lo veía desde el suelo—. Y sin ofender, pero tu fiesta es demasiado aburrida y sosa para mí. Así que ahórrate la invitación el siguiente año.

Salió de allí sin despedirse de absolutamente nadie. Ya había perdido demasiado tiempo en una reunión absurda con gente que le iba y le venía. Y con el tiempo encima no le quedaba mayor remedio que tomar un taxi.

—¿Dónde demonios te metiste? —fue la pregunta que le recibió en cuando atendió su celular.

—No estuve perdiendo el tiempo por voluntad propia —si bien ya estaba calmada, ahora existía algo más que le estaba poniendo de nervios.

—Pues tienes que darte prisa. Esto terminará pronto y no querrás que se dé cuenta, ¿cierto?

—¿Por qué parece que me estás amenazando, Kuramochi? —es que así mismo lo sentía.

—Son imaginaciones tuyas. Mejor date prisa.

—Es lo que estoy haciendo —bufó.

—Por cierto, todavía no le hemos contado que has sido tú la de la idea de la fiesta sorpresa —siseó.

—¡Que no he sido yo! —al diablo que asustara al conductor.

—Si fuiste tú la que trajo ese delicioso pastel y toda la cosa.

—Yo sólo pedí el pastel... Tú fuiste el que le mandó ese mensaje a mi padre desde mi celular para decirle que trajera más cosas —sabía que un día el ser tan distraída con sus pertenencias iba a acabar mal. Ese día llegó.

—Pero yo sé que querías que se hiciera de este modo.

—¡Claro que no! —replicó—. Lo mío era menos llamativo.

—¿Y qué importa? —agregó con un tono que rozaba lo serio—. Aunque se lo niegue a todos, le agradó la sorpresa... Hubieras visto su cara cuando entró al comedor —Sora guardó silencio ante el relato que el peli verde le contaba con lujo de detalle. Estaba en cierto modo sorprendida de que él hubiera reaccionado así, pero a la vez le alegraba que estuviera disfrutando del día aún con su manera de ser y el problema de su lesión. Pero lo que más eco tenía en ella es que se había perdido contemplar su reacción de primera mano; ahora maldecía todavía más el haber sido llevada a ese estúpido sitio.

Había comido hasta reventar, pero había valido la pena por completo. Desde la entrada hasta llegar al pastel, todo había estado para chuparse los dedos. Un festín con todas las de la ley y que seguramente recordaría de ahora en adelante.

Ahora lo que competía era dirigirse hacia su habitación y aguardar un poco antes de meterse a la cama y dormir. Sin embargo, se detuvo en automático. La persona que había estado desaparecida durante todo el festejo se encontraba allí, en medio de su camino.

Él estaba totalmente desconcertado por verla. Había supuesto que nunca tuvo el interés de participar en su festejo. Ella no creía su mala suerte; un poco más de tiempo y podría haberlo logrado. Ahora tenía dos opciones ante sus ojos.

—Es raro verte por aquí —esa mujer únicamente se paseaba por el pasillo que llevaban al cuarto de Sawamura y nada más.

—Es que estaba buscándote, pero no te encontré por ninguna parte. Y pensé que quizás estarías por aquí —mentir no era problema, sino más bien que él le creyera.

—¿Y para qué me querías? —curioseó con esa cándida mirada puesta en su persona.

—¿Para qué más? Para felicitarte claro está —aclaró. Él por su lado dibujó una sonrisa pícara y ella temió por lo que pudiera decir ahora—. De modo que... Feliz Cumpleaños, Miyuki —no existía ni sarcasmo ni hostilidad en sus palabras, sino una completa sinceridad. Incluso le sonreía con naturalidad.

—¿Y mi regalo de cumpleaños? —bromeó.

—...Ahí lo tienes... —había pensado en huir y no dar explicaciones. Pero esa parte de su orgullo se lo impedía.

Ella dio un largo suspiro cargado de resignación. No podía seguir ocultándolo toda la noche. Así que sin mayor remedio se hizo a un lado y dejó que el moreno apreciara lo que estaba ocultándole.

Él lo había dicho jugando. No estaba esperándose que en verdad ella le hubiera llevado algo. De hecho ni siquiera estaba seguro de que supiera el día en que cumpliera años.

—¿No te golpeaste la cabeza este día? —mencionó tras contemplar que frente a su puerta permanecía una caja de madera con un moño azul rey.

—Si no lo quieres siempre puedo ir a devolverlo —no era la primer a vez que le daba un regalo a un amigo por su cumpleaños. No obstante, no se sentía como en aquellas ocasiones. Y el que hubiera planeado dejarlo allí a escondidas ya le debería decir mucho—. _¿No puede simplemente tomarlo sin dar el rollo?_

—No pesa prácticamente nada —ya tenía el obsequio entre manos y lo agitaba suavemente.

—¿Intentas adivinar qué es por su peso y si suena? —le pareció un tanto divertido que hiciera algo como eso.

—¿Qué es?

—Se supone que es sorpresa —lo que estaba viendo era la impaciencia de un niño que prefería preguntar en vez de aventurarse a ver qué le habían dado.

—Podría ser algo peligroso —la pelinegra le atravesó con la mirada—. Está bien, está bien. Lo abriré.

Lo que esa caja guardaba en su interior no podía ser pasado por alto porque sus intereses personales se lo prohíban.

Sacó primero lo que estaba hasta arriba y lo que indudablemente le gustó. Después de todo tenía una manía por las gorras y el que tuviera una negra en sus manos con el logo de los Yanquis de Nueva York lo hacía sonreír ansiosamente.

¿Pero qué sería de esa gorra si no contaba con una camisa que fuera a juego con ella? Si bien la prenda contaba con las tonalidades invertidas no le restaba glamour en lo más mínimo. Aunque no todo terminaba allí; había algo más.

—Hay que variar los colores de las manoplas, ¿no? —comentó en cuanto el castaño sostuvo entre sus manos ese guante negro con rojo. Uno que indudablemente era una verdadera obra de arte.

Se quedó callado por unos breves segundos que a Sora le parecieron una verdadera eternidad. Posiblemente por el hecho de que no comprendía sus reacciones y entonces no sabía si había hecho una buena elección o había metido la pata por completo.

Se aproximó hasta donde él permanecía de pie y le observó con detenimiento. Por alguna razón le gustaba analizar los pequeños gestos que él realizaba; ya que muchas veces sus palabras no congeniaban con su lenguaje corporal.

—…Este no es mi equipo favorito, pero…no está nada mal —esa era la respuesta que estaba esperando. E incluso cuando sabía que no había un gracias como tal, no estaba en lo más mínimo molesta; para ella fue más que suficiente pago el contemplar esa mirada de sorpresa y satisfacción.

—Ya será para la próxima vez —indicó como sí nada. Él por su lado le miró del rabillo del ojo, intentando entender plenamente su comportamiento y simultáneamente, pensando en esa segunda ocasión—. De momento deberías probártela para ver si te queda, no estaba muy segura sobre la talla —argumentó. Admitía que había usado la misma que su hermano para comprarle esa camisa.

—…Te lo haré saber —sonrió sin disimulo alguno. No podía negar que esa discreta promesa le provocaba cierto cosquilleo; tal vez era la curiosidad por saber qué podría darle el siguiente año o quizás el motivo se hallaba en ella y su comportamiento.

—Bien —estaba al fin tranquila. Todo había salido mejor de lo que se imaginó y para variar, Kazuya había reaccionado ejemplarmente. Al fin los astros le sonreían.

—Y yo que creía que huirías en la primera oportunidad… Yahahaha —había personas como Kuramochi que todavía no iban a sus cuartos para dejar de molestar al resto del mundo.

—… _¿Por qué nos está mirando de ese modo? No me digas que él va…_ —que el moreno estuviera hablándoles no le daba seguridad alguna. De hecho, el problema era lo que pudiera salir de su boca.

—A veces las personas menos esperadas te sorprenden y organizan fiestas sorpresas —no existía nadie en el mundo que no cachara esa indirecta y menos si se tiene la vileza de mirar a quien le estaban encaramando todo ese arguende—. Estábamos preocupados de que la anfitriona no llegara. Pero ahora que la veo, ya puedo dormir tranquilamente.

Sora posiblemente ya estaba pensando las cosas de más. Pero estaba más que segura que desde que el mes inició solamente se había estado metiendo con su persona usando a Miyuki de pretexto. Y lo peor de todo es que había soltado aquella bomba nuclear cuando la situación entre ella y el castaño estaba en buenos términos.

Contaba con su mano derecha las veces en que sintió la vergüenza invadiéndole por completo. Y sinceramente no esperaba que un acontecimiento como ese se repitiera con alguien como lo era Kazuya. No obstante, no podía evitar sentirse así, porque muy en el fondo estaba consciente de que se le cruzó la idea de hacer una pequeña celebración; pero jamás esperó a que alguien leyera entre líneas y se atreviera a hacerlo usando su nombre.

—¡Oh, esto tiene que ser una primicia! —Youichi estaba que no lo creía. La pelinegra estaba tan roja como la grana y no estaba dispuesta a ver a ninguno de los dos.

— _¿Qué ella…organizó todo?_ —¿no eran demasiadas emociones para un solo día? Sentía que esa confesión no era más que una broma por parte del peli verde, pero en cuanto contempló la reacción de ella le fue inevitable no creer que todo era cierto. Para alguien que siempre respondía cuando le levantaban falsas suposiciones, el quedarse callada la sentenciaba por completo—. _Aunque…_ —sabía que ambos pese a cómo solían reaccionar el uno con el otro, se llevaban bien. Como todo en esta vida, poseían sus puntos en común y otros en los que divergían completamente. Y aún sin ser las personas más cercanas se había tomado las molestias de realizar semejante gesto a su persona. ¿Pero por qué?¿O es qué no se requería algo demasiado sustancial para ello? La respuesta que fuera él deseaba conocerla.

—Ni se atrevan a decir nada más. Ninguno de los dos —ya no quería pasar por más bochornos innecesarios. Solamente quería irse de allí—. Yo me voy de aquí, así que buenas noches —no quiso aguardar por su respuesta y sencillamente se retiró a toda marcha.


	18. Capítulo 18

Los milagros existen. El que esté aquí, después de más de un año sin actualizar, lo demuestra. Y créanme, yo también estoy sorprendida de haber regresado al fandom de DnA y haber tenido las ganas e inspiración para continuar con esta historia.

Sí, sé que les debo una enorme disculpa por semejante ausentismo. Pero sé que no hay palabras que corrijan semejante falla D: Así que me limitaré a dejarles este capítulo, esperando que sea de su agrado y les haga olvidar los malos sabores que hayan tenido a lo largo de la semana. Sin más, disfruten y esperemos vernos pronto.

 ***Guest:** Muchas gracias por dejar tu comentario/mensaje preguntando por la actualización. Espero que seas capaz de ver esta actualización y puedas disfrutar de la continuación. Una enorme disculpa por la espera. Que los altos dioses del olimpo me perdonen.

 ***Cote:** Bueno, no es que me olvide de este fanfic, más bien que se fueron las ganas e inspiración. Son cosas que me pasan más seguido de lo que me gustaría. Pero bueno, al menos aquí está la continuación. Espero pensar pronto en el siguiente capítulo.

 **Capítulo 18**

 **What do you got?**

—¿Piensas quedarte ahí pasmada mirando por la ventana como si fueras una resentida social que maldice la felicidad de los demás? —ese fue el bonito cuestionamiento lleno de veneno que Kuramochi le dedicó para sacarle de su pequeño trance.

—¿Tú no aborrecerías al mundo si estuviera en mi misma posición? —respondió con otro cuestionamiento y sin dignarse a verlo.

—A mí la vida sí me ha tratado bien —dijo con una sonrisa socarrona—. No sé por qué te quejas tanto. El resto de las chicas hasta se toman fotos vestidas de esa manera —él simple y llanamente no comprendía a las mujeres; especialmente a Sora.

—¿Qué tipo de alegría mundana puede existir en usar un traje de sirvienta como este, eh? —ahora esas punzantes pupilas grisáceas estaban clavadas en su persona—. Me parece que está demasiado corto para mi gusto —y ahí estaba, bajándose inútilmente la falda. No se sentía segura—. No comprendo a las chicas de estos días.

—Te has estado quejando toda la mañana. Déjame descansar —le decía, dando un prolongado bostezo—. Yo también tengo que usar este estúpido traje y no me ves lloriqueando.

—Critícame cuando uses una mini falda en vez de un pantalón —no había manera de ganarle a esa terca pelinegra.

—Y bien, ¿qué vas a hacer?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Nuestro turno ha terminado, así que podemos disfrutar al fin del Festival Cultural —le recalcó.

—Ah, es cierto. Hemos terminado de atender —la mirada se le iluminó por completo. ¿Ese era su estoico modo de mostrar felicidad? —. Salgamos inmediatamente de aquí —por un lado lo decía y por otro ya se encontraba dirigiéndose hacia la salida del salón—. Al fin podré olvidarme de este tonto Café Maid.

—Es una exagerada —suspiró y le siguió—. ¿Y ahora por qué te has vuelto a quedar pasmada? —Yuki se había quedado en medio del pasillo, viendo en todas direcciones. ¿Es que estaba viendo hacia dónde dirigirse o trataba de hallar alguna clase interesante por visitar?

—Sawamura está en el piso de abajo. Ellos hicieron una casa del terror —sabía que preguntaría por lo que haría la clase del moreno, así que se adelantó a sus pensamientos.

—¿Una casa de terror? Mmm… Suena interesante. Podríamos irla a visitar —mencionó con cierta pizca de emoción—. Creo que hay una casa del ramen y otra que se dedica a los postres… Si organizo adecuadamente los tiempos, podríamos visitar todos los puestos en el tiempo que tenemos.

—¡¿Eh?! ¡Espera! ¡¿Cómo que nosotros?! ¡En ningún momento dije que desperdiciaría mi tiempo libre yendo contigo de acá para allá! —vociferó, importándole un bledo que todos le escucharan. Ante los ojos de todos parecían un par de novios que estaban peleándose—. Si quieres que alguien esté detrás de ti como perro faldero, pídeselo a Miyuki. Es tu hombre después de todo.

—¿Qué te he dicho de que me emparentes con ese presuntuoso? —le sonreía, pero no era sinónimo de nada bueno. De hecho, se encontraba jalando sus mejillas con la suficiente fuerza como para dejárselas totalmente rojas—. ¿Entendiste? —el moreno asintió lenta y temerosamente—. Buen chico. Ahora vayamos a la clase que ha puesto el establecimiento de ramen —¿de dónde había sacado aquel panfleto donde se veía lo que hacía cada clase? No lo sabía. De lo que sí estaba seguro es que no iba a ser un recorrido breve.

La primera parada de esos dos fue justamente en la clase del ex capitán de Seidou. Era allí donde se estaba llevando a cabo la venta de diversos y llamativos platillos de ramen; eran indudablemente todo un éxito porque tuvieron que esperar un poco para tener una mesa.

—Lo siento, pero seguimos sin tener una mesa libre —hablaba el hermano mayor de Sora con la propiedad que tanto le caracterizaba—. Aunque si no les importa compartir mesa con alguien, entonces…—no dijo más, Sora le hizo el ademán de que estaba de acuerdo con su propuesta—. Muy bien. Síganme.

—Tenemos hasta 15 tipos diferentes de ramen. Así que tómense su tiempo en elegir la mejor opción —el muchacho estaba efectuando perfectamente su papel de mesero—. Tomen asiento y llámenme cuando sepan qué pedir.

Sora se sintió inquieta después de que su hermano le sonriera con complicidad, como si estuvieran en la misma sintonía o como si le hubiera ayudado en algo que ella deseara. Sin embargo, no tuvo que esperar demasiado tiempo para esclarecer el porqué de su comportamiento. Todo se resolvió en el instante en que ambos se sentaron y se percataron del comensal que estaba ahí.

—Ah, pero si aquí era donde estabas —Kuramochi miraba divertidamente a quien les haría compañía—. No hay duda Sora, tienes mucha suerte…Yahahahaha —su bromista comentario recibió un manotazo en su nuca. Uno que le dolió hasta lo más hondo de su ser.

—Solo por eso vas a pagar lo que comamos los dos —una amenaza pasiva que el corredor debía acatar si no deseaba comprometer su integridad física.

—Ustedes realmente lucen y se comportan como una parejita de enamorados —la amplia sonrisa de Kazuya provocó en esos dos un chasquido de lengua y una mirada de pocos amigos—. Ustedes no son para nada divertidos.

—Es tu culpa por querer venir aquí primero. Te dije que fuéramos a la casa de terror de Sawamura.

—Creo que pediré el ramen especial para empezar —sí, ella estaba ignorando totalmente a Kuramochi—. Escuché que fuiste uno de los encargados de preparar los platillos de nuestro café.

—Cocinar es entretenido —dijo con sinceridad—. Y prefería eso a tener que vestirme tan ridículamente como ustedes dos —no necesitaba reírse para potenciar su burla hacia sus personas. Con esa mirada que se cargaba era más que suficiente.

—Tu traje de chef es bastante simplón y sin gracia alguna —Youichi no se iba a dejarse insultar, así como así.

—Dejen de reñir o me van a arruinar la comida —les pidió con un tono casi angelical. Lo cual significaba peligro.

Un par de minutos pasaron para que las órdenes de Yuki y Kuramochi fueran traídas. Por lo que ahora se encontraban saciando su apetito y degustando de lo que el cocinero se había esmerado en preparar.

—Ey, ¿no crees que está muy grande? —él y Miyuki miraban con cierto anonadamiento el "pequeño" tazón que le trajeron a la pelinegra. Y es que fácilmente era el doble que el de ellos—. ¿Segura que te lo vas a poder comer?

—Sé que tienes buen apetito, pero incluso sería demasiado para ti —comentaba con cierta vileza el de gafas—. Acabarás vomitando.

—La carne está en su punto correcto. Los fideos tienen una buena consistencia y el caldo le ha dado un sabor realmente apetecible —versaba mientras comía tranquila y educadamente como la dama que era—. Esto no parece que haya sido cocinado por un novato —nada como elogiar al cocinero—. He hecho la elección correcta al empezar con el especial del día.

—¡E-Espera! ¡¿En qué momento?! —se distrajo con su charla que no notó la velocidad que llevaba y lo mucho que le había bajado a su tazón—. Y-Ya casi…acaba…

—Ey, tienes que estar de broma…—a Kazuya se le cayeron los palillos en cuanto vio el trasto vacío de Sora y a ella completamente tranquila, limpiando la comisura de sus labios con una servilleta.

—Parece que he llegado justo a tiempo —Tetsuya había llegado y llevaba consigo otro tazón de ramen. Uno que ninguno de esos dos había pedido y que supieron a quién pertenecía en cuanto vieron en dónde lo colocaron—. Mientras te acabas ese, pediré el otro.

—Te lo agradezco, Tetsu —tomó sus palillos y dio inicio con la degustación de su pasta—. Umm…Está picoso. Pero es realmente sabroso.

—¡¿Cómo demonios sigues comiendo después de lo que te has zampado?! —el corredor no daba crédito de que una chica tuviera un apetito tan voraz.

—Sora siempre ha sido de buen apetito desde que éramos pequeños —relataba Tetsuya con una sonrisa en sus labios y cierto entusiasmo—. Nunca pudimos ganarle Masa ni yo.

—E-Es imposible que coma más que un jugador de béisbol —eso pensaba Miyuki hasta ese momento—. ¿En algún momento va a llenarse?

—Quisiera un refresco de melón —pedía la chica a su hermano—. Bueno, mejor que sean dos. Me va a dar bastante sed cuando acabe con esto.

—Kuramochi, Miyuki, ¿quieren algo más?

—No. Nada más. De verla ya nos hemos llenado —expresaron los mencionados.

Era de lo más gracioso que pese a que solo comieron un tazón de ramen cada uno, se sentían con la pesadez de alguien que se ha engullido todo lo que le pusieran en frente. Y es que lo más indignante de todo es que la persona que había barrido de esa manera tan magistral con casi medio menú caminaba tranquilamente a la vez que comía una paleta helada de limón.

—Es un monstruo…

—Un barril sin fondo…—complementaba el capitán de Seidou—. Aun cuando se comió 7 tazones sigue como si nada…

—Esperaba que los jugadores de Seidou comieran un poco más, pero veo que no es así —comentaba para ese par—. Me han decepcionado.

—¡Lo que pasa es que tú comes demasiado! —le gritoneaba Youichi.

—Oh, esto suena interesante —la chica se detuvo frente a una pizarra donde había un anuncio bastante llamativo—. No suena mala idea participar.

—Los rally se volvieron bastante populares de un tiempo para acá durante los festivales culturales —informaba el de lentes—. Y parece que este año el premio es bastante gordo.

—Un viaje a las aguas termales suena bastante bien. Los de tercero de verdad se la han currado este año —leía Kuramochi—. Aunque hay un problema, Sora.

—¿Y ese sería? —el moreno señaló el punto fundamental de todo el evento—. ¿Pareja? —ladeó la cabeza, como quien no ha logrado entender del todo lo que ha leído—. ¡¿Un rally de parejas?!

—Al parecer solamente pueden participar chica y chico. De modo que tendrás que conseguirte a alguien si deseas participar —¿por qué había sacado su celular? ¿Por qué tecleaba tan rápidamente? Un mal presentimiento llegó a Sora y a Kazuya.

—Participa conmigo —si tenía que recurrir a alguno de los dos, elegiría mil veces a Youichi.

—Lo siento. Pero ya voy a participar con alguien más —expresó, rompiéndole todas sus ilusiones.

—¿Cómo que vas a participar con alguien más? Recién te acabas de enterar de esto —ya estaba zarandeando al pobre corredor—. No mientas pequeño rufián.

—No es mentira —aseguró—. Le he preguntado a Miu si quiere participar y me ha dicho que sí —ya estaba mostrándole el mensaje de texto que avalaba sus palabras—. La idea de las termas le ha fascinado.

—Maldita traidora —soltó al muchacho para poder lamentarse como era debido—. Con lo torpe que es Miu, dudo que lleguen a ganar —sí, estaba destilando su veneno contra el muchacho.

—Sora, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Frente a ti tienes al individuo perfecto para ti. A quien te complementará y será tu apoyo fiel durante esta competencia —sí, sabía que le saldría con un comentario como ese—. Y como pueden ver, se requiere mandar el nombre de ambos al número que pone aquí para quedar registrados y así poder participar —¿amabilidad o gilipollez? ¿Cuál de las dos? Seguramente lo que ese par deseaba era darle una buena paliza. El muy cabrón los había inscrito sin su consentimiento.

—En este momento mandaré un mensaje cancelando la participación —Sora no perdería tiempo.

—¿Segura que quieres hacer eso? —la chica se detuvo ante sus palabras—. Debo advertirte que el que está organizando esto es Morita… Y sabes lo que pasa cuando alguien desafía la autoridad de Morita.

—¿Morita no es ese chico de dos metros, un tanto llenito y capitán del club de sumo? —curioseaba Yuki—. Escuché que a los que abandonaron el torneo de clasificación los persiguió todas las tardes al salir de clases para que se arrepintieran…—ya no estaba tan segura de cancelar su participación—. No quiero ser perseguida por un hombre como ese. De modo que…—miró al de gafas y este sintió su nada pacífica petición en cada fibra de su ser.

—Creo que no me queda alternativa…Es el capitán de sumo o tú —expresaba con nerviosismo.

No eran ni las dos de la tarde y una gran cantidad de alumnos se encontraban reunidos en la cancha de futbol frente a una mesa rectangular, esperando en silencio a que el alto y robusto muchacho empezara a hablar sobre el rally que se llevaría a cabo.

—Las reglas para este rally son fáciles, así que no tendrán problema alguno en entenderlas. Y bueno, si quiebran alguna, serán descalificados de inmediato, por lo que sean cuidadosos —unas hojas empezaron a ser repartidas entre los futuros participantes—. El rally cuenta con tres fases: la física, la intelectual y la especializada. Cada una tiene diferentes pruebas y estas tienen cierto puntaje. Así que únicamente deben terminar todas las fases y venir a este stand para que revisemos la cartilla que en un momento les entregaran. Ahí les darán sus puntos.

—¿No es emocionante, Sora? Vamos a participar en un rally —Miu estaba tan jovial y llena de energía. Su amiga por su lado, la veía de reojo con una ecuanimidad envidiable—. No me digas que todavía sigues molesta porque acepté participar con Kuramochi —lo que obtuvo como respuesta fue la indiferencia de la pelinegra.

—Tan vengativa como siempre —mencionaba casual el cátcher.

—Ey Miyuki, ganaremos esto. Así que sé cooperativo por primera vez en tu vida —sí, estaba insultándole.

—¿Tantas ganas tienes de ir a las termas? —cuestionó con soberana guasa—. Sí que eres una chica extraña.

—Las termas me tienen sin cuidado —expresó, mirándole de soslayo—. Lo único que me importa es obtener la victoria a como dé lugar. No permitiré que mi orgullo sea mancillado de esta manera.

—¿De qué orgullo estás hablando? ¿Por qué te has puesto tan competitiva? —dio un largo y pesado suspiro. Estaba entre la espada y la pared—. ¿Por qué me han tenido que arrastrar en todo esto?

—La primera fase se llevará acabo aquí, así que vayan a la línea de salida junto con su pareja —pedía el grandulón—. El primer evento será una carrera de 500 metros. Fácil, ¿verdad? Claro que sí. ¡Solo tendrán que amarrar su tobillo con el de su pareja y correr a toda marcha! Y el que llegue primero obtendrá el mayor puntaje.

Ataron sus tobillos con el lazo ofertado por los organizadores y se colocaron sobre la línea de salida.

—Miyuki, ¿has hecho esto alguna vez?

—Solía ser bastante común en la secundaria a la que iba —mencionó tranquilamente—. Todo es cuestión de coordinación y no habrá problema alguno.

—Entonces no debo preocuparme al respecto —decía, con una sonrisa llena de ambición y entusiasmo. Algo muy extraño de ver en ella. Y es que hasta Miyuki estaba empezando a dudar si estaba con la misma Sora que él conocía.

—Sora se pone bastante entusiasta cuando se trata de rallys —porque Miu y Youichi se encontraban al costado del cátcher—. Técnicamente se vuelve otra cuando está dentro de uno de ellos —mencionaba alegremente—. Tu novia tiene más facetas de las que piensas, Miyuki-kun.

—Debes apreciar y atesorar estos momentos para toda tu vida —complementaba el peli verde. Kazuya solo podía pensar que ellos eran la peor dupla que pudiera encontrarse en la vida; ambos se habían unido para incordiarle de lo lindo.

La carrera inició y todos los corredores salieron a toda marcha, más que dispuestos a encabezar la competencia. No obstante, algunos olvidaron el pequeño detalle de que no competían en solitario y que requerían implementar una que otra medida si querían obtener la victoria.

Unas cuantas parejas tropezaron, otras más habían empezado a reñir por su pésima coordinación y luego estaban las que estaba haciéndolo bien y se mantenían a un ritmo constante. Y no era de sorprenderse que las parejas que encabezaran la competencia fueran las correspondientes a Sora y a Youichi.

—Para no soportarse mutuamente lo hacen bastante decentemente —para Kuramochi siempre existían oportunidades para molestar a esos dos.

—Tal vez se agraden más de lo que se atreven a confesar —porque la pelirroja también estaba dispuesta a hacer su aportación—. Ahora sí lucen como una verdadera parejita de enamorados.

—Esos dos hacen un mejor dúo de lo que podría haberme imaginado —estipulaba la pelinegra sin mucho gusto—. Pero Kuramochi sigue siendo Kuramochi —Kazuya sabía que esa sonrisa burlona no significaba nada bueno. Pronto supo qué era lo que tramaba—. Ey Miu, ¿recuerdas ese viaje escolar a la playa que tuviste con tu clase? Nunca me imaginé que pudieras usar algo como esto para impresionar al chico que te gustaba —las palabras no eran suficientes, así que ella estaba mostrándoles esa hermosa foto desde su celular; esa que dejaba apreciar a la pelirroja usando un atrevido y picante traje de baño. Algo que no fue pasado por alto por cierto corredor.

—¡Kura…! —exclamó su nombre de manera incompleta mientras caía al suelo gracias a que cierto chico se había enredado con sus propios pies. Sí, se había accidentado por haber visto aquel regalo divino—. Tsk… Maldición…—estaba frustrada sobre el suelo mientras Kuramochi sonreía bobamente con la cara roja atestada de pensamientos impuros.

—Creo que nos veremos en la siguiente competencia. Si es que logran llegar —decía cantarinamente Kazuya. Porque lo admitiera o no, estaba bastante complacido de que ese par obtuvieran su escarmiento por estarles molestando.

Como era de esperarse, el equipo de Sora y Kazuya obtuvieron la victoria de manera aplastante. Y eso los posicionaba por encima del resto. Pero no se dormirían en sus laureles, porque había quienes le seguían los talones peligrosamente.

¿Cuántas pruebas físicas habían tenido que atravesar como para que ahora se encontraran tan polvorientos y cansados? No tenían la menor idea. Lo único que les quedaba claro era que estaban empatados en puntos y eso era inadmisible. Así que dejarían que la siguiente fase decidiera quién llevaría la batuta.

—Con lo que me gustan los acertijos…—Sora suspiró tras haber terminado de leer la hoja que les fue entregada en cuanto entraron al laboratorio de ciencias.

—"¿Cómo puedes cruzar el puente con tres amigos en diecisiete minutos si tú te tardas 1 minuto, el segundo tarda 2, el tercero tarda 5 y el cuarto demora 10?" —leyó Kazuya—. Es bastante sencillo si lo piensas por un momento.

—¿Ah sí? Pues yo no lo veo muy claro que digamos.

—Los dos más rápidos cruzan el puente. Uno de ellos regresa y entonces los dos más lentos atraviesan el puente. Entonces el segundo más rápido llega hasta el primero y ambos cruzan de regreso —fue la respuesta que le dio a la pelinegra. Ella en cambio, le extendió la hoja para que él escribiera la respuesta, ya que solo logró confundirla—. Parece que estas cosas no son tu fuerte.

—Parlotea menos y escribe más rápido —demandaba, desviándole la mirada—. Al menos no estoy en el mismo hoyo que esos dos —porque Youichi y Miu estaban peor en la comprensión de aquellos acertijos que ella.

—Creo que has hablado muy rápido —el moreno le extendió la segunda hoja de la prueba. Se trataba de problemas de física y matemáticas, y no tenían muy buena finta.

—Al parecer los rumores eran ciertos —susurraba Sora al tiempo que tomaba esa hoja entre sus manos—. El que hizo esto es el presidente del club de física y matemáticas. Aunque lo que más me sorprende es que haya un club como ese.

—Los primeros cinco son bastante sencillos, así que no hay que preocuparse por ellos. Pero el resto…

—Bueno, puedo encargarme de esto. Así que termina con los acertijos —le propuso. Él por su lado se limitó a seguir con lo suyo.

—No vayas a acabar como esos dos —fue lo primero que dijo Kazuya en cuanto acabó con su parte. Y es que esa parejita tan ruidosa se encontraba con la cabeza echándole humo.

—He terminado —expresó tras entregarle su hoja al moreno—. Esta clase de ejercicios me hacen recordar esos días en la academia para mujeres. Nunca nos tuvieron piedad.

—"Una partícula se mueve a lo largo del eje OX de un sistema de coordenadas con aceleración constante. En el instante inicial pasa por la posición x(0)= -10m con una velocidad v(0)= -20 ms-s y en t= 3s su posición x(3)= -52m…." —no siguió leyendo, todo aquel enunciado le provocó una pequeña migraña—. ¿En verdad lo has entendido y resuelto?

—Siento como si no me creyeras —señaló, cruzándose de brazos—. Aunque te cueste creerlo, me gustan los números. Así que cuando tengo tiempo libre me gusta resolver problemas de física y matemáticas. Es hermoso cuando me encuentro con algo que no soy capaz de resolver a la primera —proclamaba como si su hobby fuera el más divertido de todos.

—Es en la única materia que obtienes sobresaliente, ¿verdad?

—Cállate y entrega las hojas de una buena vez.

Si bien no fueron los únicos que lograron superar la fase de intelecto, si eran los que encabezaban la lista de puntos. De manera que ahora solamente les restaba ganar la última fase y obtendrían la victoria absoluta.

Y siguiendo las instrucciones del capitán de Sumo, se trasladaron hasta el gimnasio. Allí les esperaría un extraño escenario.

—¿Manteles y un canasto? —Sora y Kazuya fueron de los primeros en arribar al lugar. Y no entendían qué era lo que iba a pasar.

—Supongo que terminaremos recolectando cosas o algo así…—mencionó porque su curiosidad lo llevó a examinar lo que pudiera haber dentro del cesto; lo que halló allí lo dejó un tanto pensativo—. ¿Una parrilla? También hay utensilios de cocina y demás cosas…Pareciera como si esta última prueba consistiera en cocinar.

—¡En efecto! ¡De eso se trata la última fase! —se debían tener muy buenos pulmones para que sus palabras resonaran por todo el lugar y nadie fuera incapaz de escucharle—. Uno de ustedes se encargará de cocinar y el otro de traer todos los ingredientes necesarios para la realización del platillo.

—Suena engañosamente fácil —susurraba Yuki.

—Los ingredientes se encuentran repartidos a lo largo de todo el plantel educativo. Y descuiden, hay marcas claras indicándoles en donde y qué es lo que hay en determinado punto.

—Suena a un verdadero dolor de cabeza —el de gafas no estaba para esa clase de maratón.

—Si bien la mayor parte de los ingredientes hay en cantidades suficientes para que no haya problema. Hay otros que están en menor cantidad. Sin mencionar que hay uno que es el eje central de todo el platillo, por lo que solo hay un par de piezas disponibles.

—Esto se va a poner feo —Sora se cuestionaba si la victoria valía tantos sacrificios.

—Cuando hayan completado la lista, regresarán y se los entregarán a su pareja. El platillo resultante será evaluado por nuestros jueces y de ese modo se determinará al ganador. Así que mucho éxito.

—Te deseo suerte con la futura masacre —los buenos ánimos del cátcher no fueron bien recibidos por la muchacha—. Tendrás que correr mucho si quieres ganarle a Kuramochi.

—Más vale que el platillo que prepares sea digno de todo el esfuerzo físico que voy a invertir en él.

Los primeros ingredientes de la lista fueron de fácil obtención, ya que no solo estaban a la mano, sino que también los había en grandes cantidades. El problema real empezó en cuanto se iba por los últimos tres; esos que eran escasos y estaban perfectamente escondidos porque nadie lograba encontrarlos por ninguna parte.

—¿Pero a quién se le ocurrió dejar este frasquito de sal ahumada aquí? —porque claro, la estantería de libros que había en la sala de profesores era el mejor lugar para dejar un condimento—. Verduras diversas, salsa de soja dulce, sales gourmet, sal volcánica, sal ahumada…—solamente había un ingrediente que no estaba palomeado—. Falta la pieza de Kobe… Y al ser la pieza fundamental, encontrarlo va a ser mucho más complicado… ¿Dónde podrían haber puesto esos trozos costosos de carne?

Pero del lado de los que debían aguardar, la situación era mucho más tranquila y ausente de preocupaciones. Ahora lo único que ocupaba a los competidores era el tener todo listo para cuando los ingredientes llegaran.

—Pensé que al final te saldrías de la competencia —habló Miu en cuanto terminó de colocar su pequeña a improvisada cocina.

—No deseo que mi vida se vuelva más ruidosa de lo que ya es —con Sawamura le sobraba—. Así que la idea más inteligente es la de quedarme en la competencia.

—Ciertamente Sora no te hubiera dejado en paz. Siempre es así cuando de esta clase de cosas se trata —si por algo la conocía de tiempo—. Y ser correteado por el capitán de Sumo tampoco es mejor —miró al inmóvil chico y después suspiró—. Espero que Kuramochi no la haga enfadar.

—Vamos, ¿qué es lo peor que podría pasarle? —si bien su pregunta fue lanzada al aire, obtuvo una rápida respuesta. Todos allí habían logrado escuchar ese prolongado y atormentado grito.

—Le dije que no colmara su paciencia.

—Cosechó lo que sembró —Miyuki sonreía con descarada burla.

—No eres precisamente quién para decir eso —le acusaba con la mirada—. Eres igual de toca narices que él. O, mejor dicho, eres peor que él.

—Eso sí que no me lo habían dicho antes —expresó despreocupadamente—. Aunque no seré yo al que mañana le duela todo y sea incapaz de realizar las prácticas de béisbol —de un modo u otro había obtenido su recompensa por haber sido arrastrado en aquella competencia.

El lugar se llenó con el delicioso y exquisito olor de la carne que había sido previamente marinada antes de ser freída sobre la sartén. Y un ambiente como ese solamente despertaba el apetito de los participantes; una pena que esos platillos solo podrían ser degustados por unos pocos.

—Ya está —dijo para una impaciente chica que estaba sentada frente suyo con un platito entre manos, esperando a que le pasara un trozo de carne.

—La carne Kobe es la más deliciosa de todas. Es la recompensa perfecta después de buscarla por cada rincón —tomó un pequeño pedazo y se lo metió a la boca. Saboreó en la medida posible semejante manjar—. Mi vida estaría completa si pudiera comer cosas como estas a diario.

—Necesitarías ser millonaria para cumplir un sueño como ese —Miyuki ya estaba al tanto de su glotonería, pero seguía resultándole de lo más extraño que se tornara tan expresiva cuando comía algo que realmente le gustaba.

—Ha estado delicioso —expresaba la joven tras haber saboreado el último trozo de aquella carne—. Odio admitirlo, pero la cocina se te da muy bien —indicó sin mucha alegría. De hecho, se le notaba molesta por ello—. Si pusieras un restaurante, seguramente sería un éxito.

—Tomaré tus palabras como un halago —soltó campante—. Espero no te haya dolido mucho el morderte el orgullo para decirme todo esto —él creía que molestar a Kuramochi y Sawamura era de lo más satisfactorio. Ese era su pensamiento hasta que se dio cuenta de que le provocaba el mismo regodeo sacar de sus casillos a la hermanita de su ex capitán.

—No debía de haberte dicho nada, pedazo de egocentrista —él por su lado se limitó a reírse burlonamente, en su cara y con la intención de cabrearle más—. Ojalá tu platillo sea descalificado.

Mirar el techo siempre le tranquilizaba y le hacía olvidarse de todo aquello que era innecesario para ella. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión no había tenido ese mismo efecto sanador. De hecho, le había provocado más agobio que alivio. ¿Y es que por qué tenía que recordar ese día, esa competencia y todo lo que le dijo a ese prepotente cátcher? ¿Es que se debía al festejo de esa noche y al espectáculo que le ofertó al capitán de Seidou?

Sí ese era el caso, apestaba de verdad.

—Todo es culpa del idiota de Kuramochi —se giró hacia la derecha, mirando sin mucho interés las cajas de madera que se resguardaban bajo su cama—. Parece que hoy es un buen día para hacer limpieza exhaustiva —su cabeza estaba pensando más de lo necesario en lo que pasó hace unos días atrás durante el festival cultural. También repensaba una y otra vez lo ocurrido con Miyuki hace unas horas atrás. Y si eso no era suficiente, se sentía molesta y ni siquiera sabía el porqué de ello. Ella solo deseaba que aquella intranquilidad se largara pronto de su cabeza—… _De ninguna manera va a ser eso…Claro que no. Algo como eso es sencillamente imposible…_

No era de los que asomaban la cabeza en el baúl de las memorias. Entonces, ¿por qué motivo se había puesto a conmemorar aquello? ¿Es que el haber tomado aquel boleto dorado entre sus manos tuvo algo que ver? Si era así, ¿por qué antes no ocurrió algo similar? Después de todo, aquel boleto permanecía sobre su pequeño librero, como una decoración más a la que no le daba la mayor importancia.

¿Y si todo había surgido a raíz del obsequio que le dio y las reacciones que le mostró cuando fue expuesta por Kuramochi? Si era así, ¿por qué todo eso tenía que sugestionarle para que recordara aquel desastroso día en el festival cultural? ¿Es que eso no era prueba de que ella alteraba de un modo u otro su estado basal? Y esa posibilidad no le gustaba; simple y llanamente no podía existir ni ser concebida.

¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando en realidad? ¿Por qué tenía esa sensación de contrariedad cuando recordaba el pasado y lo extrapolaba con su presente? ¿Qué fue lo que cambió entre ese lejano punto y el actual?

—Así que un viaje a las aguas termales, ¿eh? —sonrió ladinamente, de manera automática, sin despegar su mirar del llamativo boleto. Ese que fue ganado hace un par de semanas atrás. Y de nuevo se sintió extraño. ¿Qué era lo que le hacía sentirse tan inquieto?


End file.
